Nacido en pecado
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien, abandonado por todos desde niño, se convierte en un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos al que nada le importa, hasta que en su camino se encuentra con Serena. Por orden del rey, tienen que casarse, descubriendo así, que no está tan vacío como él piensa.
1. Argumento

¡Hola a todas! Comienzo nuevo fic, espero que os guste. Mil gracias por los reviews. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia tampoco es mía, es adaptación de la novela Nacido en pecado de Kinley MacGregor. Contiene Lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.

Argumento:

Aunque pocos pueden igualar su habilidad con la espada, Serena Tsukino lucha contra el desconocido escalofrío que le produce el ser ofrecida en matrimonio al infame "lord Pecado". Aunque Sere teme que este misterioso e inalcanzable desconocido —menos por los sombríos susurros que le condenan que por el calor de su contacto— está bajo las órdenes del rey inglés. Y con el destino de su agitado clan pendiendo de un hilo, le quedan poco a que agarrarse.

Desterrado de niño, Darien Chiba aprendió a despreciar su herencia escocesa. Aunque ahora, para desenmascarar a los enemigos del rey Artemís, debe regresar a las odiadas Highlands... casarse con una fascinante muchacha cuyo dorado cabello iguala el oro de su espíritu. Un corazón frío y duro como una roca siempre han sido la clave para la supervivencia de Darien, pero esta belleza despierta en él una peligrosa necesidad que jamás ha conocido.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Ultramar

El frío viento nocturno traía consigo el eco de las risas mientras soplaba sobre las mejillas ampolladas por el desierto y los labios resecos y agrietados de Darien. No habituado a semejantes sonidos, Darien se agazapó entre las sombras de la linde del campamento inglés y escuchó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía risas. Pero su vacilación le costó muy cara, porque Jedite le clavó en la espalda un palo erizado de pinchos.

—¿Por qué te detienes, gusano? ¡Continúa!

Darien se volvió hacia su señor sarraceno para lanzarle una mirada tan feroz que por una vez Jedite se echó atrás. Próximo a cumplir los dieciocho años, Darien había pasado los últimos cuatro años y medio de su vida sometido a la mano implacable de sus adiestradores. Habían sido cuatro años y medio muy largos de ser golpeado, torturado e insultado. De ver corno sus valores, su lengua y su identidad iban siéndole arrebatadas poco a poco. Finalmente se había convertido en ese animal que ellos decían que era. Dentro de él ya no quedaba absolutamente nada. Ningún dolor, ningún pasado. Nada aparte de un vacío tan vasto que Darien se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a encontrar algo que pudiera hacerle volver a experimentar sentimientos. Ahora Darien era la muerte, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Neflyte le tendió la larga daga de hoja curvada.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Sí, lo sabía. Darien cogió la daga y la miró. Su mano era la de un joven en el umbral de la edad adulta, y sin embargo ya había cometido pecados y crímenes que lo habían envejecido hasta hacer de él un anciano. Jedite lo apremió a seguir adelante.

—Termina deprisa y esta noche comerás bien y podrás disfrutar de una cama.

Darien volvió la mirada hacia Jedite mientras su estómago gruñía de hambre. Día tras día, sus dueños le daban de comer lo justo para mantenerlo con vida. Tenía que matar por todo lo que fuera más allá de un mendrugo de pan medio podrido y un poco de agua rancia. Así sabían que Darien haría lo que fuese con tal de conseguir una comida decente que apaciguara los dolorosos espasmos del hambre en su estómago. Con tal de poder disfrutar de una noche libre de torturas y dolor.

Oculto entre las sombras, Darien observó a los caballeros ingleses sentados en su campamento. Unos cuantos comían, mientras que otros se entretenían con algún juego e intercambiaban historias de los tiempos de guerra. Sus tiendas se veían incluso en la oscuridad. La noche apagaba sus colores, pero aun así éstos seguían siendo visibles. Darien volvió a oír la música y las canciones de los ingleses.

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que oyó el francés de los normandos, y mucho menos cantado. Darien tardó unos minutos en poder recordar y comprender las palabras extranjeras que utilizaban los caballeros. Darien se puso a cuatro patas, como el animal que se le había enseñado a ser, y se arrastró hacia el campamento. Era una sombra. Un fantasma invisible que sólo tenía un propósito. Destruir. Fue deslizándose sin ninguna dificultad por entre los centinelas ingleses hasta que llegó a la más grande y suntuosa de las tiendas. Allí estaba su objetivo para la noche.

Levantando el extremo inferior de la tienda, Darien miró en su interior. Las ascuas de un brasero dorado puesto en el centro de la tienda proyectaban sombras sobre la tela. Darien creyó estar soñando. Pero lo que veía era real. Aquellas cabezas de dragón, delicadamente talladas y dignas de un rey, proclamaban la encumbrada posición del hombre que dormía en una bendita ignorancia, sus manos aferradas a los cobertores confeccionados con pieles de leones y leopardos de las nieves. Un hombre que no tenía ni idea de que su vida estaba a punto de terminar.

Darien clavó la mirada en el objetivo. Un golpe rápidamente asestado con la daga y estaría cenando higos y cordero asado. Bebería vino y dormiría sobre un colchón de plumas en lugar de sobre la arena que le arañaba la piel y donde tenía que mantenerse en guardia contra los escorpiones, los áspides y las otras criaturas que buscaban su alimento entre los restos durante la noche.

Una nueva idea le vino a la mente mientras sentía el palpitar de las heridas y los verdugones en su espalda. Volvió a pasear la mirada por el interior de la tienda, reparando en la riqueza y el poder del durmiente tendido sobre la cama. Aquel hombre era un rey. Un gran rey que hacía temblar de miedo a los sarracenos. Uno que podía ser capaz de liberarlo de sus dueños. Libertad.

La palabra resonó en su cabeza. Si todavía le quedase algo de alma, de buena gana la habría cambiado por una noche de sueño en la que las cadenas no lo mantuvieran aprisionado. Por una vida en la que nadie mandara sobre él. En la que nadie lo torturara. El pensamiento hizo que sus labios se fruncieran en una mueca de desprecio. ¿Cuándo había tenido él otra cosa? Incluso en Inglaterra no había conocido nada más que el tormento. Nada más que el ridículo.

Darien nunca había tenido un lugar al cual pudiera llamar suyo. «Mátalo y termina de una vez con esto. Come bien esta noche y preocúpate por el mañana cuando llegue.» Eso era todo lo que sabía. Esa filosofía básica lo había mantenido con vida durante su corta y dura existencia. Determinado a comer, Darien se arrastró hacia delante. Artemís despertó al sentir una mano sobre su garganta. Luego sintió cómo una hoja muy fría y afilada le apretaba la nuez de Adán.

—Una sola palabra y estás muerto.

Las palabras, implacables y ásperas, estaban teñidas por un acento que era una extraña mezcla de escocés, sarraceno y francés de la nobleza normanda. Sintiendo que el terror hacía presa en él, Artemís alzó la mirada para ver qué clase de hombre era capaz de infiltrarse entre sus guardias y...

Artemís parpadeó con incredulidad cuando vio a su asesino. Era un muchacho, frágil y muy delgado, que vestía harapos sarracenos. Apestando a hambre y con sus ojos azules vacíos de toda emoción, el muchacho lo miraba como sopesando el valor que podía tener la vida de Artemís.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó éste.

—Quiero la libertad._ Artemís frunció el ceño ante el niño y el peculiar y marcado acento con el que hablaba.

—¿La libertad?_ El muchacho asintió, sus ojos ardían con un brillo fantasmagórico en la oscuridad. Aquellos ojos no pertenecían a un niño. Pertenecían a un demonio que había visto hasta el último rincón del infierno.

Una mitad de la cara del muchacho estaba hinchada y ennegrecida a causa de los golpes y tenía los labios partidos y llenos de grietas. Su cuello estaba en carne viva, como si normalmente llevara un collar de acero contra el que se debatiera sin cesar. Artemís bajó la mirada y vio heridas similares en ambas muñecas. Sí, alguien había convertido en un hábito el encadenar a aquel niño como si fuese un animal. Y el muchacho había convertido en un hábito el debatirse contra sus grilletes. Cuando el niño habló, sus palabras sorprendieron a Artemís incluso más que su aspecto.

—Si me das mi libertad, yo te daré mi lealtad hasta el día en que muera.

Si aquellas palabras hubieran provenido de los labios de cualquier otra persona, Artemís se habría echado a reír. Pero algo le decía que ganarse la lealtad de aquel muchacho sería toda una proeza y que, una vez que hubiera sido otorgada, esa lealtad sería realmente valiosa.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Entonces te mataré.

—Si lo haces, mis guardias te capturarán y te matarán. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza en una lenta negativa.

—No me capturarán._ A Artemís no le cupo la menor duda de que así sería. Haber llegado tan lejos ya suponía toda una hazaña. Contempló sus largos cabellos negros y sus ojos azules. Con todo, su piel ampollada por el sol era más clara que las de los nacidos en aquella región.

—¿Eres sarraceno?

—Soy... —Hizo una pausa. La penetrante agudeza de antes se esfumó de sus ojos para revelar una pena tan profunda e intensa que el verla llenó de tristeza a Artemís—. No soy sarraceno. Era escudero de un caballero inglés, que me vendió a los sarracenos para así poder comprar el pasaje de vuelta a casa._ Artemís se quedó perplejo. Ahora comprendía el lamentable estado en que se hallaba el muchacho. Sólo Dios sabía la de abusos y depravaciones que habrían llegado a infligirle los sarracenos. ¿Qué clase de monstruo vendería un niño a sus enemigos? La crueldad de aquel acto lo abrumó.

—Haré que quedes en libertad —dijo. El muchacho entornó los ojos para mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Más vale que esto no sea una treta.

—No lo es._ El muchacho lo soltó y se apartó de la cama.

Artemís lo vio retroceder hasta una de las paredes de la tienda para quedarse en cuclillas allí con una mano sobre la tela, sin duda listo para huir en el caso de que Artemís hiciera algún ademán repentino. Moviéndose muy despacio para no asustarlo, Artemís se levantó de la cama. El muchacho miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

—Ellos vendrán a por mí.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mis dueños. Siempre me encuentran cuando me escapo. Me encuentran y entonces..._ Artemís vio el horror en el rostro del muchacho, como si estuviera reviviendo lo que fuese por lo que lo habían hecho pasar. El pánico hizo que empezara a jadear.

—Tengo que matarte —anunció, poniéndose en pie. Volvió a desenvainar su daga y fue hacia Artemís—. Si no lo hago, ellos vendrán a por mí. Artemís lo agarró de la mano antes de que el muchacho pudiera hundirle la daga en el pecho.

—Puedo protegerte de ellos.

—Nadie me protege. Sólo me tengo a mí mismo. Lucharon por hacerse con la daga._ Alguien apartó el faldón de la entrada de la tienda.

—Majestad, hemos encontrado... —La voz del guardia murió cuando los vio debatirse.

El guardia gritó pidiendo refuerzos. El muchacho dejó caer la daga mientras los guardias irrumpían en la tienda. Artemís contempló con ojos llenos de asombro cómo aquel niño tan flaco luchaba igual que un león acorralado. Si el muchacho hubiera poseído algo de fuerza en sus huesos debilitados por el hambre, no le habría resultado difícil derrotar a los doce hombres que formaban su guardia personal. Pero en su estado actual, los guardias lo hicieron caer al suelo. Aun así, el muchacho siguió resistiéndose tan furiosamente que, finalmente, hicieron falta cinco guardias para poder mantenerlo inmovilizado.

—Soltadlo._ Sus doce guardias lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Majestad? —preguntó su capitán con voz titubeante.

—Haz lo que te he dicho.

No fue hasta que lo soltaron cuando Artemís reparó en que un brazo del muchacho se había roto durante la pelea. Le sangraba la nariz y tenía un corte en la frente. Con todo, no emitió sonido alguno mientras lo ponían en pie. Se limitó a sostenerse el brazo roto junto al costado mientras los observaba con recelo, como si esperara lo peor de ellos. El niño ni rogó ni suplicó, y eso dijo mucho a Artemís acerca de los horrores por los que tenía que haber pasado. Había sabido mantenerse firme y desafiante ante todos ellos. Sus guardias se pusieron en pie y su capitán avanzó para dirigirse a Artemís, pero sin perder de vista al joven.

—Encontramos a dos sarracenos en la linde del campamento, alteza. Estoy seguro de que este muchacho es uno de ellos.

—Nos también estamos seguros —dijo Artemís—. Muchacho, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_ El joven bajó los ojos. Y cuando por fin habló, su voz apenas fue audible.

—Mis dueños me llaman Kurt._ Artemís frunció el ceño ante el término, una palabra extranjera que había aprendido durante sus primeras semanas en aquellas tierras. Se empleaba para referirse a los gusanos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?

—Cuando servía al conde de Ravenswood, me llamaban Darien. Artemís contuvo la respiración al oír el nombre, porque sabía quién era aquel niño.

—¿Eres el hijo de Chiba?_ Una vez más, el vacío volvió a los ojos del muchacho.

—No soy hijo de ningún hombre.

Cierto. Cuando Artemís se había ofrecido a devolverlo al hogar de su padre en Escocia, el viejo conde así se lo había dicho. Darien era el único de los muchachos escoceses cuyo padre se había negado a tenerlo consigo. Sin saber cómo resolver la cuestión ni disponer del tiempo suficiente para ocuparse del chico, Artemís lo había dejado bajo la custodia de Zoycite de Ravenswood. Obviamente, aquello había sido un error.

Sentirse culpable no era algo que le sucediera muy a menudo a Artemís. Pero en aquel momento se sintió culpable. La sensación le oprimió el corazón con un dolor que no le resultaba nada familiar y ardió dentro de su alma. Aquel pobre muchacho al que nadie quería dependía de él, y Artemís lo había dejado abandonado a un destino que ningún niño debería llegar a conocer jamás.

—Haced venir a un cirujano—le dijo a su capitán—. Y traed comida y vino para el muchacho.

Darien alzó los ojos hacia Artemís con asombro en cuanto le oyó dar aquella orden. Una parte de él todavía esperaba que el rey lo mandara ahorcar o, como mínimo, que hiciera que le diesen una buena paliza. Eso era lo único para lo que servía él. Para eso, y para matar.

—No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, muchacho —dijo Artemís. _Cuando amanezca, te devolveremos al hogar.

Hogar. Aquella palabra era corno un sueño, vago e imposible de alcanzar, que no había dejado de obsesionar a Darien durante toda su vida. Era lo que había querido siempre. Un hogar donde lo acogiesen con los brazos abiertos, unas personas que lo aceptaran.

Su padre lo había expulsado de Escocia, donde nadie lo había querido nunca, y en ultramar los sarracenos lo habían tratado con desdén y cubierto de escupitajos, pero quizás esta vez, cuando fuera a Inglaterra, las gentes de allí querrían tenerlo a su lado.

Quizás esta vez, por fin, encontraría el hogar que tanto había anhelado.

Sí, en Inglaterra encontraría la paz.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

_Londres _

_Doce años después _

—Antes me castraría. Después de haberme emborrachado. Con un cuchillo sin filo —dijo Darien, poniendo un lento y mortífero énfasis en cada palabra.

El rey Artemís permanecía de pie a un par de metros de él, sin la protección de ningún cortesano o miembro de su guardia personal. Se hallaban solos en la sala del trono, y sin duda cualquier otro hombre habría estado temerosamente encogido ante su monarca. Pero Darien nunca había mostrado temor ante nadie en toda su vida, y Artemís sabía que no debía esperar semejante comportamiento por parte de él. El rostro del monarca se endureció.

—Podría ordenártelo.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo hacéis? —preguntó Darien al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja con arrogancia.

Artemís sonrió, y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo mientras cubría la distancia que los separaba. Su amistad se había forjado años atrás, en la hora más oscura de la noche y con la punta de una daga oprimiendo la garganta de Artemís. Darien le había perdonado la vida al rey y desde aquel día, Artemís había guardado junto a sí como un tesoro al único hombre que nunca se había inclinado ante su poder o su autoridad. Darien no respondía ante ningún hombre, ya fuese rey, papa, sultán o mendigo. No había nada en la vida que pudiera hacerle doblar la rodilla. Nada podía afectarlo o dominarlo. Darien estaba completamente solo. Y él prefería que fuese así.

—No adquirí este trono para ser un estúpido, Darien. Si se me ocurriera llegar a ordenártelo, sé muy bien lo que harías. Me volverías la espalda y echarías a andar hacia esa puerta._ Artemís parecía sincero. —Y bien sabe Dios que eres el único hombre vivo al que nunca desearé convertir en mi enemigo. Por eso te pido esto como un amigo.

—Maldito seáis. —Artemís se echó a reír.

—Si realmente estoy maldito, sin duda habrá sido por algo más que por esta pequeña cuestión. —El humor abandonó su rostro y miró a Darien directamente a los ojos—. Ahora, como un amigo, vuelvo a pedírtelo. ¿Te casarás con la escocesa?_ Darien no respondió. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir cómo el tic nacido de la furia empezaba a palpitar en su mandíbula.

—Vamos, Darien —dijo Artemís con una nota casi suplicante en la voz—. Necesito poder contar contigo en este asunto. Tú conoces a los escoceses. Eres uno de ellos.

—No soy escocés —gruñó Darien—. Ni lo soy ahora ni lo he sido nunca._ Artemís hizo como si no hubiera oído aquella denegación.

—Sabes cómo piensan y conoces su lengua. Tú eres el único que puede hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo. Si mandara a otro, esos salvajes sedientos de sangre sin duda le cortarían el cuello y luego me enviarían su cabeza.

—¿Y pensáis que no obrarían así conmigo? —Artemís rio.

—Dudo que el mismísimo arcángel Miguel pudiera cortarte el cuello sin tu consentimiento.

Nunca se habían pronunciado palabras más ciertas. Con todo, aquel cumplido llenaba de desasosiego a Darien. Lo último que quería en el mundo era verse encadenado a los escoceses. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Escocia y sus gentes, y antes preferiría ser consumido por la pestilencia que volver a poner una sola parte de su cuerpo en tierra escocesa.

—Te prometo que tu recompensa será grande —dijo Artemís.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de vuestro dinero o vuestras recompensas._ Artemís asintió.

—Lo sé. Por eso confío tanto en ti. Eres el único hombre que he conocido que realmente se encuentra por encima del soborno. También eres un hombre de honor, y sé que nunca le volverías la espalda a un amigo que tuviera necesidad de ti._ Darien le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

—Artemís, como un amigo, os ruego que no me pidáis que haga eso.

—Ojalá pudiera evitarlo. No creas que me gusta pensar que mi único aliado va a estar tan lejos de mí, pero necesito tener allí a un hombre en el que pueda confiar, que conozca el alma de los escoceses, para que los guíe. El único otro súbdito que podría librarme de esta carga es tu hermano Endimión. Como ahora está casado...

Darien volvió a apretar los dientes. Se había alegrado mucho de ver contraer matrimonio a su hermano, pero en aquel momento le habría gustado que Endimión volviera a ser soltero. Endimión era el que mejor sabía cómo dar placer a una mujer. Darien conocía la guerra. Su hogar era el campo de batalla; su espada, su escudo y su caballo eran las únicas cosas que sabía que no le fallarían jamás. Y ni siquiera estaba demasiado seguro acerca de su caballo. No sabía nada acerca de las mujeres y su suavidad, y no sentía el menor deseo de aprender

—Si te sirve de consuelo —añadió Artemís—, ella es muy hermosa. No tendrás ningún problema para engendrar un hijo en su seno._ Darien entornó los ojos. La mera idea de engendrar un hijo, que tendría como único propósito transmitir títulos y tierras que no significaban nada para él, lo llenaba de repugnancia.

—No soy ningún semental, Artemís.

—No es eso lo que afirman los rumores que corren por mi corte. He oído decir que eres muy...

—¿Sabe esa mujer lo que habéis planeado? —preguntó Darien, interrumpiéndolo. No le gustaba hablar de temas personales. Y con Artemís menos que con nadie

—Por supuesto que no. Ella no sabe nada de ti. Esto no es asunto de su incumbencia. Es mi rehén y obedecerá o haré que la ejecuten._ Darien se pasó la mano por la cara. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Artemís no vacilaría en cumplir su amenaza. También sabía a quién se le pediría que llevara a cabo aquella orden.

—Artemís, ya sabéis cuáles son mis sentimientos acerca del tener una esposa.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero si he de serte sincero, realmente deseo verte casado. Valoro mucho los servicios que me prestas, pero siempre me ha preocupado el hecho de que tú no valores nada de lo que tienes. Te he dado tierras, riqueza y títulos, y tú los has desdeñado como si fueran veneno. En todos los años que hace que te conozco, siempre has vivido con un pie en la tumba.

—¿Y pensáis que una esposa haría que eso cambiara?

—Sí._ Darien soltó un bufido.

—Entonces la próxima vez que os oiga quejaros de Luna os recordaré lo que acabáis de decir._ Artemís rio con tal entusiasmo que terminó atragantándose.

—Si fueras cualquier otro hombre, ya estarías muerto por semejante audacia.

—Y yo podría decir lo mismo de vos.

Eso consiguió poner fin a la hilaridad de Artemís. Artemís dio unos pasos ante Darien y se quedó callado. Por la cara que le vio poner, Darien supo que estaba pensando en algo ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando el rey volvió a hablar, su voz sonó enronquecida por la nostalgia.

—Recuerdo muy bien la noche en que sostuviste esa daga junto a mi garganta. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste entonces?

—Sí. Os ofrecí mi lealtad si vos me concedíais la libertad.

—Cierto, lo hiciste. Y ahora necesito tu lealtad. Malaquite intenta arrebatarme de las manos Normandía y Aquitania, mis hijos no paran de ladrar pidiendo sus propias porciones de poder, y ahora ese clan de las Highlands ataca a los escasos ingleses que tengo custodiando mis fronteras del norte. No puedo permitir que se me siga atacando desde todas las direcciones a la vez. Hasta un toro furioso puede llegar a ser derribado por una manada de perros hambrientos, y ya me he hartado de ello. Necesito que haya paz antes de que consigan matarme entre todos. ¿Me ayudarás?

Darien sintió que se le hacía un nudo en las entrañas cuando oyó las dos palabras a las que nunca había sido capaz de responder con una negativa. Maldita fuese su negra alma por ello. Aquél era el único fragmento de su conciencia que todavía no había sido destruido, y Artemís lo sabía. Gruñendo para sus adentros, se dijo que tenía que haber algún modo de escapar a aquel infortunado acontecimiento. Y sin duda él... Darien casi sonrió cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Era perfecta, y tan insidiosa como él mismo.

—Sí, me casaré con la muchacha. Pero sólo si podéis encontrar un sacerdote que sancione la unión._ Artemís palideció.

Darien sonrió malévolamente. Durante los últimos nueve años, había sido excomulgado cinco veces. La más reciente de las excomuniones venía acompañada por un interdicto papal lo bastante severo como para asegurar que pasaría toda la eternidad asándose al lado del diablo. El papa se refería a Darien llamándolo Engendro Predilecto de Satanás. Artemís nunca conseguiría encontrar un sacerdote que se atreviese a permitir que Darien participara en un sacramento.

—Piensas que me tienes cogido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Artemís.

—Nada más alejado de mis pensamientos, Artemís. Como vos mismo acabáis de decir, conozco a los escoceses y sé que no se conformarán con nada que esté por debajo de un matrimonio santificado. Me he limitado a comunicaros las condiciones de nuestra unión.

—Muy bien, entonces. Acepto tus términos y tengo intención de hacer que te atengas a ellos.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

—¿Esta vez sí que vamos a escapar, Sere?

Serena, del clan Tsukino, detuvo a su hermano pequeño en el estrecho pasillo por el que se disponían a salir del castillo del rey Artemís y se arrodilló junto a su cuerpecito.

—Si te estás callado en vez de hablar a cada momento, puede que todavía lo consigamos —susurró.

Sere sonrió para suavizar la dureza de sus palabras, y puso bien el gorro frigio de color marrón que cubría la cabecita del niño. Sus mejillas todavía no habían perdido la gordura infantil y sus ojos azules brillaban con la suave confianza del bebé que había sido no hacía tanto tiempo.

—Y ahora recuerda que somos dos sirvientes ingleses, lo cual significa que si abres la boca, sabrán con toda seguridad que venimos de las Tierras Altas._ El niño asintió.

Sere recogió debajo de la gorra los rizos miel de Samuel. Su hermano tenía casi el mismo color de pelo que ella. Pero eso era todo lo que compartían, porque Sere se parecía a su querida y ya difunta madre y Samuel había salido a su propia madre, Beryl. Samuel la miró con sus ojos azules súbitamente acerados por la determinación, y con una sagacidad impropia de un niño de su tierna edad. A los seis años, ya había tenido ocasión de presenciar su buena porción de tragedias. Dios mediante, no vería ninguna más.

Serena besó cariñosamente la frente del adorable diablillo y se levantó. Con un nudo en el estómago, condujo lentamente al pequeño por el pasillo desierto hacia la escalera de caracol que debería llevar al exterior del recinto por la parte de atrás del castillo. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho la doncella que los había estado ayudando a planear su huida. Serena rezaba por que su recién encontrada amiga no le hubiera mentido o la hubiese traicionado. Tenían que salir de aquel lugar. Serena no podía seguir soportándolo por más tiempo. Si tenía que aguantar que otro _sassenach _la mirase lúbricamente o hiciera comentarios soeces acerca de su indómita herencia escocesa, le cortaría la lengua.

Pero era su comportamiento con Sammy lo que realmente hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Siendo hijo del jefe del clan, Samuel podía tratar como un igual al inglés de más alta cuna. Y aquellas bestias obligaban al pequeño a que los sirviese como si fuera el más humilde de los campesinos mientras lo menospreciaban y se burlaban de él. Serena no podía seguir soportando las lágrimas de su hermano cuando los caballeros trataban al pequeño sin ninguna clase de miramientos y le daban feroces capones en las orejas. ¡Los ingleses eran unos animales!

Desde que los hombres del rey Artemís dieron muerte a sus guardias y los tomaron cautivos cuando se dirigían a ver a su tía enferma, Serena había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de que pudieran huir de allí y regresar a casa. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus cuidadosos ardides, aquellas malditas bestias inglesas eran unos auténticos hijos del diablo. Por mucho que se esforzara Serena, parecía como si uno de ellos siempre fuese capaz de adivinar sus planes de fuga, y terminaban deteniéndola. Pero esta vez... Esta vez, se saldría con la suya. Serena lo sabía.

Apretando con más fuerza la mano de Samuel, Serena se detuvo al inicio de la escalera. Apartó de su rostro el velo de lino y ladeó la cabeza para escuchar. Nada. Al parecer nadie iba a detenerlos para preguntarles qué estaban haciendo allí. ¡Eran libres!

La doncella, Amy, le había prometido que en cuanto hubieran salido de la escalera, sólo tendrían que recorrer unos metros para encontrar la puerta trasera, situada junto a la garita de la guardia, que los sirvientes utilizaban durante el día para salir a Londres. La doncella le había jurado que una vez que hubieran llegado allí ya nadie los detendría. El corazón de Serena había empezado a palpitar con una dulce expectación. Bajó como una auténtica exhalación por los oscuros peldaños de la escalera de caracol, con Samuel a un paso detrás de ella. ¡Libertad! Podía saborearla. Podía olerla. Podía...

Los pensamientos de Serena se dispersaron en una súbita confusión cuando tropezó con algo en la escalera. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante y lo único que pudo hacer fue extender los brazos con la esperanza de encontrar algún asidero que le permitiera recuperar el equilibrio. Pero en vez de caer, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían y tiraban de ella para atraerla hacia un pecho tan duro como los oscuros muros de piedra que la rodeaban. Antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de parpadear, el hombre la depositó en el peldaño por encima de él.

—Por la sangre de Dios, mujer, quieres hacer el favor de mirar por dónde vas._ Samuel abrió la boca para hablar. Serena se apresuró a cubrírsela con la mano y recurrió a su mejor acento inglés.

—Disculpadme, milord._ Fue sólo entonces cuando se atrevió a mirarlo.

Siendo de buena estatura como era, Serena estaba acostumbrada a poder mirar a los ojos a la mayoría de los hombres. Pero allí donde había esperado ver la cabeza de aquél, sólo vio unos hombros muy anchos circundados de oscuridad.

El corazón empezó a latirle todavía más deprisa. Porque aquellos hombros eran realmente enormes. Serena frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que vestía de negro. Nunca había visto ir completamente de negro a un hombre que no formase parte de la Iglesia. Y aquel hombre ciertamente no era ningún sacerdote. Su cota de malla, su gorro de tela y su sobreveste, todos ellos más negros que la pez, no lucían absolutamente ninguna insignia o emblema. Qué extraño.

Serena intentó dar un paso atrás, pero la presencia de Samuel en la escalera detrás de ella y su precaria posición sobre el peldaño encima del que acababa de ser depositada se lo impidieron. De pronto se sintió atrapada por la poderosa presencia del caballero, que parecía infiltrarse en sus mismos huesos. Aquel hombre era peligroso. Sí, era realmente letal. Serena lo sentía con todos sus instintos.

Se atrevió a alzar la mirada por su robusto cuello bronceado, que mostraba una profunda cicatriz, y luego la hizo subir por su apuesto rostro para terminar viendo los ojos del diablo en persona. Aquellos ojos azules como la medianoche ardían con inteligencia y fuego. La abrasaban con una luz fantasmagórica que la hizo temblar. Serena tragó saliva.

Nunca había visto a un hombre semejante. Su rostro y su figura sin duda eran los más hermosos que ella hubiera contemplado jamás. Sus facciones estaban magníficamente definidas y esculpidas, y su mandíbula era fuerte y perfecta y apenas quedaba oscurecida por una sombra de barba viril. Cabellos tan negros corno sus ropas caían sobre sus orejas. Y mientras lo miraba, Serena distinguió el más diminuto de los defectos en su rostro: una cicatriz casi invisible encima de su ceja izquierda.

Pero eran aquellos ojos azules los que la mantenían cautiva. Aquellos ojos mortíferos, tan oscuros como zafiros, cosa que la aterraba. Porque eran muy fríos y estaban vacíos. Y lo que era todavía peor, se habían entornado para contemplarla con un excesivo interés. Al recordar que llevaba las ropas de una sirvienta y consciente de que el hombre que tenía delante obviamente era un noble de cierta alcurnia, Serena decidió que más valía que se apresurase a batirse en retirada. Tras hacer una rápida reverencia, cogió de la mano a Samuel y bajó corriendo los últimos peldaños para salir por la puerta.

Darien contempló la puerta con el ceño fruncido mientras ésta se cerraba de golpe. Había habido algo muy extraño en lo que acababa de suceder. Y no era el intenso e inesperado deseo que había sentido cuando la mirada de aquellos ojos celestes se encontró con la suya.

No, sus instintos habían sido agudizados por años de adiestramiento. Ahora estaban intentando decirle algo. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la imagen de la boca en forma de corazón de la mujer, y en la extraña decepción que había sentido al no poder saber de qué color era su pelo. A decir verdad, el delgado velo azul desteñido que llevaba era una abominación que no le hacía ningún favor al celeste de sus ojos o a la lozanía de su rostro besado por el sol. La mujer era atractiva. Cautivadora. Y agradablemente alta.

Darien, que medía más de un metro ochenta, rara vez se había encontrado con una mujer tan próxima a su estatura. Aunque era un poco demasiado delgada para su gusto, sus pechos le habían parecido lo bastante grandes como para poder satisfacer incluso la intensa lujuria de su hermano Endimión. Y sus ojos... Vibrantes y cálidos, habían brillado con destellos de vitalidad inteligencia. Habían... Habían sido excesivamente atrevidos, comprendió con un súbito sobresalto. Ningún sirviente se atrevía a sostener la mirada a un noble, y mucho menos a Darien, con tal orgullo y de una manera tan resueltamente directa. La mujer no se había encogido con temor al encontrarse frente a él, lo cual significaba que obviamente no sabía quién era.

Sólo podía haber una persona en la corte del rey Artemís que no lo reconociese. La escocesa. Y ahora iba hacia la puerta de atrás. Mascullando un juramento, Darien corrió tras ella. Serena se detuvo cuando un grupo de caballeros se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. Los demonios eran seis, nada menos. Seis de ellos, que regresaban armados después de haberse adiestrado y que se disponían a entrar en el castillo.

¡Oh, la fortuna siempre parecía complacerse en volverle la espalda! La mano de Samuel tembló en la suya. Serena se la apretó suavemente para reconfortarlo. Lo único que podían hacer era tratar de salvar aquel obstáculo. Sí, con un poco de suerte, los caballeros no le prestarían ninguna atención y la dejarían pasar sin pensárselo dos veces. Bajando la mirada, pasó alrededor de ellos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo uno de los hombres cuando Serena ya casi había llegado a la puerta—. ¿Qué os parece lo que tenemos aquí?

—Una preciosa criada —respondió otro—. Una joven que sabrá atender a las mil maravillas todas nuestras necesidades._ Los demás se echaron a reír.

—Ah, Rubeus, ni las palabras ni las sirvientas tienen secretos para ti. —Serena empezó a andar más deprisa. Uno de los hombres le cortó el paso. Serena se detuvo y corrió el riesgo de lanzar una rápida mirada; vio arder el anhelo en los ojos rubí del hombre.

—Perdonadme, milord —dijo, sintiendo que el título se le quedaba pegado a la garganta. Humillarse no era algo que formase parte de su naturaleza y, si no hubiera sido por su hermano, jamás se habría dignado hacerlo ahora. Pero tenía que conseguir que salieran de allí. —Tengo mucha faena pendiente —dijo, torciendo el gesto al notar que se le escapaba el acento de su tierra.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo el hombre con voz ronca—. Y yo tengo una necesidad que está esperando tus atenciones —añadió mientras bajaba la mano para acomodarse el bulto que acababa de aparecer repentinamente en sus calzones.

Serena apretó los dientes en una mueca de frustración. Ahora sí que estaba atrapada. Aun así, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. El caballero la agarró de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso. Antes de que sus labios pudieran llegar a establecer contacto con los de Serena, ésta le dio una buena patada en aquel pequeño bulto del que tan orgulloso parecía sentirse. El caballero la soltó con una maldición. Pensando únicamente en sobrevivir, Serena cerró la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y la sacó de su vaina. Los hombres se rieron de ella.

—Más vale que la dejes en el suelo antes de que te hagas daño, pequeña._ Serena hizo girar la muñeca y blandió expertamente el arma alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Lo único a lo que voy a hacerle daño será a uno de vosotros. —Esta vez no se molestó en disfrazar su acento—. Ahora sugiero que os apartéis de mi camino.

El humor desapareció instantáneamente de los rostros de los hombres. Uno de los más valientes desenvainó su espada. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos y Serena supo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al hombre. Daba por seguro que ella no sabría manejar la espada, y que no sería capaz de emplearla de manera efectiva contra él.

Bueno, Serena era una mujer, desde luego, pero su padre se había ocupado de que fuera bien instruida en el arte del manejo de la espada. Todavía no había nacido el caballero que pudiera tocar a un escocés cuando se trataba de hacer la guerra. Ni siquiera cuando el escocés en cuestión era una mujer.

—Dale su merecido, Rubeus —dijo el caballero al que había pareado mientras iba cojeando a reunirse con los demás. Rubeus sonrió con maldad.

—Tengo intención de hacerlo, créeme. —Se lamió los labios mientras recorría el cuerpo de Serena con una mirada lasciva—. De más de una manera. _Atacó.

Serena detuvo su estocada con la elegancia de un guerrero curtido en mil batallas. Si aquel hombre quería un buen combate, podía estar seguro de que ella se lo daría.

—¡Corre, Samuel! —le dijo a su hermano.

Samuel no consiguió llegar muy lejos antes de que otro de los caballeros lo sujetara. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, Serena se dispuso a hacer frente a su enemigo. Estaba a un movimiento de desarmarlo cuando una voz, fría y familiar, hizo que se quedara inmóvil.

—Tirad vuestra espada, milady.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio al hombre de la escalera. Pero lo que la dejó más asombrada fue el modo en que los otros caballeros reaccionaron a su presencia. Todos retrocedieron ante él. Rubeus miró al caballero vestido de negro y rio con cierto sarcasmo.

—No os metáis en esto. No es asunto vuestro. El caballero negro arqueó una ceja.

—Dada la forma en que la dama acaba de humillaros al demostrar que sabe manejar la espada mejor que vos, dudo seriamente que queráis poner a prueba mi acero. —Lo retó con la mirada—. ¿O realmente queréis hacerlo?_ Serena vio la indecisión en el rostro de Rubeus.

—Déjalo correr, Rubeus—dijo uno de los caballeros—. Ya sabes que le encantaría tener una ocasión de matarte._ Rubeus asintió lentamente, y después bajó la espada y retrocedió ligeramente.

Serena se volvió hacia el hombre que tanto aterrorizaba a aquellos otros caballeros. Inmóvil como una estatua, la observaba con una mirada llena de cautela que no dejaba traslucir nada acerca de sus pensamientos o su estado de ánimo. La suave brisa agitaba los zarcillos de su negra cabellera mientras la miraba sin parpadear. Sí, no cabía duda de que aquel hombre era muy capaz de matar. Serena dudaba que el mismísimo Gorro Rojo, aquel viejo demonio, pudiera ser un enemigo más terrible que él. Su mano siguió empuñando la espada. El caballero negro sonrió fríamente.

—Veo que sabéis cómo hay que manejar la herramienta de un hombre._ Algunos de los caballeros rieron burlonamente. Serena enrojeció ante la grosería de su comentario.

—No creáis que voy a permitir que me insultéis.

—Os aseguro que no era mi intención insultaros, milady. Admiro a una mujer que sabe defenderse sola._ Serena no habría sabido decir si el hombre era sincero o sólo se mofaba de ella. Su cuerpo y su tono no proporcionaban ninguna indicación al respecto.

—Ahora tirad la espada.

—No —dijo ella firmemente—. No hasta que mi hermano y yo seamos libres.

—¿Milady? —Serena reconoció la voz de la doncella que la había ayudado con sus disfraces. La joven salió de las sombras de la entrada del castillo para mirarla—. Haced lo que os dice su señoría, milady. Por favor, os lo ruego. Vos no tenéis ni idea de quién es, pero aceptad mi palabra al respecto. Lo último que os conviene ahora es hacer enfadar a su señoría._ El caballero negro extendió la mano hacia ella.

—La espada.

Por alguna razón que no hubiese sabido explicar, Serena estuvo a punto de obedecer. Pero le bastó con mirar a Samuel para saber que no podía renunciar así como así a la mejor oportunidad de que iban a disponer. Dio un paso hacia el caballero negro.

Lanzó su hoja directamente hacia la garganta del hombre, y para gran asombro suyo éste no retrocedió ni movió un solo músculo. Se limitó a mirarla con aquellos ojos tan azules y carentes de alma. Paciente. Lleno de calma. Como una víbora aguardando a que su presa se aproxime lo suficiente para que le sea posible atacar. Serena se detuvo.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera parpadear, el caballero negro avanzó con una asombrosa celeridad, atrapó la punta de la espada entre sus antebrazos y se la arrancó de las manos. La espada subió muy arriba y luego cayó dando vueltas. El caballero negro tomó la empuñadura en su mano sin ninguna dificultad, y luego blandió la espada en un rápido giro alrededor de su cuerpo antes de clavar la hoja en el suelo delante de él. Su sonrisa era todavía más gélida que antes.

—¿Vuestra madre nunca os dijo que no debíais tentar al diablo a menos que estuvierais dispuesta a pagar su precio?

A Serena le escocían los dedos debido a la brusquedad con que la empuñadura de la espada había sido arrancada de ellos, pero no dijo nada. En realidad, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Lo único que sabía era que el caballero negro la había vencido. Nadie la había desarmado nunca. Y él ni siquiera había llegado a desenvainar su arma. Serena no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente humillada.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece que deberíamos hacer con este pillastre? —preguntó el caballero que sujetaba a Samuel.

—Una buena azotaina debería bastar, seguida por la tarea de limpiar una o dos letrinas.

—¡No! —gritó Serena, pero no le prestaron ninguna atención. Todos los caballeros rieron excepto el que vestía de negro. Sus ojos ardían de furia cuando miró a los demás.

—Suelta al chico —dijo con el mismo tono lleno de calma que había empleado antes.

—Vamos, mi señor. ¿Es que no podemos divertirnos un poco con él? _El caballero negro volvió su temible mirada zafira hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar.

—Mi idea de la diversión consiste en sacarles las tripas a quienes me hacen enfadar con su desobediencia. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos divertimos un poco?_ El caballero palideció, y luego se apresuró a soltar a Samuel. Éste corrió hacia Serena y cerró los puños sobre la tosca tela de su falda.

—¿Has visto lo que ha hecho?—preguntó en un ruidoso susurro—. Yaten se moriría del disgusto si supiera que has permitido que un _sassenach _desarmado te arrebatara la espada.

—Chist —dijo Serena suavemente, manteniéndolo junto a ella con un brazo mientras se volvía hacia el caballero negro. La mirada del hombre no vaciló ni por un solo instante.

—Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que volváis a vuestra habitación, milady.

Serena alzó la barbilla en un gesto de desafío que no tenía ningún valor. El caballero negro sabía tan bien como ella que la había derrotado. Aquella vez. Pero la próxima vez encontraría un modo de vencer a aquellos ingleses, y de conseguir que los dos volvieran al hogar al que pertenecían. Manteniendo la cabeza lo más alta que pudo, Serena dio media vuelta y echó a andar de regreso al castillo, con Samuel todavía agarrado a su falda.

La doncella le sostuvo la puerta y se encogió de miedo cuando vio que el caballero negro iba hacia ellos. Los siguió escalera arriba. Y todavía peor que la extraña sensación de frío y calor que iba y venía por el cuerpo de Serena fue la manera en que Samuel no paraba de volver la cabeza hacia el caballero, para contemplarlo con una mezcla de temor, y adoración claramente visible en su joven rostro.

—Respondedme a una pregunta —dijo Serena por encima del hombro cuando ya estaban llegando al final de la escalera—. ¿Por qué todos os tienen tanto miedo?_ Por primera vez, notó un leve matiz de amargura en la voz del caballero negro.

—Todo el mundo teme al diablo. ¿Vos no lo teméis? —Serena se mofó de sus palabras.

—Vos sois un hombre, señor. No sois el diablo.

—¿Eso es lo que pensáis?

—Lo sé.

—¿De veras? —preguntó él, con una sombra de humor en la voz—. ¿Sois una bruja, entonces, para hallaros en términos de tanta familiaridad con el diablo?_ Serena se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y se volvió en redondo para encararse con él, furiosa ante semejante pregunta. Eran muchos los que habían sido ahorcados o quemados en la hoguera por menos. Sin duda a aquellos ingleses les encantaría ver cómo se la ejecutaba por bruja.

—Soy una persona temerosa de Dios._ Lo tenía tan cerca que Serena podía oler el cálido y limpio aroma de su piel. Aquellos ojos azules la escrutaron con su penetrante intensidad, y cuando el caballero habló su tono fue lento. Letal.

—Yo no._ Serena se estremeció al oírselo decir. Porque no cabía duda de que hablaba en serio.

Para gran consternación suya, él extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla. La calidez de su mano la sorprendió, y creó escalofríos que la hicieron estremecer cuando él pasó lentamente un dedo junto a su oreja. Serena no podía dar crédito a la ternura con que la estaba tocando, el modo en que sus dedos rozaban tan suaves como la caricia de una pluma apenas percibida sobre la piel. El efecto que aquel contacto tuvo sobre su cuerpo no pudo ser más extraño. Hizo que toda ella palpitara y ardiese de anhelo con una súbita necesidad que nunca había experimentado.

Después él le apartó delicadamente el velo para pasarle la mano por la línea del nacimiento del cabello, donde Serena sintió cómo su dedo se curvaba alrededor de uno de sus rizos y lo liberaba de debajo del lino. El caballero negro contempló con los ojos entornados la mano que la estaba tocando, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se frunció en una mueca de disgusto.

—Rubio —dijo, su voz apenas más que un gruñido—. Debería habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Cómo decís? —preguntó ella, sin entender el porqué algo tan simple como el color de su pelo debía suscitar una reacción tan vehemente por parte de él, tan impasible hasta entonces. Una expresión indescifrable cubrió las facciones del caballero negro mientras apartaba la mano del rostro de Serena y daba un paso atrás.

—Amy —le dijo a la doncella—, llévala a su habitación y asegúrate de que no se mueve de allí.

—Sí, milord —dijo la doncella al tiempo que se inclinaba ante él en una gran reverencia. Darien no se movió hasta que vio cómo la escocesa entraba en su habitación.

«Deberías haberla dejado escapar.»

A decir verdad, por un momento ésa había sido su intención. Sólo la lealtad que le profesaba a Artemís había impedido que lo hiciera. Bueno, eso y el pequeño detalle de que sabía que nunca tendría que casarse con ella. Ni siquiera Artemís tenía tanto poder o dinero. Y con todo...

Darien sintió una minúscula punzada de pena cuando se acordó del modo en que la escocesa había desarmado a Rubeus. Aquella muchacha tenía mucho brío, y eso Darien estaba dispuesto a reconocérselo. Pero mostrar semejante ánimo ante los enemigos de uno era más una maldición que virtud. Si había alguien que debiera saberlo, era precisamente él. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquellos recuerdos llenos de dolor en los que se negaba a pensar, fue por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, que resultó estar al lado de la de la joven. Darien apretó la mandíbula ante la audacia de Artemís. No era de extrañar que hubiera llegado a rey. Su tenacidad rivalizaría con la de una mula. Con todo, no podía imponerse a la de Darien.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue hacia la cama de aspecto espartano que había al lado de la ventana. Darien pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo en la corte de Artemís y, a diferencia del resto de los cortesanos que vivían bajo el techo del rey, nunca le había importado la suntuosidad de su lecho. Le bastaba con que estuviera provisto de una manta y fuese lo bastante grande para que pudiera acogerlo. Con movimientos cuidadosos, se quitó la sobreveste y la cota de malla y las dejó encima del pequeño arcón a los pies de su cama. Después inspeccionó los daños que la espada de la escocesa había causado en sus antebrazos.

Sin prestar atención al dolor, Darien deshizo los lazos de las mangas de su jubón mientras iba hacia el aguamanil. Después de haber dejado la prenda acolchada sobre el respaldo de un sencillo asiento de madera, echó agua en el recipiente y se lavó la sangre de los antebrazos. Se disponía a coger un paño cuando oyó una conmoción en el pasillo. Olvidándose de sus heridas, Darien tomó su espada de la cama y abrió la puerta.

Tres guardias del rey estaban sacando a rastras al chico de la habitación de la escocesa, mientras un cuarto guardia mantenía a raya a la mujer. El chico gimoteaba como una arpía moribunda y la mujer luchaba como una gata salvaje.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —quiso saber Darien. El guardia más próximo a él palideció, y luego se apresuró a contestar:

—Su majestad quiere que el chico sea trasladado a otro lugar.

—¡No! —rugió la escocesa—. No os lo llevaréis de mi lado para que ellos puedan someterlo a sus malos tratos. ¿No le habéis hecho ya bastante?

—¡Por favor! —gimoteó el chico mientras daba patadas y se debatía entre los caballeros con tal frenesí que uno de sus zapatos salió volando por los aires—. No dejes que se me lleven. No quiero que vuelvan a pegarme._ Las palabras del chico llenaron de ira a Darien. La mujer se debatió todavía más furiosamente entre los brazos del guardia que la sujetaba. Si continuaba resistiéndose de esa manera, terminaría cubierta de sangre y llena de morados. Al igual que el chico.

—Suéltalo —ordenó Darien. Sus palabras hicieron que todos se quedaran inmóviles.

—Milord—dijo el guardia que sujetaba a la mujer—, seguimos órdenes del rey._ Darien le lanzó una mirada tan cortante que el hombre retrocedió dos pasos.

—Dile a Artemís que yo he dicho que todo irá bien.

—¿Y si ella se escapa con el chico? preguntó otro guardia.

—Yo asumiré su custodia. ¿Pensáis que va a escapar de mí? _Vio la indecisión en los ojos del guardia mientras sopesaba cuál de las dos iras le inspiraba más temor, si la de Darien o la de Artemís. Finalmente, el hombre soltó al chico, quien se apresuró a correr hacia su hermana.

—Le diré al rey lo que habéis dicho —respondió el guardia, sus palabras llenas de resentimiento debilitadas por la nota de miedo en su voz.

—Sí —dijo Darienn secamente—, hazlo.

Mientras los guardias se iban, Serena alzó la mirada hacia el caballero negro que había evitado que se llevaran a su hermano. Su bondad para con ellos había sido inconmensurable. Había pensado en darle las gracias, pero mientras recorría rápidamente su cuerpo con la mirada, Serena descubrió que no podía hablar. De hecho, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse boquiabierta.

Los hombros desnudos del caballero eran todo lo anchos que habían parecido ser debajo de su cota de malla. Su cuerpo era duro y bien definido, y los músculos se flexionaban suavemente a cada inspiración que hacía. Pero fueron las numerosas y profundas cicatrices que surcaban la carne ahora revelada las que mantuvieron cautiva la mirada de Serena. El caballero negro parecía haber sobrevivido a incontables batallas y ataques. Serena no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera ante aquella terrible visión. Y entonces fue cuando vio que le sangraban los antebrazos.

—Estáis herido._ Él bajó la mirada hacia la sangre.

—Eso parece.

—¿Tenéis a alguien que os atienda?

—Me tengo a mí mismo._ Se dispuso a volver a su habitación, pero Serena lo siguió.

—¿Queréis que os envíe a mi doncella?

—No —dijo él en aquel tono suyo carente de emociones mientras se detenía en el pasillo y sus ojos iban de ella a Samuel, para luego volver nuevamente hacia ella. La fulminó con una mirada que sin duda pretendía intimidarla para que se encogiera de miedo ante su presencia como hacían todos los demás.

Aunque sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, Serena no retrocedió ante él. Como sin duda era el caso de aquel caballero, a ella también le habían enseñado a no permitir que ningún hombre viera que le tenía miedo. El caballero dio un paso atrás.

—Lo único que deseo es estar solo.

—Pero vuestras heridas...

—Curarán —la interrumpió él.

Ah, aquel hombre era realmente insufrible. Muy bien, entonces: que se pudriera a solas. Serena dio media vuelta, sacó a Samuel del pasillo y regresó a su habitación. Pero no se quedó allí. ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa? No le cabía ninguna duda en cuanto a la causa de las heridas del caballero negro. La espada que empuñaba ella.

Naturalmente, el caballero negro no habría sufrido ningún daño si no le hubiera impedido escapar. Con todo, los había salvado de los demás. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, ahora ella estaba en deuda con él. Y Serena no soportaba ser deudora de nadie. Recogiendo su costurero y una bolsita de hierbas de su arcón, le ordenó a Samuel que se quedara con Amy y luego abrió la puerta.

Determinada a no deberle nada, fue a encararse con el diablo en su propia guarida. Esperaba que no se la comiese viva.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Darien oyó moverse el pestillo en su puerta. Instintivamente, se sacó la daga de la bota y la sujetó entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, y esperó por si tenía que lanzarla hacia el pecho de la persona que se disponía a entrar sin permiso. La puerta se entreabrió una rendija para mostrarle una naricita respingona a la que siguió el perfil de un ángel. Un ángel que se quedó inmóvil para contemplar el muro ante el que se hallaba sentado Darien.

—¿Milord? Eh... ¿Caballero? ¿Estáis aquí? Darien se guardó la daga en la bota.

—Dado que ésta es mi habitación, ¿dónde iba a estar si no?_ La escocesa todavía no había mirado dentro y optó por hacer como si no hubiera oído su sarcasmo.

—¿Cumplís las normas de la decencia? _Darien resopló.

—Hay muchos, milady, que dicen que en todo mi cuerpo no hay ni un solo hueso al que se pueda llamar decente.

—Y hay muchos que dicen que el pasillo está lleno de corrientes de aire. Lo que quiero saber es si estáis vestido.

—Tanto como lo estaba la última vez que me visteis, lo que significa que deberíais daros prisa en regresar a vuestra habitación.

La escocesa no hizo tal cosa. En lugar de eso, abrió un poco más la puerta y, para la inmediata consternación de Darien, entró. Su mirada recorrió la habitación hasta que lo encontró, sentado en la cama. Y cuando aquellos ojos de un azul claro se posaron en su pecho desnudo, Darien hubiese podido jurar que sintió cómo una terrible sacudida hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera desde la coronilla hasta las plantas de los pies. Su entrepierna se tensó súbitamente con una necesidad tan profunda y abrasadora que llegó a sentir dolor.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Él no era ningún joven falto de experiencia, para ponerse así ante la visión de una hermosa doncella. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que era dueño y señor tanto de su cuerpo como de sus deseos. Pero por alguna razón, el control parecía escurrírsele de entre los dedos cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él. Y lo peor era saber que podía ser suya. Lo único que tenía que hacer era acudir a Artemís y entonces podría tenerla. Si se atrevía a semejante... Inconsciente del caos que causaba en Darien, la escocesa cruzó el suelo para detenerse ante la cama.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó él secamente. Sus palabras no parecieron afectarla en lo más mínimo.

—Estoy aquí para atender las heridas que causé._ Darien se llevó la mano al vendaje improvisado en su brazo izquierdo. Distaba mucho de ser perfecto, pero bastaría. Además, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que ella se le acercara todavía más.

—En ese caso no temáis, milady. Vos no habéis sido la causa de mis heridas._ Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No os las hicisteis al desarmarme?

—Sí, pero fueron más mis acciones que las vuestras quienes las causaron._ Ella rechazó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano mientras dejaba una bolsa de cuero oscuro y un pequeño cesto encima de la cama, al lado del trozo de lino blanco que Darien había estado utilizando para vendarse.

—Habláis así meramente porque os gusta oír vuestra voz, y no seguiré escuchando. Ahora cesad en vuestras protestas, y dejad que vea esas heridas antes de que se enconen y hagan que se os gangrenen los brazos.

Darien la miró con incredulidad. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en que alguien lo había tratado con tan despreocupada autoridad, pero estaba casi seguro de que cuando ocurrió él aún debía de llevar pañales. La joven tendió la mano hacia su brazo derecho. Darien se apresuró a apartarlo.

—¿Por qué debería importaros que se me pudran los brazos? —preguntó mientras ella volvía a tratar de capturar la extremidad herida—. Encontraría más lógico que en vez de tratar de evitarlo estuvierais deseando que se pudrieran._ Ella se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con expresión malhumorada al ver que él se negaba a estarse quieto.

—Porque salvasteis a Samuel.

—¿Y pensáis que simplemente por eso ahora estáis en deuda conmigo?

—Sí.

Darien volvió a resoplar. Nunca conseguiría entender a las mujeres. Con todo, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien quería curarle una herida. Lo encontró extrañamente reconfortante, y el pensamiento lo llenó de furia. Él no necesitaba que lo reconfortaran. Nunca. Se levantó de un salto y trató de interponer algo de distancia entre ellos. Ella lo persiguió a través de la habitación como una leona que acosara a un rebaño.

—Mi señora, si tuvierais alguna idea de quién y qué soy yo, sabríais que no os conviene estar a solas conmigo en mi habitación. _Los ojos de ella subieron rápidamente hacia el rostro de Darien, y por primera vez él vio algo de inquietud en su mirada. Después volvió a extender la mano hacia su brazo. Darien gimió al comprender que la escocesa no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se sometiera a sus tratamientos. De acuerdo, pues, porque cuanto más pronto le hubiera envuelto el brazo antes podría estar solo. Determinado a ser un paciente difícil hasta el final, tendió de mala gana el brazo derecho. El agradecimiento fue evidente en los ojos de ella mientras ponía cautelosamente las puntas de los dedos sobre la herida.

—Sé quién sois —le dijo en voz baja mientras examinaba el corte—. Amy me lo ha contado todo acerca de vos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que os dijo?

Para gran consternación de Darien, ella le sostuvo el puño con una mano mientras los largos y gráciles dedos de su mano derecha se deslizaban sobre su piel ardiente, trayendo consigo el alivio de un frescor que parecía llegar mucho más adentro que la simple carne. Peor aún, el contacto creó un nuevo torrente de calor que fue directamente hasta la ingle de Darien, la cual ardió y empezó a latir con una súbita necesidad. Darien contuvo la respiración mientras una extraña sensación que nunca había experimentado se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Nadie lo había tocado nunca con tal delicadeza, con tanta bondad.

Pero lo más aterrador de todo era la súbita necesidad que sentía de abrazarla, de tomarle la cabeza entre las manos y poner sus labios sobre los suyos. Por todos los santos, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedársela mirando como un mono aturdido mientras luchaba por seguir respirando con normalidad. Ella inclinó la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible mientras estudiaba el corte.

—Éste no es tan profundo, pero aun así necesitará un emplasto si queremos que cure sin infectarse. —Sus largos y esbeltos dedos seguían marcando la piel de Darien con aquella bondad que tan poco familiar le resultaba—. Esta cicatriz de quemadura parece bastante nueva. ¿Es de alguna batalla?

Darien sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. No había ninguna necesidad de ponerse a explicarle los acontecimientos que habían causado aquella herida. Además, tenía que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para mantenerse inmóvil y no tomarla en sus brazos mientras una imagen de ella yaciendo debajo de su cuerpo se abría paso a través de su mente. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia la cama, donde había dejado sus utensilios.

Darien contempló su esbelta espalda, pero eran sus caderas las que encerraban más atractivo para su mirada. Redondas y bien formadas, llamaban a un hombre de una manera que no podía ser más carnal. De hecho, Darien no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para imaginarse acercándosele por detrás, levantándole el vestido y hundirse profundamente dentro de ella hasta dejar completamente saciado al fuego que ardía en sus ingles.

—Mis heridas no necesitan que se las atienda —dijo con aspereza, ansioso por verla salir de su habitación. Ella volvió la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada y luego, como si no le importase nada lo que pudiera decir él, bajó la vista y siguió sacando del cesto alguna clase de planta que olía muy mal.

Aquella mujer estaba loca. ¡Sí, tenía que haber perdido el juicio! Su demencia no podía ser más completa e irremediable. Nadie hacía ver que no lo había oído cuando él hablaba. Nadie. Aquello era algo tan raro que Darien no tenía ni idea de cómo debía reaccionar. Después de unos segundos, ella se apartó de la cama.

—Necesito vino. ¿Tenéis algo de vino?

—No —mintió él.

No sirvió de nada. Ella acababa de ver una jarra en la mesa que había junto al hogar. Fue hacia la jarra, y enseguida descubrió que distaba mucho de estar vacía. Darien deseó haberse bebido todo el vino la noche anterior. Ella lo miró con expresión malhumorada y se sirvió una copa. Entornó los ojos.

—Me gustaría que dejarais de mirarme con el ceño fruncido —dijo mientras volvía a tapar la jarra—. Me pone nerviosa.

—El diablo suele...

—Y dejad de hablar del diablo. Ya os he dicho que sé quién sois y que no me dais miedo.

—Entonces es que sois una estúpida, milady.

—Nada de eso —afirmó ella con una mirada significativa mientras curvaba sus largos y sensuales dedos alrededor de la copa y la llevaba hacia él—. Pero sé reconocer a los demonios en cuanto los veo.

—Es obvio que no._ Ella arrancó unas cuantas hojas de la planta y las dejó caer dentro de la copa.

—Los demonios se comen a los niños, no los defienden cuando alguien quiere hacerles daño.

—¿Y qué podéis saber vos acerca de los demonios? —Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Bastante, a decir verdad._ Añadió al vino más hierbas y trocitos de hojas hasta que obtuvo una espesa pasta. Luego la esparció sobre la piel de Darien, abrasándolo con un intenso calor allí donde lo tocaban sus dedos.

—¿Tenéis un nombre? —preguntó ella.

—Decidme vos cómo me llamo, ya que tan bien aseguráis conocerme._ Ella hizo una pausa.

—Bueno, casi me atrevería a jurar que vuestra madre no os puso por nombre Carnicero del Demonio, Engendro de Satanás o Verdugo del Rey._ Darien reprimió una sonrisa ante su descaro. Sí, era una dama muy valiente, con el corazón de una leona.

—Mi madre no me dio ningún nombre —dijo mientras contemplaba cómo le envolvía el brazo con un vendaje.

—Pero con algún nombre tienen que llamaros —objetó ella, con un suave destello en sus ojos celestes mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Estaba tan cerca de él que su aliento cayó delicadamente sobre la piel de Darien mientras hablaba, y el cálido aroma a flores que emanaba de su cuerpo le llenó la cabeza. De pronto fue agudamente consciente de que sólo vestía unos calzones y ella llevaba por único atuendo el delgado vestido de una sirvienta. Un atuendo del cual sería muy fácil despojarla. Darien sintió que se le hacía la boca agua. Aquella mujer era fascinante y, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, quería oír su nombre en labios de ella.

—Aquellos que se atreven a dirigirme la palabra me llaman Darien. _Ella asintió.

—¿Darien? ¿En honor de algún santo extranjero, tal vez?

—No —dijo él, recuperando su estoicismo mientras se acordaba de quién y qué era—. Me llaman así porque es el nombre más apropiado para alguien que fue concebido en el pecado, nació en el pecado y actualmente vive hundido en él._ Darien sintió temblar por primera vez los esbeltos dedos de aquella hermosa mano.

—Os gusta asustar a la gente, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no?_ Ella lo sorprendió echándose a reír. Fue un sonido maravilloso y lleno de música que salía de lo más profundo de su alma. Darien se la quedó mirando, fascinado por el modo en que se suavizaban sus facciones.

Por todos los santos, era una auténtica belleza. Y mientras la miraba sintió un desesperado anhelo de saborear aquellos labios. De sentir cómo su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo mientras él tomaba posesión de ella. De permitir que Artemís los viera unidos en matrimonio, para así poder disfrutar de ella durante el resto de su vida. El pensamiento lo dejó paralizado.

No, él nunca se permitiría semejante consuelo. A pesar de que ahora lo tocara con tanta delicadeza, después lo maldeciría y lo temería como hacían todos los demás en cuanto llegara a saber la verdad acerca de él y de lo que se ocultaba en su pasado. Sentir consuelo o alivio no era para él. Ya hacía mucho que Darien había desterrado de sí aquella ilusión. Ella abrió el otro vendaje, y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando vio la sangre que ya había empapado la tela.

—Siento todo esto —dijo—. Nunca fue mi intención que resultarais herido._ Él la miró con una ceja arqueada en una muda reprimenda.

—Permitidme observar, milady, que cuando uno empuña una espada para atacar o defenderse con ella, es casi seguro que alguien terminará resultando herido._ El delicado rubor de antes volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de ella mientras extendía la mano hacia su aguja.

—Hay que coser esta herida.

—Se curará por sí sola.

—Dejará una cicatriz._ Darien bajó los ojos hacia la multitud de cicatrices que surcaban sus brazos y su pecho desnudo.

—¿Pensáis que eso tiene alguna importancia?

Sus palabras hicieron que Serena alzara la mirada. Ni siquiera en aquel momento podía leer las emociones enterradas en los profundos ojos oscuros. Qué agonía tenía que haber sufrido aquel hombre, para ser capaz de ocultar su interior de una manera tan completa. Normalmente era capaz de leer incluso las almas más recelosas. Pero aquel hombre era un completo enigma para ella.

—A mí me importa—dijo, preguntándose por qué era así. Y sin embargo lo era.

Todo lo delicadamente que pudo, hizo cuatro diminutas puntadas en su brazo. La asombró que él no gritara o se pusiera tenso. Casi parecía como si ni siquiera sintiese lo que ella estaba haciendo; pero después de todo, ante el aspecto de algunas de sus cicatrices de mayor tamaño, era fácil deducir que habían llegado a hacerle tanto daño que aquella diminuta herida no significaba nada para él.

Pero significaba mucho para la conciencia de Serena, porque ella nunca había sido la causante de que otras personas sufrieran dolor. Aunque su padre fue un gran guerrero, su madre había sido una sanadora y ahora Serena profesaba ese mismo amor a la vida. Cortó otro vendaje del trozo de lino y envolvió sus puntadas con él.

Lord Darien guardó silencio mientras ella trabajaba, y sin embargo Serena podía sentir sus ojos posados en ella. Examinándola. Había algo distinto en aquel hombre, aunque no hubiese podido decir el qué. Y no era sólo el hecho de que pareciese deleitarle hacer que la gente le tuviera miedo.

«Es un sirviente del diablo —susurró la voz de Amy en su oído—. Dicen que ha asesinado a más de un centenar de personas sólo por el placer de darles muerte, y que ha matado a millares más en el campo de batalla. Cuando fue traído a la corte por primera vez, llevaba la túnica de un pagano y hablaba lenguas que nadie conocía. »Dicen que vendió su alma al diablo para que lo hiciera invencible.»

Serena no sabía cuánto de todo aquello era cierto pero, a juzgar por el aspecto de su cuerpo, ella hubiese dicho que aquel hombre distaba mucho de ser invencible. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía atraída hacia un inglés. "¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?"

Serena parpadeó. ¿Qué estaba pensando, ciertamente? ¡Era hija del jefe de un clan que había dedicado su vida a tratar de librar de los ingleses a sus amadas tierras! Su padre había muerto combatiéndolos, y ella nunca traicionaría su recuerdo. Contempló el pecho de lord Darien y se preguntó cuántas de las cicatrices de su cuerpo le habrían sido infligidas mientras combatía a los de su propia raza. ¿Y cuántos de aquellos miles de hombres que perecieron en la batalla habían sido escoceses?

—Ya está —dijo mientras terminaba de envolverle el brazo. Darien frunció el ceño ante el súbito velo que vio caer sobre el rostro de ella. No sabía cuál era el pensamiento que acababa de venirle a la cabeza, pero le dolió ver el modo en que la había despojado de su serenidad. Ella recogió sus utensilios, farfulló un adiós y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

El fruncimiento de ceño de Darien se hizo más marcado. Debería estar encantado de que por fin se hubiera ido, y sin embargo... ¿Por qué, de pronto, la habitación parecía más fría? Sacudiendo la cabeza, borró aquel pensamiento de su mente. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo pensando en una mujer que no era asunto de su incumbencia. Artemís tendría que encontrar a otro hombre para que se casara con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien por fin había conseguido dejar de pensar en la joven. Naturalmente, para ello había necesitado la ayuda de un baño frío después de una noche horrible en la que se vio atormentado por sueños de labios rojos como rosas y dulces ojos azules. Después de desayunar, se había dado un golpe en el pie con tal violencia que temió haberse roto el dedo gordo. El dolor enseguida había borrado a la mujer de su mente. En aquel momento iba hacia el establo, con la firme intención de salir a cabalgar un rato para asegurarse de que su cuerpo y su mente no volvieran a tratar de rebelarse.

—¿Darien?

Se detuvo a mitad de una zancada. La voz le había sonado extrañamente familiar, y sin embargo no conseguía llegar a ubicarla. Mirando por encima del hombro, divisó a un hombre de pelo rubio, unos diez centímetros más bajo que él. Había algo familiar también en sus facciones, pero no fue hasta que el desconocido sonrió cuando Darien supo cuál era su nombre.

—El pequeño Andrew Furuhata de Ravenswood —dijo, tendiéndole el brazo mientras Andrew se detenía junto a él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? _Andrew le tomó el brazo y le dio unas palmadas fraternales en el antebrazo dolorido.

—Casi una docena de años, me parece._ Sí, todo ese tiempo. Darien había visto a Andrew por última vez el día en que el padre de éste cabalgó hasta Ravenswood para reclamar a su hijo de manos de Zoycite, el antiguo conde de Ravenswood.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó Darien, pensando en Nicolás de Ravenswood. Darien y él solían compartir la labor de proteger a Andrew de la insidia del viejo conde—. Confío en que se encontrará bien. Andrew asintió.

—Sí, hace dos años se casó con Rei de Hino. —Darien casi sonrió ante la nueva.

—¿El viejo Hino por fin permitió que una de sus nietas se casara?

—Sí. ¿Puedes creértelo? —Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me lo puedo creer. Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber toda una historia detrás de ello.

—Ven a tomar un trago conmigo, y te la contaré. Pero ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Te has casa...?

—Calla —dijo Darien, interrumpiéndolo—. No se te ocurra ni susurrar esa palabra, no vaya a ser que me eches mal de ojo._ Andrew frunció el ceño.

—¿Echarte mal de ojo? ¿Cómo?

—Artemís ha estado amenazándome con el matrimonio. Todavía no he caído en la trampa. Espero que podré seguir posponiendo el momento de la ejecución._ Sus palabras hicieron reír a Andrew.

—Deseo que puedas continuar eludiendo la soga.

—Bueno, Andrew, ¿qué te ha traído a la corte de Artemís? —Andrew sonrió malévolamente.

—Vine aquí en busca de aventuras, pero de momento sólo he encontrado unos cuantos barriles de cerveza, algunas criadas ávidas de afecto y muchos caballeros a los que les encanta alardear reviviendo eventos gloriosos que nunca tuvieron lugar. —Suspiró con abatimiento—. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que la corte podía ser tan aburrida?

—Dale un poco de tiempo, hermanito. La corte siempre está llena de intrigas.

—Me imagino que para ti sí. Ya he conocido a varios de tus enemigos._ Darien asintió.

—Asegúrate de que no te tropiezas con ellos en un rincón oscuro, especialmente si antes nos han visto hablar._ Andrew lo miró con expresión esperanzada.

—Vaya, eso sí que me proporcionaría algo interesante que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Darien entrevió un movimiento muy rápido con el rabillo del ojo. Volvió la cabeza, para averiguar qué era lo que había atraído su atención. Cortesanos y sirvientes iban y venían por el patio, absortos en sus respectivos placeres y obligaciones. No había nada que se saliera de lo habitual. Nada, excepto un anciano de formas realmente muy extrañas que iba andando junto al muro del baluarte interior. Nadie reparaba en él, pero había algo en su persona que no parecía ser del todo formal.

Darien alzó la mano para indicarle a Andrew que regresaría en seguida, y dio un paso adelante para poder ver mejor al anciano, cuya capa era un poco demasiado gruesa para un día de tanto calor. Y mientras cubría la distancia que lo separaba de él, Darien se percató de lo más extraño de todo. El anciano tenía cuatro piernas. Arqueando incrédulamente una ceja, Darien vio cómo el hombre de las cuatro piernas iba hacia el establo sin que nadie intentara detenerlo.

—Dime una cosa, Andrew —dijo Darien cuando su amigo se reunió con él—. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un mendigo que tuviera cuatro piernas?

—¿Es un acertijo?

—Oh, no es ningún acertijo. Todo se reduce a ver hasta dónde conseguirá llegar ella antes de que alguien la detenga.

—¿Ella?

Darien señaló la oscura figura que estaba entrando en el establo, y luego apretó el paso para alcanzarla. Le dijo a Andrew que esperase fuera un instante antes de entrar sigilosamente en la oscuridad del establo, donde vio cómo la figura se separaba en dos mitades. Darien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaba con sigilo a lo largo de las casillas para ver cómo la escocesa llevaba al chico hasta un carro y luego lo cubría de heno.

—¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó el chico.

—Claro —le aseguró ella—. Oí al mozo cuando decía que iba a preparar el carro para ir a buscar más vituallas a la ciudad. Nos quedaremos muy quietos hasta que el carretero se detenga y entonces desapareceremos en la ciudad.

Subió al carro y se cubrió de heno. Unos minutos después, un mozo entró en el establo y empezó a uncir al carro un tiro de caballos. Darien tuvo que admitir que la mujer no carecía de ingenio. Y si no fuera porque había asumido la responsabilidad de custodiarlos a ella y al chico, habría permitido que huyeran. Pero no podía hacer eso La única duda era si debía frustrar sus planes de inmediato o esperar un poco. Finalmente decidió esperar. Quería ver hasta dónde conseguía llegar ella valiéndose de sus propios recursos. Salió de las sombras, ensilló rápidamente dos caballos y los llevó al lugar donde Andrew lo estaba esperando fuera del establo.

—¿Te apetece un poco de aventura? —le preguntó a Andrew.

—Eso es algo a lo que siempre estoy dispuesto._ Montaron y esperaron hasta que el carretero entró en el establo. Unos minutos después lo vieron salir en el carro.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?—preguntó Andrew mientras seguían al carro a través del patio del castillo, en dirección a Londres.

—Seguimos a ese carro —respondió Darien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo tenemos delante.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que eso responde a mi pregunta. Porque si lo tuviéramos detrás, entonces resultaría bastante difícil seguirlo._ Darien sonrió.

—Ten un poco de paciencia, Andrew, y enseguida verás por qué lo seguimos.

El carretero fue hacia el distrito de los mercaderes, que estaba lleno de gente y rebosaba actividad. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño grupo de tiendas, Darien divisó una cabeza cubierta de paja que se asomó a mirar por encima del lateral del carro. En cuanto el carretero hubo desaparecido, la mujer bajó del carro, con el chico a un paso por detrás de ella. Nadie pareció reparar en su peculiar actividad o, si fue así, no le dieron ninguna importancia.

Luego la mujer dedicó unos momentos a sacudir la paja que se había pegado a sus ropas y a las del niño, pero se le pasó por alto una brizna que quedó suspendida en el centro de un rizo de color oro. La pajita oscilaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Andrew rio cuando la vio coger de la mano al chico para guiarlo a través del gentío.

—¿Por qué se escondía?

—Pretende escapar a la custodia real._ El buen humor desapareció de los ojos de Andrew.

—¿Deberíamos avisar a los guardias?

—No, me parece que podemos llevarla de vuelta al castillo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

—No tengo la menor idea. Simplemente me gusta verla maniobrar.

Desde la grupa de su caballo, Darien pudo seguir a la mujer sin ninguna dificultad mientras ésta iba por la ciudad. Mantenía la cabeza baja, con una mano puesta sobre su hermano durante todo el camino. Cada pocos pasos, el chico se detenía y se dejaba distraer por algo, obligándola a ir más despacio, y no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre cada una de las personas y las cosas con las que se iban encontrando. Sin duda la mujer ya estaría libre de no ser por él.

—¡Alto!

Darien volvió la cabeza para ver a Rubeus de Warrington entre el gentío. El caballero estaba mirando directamente a la escocesa. La mirada de ella se cruzó con la de Rubeus por encima de las cabezas que había a su alrededor, y Darien vio cómo cogía de la mano a su hermano y echaba a correr en dirección opuesta a través de la multitud.

—¡Alto, he dicho! —gritó Rubeus más fuerte.

—Oh, eso es muy efectivo —comentó Darien sarcástico—. Alto, o volveré a decir alto._ Las órdenes de Rubeus ni siquiera la hicieron dudar, así que el hombre trató de correr tras ella, pero la multitud se lo impidió. Darien vio la frustración en el rostro de Rubeus un instante antes de oírlo gritar:

—¡Veinte marcos de plata para la persona que detenga a esa mujer y ese niño!_ Darien maldijo la estupidez de Rubeus al ver que cada persona que había en la calle dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y echaba a correr en pos de la mujer y el niño.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente por su parte —dijo Andrew, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de Darien con una elección de palabras mucho más corteses que las que había en la mente de su amigo.

Darien tiró de las riendas con firmeza al ver que _Shitan _empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante toda aquella repentina actividad. Su corcel de guerra había sido adiestrado para matar, y lo último que quería Darien era que se derramara sangre inocente por la idiotez de Rubeus.

—Ahora nunca la atraparemos —dijo Andrew.

—Oh, ya verás como sí...

Darien hizo volver grupas a su montura, se apartó de la multitud y entró en una calleja lateral. Londres no tenía secretos para él, y conocía muy bien todas sus calles. Por si eso fuera poco, podía seguir los progresos de la mujer a través de los gritos y los alaridos de la turba. Picó espuelas y su montura se puso rápidamente en movimiento. Tenía que alcanzar a la escocesa antes de que el populacho enfurecido la hiciera pedazos. Serena temblaba mientras corría por las calles. El esfuerzo de respirar hacía que le dolieran los costados.

—No puedo seguir —gimoteó Samuel.

—Tienes que hacerlo, cariño. Si nos detenemos ahora nos cogerán.

No se atrevía a decirle que lo más probable era que el populacho los despedazara en su frenético intento de hacerse con los veinte marcos de plata. La suma que había ofrecido el caballero era una auténtica fortuna. Samuel tropezó y cayó al suelo. Serena se volvió para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La multitud enloquecida enseguida los rodeó.

—¡Ya los tengo, milord! —gritó un hombre cubierto de mugre mientras la agarraba del brazo.

—No, desgraciado, soy yo quien la tengo._ El grito resonó por todas partes mientras un millar de manos tiraban de ella, rasgándole las ropas y arrancándole mechones de pelo. Serena gritó de dolor, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

—¡Samuel!

No podía ver ni oír a su hermano entre la multitud. Entonces, saliendo de la nada, apareció un enorme corcel negro. La turba se dispersó cuando el caballo se encabritó, apartándolos de la mujer con un amenazador torbellino de cascos. Con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, Serena alzó la mirada y vio a lord Darien. El caballero negro controló a su montura con la facilidad propia de un guerrero curtido en mil batallas. Y cuando extendió la mano hacia ella, Serena no vaciló en aceptarla.

Lord Darien la alzó en vilo para sentarla delante de él; Serena se apresuró a mirar alrededor y observó cómo Samuel era rescatado por un caballero de pelo rubio que montaba un caballo gris. Con un suspiro de alivio, se persignó y murmuró una rápida plegaria de agradecimiento a Dios y sus santos.

Pero su alivio no duró mucho tiempo, porque enseguida sintió una aguda conciencia de la proximidad del hombre que la sostenía sobre el lomo del negro corcel. Su fortaleza la rodeaba, haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente acalorada. Por muy inglés que pudiera ser lord Darien, había algo en él que Serena encontraba inmensamente atractivo. Fuera lo que fuese, aquel algo hacía que todo su cuerpo ardiera con un palpitar lleno de deseo que la dejaba perpleja.

A sus dieciocho años, Serena distaba mucho de ser una doncella ignorante de la vida que nunca hubiera sido informada acerca de las relaciones entre los hombres y las mujeres. Aunque ningún hombre la había tocado nunca, sus amigas casadas se habían ocupado de instruirla sobre los deberes de una esposa. La idea de lo que ellas le describían siempre le había parecido un poco enrevesada y completamente falta de dignidad. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vio el pecho desnudo de lord Darien. En ese momento, sus pensamientos habían tomado otros derroteros.

Por alguna razón, la idea de hallarse en una situación tan íntima con él parecía cualquier cosa menos repugnante o grosera. De hecho, Serena no había dejado de darle vueltas a la súbita pregunta de cómo sabrían los labios de aquel hombre. De cómo sería sentir en su cuerpo sus manos, tan grandes y bronceadas por el sol, mientras ella pasaba los dedos por su sedosa cabellera.

—Al parecer, milady, siempre estáis saliendo de las garras de Escila para caer en las manos de Caribdis._ Serena parpadeó ante aquella voz de bajo profundo mientras obligaba a sus pensamientos a que se apartaran del curso que habían estado siguiendo y se centraran en el presente.

—Mi tío asegura que es un talento especial que poseo._ La sonrisa de él hizo que Serena sintiera que una extraña debilidad se adueñaba de ella. Cuando sonreía, aquel hombre era sencillamente devastador. Lord Darien hizo volver grupas a su montura y se dirigió hacia el castillo. —Supongo que no podría sobornaros para que me dejarais en libertad —aventuró ella esperanzadamente.

—Ya sabéis que no._ Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras trataba de contener el llanto ante la áspera firmeza de la respuesta.

—Lo único que deseo es volver a casa. ¿Es que no podéis entender eso?_ Una extraña emoción oscureció los ojos de él, como si las palabras de Serena hubieran avivado algún triste recuerdo.

—Sí, milady —dijo en voz baja—. Puedo entender muy bien vuestros sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no podéis dejarme marchar?

—Porque Artemís necesita teneros aquí para que así vuestras gentes dejen en paz a las suyas.

—Para que dejen en paz a vuestras gentes, querréis decir. _La mirada de él se oscureció de pronto.

—Yo no tengo a nadie —dijo solemnemente. Serena guardó silencio y su mirada descendió hacia el pecho de lord Darien, donde los caballeros ingleses lucían los escudos de su familia o de su señor. El de él se hallaba vacío, y de pronto Serena entendió por qué.

—Si no les debéis lealtad a los ingleses, entonces dejad que...

—Le debo lealtad a Artemís, y él quiere que os quedéis aquí.

—Muy bien —jadeó ella, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo se le envaraba a causa de la frustración—. Pero no dejaré de intentarlo.

—Y yo no dejaré de capturaros.

Serena cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y trató de no tocar ninguna parte del cuerpo de lord Darien. Pero eso era difícil. Especialmente dado que sus brazos la rodeaban como bandas de acero, inmovilizándola sobre su silla de montar. El aroma de las bayas y la madera de sándalo envolvía su cuerpo. Era un olor intenso y embriagador. Serena podía sentir cómo el fuerte corazón de lord Darien palpitaba junto a su omóplato mientras volvían al patio interior del castillo.

Era tan apuesto, aquel desconocido, y aunque él lo negaba repetidamente y los cortesanos le aseguraban constantemente lo contrario, Serena sospechaba que no era el diablo que pretendía ser. Si realmente fuese ese monstruo de leyenda, no sería capaz de mostrarse tan bondadoso, ni tampoco le habría importado lo que pudiera llegar a ser de ella o de su hermano.

Mientras iban hacia el establo, Serena vio al rey inglés esperando allí con dos de sus guardias de pie detrás de él. También había un pequeño grupo compuesto por nobles y unas cuantas mujeres cuyas miradas llenas de curiosidad iban y venían entre ellos dos y el rey. Sin duda estaban buscando material para las murmuraciones. La expresión que había en el rostro del rey Artemís indicaba que estaba muy disgustado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —quiso saber cuando se detuvieron ante él—. Acabo de ser informado de su desaparición y me disponía a organizar una partida de búsqueda._ Lord Darien la ayudó a desmontar, y luego pasó una larga pierna por encima de la grupa de su caballo y desmontó a su vez.

—Nada —dijo y después añadió, tardíamente—, majestad. La dama sintió la necesidad de salir a tomar el aire. No la perdí de vista en ningún momento.

Artemís la miró con los ojos entornados por la sospecha mientras Andrew y Samuel desmontaban de su caballo. Andrew mantuvo quieto al chico con una mano delicadamente posada sobre su hombro. Por una vez Samuel guardó silencio, impresionado por la presencia de aquel rey inglés al que su tío les había descrito siempre como Lucifer hecho hombre. Sin duda el chico temía moverse, no fuera a ser que Artemís hiciera de él su próxima cena. Cuando el rey volvió nuevamente la cabeza hacia lord Darien, Serena reparó en que su mirada se dulcificaba de una manera casi imperceptible.

—Bueno, nos alegramos de veros juntos. Tenemos la esperanza de que os llevaréis bien._ Serena frunció el ceño con una súbita inquietud.

—¿Decíais algo, majestad?_ Artemís hizo como si no la hubiera oído mientras daba un paso hacia Darien y decía, en un tono destinado únicamente a ellos dos:

—He encontrado a ese sacerdote, Darien, y mañana por la mañana os veré casados.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

—Dispensadme, majestad, pero me temo que no os he oído bien —insistió Serena, sintiendo que el corazón le dejaba de latir—. ¿Qué habéis dicho?_ Darien no le prestó ninguna atención mientras los ojos del rey relucían con un taimado destello.

—¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan descuidados? —preguntó Artemís en un tono que fingía inocencia. Era muy consciente de que Serena no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo y que la llenaba de furia verlo jugar con ella de esa manera—. Serena de los Tsukino, os presentamos a vuestro futuro esposo, Darien._ Serena vio inflamarse la hoguera de la furia en los zafiros ojos de Darien ante la mención de su nombre.

—¿Cómo decís que se llama?

—Serena —repitió Artemís. Darien soltó un juramento; Serena no comprendía por qué su nombre le causaba tal desagrado. En realidad le daba igual cuál pudiera ser la razón, porque no estaba dispuesta a casarse con un inglés.

—No me casaré con él._ Artemís arqueó una ceja en una muda advertencia dirigida al tono que acababa de emplear.

—Si deseáis volver a casa, lo haréis.

—Mi gente lo matará. —Artemís se echó a reír.

—Puede que lo intenten, pero os aseguramos que no lo conseguirán._ Serena volvió la mirada hacia Darien.

—¿Estabais al corriente de esto?

—Todavía he de dar mi consentimiento. —Artemís resopló burlonamente.

—Diste tu palabra. Si encontrábamos un sacerdote para la ceremonia harías honor a nuestro acuerdo.

Darien miró a Artemís con los ojos entornados y se cruzó de brazos. Si el futuro de Serena no hubiera dependido del resultado de aquella confrontación, la actuación de Artemís y lord Darien podría haber sido muy de su agrado. Una mujer no tenía demasiadas ocasiones de ver enfrentarse a dos hombres tan poderosos.

—Primero —dijo Darien lentamente— quiero conocer a ese sacerdote vuestro y asegurarme de que no es algún campesino disfrazado con un hábito de monje._ El rey se las arregló para parecer ofendido y divertido a la vez.

—¿Piensas que seríamos capaces de hacer tal cosa?

—No me cabe ninguna duda. —Artemís volvió a reír.

—Darien, muchacho mío, nos conoces demasiado bien. Pero en esto no hay treta ninguna. Es voluntad de Nuestro Salvador que te encontremos una esposa.

—Es voluntad de Lucifer que debáis atormentarme hasta el día en que él pueda tenerme a su disposición.

—Tal vez.

Serena miró primero a un hombre y luego al otro. No tenía la menor intención de cumplir cualquier acuerdo tramado entre dos ingleses sin su consentimiento, entre otras razones porque semejante acuerdo iría en extremo detrimento de su clan.

—No sé qué es lo que habéis acordado entre los dos, y me da igual. No me casaré con un inglés._ Artemís la miró con expresión pensativa mientras se acariciaba la melena plateada.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, no nos dejáis elección. Nuestro ejército entrará en vuestras tierras y dará muerte a cada hombre y niño varón para asegurar la paz. Empezaremos mañana por la mañana con la muerte de vuestro hermano pequeño.

Samuel dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y retrocedió, tropezando con Andrew. Andrew, visiblemente horrorizado, lo cogió en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo. El corazón de Serena dejó de latir y el terror hizo presa en ella ante la terrible amenaza de Artemís.

—No os atreveríais a hacer algo semejante._ Sus palabras de desafío iban más allá de lo aceptable y todos lo sabían. Artemís le lanzó una mirada que la hizo temblar. Aun así, no se inclinaría ante él. No cuando había algo tan importante en juego, especialmente mientras amenazara a Samuel. Si el rey inglés trataba de llevar a la práctica su amenaza, ella misma se encargaría de hacerle pagar aquel crimen con su vida.

—Tened un poco más de cuidado con lo que decís —dijo Artemís, su voz impregnada de insidia—. Puede que vos pertenezcáis al linaje real escocés, pero él ciertamente no. ¿De verdad creéis que podríais impedir que hagamos lo que debemos hacer para asegurar la prosperidad de Inglaterra?_ La mirada de Serena se encontró con la de Darien y vio la advertencia en sus ojos. Sí, Artemís podía llegar a ser así de implacable. Ambos lo sabían.

—Esto es ridículo —le insistió al rey.

—Ridículo o no, mañana por la mañana os casaréis con él o nuestro ejército entrará en Escocia. La elección es enteramente vuestra.

Serena le sostuvo la mirada a Artemís como si fuera su igual. No iba a permitir que él viera su temor, o sus estremecimientos. Si ella hubiera sido un hombre, Artemís nunca se habría atrevido a hacer tal cosa, y la llenaba de ira que aquellos ingleses tuvieran un concepto tan bajo de sus mujeres. Deseó que todo aquello no fuese más que un farol, pero ya sabía que no lo era.

Los rebeldes del clan de Serena, mandados por un hombre no identificado al que se conocía simplemente como el incursor, habían sido implacables con los ingleses que habían osado asentarse en Escocia. Serena estaba segura de que la única razón por la que Artemís se había abstenido de marchar contra su clan hasta el momento era la relevante cuestión de su parentesco con el rey Zafiro de Escocia. Eso también era lo que la había mantenido a salvo mientras Artemís la tenía en su poder.

Como prima del rey escocés, Serena había pasado una gran parte de los primeros años de su vida en la corte de Zafiro y sabía cómo pensaban los reyes y cuál era la manera de actuar de la realeza. Y sabía que si ella se atrevía a llevar a Darien a Escocia, entonces los rebeldes que habían estado atacando a los ingleses sin duda también los atacarían a él y a sus hombres. Unos cuantos días bastarían para que empezara a librarse una guerra en toda regla.

Aquello tenía todos los ingredientes del desastre. Serena ya podía verlo claramente con los ojos de la imaginación. El ejército de Darien entraba en Escocia y sus soldados ponían en pie de guerra a los hombres del clan de Serena, quienes detestaban todo lo que fuera inglés. Ningún bando daría su brazo a torcer o se mostraría dispuesto a ser razonable. Los hombres del clan de Serena nunca consentirían que un ejército inglés pusiera los pies en sus tierras. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

—¿Qué tamaño tendrá el ejército que llevaréis a mi hogar? —le preguntó a Darien, temiendo su respuesta.

—Ninguno. Iré solo._ Artemís rio ruidosamente hasta que comprendió que lord Darien estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que acababa de decir.

—No puedes hablar en serio._ Darien se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Bastaría con que hubiera diez caballeros ingleses viviendo entre los escoceses para invitar a la clase de conflicto que estáis tratando de evitar. La única posibilidad de que haya paz es un hombre contra ellos.

El que Darien conociera tan bien a su gente sorprendió a Serena, al igual que lo hizo su coraje. Pero entrar solo en territorio enemigo y esperar que ellos se rindieran era una locura. Nunca verían llegar el día en que los escoceses hicieran tal cosa. El rostro de Artemís se oscureció, y sus ojos se llenaron de furia mientras miraba a Darien.

—Te matarán.

—Vos dijisteis que no podían hacer tal cosa —le recordó Darien. El rostro de Artemís se oscureció todavía más bajo el peso de su rabia, y las cabezas de los cortesanos se juntaron mientras empezaban a murmurar entre ellos, recordando así a Serena que toda aquella discusión estaba siendo presenciada y escuchada con gran atención. Artemís sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dijimos porque pensábamos que tendrías contigo a tus hombres. ¿Qué clase de insensato...?

—Yo iré con él._ Artemís se volvió para ver a Andrew con Samuel todavía en sus brazos. El niño los miraba con ojos más grandes que platos y se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el puño. Artemís masculló un juramento.

—Andrew, te creíamos lo bastante sensato para mantenerte alejado de esto._ Andrew pareció pensárselo antes de hablar.

—No, majestad. En cuestiones como ésta parezco ser más bien suicida. Además, siempre he querido ver Escocia.

—¿Quién dice que lo permitiré? —exclamó Darien, mirándolo con expresión desdeñosa. Una sonrisa irreverente aleteó por las comisuras de los labios de Andrew.

—Lo permitas o no, allí estaré. Me imagino que sería más fácil viajar contigo, pero en cualquier caso partiré hacia Escocia. Necesitas que haya alguien a tu espalda._ Sus palabras parecieron divertir amargamente a lord Darien.

—Te aseguro que mi espalda está muy bien protegida._ Algo que no llegó a ser dicho pasó entre ellos. Algo que obviamente unía a aquellos dos hombres con un vínculo que no tenía nada que envidiar al de los hermanos. Algo que parecía ser siniestro y frío, a juzgar por las miradas atormentadas que aparecieron en los ojos de ambos.

—Bien que lo sé —se mostró de acuerdo Andrew—. Pero a veces hasta al más fuerte le viene bien un amigo.

—Te agradezco que hayas pensado en ello, Andrew; no obstante, todavía he de acceder al matrimonio.

—Ya has accedido —insistió Artemís.

Serena quería protestar, pero sabía que no hubiese servido de nada. Sólo había una esperanza para ella. Huir. Nunca podría discutir con unos hombres para los que ni su persona ni sus opiniones tenían ninguna importancia. Para Artemís ella sólo era un peón político al cual podía utilizar de la manera que le pareciese más apropiada.

En cuanto a Darien, no sabía qué era lo que iba a ganar con su unión. Pero después de todo, tampoco tenía intención de quedarse allí el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Que encontrara una heredera inglesa con la que casarse. O alguna otra muchacha que despertara su deseo. Ella tenía que alejarse de allí. De aquellos hombres y de aquel horrible país, o de lo contrario todo estaría perdido.

—Bien —dijo lentamente, apartándose de ellos—. Si he de casarme mañana, más vale que regrese a mi habitación, donde podré hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia.

—¿Vas a casarte con un demonio? —preguntó Samuel, frunciendo el labio sólo de pensarlo—. Si lo haces te crecerán cuernos. —Serena hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y se lo quitó de los brazos a Andrew. Samuel sacudió la cabeza como un anciano que estuviera riñendo a un niño. —Me pregunto si también te saldrá cola.

Serena suspiró. Bueno, al menos el chico había vuelto a encontrar la lengua perdida. Le dijo que se callara y Samuel siguió parloteando sobre las consecuencias de contraer matrimonio con un miembro de la familia real del diablo.

—Seguro que vuestros hijos nacerán con lengua de serpiente. Y tendrán escamas. ¿Crees que si me muerden habrá veneno en sus dientes? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando el bebé de Lita me mordió? Me parece que todavía tengo el morado. Molly dijo que la mordedura llegaba hasta el hueso, aunque yo sólo la veía un poquito púrpura. Darien los vio volver al castillo sin que el chico dejara de hablar ni un solo instante.

La mujer había cedido un poco demasiado deprisa y él, sabiendo cómo funcionaba su mente, podía ver sus pensamientos con toda claridad. Estaba tramando una nueva huida. Llamó a Andrew con un ademán.

—No la pierdas de vista mientras yo hablo con Artemís.

—Si escapara a la custodia, entonces ya no tendrías que casarte con ella.

—Lo sé. Pero aun así no la pierdas de vista. Tiene un talento increíble para meterse en líos

Serena sintió la mirada de lord Darien posada en ella mientras iba hacia el castillo con Samuel. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo a mirar atrás y se encontró con que Andrew la seguía a un par de metros. Oh, sapos malditos, Darien tenía que haber enviado al caballero para que no los perdiera de vista.

Daba igual. Eso tan sólo complicaba un poco más su huida, pero no tenía por qué hacer imposibles sus planes. Durante su juventud, Serena había engañado en muchas ocasiones a su sagaz aya cuando quería salir del castillo sin ser vista para irse a nadar desnuda en el estanque. Si había sabido ser más lista que Setsuna, cuya habilidad para leerle la mente rayaba en lo mágico, no le costaría demasiado quitarse de encima a un mero inglés.

Mientras Andrew iba hacia ellos, Serena reparó en el cuervo negro que adornaba su sobreveste verde. Por el corte y la tela de aquella elegante prenda de la que tan orgulloso parecía sentirse el caballero, supuso que se hallaba ante alguien de cierta alcurnia y riqueza. Sin duda Andrew era un gran noble.

—¿De qué feudo sois, señor? —preguntó educadamente. Él le abrió la puerta.

—Sólo mando sobre mí mismo, milady. Soy un caballero sin tierra.

—¿Amigo de lord Darien?_ Andrew tardó unos instantes en responder mientras ella pasaba junto a él.

—Supongo que estoy todo lo cerca de ser un amigo que él puede llegar a tener.

—¿Lo que significa...

—Que Darien sólo tiene enemigos y a aquellos que intentan ganarse su favor para llegar lo bastante cerca del oído del rey. —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Samuel, y luego los llevó por el pasillo lleno de claridad, salpicado por los colores de las ventanas de cristales policromados, en dirección a la escalera.

—¿Puedo jugar con tu espada? —preguntó Samuel. Andrew le revolvió cariñosamente los rizos color miel al tiempo que lo miraba con ojos llenos de bondad.

—Cuando seas mayor._ Samuel le sacó la lengua y Andrew se rio del diablillo.

—Sabes, dicen que cada vez que un niño saca la lengua, ésta les envía un mensaje a los ogros de la noche diciéndoles dónde va a dormir.

—La lengua no hace eso —dijo Samuel, apresurándose a mirar a Serena—. ¿Verdad que no?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca había oído hablar de esos ogros de la noche._ Samuel echó a correr delante de ellos, pero mantuvo la lengua metida dentro de la boca. —¿En qué categoría entráis vos? —le preguntó Serena a Andrew, volviendo a su conversación—. ¿Intentáis ganaros el favor de lord Darien, o sois un enemigo?

—Pertenezco a una tercera categoría que parece estarnos reservada exclusivamente a mí, mi hermano y el rey. —Hizo una pausa y la traspasó con una mirada llena de sinceridad—. Le debo la vida a Darien, y muy probablemente también la cordura. Él hizo cosas por mí que ningún niño debería tener que hacer jamás, y cada noche doy gracias a Dios por la lealtad que me demostró ese hombre en una época en la que cualquier otro muchacho habría estado muy ocupado protegiéndose a sí mismo y acurrucándose miedoso en algún rincón.

—¿Por eso vais a ir a Escocia para morir con él? _La sinceridad en los ojos de Andrew era abrasadora.

—No lo dudéis._ Serena sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda cuando le oyó decir aquello. No sabía qué les había sucedido a aquellos dos hombres cuando eran pequeños, pero tenía que haber sido realmente horrible. Andrew volvió la mirada hacia el final de la escalera, donde Samuel los estaba esperando al lado de la puerta de Serena. Bajó la voz para que Samuel no pudiera oírlos. —Yo apenas tenía la edad de vuestro hermano cuando Darien cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo para mantenerme a salvo. Ese día casi perdió la vida a causa de lo que hizo. La noche en que mataron a mi madre, fue Darien quien me ocultó de la ira de su asesino. Desde el muro en el que me había escondido, pude oír la paliza que prefirió recibir antes que revelar mi paradero. Algunas noches todavía puedo oír y ver los golpes que recibió al defenderme no sólo aquella vez, sino durante todos los años que vivimos en Ravenswood. En la última imagen que guardo de él como un niño lo veo con el cuello rodeado por la mano de un hombre que juró que Darien lamentaría haberme ayudado. Todavía tiemblo al pensar en lo que le llegaron a hacer por aquello. Pero conociendo a Zoycite como lo conozco, estoy seguro de que cumplió a su amenaza.

Serena se estremeció ante lo que le estaba relatando Andrew. Pero en buena parte eso explicaba la clase de hombre que ella sabía que era Darien. Cuando hubieron llegado al final de la escalera, Serena llamó a Samuel y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Lord Darien era un objeto de fascinación para ella, pero eso era todo lo que sería nunca. Serena no podía darle nada más que eso. Nunca, mientras tuviera un plan para escapar

Darien pasó horas tratando de disuadir a Artemís de su descabellada idea. Artemís se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Maldición. Una esposa. Sólo pensarlo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una esposa? Él no era la clase de hombre que necesitaba, por no hablar ya de que quisiese, tener a alguien a su lado. Tener un hogar. Y, no lo quisiera Dios, ser amado. Lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

Sin que él la hubiera invocado, una imagen de su hermano Endimión y su cuñada Selene cobró forma en su mente. Cada vez que su cuñada miraba a su hermano, aparecía en sus ojos una luz tan brillante que resultaba cegadora. Nadie había mirado nunca así a Darien. Menos de un puñado de personas lo habían mirado con algo que no fuera desprecio u odio en los ojos. Eso no quería decir que él necesitara ternura en su vida. Había vivido muy bien sin ella. ¿Por qué iba a querer cambiar las cosas ahora? Con todo...

Darien sacudió la cabeza. No volvería a pensar en ello. Haría lo que Artemís deseaba que hiciera, pero todavía había maneras de evitar que consiguiera salirse con la suya. Un matrimonio no consumado era fácil de disolver. Iría a Escocia, encontraría a aquel incursor que había estado acosando a los hombres de Artemís, pondría fin a sus actividades y luego recuperaría su libertad. Aretmís se alegraría de que así fuese, y Darien estaba seguro de que Serena también... Serena.

Maldijo ante la ironía de su nombre. «Odio todo lo que tiene que ver con Escocia y sus gentes, y antes preteriría morir consumido por la pestilencia que volver a poner una sola parte de mi cuerpo en Escocia.» Los ecos del juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo resonaron en su mente. Disgustado, fue escalera arriba para ir a su habitación.

Cuando llegó al rellano, no le pareció que hubiera nada de raro en el hecho de que el pasillo estuviera desierto en el tramo que discurría ante su habitación y la de Serena. No hasta que oyó un ruido de golpes acompasados procedentes del otro lado de la puerta de ella. Con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, Darien frunció el ceño y se detuvo a escuchar.

Golpe, golpe... golpe, golpe... golpe, golpe... Darien ladeó la cabeza, se acercó un poco más a la oscura puerta de roble y puso la mano encima de la madera. El ruido sonaba muy parecido al que haría una cama chocando contra la pared mientras dos personas... Darien sintió que una rabia desgarradora, corría todo su ser. Especialmente cuando oyó los gruñidos ahogados. Apretó la mano. ¡No! Andrew no podía estar haciendo algo semejante.

Darien pegó la oreja a la puerta. El sonido era inconfundible. Decididamente era una cama chocando con una fuerza tremenda contra el muro de piedra. Y el ritmo sólo podía ser el de las acometidas de un hombre.

—Andrew —siseó—, eres hombre muerto.

Desenvainando su espada, Darien entornó los ojos y abrió la puerta para ver dos bultos debajo de los cobertores, retorciéndose al unísono encima de la cama. Darien no podía recordar la última vez que algo lo había puesto tan furioso. Pero por alguna razón, pensar en Andrew desflorando a Serena hacía que quisiera ver sangre. La sangre de Andrew. Hasta la última gotita de ella. Conteniendo su ira a duras penas, fue hacia la cama sin hacer ningún ruido y luego puso la punta de su espada en el hueco de la espalda del bulto más grande. El bulto se quedó inmóvil.

—Más vale que esto no sea lo que pienso que es —dijo mientras apartaba la manta de la cama.

La sorpresa lo dejó paralizado en cuanto vio lo que había ante él. Andrew yacía sobre el costado, completamente vestido y atado tanto a la cama como a una pila de almohadas mediante una cuerda. Un trozo de tela embutido en su boca le hacía de mordaza. Andrew tenía todo el pelo revuelto. Su sobreveste estaba empapada y sus ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos, ardían con una rabia que casi era tangible. Darien desenvainó su espada, y luego empuñó su daga para cortar la mordaza.

—Esto no es lo que estabas pensando hace unos momentos —dijo Andrew—. Pero es lo que estás pensando ahora.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —preguntó Darien mientras se disponía a liberarlo de la cama y la pila de almohadas. Andrew estaba rojo de ira.

—Me dijo que tenía problemas femeninos. Entonces, cuando me acerqué a ella para ver si necesitaba que hiciera venir a un médico, me sopló a los ojos algún preparado de bruja.

—¿Por qué estás mojado?

—Después de que me ataran, la muchacha trató de ahogarme. _Darien se habría echado a reír si no estuviera intentando decidir a quién estrangulaba primero, si a Serena o a Andrew.

—Debería dejarte atado aquí.

—Si el estar atado aquí me mantiene a salvo de esa bruja, entonces te ruego que lo hagas._ Darien cortó la última cuerda.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde pensaba ir?

—Ninguna en absoluto.

—¿Cuánto hace que huyó?

—Al menos una hora._ Darien masculló un juramento. A esas alturas ya podía estar en cualquier lugar de Londres.

Serena se detuvo mientras paseaba la mirada por las calles de Londres. El gentío de la tarde que iba y venía entre los grandes edificios era bastante considerable. Ninguna de aquellas personas debería reconocerla a ella o a Samuel.

Con la mano de su hermano firmemente apretada en la suya, echó a andar en dirección norte hacia una posada donde recordaba haberse detenido cuando la llevaban a Londres. El posadero tenía un establo con caballos que podían comprarse. Si conseguía llegar hasta esos caballos, compraría uno para su hermano y otro para ella con el dinero que había logrado ocultarle a Artemís. Cuando se la llevó, el rey inglés no tenía ni idea de que Serena tenía consigo una pequeña fortuna dentro de su corpiño.

En cuanto estuvieran lo bastante lejos de la posada, se disfrazarían de leprosos y entonces nadie, ni siquiera los ladrones, se atrevería a detenerlos. Enseguida estarían en casa.

—¿Vamos a ir andando todo el camino hasta casa? —preguntó Samuel. Serena sonrió.

—Sólo un poquito más, cariño.

—Pero es que tengo las piernas muy cansadas, Sere. ¿No podemos parar un rato a descansar? ¿Sólo un ratito? Un minuto o dos antes de que se me caigan las piernas y nunca más pueda volver a correr._ Serena no se atrevía a detenerse. Estaban tan cerca de escapar de allí... Cogió en brazos a su hermanito, se lo puso sobre el costado, y siguió andando.

—Ay, muchacho, cada día pesas más —dijo mientras esquivaba a las mujeres cargadas con cestas llenas de cosas para el mercado—. Vaya, pero si todavía me acuerdo de cuando apenas pesabas lo que una hogaza de pan.

—¿Entonces papá me cantaba?_ Su pregunta llenó de tristeza el corazón de Serena. El pobre Samuel apenas se acordaba de su padre, quien ya llevaba casi tres años muerto.

—Sí —dijo, apretándolo cariñosamente contra su cuerpo—. Él te cantaba cada noche después de que tu madre te hubiera acostado.

—¿Era un hombre grande corno Haruka?_ Serena sonrió ante la mención de su hermano. A sus dieciséis años, Haruka era sus buenos diez centímetros más alto que ella.

—Más grande que Haruka. —De hecho, su padre había sido casi tan alto como lord Darien.

—¿Crees que se alegrará de ver a mi madre cuando vaya al cielo con la tuya?_ Serena arqueó una ceja ante aquella pregunta tan extraña.

—Santo Dios, diablillo, ¿de dónde sacas esas preguntas?

—Bueno, es que he estado pensando. Uno de los caballeros del rey me dijo que los sirvientes no pueden ir al cielo, porque son pobres y allí sólo pueden ir los que son de noble cuna. Entonces me puse a pensar que Dios no querría que mi madre estuviera en el cielo con la tuya._ Serena respiró hondo. Su madre podía haber sido de sangre real y la de Samuel era una simple pastora, pero sólo un estúpido sería capaz de decir semejantes insensateces. Y a un chiquillo, nada menos.

—Ese caballero estaba siendo malo contigo, Samuel. Dios ama a todas las personas por igual. Tu madre es un alma buena que nos quiere, y Dios en su misericordia hará que esté en el cielo, igual que al resto de nosotros cuando llegue el día.

—Bueno, ¿qué...?

—Samuel, por favor —le rogó ella—. Necesito hasta mi último aliento para llevarte en brazos. No más preguntas, por favor.

—Muy bien. —El niño rodeó el cuello de Serena con sus delgados brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Serena siguió andando todo el tiempo que pudo, pero pasado un rato empezaron a dolerle los brazos y la espalda.

—Muchacho, necesito que andes con tus propios pies durante un ratito._ Samuel se bajó y se agarró a las faldas de Serena mientras iban por otra calle llena de gente.

—¿Cuántos días crees que tardaremos en cruzar todo Londres a pie? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos?_ Serena empezaba a pensar que serían dos mil.

—Tarde o temprano acabaremos saliendo de la ciudad. Intenta no pensar en ello. Piensa en volver a estar en casa.

—¿Puedo pensar en las tartas rellenas de carne de mi madre?

—Claro.

—¿Puedo pensar en el caballo del tío Yaten?

—Me parece muy bien que pienses en eso.

—¿Puedo pensar...?

—Sammy, ricura, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de pensar para ti solo? —El niño suspiró con abatimiento, como si la carga de pensar para él solo fuera más de lo que podía soportar.

Serena lo hizo detenerse en cuanto divisó un grupo de caballeros armados que cruzaban la ciudad a lomos de sus monturas. Le soltó la mano a Samuel para cubrirse la cara con el velo por si a alguno de ellos se le ocurría mirar en su dirección.

Los caballeros reían y no le prestaron ninguna atención. Pero sólo cuando se hubieron alejado el corazón de Serena dejó de palpitar ruidosamente y ella descubrió que sus piernas temblorosas volvían a ser capaces de seguir caminando.

—Hemos estado cerca—jadeó. Extendió el brazo para volver a coger de la mano a Samuel, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que su hermano ya no estaba allí. ¡Oh, Dios, no! —¡Sammy! —lo llamó, buscando frenéticamente con los ojos entre la multitud—. ¡Sammy! —El pánico volvió a hacer presa en ella. No veía ni rastro de su gorra marrón. Sus rizos color miel tampoco eran visibles por parte alguna. ¿Dónde podía estar el pequeño? —¡Sammy!

El terror la consumió. ¿Dónde estaba Sammy? ¿Adónde podía haber ido? Hacía tan sólo un instante estaba de pie a su lado, y Serena le había dicho mil veces que no se alejara de ella. Especialmente en lugares desconocidos donde había tantos extranjeros. ¡Oh, Dios, le podía ocurrir cualquier cosa! Serena volvió a buscar con la mirada entre la multitud y vio a varios niños pequeños, pero ninguno de ellos guardaba ningún parecido con su diablillo. ¿Podría haberse metido Samuel en algún lío? Con el corazón retumbándole dentro del pecho, Serena buscó apresuradamente alrededor.

—Santa María bendita, ¿dónde puedes estar, muchacho?—murmuraba una y otra vez mientras buscaba a su hermano—. Por favor, Dios, devuélveme a mi hermano. Juro que nunca volveré a pedirle que se calle y responderé a cada una de las preguntas que me haga. Nunca volveré a perder la paciencia con él. Pero por favor, Dios, te ruego que me permitas encontrar a Samuel antes de que le ocurra algo. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Samuel podía haberse caído al río o un carro le podía haber pasado por encima. ¡Podía haber sido secuestrado por ladrones o haber caído en manos de cualquier desaprensivo! La mente de Serena repasó numerosos escenarios horripilantes, y todos ellos culminaban con Samuel que la necesitaba y ella que no estaba allí para protegerlo. Si le ocurría algo, Serena nunca sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo misma. El dolor que le atenazaba el pecho era insoportable. Le desgarraba los pulmones y casi le impedía respirar. Serena no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar. No tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar a su hermano en aquella ciudad extranjera. Entonces un pensamiento bastante claro logró abrirse paso a través de su pánico. Lord Darien. Él encontraría a Samuel. Serena estaba segura de ello. Ahora ya sólo tenía que encontrar a lord Darien.

Darien iba observando al gentío que lo rodeaba mientras cabalgaba por las calles. Había acorralado a la pobre Amy, y no hizo falta mucha presión para que la doncella confesara el plan de Serena. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer él era llegar a la posada antes de que la muchacha comprara sus caballos. Con Andrew siguiéndolo, iban por las calles a buen paso. Entonces Darien divisó entre la multitud un velo azul llevado por una mujer tan alta que su cabeza y sus hombros sobresalían de entre quienes la rodeaban. Aunque parecía estar muy alterada y tener mucha prisa, Darien la reconoció nada más verla.

—¡Serena! —llamó. Ella se detuvo de inmediato. En vez de salir huyendo como esperaba Darien, corrió hacia él.

—Benditos sean los santos y toda su gloria—dijo, el rostro surcado por las lágrimas mientras le ponía las manos en la pierna derecha. Su desesperado contacto no hubiese debido afectar en lo más mínimo a Darien, pero sí le abrasó la piel con un calor palpitante que fue directamente hacia su entrepierna—. Cómo me alegro de veros. Sus palabras dejaron atónito a Darien. Nadie le había dicho nunca nada semejante, y menos con tanta sinceridad en la voz. Algo muy malo tenía que haber ocurrido para que ella quisiera volver a verlo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba con ella. Bajó al suelo y la agarró de los brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es Samuel. —Le apartó las manos, lo cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de él calle abajo mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Se ha ido y tenemos que encontrarlo. Hace unos minutos estaba aquí y de pronto se esfumó. ¡Sammy! —gritó. Varias personas los miraron, pero nadie respondió.

—¡Andrew, el chico ha desaparecido! —llamó Darien—. ¿Puedes verlo desde ahí arriba?_ Andrew sacudió la cabeza y se reunió con ellos.

—¿Dónde estabais cuando desapareció?_ Serena se secó los ojos con las manos y alzó la mirada hacia Andrew.

—No muy lejos de donde estuvimos ayer. Tal vez una calle más arriba.

—¿Al lado de la panadería que tiene una ardilla disecada en la ventana? —preguntó Andrew.

—Sí. Eso creo._ Darien arqueó una ceja ante la expresión que vio aparecer en el rostro de Andrew.

—¿Crees saber adónde podría haber ido?

—Sí._ Serena respiró hondo y la presa con que sujetaba el brazo de Darien se aflojó un poco.

—Pero —dijo Andrew, su voz súbitamente llena de amargura—, os llevaré allí con tal de que ninguno de vosotros mencione jamás el incidente de la cama ante mí o ninguna otra persona. Nunca. Serena se sonrojó.

—Siento muchísimo lo que hice. Pero os lavé los ojos. ¿Todavía os arden?_ El rostro de Andrew se puso del color de las granadas, aunque Darien no habría sabido decir si a causa de la ira o del embarazo. Cuando Andrew volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más fría que una tempestad de nieve en el mes de enero.

—Ya están bien. Os agradezco vuestra amabilidad, milady._ Darien montó y le tendió la mano a Serena. Mirándolo con ojos llenos de alivio, ella se la cogió y él reparó en lo diminutos que eran los huesos de su mano y en lo suave que resultaba su con tacto. Nunca antes había sentido una mano tan delicada en la suya. La subió al caballo, la colocó delante de él y volvió su atención hacia Andrew.

—¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

—Ayer, cuando regresábamos, le hablé al niño de los dulces que venden en la Doncella del Unicornio. Incluso le enseñé dónde estaba la tienda y él dijo que daría cualquier cosa por ver los pasteles y los merengues. Tengo el presentimiento de que puede haber ido ahí. Aunque lo que no sé es por qué debería molestarme en rescatarlo. Os juro que todavía me duele la cabeza por culpa de lo que me hizo el pequeño demonio._ Serena se sintió enrojecer.

—Él no pretendía golpearos, Andrew. Juro que esa parte fue un accidente.

La mirada que le lanzó él dejaba muy claro que no se creía ni una sola palabra. Serena no dijo nada mientras iban hacia la pastelería. Samuel ya sabía que no debía separarse de ella. Antes su hermano nunca había cometido semejantes temeridades, y Serena se sentía incapaz de imaginar qué mosca podía haberle picado. Y más valía que el muchacho estuviese metido en un buen lío cuando lo encontraran. Porque de lo contrario, ella misma se encargaría de poner fin a su joven vida estrangulándolo.

No tardaron mucho en desandar los pasos de Serena hasta la esquina donde se había esfumado Samuel. Andrew los condujo unos cuantos metros más allá hasta una pequeña pastelería, de la que en ese momento estaba saliendo una anciana cargada con una cesta llena de pan. Mientras iban hacia la pastelería, Serena vio la ardilla que había mencionado Andrew y reconoció la carita que miraba por la ventana, observando a los transeúntes, y un instante después también vio la sonrisa de extremado júbilo cuando los grandes ojos azules de su hermano se posaron en ella. Era obvio que Samuel se alegraba tanto de verla como ella de verlo a él.

—Oh, santa María bendita—susurró. Un torrente de alivio recorrió todo su ser cuando bajó del caballo y entró corriendo en la tienda para reunirse con su hermano. Lo había tenido muy cerca durante todo el tiempo, pero sin aquellos dos hombres nunca habría sabido que debía buscarlo allí. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Bribonzuelo —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Me has dado un buen susto.

—Lo siento, Sere. _Samuel dio un paso atrás y le enseñó el pan con miel que tenía en la mano—. Pensé que necesitaríamos algo de comer para el viaje. No has comido nada en todo el día._ La mano de ella tembló mientras cogía el pan.

—Antes prefiero morir de hambre que perderte.

—Lo siento, Sere. No quería asustarte. Es solamente que tenía hambre._ Darien tragó saliva ante el espectáculo de su reunión. Ante el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia Andrew.

—Quería comprar esos pasteles en forma de cisne de los que me hablaste, pero la esposa del pastelero ha dicho que no tenía monedas suficientes para pagarlos. —Volvió la mirada hacia su hermana—. A ti te gustan mucho los pasteles._ Mientras ella le besaba la mejilla y se aseguraba de que el díablillo no había sufrido ningún daño, Darien pagó suficientes pasteles como para provocarle un buen dolor de estómago al bribonzuelo. Serena alzó la mirada hacia lord Darien mientas éste le entregaba su compra al niño.

—Os agradezco vuestra bondad.

La expresión que vio aparecer en el rostro del caballero le dijo que sus palabras lo habían hecho sentirse terriblemente incómodo. Mientras salían de la tienda e iniciaban el camino de regreso al castillo, Serena comprendió que no conseguiría volver al hogar. Al menos no podría hacerlo sola. Había estado engañándose a sí misma al pensar que sería capaz. Y lo que era todavía peor, casi había perdido a la persona que más significaba para ella en el mundo.

Santo cielo, ¿y si no hubieran encontrado a Samuel? ¿Y si le hubieran hecho daño o lo hubieran matado o...? La culpa habría sido sólo suya. Serena cerró los ojos al tiempo que se sentía embargada por el dolor. Lo último que quería era tener que decirle a Beryl que le había ocurrido algo a Samuel. Eso mataría a aquella pobre mujer que también había sido una madre para ella. No, ya no correría más riesgos con la seguridad de su hermano. Pero entonces ¿qué iba a hacer?

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el hombre que iba a ser su esposo. ¿Podía confiar en él? Para ser un inglés, parecía bastante razonable. Al igual que Andrew. Quizá, si permitía que fueran a casa con ella, su clan se daría cuenta de que no todos los ingleses eran unas bestias. Quizá podrían ganárselos...

«¿Eres boba o qué? Saca la cabeza de tu mundo de sueños, muchacha, y ponla de una vez en la tierra, que es donde debe estar. Hay muy pocas posibilidades, eso si es que hay alguna, de que los Tsukino vayan a aceptar jamás la presencia de un inglés entre ellos.» Era agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, sin duda, pero Serena no podía ver ninguna otra solución. Si contraía matrimonio con Darien, podrían llegar a casa sanos y salvos.

Tanto si le gustaba como si no, se sometería a aquel matrimonio y confiaría en Dios para que la guiara a través de él y supiera qué era lo más apropiado para ella. Ésa tenía que ser la voluntad divina, porque de otra manera ya habría triunfado y ahora estaría yendo hacia su hogar con su hermano. El día había sido un presagio, y Serena creía de todo corazón en los presagios. Al día siguiente Darien sería su esposo.

Lo vio montar en su caballo. Darien se acomodó en la silla con la gracia del guerrero nato que era y se irguió orgullosamente sobre la grupa con sus negros cabellos brillando bajo el sol. Fuerte y apuesto, era una visión magnífica. Darien era la clase de hombre con el que una mujer soñaba por las noches y esperaba llegar a ver aunque sólo fuese una vez en carne y hueso. Y podía ser suyo... La mano que le tendió era tan poderosa como delicada. Darien podía no ser el primer candidato en el que habría pensado Serena para el matrimonio, pero había bondad en él. Justicia, también. Si además tuviera sangre escocesa... Aun así, había hombres mucho peores con los que contraer matrimonio.

—¿Milord? —preguntó Serena mientras Darien la acomodaba delante de él—. ¿Qué les haréis a mis gentes cuando me llevéis a casa?_ Darien apretó los dientes ante su pregunta. La mera idea de regresar a Escocia lo ponía enfermo. Si hubiera podido hacer las cosas a su manera, nunca volvería a aventurarse allí. Naturalmente, tenía allí a sus hermanos y se aseguraría de verlos mientras estaba con ella. Ellos eran lo único que hacía tolerable la idea de dejar Inglaterra.

—Me aseguraré de que se mantenga la paz de Artemís —le dijo—. Mientras vuestros hombres se abstengan de atacar a su gente, yo no haré nada. —Lo que no le dijo era que tenía intención de encontrar al hombre que se hacía llamar Incursor, poner fin a sus correrías, y luego huir de su matrimonio lo más deprisa posible.

Pero en el mismo instante en que el pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza, cobró conciencia de la proximidad de la mujer. Del modo en que olía y la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. Serena era cálida y suave, un delicado bálsamo para aliviar sus penas. Él nunca había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos de aquella manera. Nunca se había atrevido a abrigar la esperanza de que pudiera haber alguna clase de consuelo en su vida. Consuelo. Darien sonrió burlonamente, mofándose de la palabra. El consuelo era para los estúpidos que carecían de voluntad propia. Él no lo necesitaba y no quería tener ningún consuelo.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de Artemís y luego volvería a cumplir su juramento de lealtad. Ésa era su vida, y no sentía el menor deseo de cambiarla. Darien llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando denodadamente por estar en paz consigo mismo para permitir que aquel pequeño bagaje en su regazo apareciera de pronto y lo llenara de inquietud.

—Bien —dijo suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella, que mantenía la cabeza ladeada para estudiarle las manos—. ¿Vais a seguir adelante con este matrimonio, entonces?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y él percibió su aroma a lavanda. El olor de su cuerpo lo llenó de una furiosa excitación. Darien le rodeaba la caja torácica con los brazos y los rojos labios de ella estaban entreabiertos de modo que a él no le hubiera costado nada tomar posesión de su boca en un apasionado beso. El pensamiento inflamó todo su cuerpo con una pasión todavía más intensa. Que el diablo lo ayudara, porque deseaba a aquella mujer con un desesperado anhelo. Ella le miró los labios como si sintiera el calor que había entre ellos. Como si ella, también, estuviera soñando con el beso que él anhelaba darle.

—No veo manera de evitarlo—dijo en voz baja—. ¿La veis vos? —Él sonrió ante la nota esperanzada que había en su voz.

—No, mi señora. No la veo. Pero estoy trabajando en ello. _La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de ella lo deslumbró.

—En ese caso, buena suerte. Os deseo mucho éxito._ Darien la miró y sacudió la cabeza. Serena era como una exquisita golosina, a la que le encantaría dar un mordisco para ver si resultaba tan deliciosa en su boca como lo estaba siendo en su regazo. Sorprendentemente, no pudo resistir la tentación de jugar un poco con ella.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido?_ Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Darien le estaba tomando el pelo. La luz que había en sus ojos así lo indicaba. Encantada por aquella conducta tan impropia de él, Serena decidió recurrir a sus mismas armas.

—No, os aseguro que no era mi intención ofenderos. A decir verdad, cuando no estáis tratando de resultar aterrador sois muy agradable.

—¿Agradable? —preguntó él con incredulidad—. Ése probablemente sea el único título que nadie ha depositado jamás sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Nadie?

—Nadie._ Serena retrocedió un poco para alzar la mirada hacia él.

—Tiene que llenaros de miedo, entonces, saber que yo conozco la verdad de vuestra persona cuando nadie más sabe de ella. _Lord Darien la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Quién dice que ésa sea la verdad de mi persona?

—Yo, y a menos que tengáis un cuerno que sacar de algún sitio para enseñármelo, nunca creeré ninguna otra cosa de vos.

Sus palabras hicieron que Darien se aclarase la garganta. A ella le habría bastado con bajar la vista para encontrar suficiente prueba de un cuerno cuyo único deseo era cometer unas cuantas travesuras con la ninfa que tenía en el regazo.

¡Oh, su alma llena de brío y las enseñanzas que se moría por tener ocasión de impartirle! Podía imaginarla yaciendo desnuda en sus brazos, los pechos apretados contra él. Podía sentir el sabor de la carne de ella en su lengua. Aquella escocesa era una tentadora sin igual.

—Decidme una cosa —murmuró—. ¿Por qué sois la única persona que no me tiene miedo?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Será porque soy boba. Amy me asegura que cada mañana desayunáis unos cuantos niños pequeños. ¿Lo hacéis?

—No, he descubierto que cuestan mucho de digerir. Todo ese removerse de un lado a otro después de que los hayas tragado... No merecen el esfuerzo, realmente._ Ella rio, y fue un sonido realmente encantador. Aquélla tenía que ser la conversación más peculiar que lord Darien había mantenido jamás. Se recogió debajo del velo un rizo de cabellos color oro que se le habían salido del sitio.

—¿Alguien más aparte de mí sabe que a veces podéis tener ganas de jugar?_ Darien le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—¿Ganas de jugar? Milady, a vuestro fuego le faltan unos cuantos leños si pensáis eso de mí.

—Todavía peor, entonces.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Todos necesitamos jugar de vez en cuando. ¿No es así, Andrew?_ Darien volvió la cabeza para ver que Andrew los había estado escuchando mientras hablaban.

—Ciertamente, milady. Pero puedo atestiguar que Darien nunca ha tenido esa experiencia ni por un solo instante. Ni siquiera de niño._ Un profundo fruncimiento de ceño oscureció la frente de ella mientras miraba a Darien.

—¿Es verdad eso?

—No del todo. Tuve unos cuantos años de diversión con mis hermanos y un momento o dos con Andrew en nuestra juventud. _El fruncimiento de ceño abandonó su frente, trayendo un súbito resplandor a sus celestes ojos.

—¿Tenéis hermanos?

—Sí. Tenía cuatro hermanos.

—¿Teníais?

—Uno de ellos murió hace unos años._ La alegría desapareció del rostro de Serena, y Darien se quedó asombrado al ver que le tocaba el brazo en una delicada muestra de simpatía.

—Lamento enormemente esa pérdida. Tenéis que echarlo mucho de menos.

A decir verdad, Darien lo echaba de menos. Aunque no había visto a Cronos desde que tenía la edad de Samuel, todavía guardaba un grato recuerdo de su hermano pequeño. El saber que todos sus hermanos estaban en casa y que eran debidamente atendidos había sido lo único que hizo soportable su infierno mientras crecía. Mientras padecía a manos de Zoycite y los demás, Darien se recordaba a sí mismo que de no ser por él, uno de sus hermanos habría sido torturado en su lugar. Prefería que las palizas y las humillaciones le fueran infligidas a él antes que a ninguno de sus hermanos. Ellos eran buenos y decentes y, por ello, sólo merecían lo mejor que la vida pudiera depararles.

—Nosotros también tenemos un hermano —dijo Samuel—. Haruka _el Felpudo. _

—¡Samuel! —lo riñó Serena—. Haruka haría que te cortaran la cabeza si te oyera llamarlo así.

—Es mejor que lo que me llama él.

—¿Es vuestro hermano mayor? —preguntó Darien.

—No. Yo soy la mayor._ Él asintió.

—Eso explica mucho.

—¿Mucho de qué?

—Del modo en que tratáis a Samuel. Del modo en que estáis tan determinada a ir a casa incluso cuando sabéis que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de conseguirlo._ Serena lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Vos sois el mayor?_ Él asintió con una sutil inclinación de cabeza. Se detuvieron delante del establo. Andrew desmontó con Samuel mientras Darien ayudaba a bajar a Serena.

—Andrew, ¿puedes llevarla de vuelta a su habitación sin que...? _Andrew se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Acuérdate de que hemos quedado en que no habrá ninguna mención de eso._ Darien sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oh, claro. ¿Puedes llevarla de vuelta a su habitación sin que vuelva a ocurrir eso-que-permanecerá-sin-ser-mencionado? ¿O también he de hacer venir a un guardia personal para ti?_ Serena se mordió el labio traviesamente.

—Nos portaremos muy bien con Andrew, ¿verdad que sí, Sammy?

—Si tú lo dices, Sere._ Vio marchar a Darien. Y después cogió de la mano a Samuel y echaron a andar hacia el castillo, con Andrew caminando junto a ella.

—Andrew, ¿cuánto hace que conocéis a lord Darien?

—Él tenía nueve años cuando el rey Artemís lo envió a vivir con mi padrastro._ Así pues, ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo conocía. Eso era bueno. Aquel caballero tal vez podría ayudarla a entender mejor al hombre que iba a ser su esposo. Cuando entraban en el castillo, Samuel se soltó de la mano de Serena y subió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Sabéis por qué está tan triste? —preguntó ella. Andrew la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo habéis...?

—Sus ojos. Lo oculta bien, pero aun así lo veo de vez en cuando. _Andrew respiró hondo mientras empezaban a subir por las oscuras escaleras. Un músculo se movía en su mandíbula, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo si debía contarle algo acerca de su amigo o no. Finalmente habló.

—Darien tiene muchas razones para estar triste, milady.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Yo sólo era un muchacho cuando nos trajeron a Darien, pero recuerdo vívidamente aquella noche. Los hombres del rey Artemís no lo habían tratado demasiado bien durante su largo viaje hasta nuestro hogar y, cuando entró en la gran sala, Darien tenía los ojos ennegrecidos a causa de todos los golpes que había recibido. La nariz todavía le sangraba y tenía hinchados los labios y la mandíbula. Parecía como si lo hubieran traído a rastras todo el camino hasta Ravenswood por los peores senderos que pudieron encontrar. Le habían puesto grilletes en las muñecas y llevaba un aro de hierro alrededor del cuello. Aun así, se mantuvo erguido e hizo frente a Zoycite de Ravenswood con una fortaleza y una dignidad que pocos hombres poseían. El viejo conde era famoso por su crueldad y su amor a todo lo que fuese brutal, y hasta los hombres dotados de mayor presencia de ánimo palidecían un poco cuando lo miraban. Y sin embargo allí estaba Darien, un muchacho que osaba plantarle cara sin ningún temor. Que comparecía ante el conde con los labios apretados y los ojos entornados y llenos de odio. Zoycite le preguntó cómo era que mostraba semejante coraje ante él._ Andrew bajó la voz y le susurró al oído para que Samuel no pudiera oír sus palabras. —Darien dijo que él era un engendro del infierno, nacido de una ramera y engendrado por un bastardo sin corazón._ Lo horrendo de aquellas palabras hizo que Serena contuviera la respiración. Se sentía incapaz de imaginar a un niño diciendo algo semejante. —Le dijo a Zoycite que él no tenía alma y que nada de cuanto pudiera llegar a hacer Zoycite le haría daño jamás. —Andrew la miró con expresión lúgubre y suspiró—. Lo único que puedo decir es que Zoycite aceptó el reto, y a partir de entonces hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para conseguir que Darien se inclinara ante él llenándolo de miedo.

Serena sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho. Su mirada fue hacia Samuel cuando el muchacho entró corriendo en sus habitaciones, y trató de imaginárselo en semejante estado. El pequeño Samuel sólo había conocido brazos llenos de amor y una familia que no paraba de mimarlo. Serena no quería pensar siquiera en lo que se necesitaría para crear a un niño como el que le había descrito Andrew. ¿De qué manera había sufrido Darien exactamente? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué alguien iba a querer hacerle tal cosa a un muchacho? Todas las personas merecían recibir amor. Eso era lo que la madre de Serena, que Dios la tuviera en su gloria, siempre le había enseñado.

—¿Por qué iba encadenado? —preguntó mientras se reunían con Samuel en la habitación. Hablando en voz muy alta consigo mismo, su hermano se arrodilló delante de su arcón y empezó a sacar de él los juguetes que le había traído Amy. Puso en fila a los caballeros y los catapultó con sus zapatos; Serena y Andrew se dirigieron a la ventana y se quedaron junto a ella.

—Darien era un rehén político. Nos fue enviado como garantía de que su padre dejaría de oponerse al rey Artemís.

Serena se quedó callada mientras recordaba la historia acerca del mariscal Guillermo, que le había contado uno de los cortesanos al que conoció durante su primer día en la corte del rey Artemís. Al igual que Darien, Guillermo había sido entregado al rey Apolo en garantía de la buena conducta de su padre. Cuando el padre de Guillermo volvió a declararle la guerra al rey, Apolo estuvo a punto de matar al muchacho.

Lo que más recordaba Serena eran las crueles palabras que John Fitz Gilbert le había gritado a Apolo cuando el rey le dijo que pensara en su hijo Guillermo, quien padecería el castigo por las acciones de su padre: «Adelante, matadlo. Tengo un martillo y un yunque con los que forjar hijos todavía más fuertes.»

Era obvio que el padre de Darien pensaba igual. Qué horrible tenía que haber sido aquello para Darien. El padre de Serena habría matado a cualquier hombre que se atreviera aunque sólo fuese a mirar de través a sus hijos. Andrew cogió al vuelo uno de los caballeros de juguete mientras éste surcaba los aires y se lo devolvió a Samuel, quien se había puesto a chillar de alegría en su juego.

—Decidme, Andrew, ¿hay alguna dama que sea del agrado de lord Darien?_ Andrew sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía con ella.

—Él siempre se mantiene alejado de todos. Hace mucho que aprendió a no confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en una mujer.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

—Darien tiene muchos enemigos en la corte. Incluidos algunos que de buena gana lo matarían si se les llegara presentar la oportunidad. Mujeres tanto como hombres._ Serena era incapaz de imaginar una vida en la que no se podía confiar en nadie.

—¿Y no tiene amigos?

—Nos tiene a mí y al rey Artemís.

—No, Andrew. Lord Darien sólo os tiene a vos. _Andrew frunció el ceño.

—No os entiendo.

—Si Artemís realmente fuera su amigo, no le pediría a Darien que se aventurara en un país hostil donde será todavía menos bien venido de lo que lo es aquí._ Andrew le dirigió una mirada apreciativa.

—Muy cierto, milady._ Luego se excusó y se llevó a Samuel para que jugase fuera antes de que el muchacho destruyera la habitación.

Sentada ante su tocador, Serena intentó pensar en qué debía hacer. Una parte de ella sabía que llevar a un inglés al seno de su clan era la peor de las insensateces, y sin embargo otra parte de ella se sentía fascinada por lord Darien y la posibilidad de que pudiera ser el puente entre su clan y los ingleses.

La edad de contraer matrimonio ya había quedado muy atrás para ella. Hacía años, la prometieron con un hombre que murió de enfermedad cuando faltaban pocos meses para su boda. Serena había pasado dos años de luto. Justo cuando llegaba al final de aquel período, su padre había muerto. Desde entonces siempre había estado demasiado ocupada con los problemas de su clan y los rebeldes desconocidos para pensar en un esposo. Cómo deseaba que Beryl estuviera allí. La madre de Samuel siempre sabía ver alguna salida en aquella clase de cuestiones, y ella le habría ayudado a decidir qué era lo más conveniente.

Pero pensándolo bien, Serena ya conocía la respuesta. Tenía que volver a casa antes de que los rebeldes o su tío atacaran a los ingleses para rescatarla. Su tío Helios no descansaría hasta que ella y Samuel estuvieran en casa, y no había manera de saber cuántos de su clan perecerían en aquella locura.

Si Darien hacía honor a su palabra y dejaba a sus hombres en Inglaterra, entonces quizá podría hablarse de paz. Quizá los hombres del clan de Serena se darían cuenta de que los ingleses no eran tan terriblemente malvados. Naturalmente, y a juzgar por lo que ella había tenido ocasión de constatar, algunos de ellos eran auténticos demonios encarnados; pero después de todo, hasta algunos de sus queridos escoceses también podían ser un poco sedientos de sangre. Oh, ¿qué iba a hacer? La cabeza empezó a dolerle mientras las dudas y los pensamientos se perseguían incesantemente los unos a los otros.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Serena alzó la mirada para encontrar a Amy de pie en el pasillo, muy pálida y retorciéndose las manos. Aunque hacía poco tiempo que se conocían, aquella muchacha había llegado a significar mucho para Serena. Amy había sido su única amiga y confidente durante aquellas últimas semanas, y la había ayudado de maneras que habrían hecho que la diminuta sirvienta recibiera una terrible paliza si alguien hubiese llegado a enterarse. Ahora parecía como si la pobrecita acabara de ver al mismísimo diablo viniendo a por ella.

—Amy, ¿qué sucede?_ Amy fue hacia ella, mordiéndose el labio y estrujando entre sus manos la ancha manga de su vestido.

—Oh, milady, acabo de oír algo espantoso, y no sé a quién contárselo o qué hacer al respecto. Quizá debería olvidar lo que he oído. Sí, olvidarlo. —Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras asentía en una silenciosa aquiescencia a cualesquiera que fuesen las palabras que oía resonar dentro de su cabeza._ Después se quedó muy quieta y sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron todavía más.

—Pero si lo hago y él muere, entonces yo seré responsable. Dios podría no perdonármelo. ¿Haría eso de mí una cómplice? Sí, me parece que sí. El rey podría querer mi muerte por eso. Oh, Dios, soy demasiado joven para morir. Ni siquiera tengo un esposo, ni hijos. No quiero morir todavía. ¡No!_ Serena se apretó la sien con los dedos en un esfuerzo por seguir la cháchara de la mujer. La cogió del brazo, se lo apretó suavemente y trató de conseguir que Amy se calmara un poco y le explicara qué era lo que la había puesto tan fuera de sí.

—Amy, ¿qué fue lo que oíste exactamente?

—Oí a unos hombres que estaban hablando en una habitación del piso de abajo._ Eso, a diferencia de su monólogo anterior, sí que tenía sentido.

—¿Qué estaban diciendo?_ La muchacha se persignó y volvió a mirarla con ojos extraviados.

—Decían que esta noche iban a matar a lord Darien para que así uno de ellos pudiera casarse con vos y hacerse con vuestras tierras. Uno de los hombres dijo que él les enseñaría (os ruego que me perdonéis, milady) a esos perros de las Highlands cómo deben inclinarse ante quienes son mejores que ellos Y que haría que (vuelvo a rogaros que me perdonéis) la perra escocesa aprendiera a obedecer._ Serena sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir Y en un primer momento solo podo reaccionar con incredulidad. Ésta fue rápidamente seguida por la rabia y la indignación. ¿Quién se había atrevido a decir tales cosas?

—¿Se lo has contado a su señoría? —le preguntó a la doncella.

—No. Le tengo demasiado miedo._ Serena le palmeó el brazo en señal de gratitud.

—Gracias, Amy. Yo se lo contaré._ Había llegado a la puerta cuando la detuvo la voz de Amy.

—Milady, ¿habéis caído en la cuenta de que si esos hombres lo mataran entonces no tendríais que casaros con él?_ Nunca se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza. E incluso, ahora que lo pensaba, enseguida tuvo claro que no le quedaba otra opción.

No podía cruzarse de brazos y ver cómo daban muerte a un hombre. Menos todavía a uno con el que había contraído una deuda tan grande. A Serena le daba igual lo que pudieran pensar los demás, porque ella conocía el corazón del caballero negro y sabía que no era tan oscuro o aterrador.

Sin decir palabra, salió de la habitación para ir en busca de lord Darien.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Darien estaba de pie en el centro de la sala del trono de Artemís y aguardaba el regreso del rey sin que ni él mismo supiera por qué se molestaba en hacerlo. Artemís le había dejado muy clara su decisión. Darien tenía que encontrar al líder de los rebeldes escoceses y matarlo.

La orden no tenía nada de insólito. Darien ya había asesinado en más de una ocasión después de que Artemís así se lo hubiera mandado. Eso era lo que lo había convertido en un anatema a los ojos de la corte y lo que había hecho de él una abominación para el papa. También era lo que le había salvado la vida cuando era un muchacho.

Darien sólo tenía catorce años cuando quitó su primera vida. Nunca olvidaría aquel momento. Tembloroso y asustado, había seguido las órdenes que se le dieron e ido a la habitación del hombre en una posada local. Su objetivo no era más que un pobre peregrino que había venido a ultramar para rezar. El Viejo de la Montaña, el líder de los sarracenos que lo había comprado y adiestrado, había ordenado que se diera muerte al peregrino y Darien sabía que en el caso de que él hubiera incumplido la orden sus dueños se lo habrían llevado y... Sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo. No le gustaba recordar el pasado. Darien no tenía recuerdos felices, ni de la infancia ni de ninguna otra época. Lo único que recordaba era el anhelo.

Cómo anhelaba la bondad de una madre, la mano cariñosa de un padre. Lo que había recibido en lugar de ello eran innumerables insultos y palizas. Torturas, a veces tan crueles y severas que todavía se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir a ellas con el cuerpo y la mente intactos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, su mente quizá no estuviera tan en sus cabales después de todo. Había momentos en los que Darien estaba seguro de que nadie podía sobrevivir a lo que había sobrevivido él y seguir siendo normal. Día a día, a veces incluso hora a hora, había soportado los sufrimientos, y había salido de ellos tan fortalecido que ahora nadie podía tocarlo. Había llegado a ser tan duro como el granito. Y tenía toda la intención de seguir siendo así.

Darien oyó un sonido y ladeó la cabeza. Era el suave susurro del cuero rozando la piedra. El contacto era tan tenue que la mayor parte de los hombres no lo habrían oído, pero para alguien que había pagado muy cara la falta de vigilancia en su juventud era como oír los pasos de un elefante. Vio emerger de las sombras a un hombre armado con una daga. Un instante le bastó para reconocer a su atacante. Darien no habría sabido decir por qué se sintió sorprendido al verlo, ya que la enemistad que le profesaba Rubeus no era nada nuevo. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras el muy idiota arremetía contra él enarbolando la daga.

—Rubeus, esto es un error.

Antes de que el caballero pudiera hacer ningún comentario, otros dos atacantes corrieron hacia él. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de disgusto. Ellos sabían que estaba desarmado. Nadie podía cruzar la entrada principal de la sala del trono llevando armas. Pero eso no importaba. Extendió el pie hacia Rubeus y lo mandó hacia atrás de una feroz patada. El caballero cayó al suelo. Al siguiente hombre no lo conocía. Daba igual. Darien rodó ágilmente sobre el suelo y lo derribó, después de lo cual le quitó la espada de entre los dedos.

Oyó el silbido de la daga que Rubeus acababa de lanzar contra su espalda y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Instintivamente, se tiró al suelo. La daga pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza y se incrustó en el pecho del hombre con el que se disponía a luchar. El hombre dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado mientras caía de rodillas. El hombre al que acababa de desarmar salió corriendo por la puerta abierta mientras Darien se volvía para ver a Serena de pie allí, paralizada por el estupor. Rubeus avanzó hacia él, pero entonces Serena arrancó la alfombra de debajo de sus pies y lo hizo caer de bruces.

Disimulando su diversión ante la ayuda que acababa de prestarle, Darien dirigió la punta de su espada robada hacia Rubeus mientras el caballero se incorporaba lentamente del suelo y Serena daba un paso atrás para observarlos. El caballero miró a Darien con ojos llenos de odio, y éste no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver que Rubeus no salía corriendo para ocultarse. Después de todo, eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Darien bajó la espada que había confiscado.

—¿Deseas explicarte?

—¿Qué es lo que he de explicar? ¿Que alguien tiene necesidad de veros muerto? Todo el mundo sabe que es preciso que muráis. ¿Cuántos cuellos dormidos habéis cortado en nombre de Artemís?

Darien oyó una exclamación ahogada. Miró detrás de Rubeus y vio a Serena, que se tapaba la boca con una mano, los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora la escocesa conocía la verdad acerca de él. Que así fuese. Darien nunca había intentado esconderse de lo que era. Quizás era lo mejor que podía ocurrir. Ahora la escocesa lo odiaría como todos los demás. De ese modo a él le resultaría más fácil mantenerse alejado de ella. Y sin embargo algo se marchitó dentro de Darien cuando pensó en que ella lo odiaría. No podía entenderlo, porque para él aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Pero después de todo, en la vida había pocas cosas que lo tuvieran. Rubeus miró a la mujer y entornó los ojos.

—¿Sabe que fuisteis un _hashishin?_ _Darien inspiró profundamente mientras recordaba cómo sus dueños lo habían instruido con todo detalle sobre las distintas maneras de quitarle la vida a un hombre. Vio la confusión en el rostro de Serena mientras los miraba a los dos.

—Ella no conoce el término sarraceno _hashishin, _Rubeus.

—Conoce la palabra asesino. Eso es lo que sois. Sois un asqueroso perro asesino sin conciencia ni moral._ Darien alzó la punta de su espada hacia la garganta de Rubeus.

—Ya has hablado suficiente. Una sola palabra más y te mostraré lo que me enseñaron a hacer mis adiestradores sarracenos. _Rubeus palideció. Las puertas de roble dorado se abrieron para franquearle el paso a Artemís y su guardia personal. El rey se detuvo cuando vio a Darien en el centro de la sala con la punta de su espada sobre la garganta de Rubeus.

—¿Qué es esto?_ Los guardias de Artemís se desplegaron alrededor de él para proteger a su rey. Darien dio un paso atrás y le tendió la espada a uno de los guardias con la empuñadura por delante.

—Nada que tenga demasiada importancia, majestad. Sólo ha sido otro intento de acabar con mi vida._ El tono de aburrimiento de Darien dejó atónita a Serena. Era como si apenas considerase digno de mención que aquel hombre quisiera verlo muerto. La rabia que sentía oscureció el rostro de Artemís mientras se encaraba con el apuesto caballero, que era casi una cabeza más bajo que él.

—¿Alguna buena razón por la que sintierais la necesidad de matar a nuestro consejero?_ Rubeus volvió a mirar a Darien con ojos llenos de odio.

—Mató a mi padre a sangre fría y sin embargo vos lo recompensáis como si fuese algún sabueso de raza. Es una obscenidad que nadie se atreva a hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho._ Los ojos de Artemís se entornaron peligrosamente.

—Comprendemos vuestro enfado, pero os aconsejamos que refrenéis esa lengua, no vaya a ser que os encontréis con que toda nuestra ira cae sobre vuestra cabeza._ Rubeus dio un paso atrás y clavó en el suelo su mirada, humillado. Artemís miró a Darien.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Mataste a su padre?_ Serena vio un súbito destello de dolor en los ojos de Darien un instante antes de que éste lo ocultara y se encogiese de hombros.

—¿Cómo queréis que lo sepa? Nunca conozco los nombres de mis víctimas._ Por la expresión que había en el rostro de Darien, Serena supo que recordaba los nombres de aquellos a los que había dado muerte. La pena que vio en sus ojos hizo que no le cupiera ninguna duda de que esos recuerdos todavía lo torturaban.

—¿Lo veis? —rugió Rubeus—. No lo niega. Quiero justicia para mi familia.

—¿Justicia, señor, o habéis obrado impulsado por un motivo más egoísta? —Las palabras ya habían salido de la boca de Serena antes de que se diese cuenta de que había hablado. De pronto todos los hombres se volvieron hacia ella. Serena retrocedió nerviosa. —Me han dicho que habíais venido a matarlo para que así uno de vosotros pudiera casarse conmigo y someter a mis gentes.

—¡Mentís!_ Enrique la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Cómo habéis sabido esto que decís?

—Alguien en quien confío los escuchó mientras tramaban sus planes.

Oírla hablar de aquella manera dejó completamente atónito a Darien. En toda su vida, jamás nadie lo había defendido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verse abandonado por todos y tener que confiar en sus propios recursos que no podía entender las acciones de Serena. Su súbita aparición en la sala del trono cobraba sentido.

—¿Por eso vinisteis aquí?_ Ella asintió.

—Quería preveniros. —Darien no daba crédito a sus oídos. Artemís se volvió hacia Rubeus y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Al parecer hay alguien que puede dar testimonio de vuestra conspiración, Rubeus. ¿Qué decís ahora?

—También había otro conspirador—dijo Serena. Artemís miró a Darien.

—Sí—admitió Darien de mala gana—. Tiger de Wallingford (Ojo de Tigre). Ha huido. Artemís envió a uno de sus guardias en busca de Wallingford. Miró a Rubeus con expresión impasible y dio instrucciones al otro guardia.

—Llevadlo a la torre. Después nos ocuparemos de él._ Cuando los tres se hubieron quedado solos, el rey fue hacia Serena con una ceja arqueada.

—A juzgar por vuestras acciones, diría que podemos suponer que consentís en el matrimonio.

—¿Podría hablar a solas con lord Darien acerca de la cuestión, majestad?_ Artemís le lanzó una mirada llena de sospecha, pero finalmente permitió que se ausentaran.

Salieron de la sala del trono y Darien la condujo por un pasillo que desembocaba en unas escaleras. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Darien la llevó a un patio detrás del baluarte. El pequeño recinto se hallaba circundado por muros de piedra gris cubiertos de yedra y zarzamora. La tarde estaba llena de paz, con apenas ningún sonido.

Serena contempló a Darien mientras él permanecía orgullosamente inmóvil ante ella, sus oscuros cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro de una manera muy seductora: era un hombre peligrosamente apuesto. Un hombre que podía llegar a causar un efecto devastador en una mujer con nada más que una simple sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería estar entre sus brazos, sentir el sabor de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. No debería permitirse semejantes pensamientos acerca de él, y sin embargo no conseguía evitarlo. Él juntó las manos detrás de su espalda y la contempló con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Y bien?_ Serena intentó poner un poco de orden en el caos de sus emociones.

—¿Puedo ser honesta con vos?

—Ciertamente prefiero eso a la deshonestidad._ Eso la hizo sonreír. Darien era un hombre de lo más extraño.

—Yo... —Hizo una pausa mientras trataba de decidir cuál sería a mejor manera de abordar el tema que la preocupaba.

—¿Vos...?_ Finalmente ella alzó la barbilla e hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Empezó a hablar a toda prisa.

—Vos y vuestro rey me habéis pedido que me una a vos con un vínculo eterno. Que ponga en vuestras manos mi vida y la de mis gentes. Quería que supierais que siempre me tomo muy en serio mis juramentos. Y si vamos a hacer esto, entonces antes deseo poder dedicar un poco de tiempo a conoceros.

Darien abrió la boca para contarle su plan de encontrar al incursor y luego dejarla en paz, pero no llegó a decir nada. Serena nunca accedería a que fuera a su tierra con ella para entregarle a uno de los suyos a Artemís o, peor aún, matarlo. Si ella tuviera alguna intención de hacer tal cosa, el líder de los rebeldes ya estaría de camino hacia Londres. No, tendría que dejar que Serena pensara que él veía con buenos ojos aquella unión.

—Muy bien—dijo finalmente—.¿Cómo sugerís que lleguemos a conocernos el uno al otro antes de mañana?

—¿Cenaréis conmigo esta noche? Aquí. Sólo nosotros dos_ Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sólo nosotros?

—Y Amy, naturalmente. Pero nadie más._ Era una extraña petición la que le hacía. Aun así, no le pareció que pudiera haber nada de malo en complacerla.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿Vísperas? —Darien asintió.

—Os veré entonces.

Serena lo vio marchar. Por primera vez, reparó en su manera de caminar. Como un león al acecho que esperase que otra fiera saltara sobre él en cualquier momento. Era un hombre muy fiero, aquel caballero. Fiero y solitario. Y no tardaría en ser su esposo. Serena tragó saliva al pensarlo, y fue a hacer los preparativos para la noche.

Darien estaba solo en su habitación, sentado a su escritorio, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Adelante._ Medio esperaba que fuese Serena, así que se sorprendió al ver entrar a Andrew.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó mientras Andrew cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo partiríamos hacia Escocia. Quería comunicárselo a Nicolás. Pensé que podríamos hacer un alto allí en Ravenswood, ya que nos viene de camino._ Darien dejó escapar el aliento en una prolongada exhalación.

—Te agradezco sinceramente tu oferta, Andrew, pero no tengo intención de llevarte conmigo.

—Necesitas que alguien te acompañe.

—No necesito a nadie. Te aseguro que no me ocurrirá nada. _Andrew cruzó los brazos encima del pecho mientras contemplaba a Darien con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste la noche en que llegaste a Ravenswood?

—No. Apenas guardo recuerdos de esa noche.

—Yo te pregunté si no te asustaba estar tan lejos de tu familia. Tú dijiste que no tenías ninguna familia. Que no pertenecías a ningún lugar ni a nadie. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Vagamente.

—Bueno, pues me parece que el hombre que tengo ante mí en este momento sigue siendo ese niño de nueve años que se plantó desafiante y erguido ante Zoycite. Todavía mantienes un hombro rígido para recibir un golpe mientras tu mano está apretada en un puño para devolverlo. —El dolor llegó en una súbita acometida cuando unos recuerdos que Darien quería borrar de su memoria volvieron a hacerse presentes. Había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a tratar de olvidar precisamente las cosas que Andrew quería que recordase, y lo último que deseaba era evocar semejantes horrores.

—Andrew, ¿tienes algún motivo para decirme esto?

—Sí, lo tengo. Cuando Nicolás y yo intentábamos llegar a ser tus amigos, tú no nos decías nada. Te retirabas al interior de ti mismo todavía más rígidamente de lo que lo hacía Nicolás. Al menos él se mantenía abierto a mí. Pero tú... tú rechazabas cualquier consuelo.

Darien guardó silencio. Él nunca había rechazado el consuelo. Simplemente le estaba prohibido. Cada vez que Zoycite lo sorprendía hablando con Andrew o con Nicolás, Darien era castigado por ello. Zoycite lo despreciaba con un apasionado celo. Mayor que Nicolás y Andrew, Darien nunca había tenido un protector. Darien siempre había estado solo. Nunca le había quedado otra opción.

—Quiero ir contigo, Darien. ¿Es que no has pasado ya una parte lo bastante grande de tu vida sin tener nada más que enemigos a tus espaldas?_ Darien suspiró.

—Ya sabes que no estás en deuda conmigo por lo que hice.

—Lo sé. Ésa no es la razón por la que quiero ir._ Darien frunció el ceño. Nunca conseguiría entender la manera de pensar de Andrew.

—¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué ibas a querer pasar una semana entera recorriendo los caminos hasta llegar a unas tierras donde todos te despreciarán?

—Porque me han dicho que un amigo mío va a ir allí solo._ Darien sacudió la cabeza. Andrew era un hombre extraño. En su fuero interno, él sabía que a Andrew no se le había perdido nada en Escocia. Su amigo no tenía ni idea de lo que les aguardaba allí. Pero Darien sí que la tenía. Él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Pero Andrew... Andrew estaba cometiendo una locura al querer hacer aquello. —¿Y bien? —sugirió Andrew.

—Partiremos pasado mañana. —Andrew asintió.

—Bien. Enviaré a mi escudero a casa de mis padres hasta mi regreso. —Andrew se apartó de la puerta. Sus ojos relucían con un destello diabólico—. Porque regresaré, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si aprendes a no hacerme enfadar. De lo contrario, puede que yo mismo me encargue de entregarte a los escoceses para que se te coman._ Andrew rio y abrió la puerta.

—Por cierto, he sabido de labios de la doncella de la dama que su color favorito es el blanco.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez querrías saberlo. Estaré por aquí si me necesitas.

Darien se recostó en su asiento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Andrew. Su mundo era un lugar muy frío. Darien pasaba sus días ocupándose de los asuntos que Artemís necesitaba atender y las noches solo en su habitación con el oído bien alerta para percibir el próximo ataque. Se preguntó por qué aquel día eso lo molestaba cuando nunca lo había inquietado antes. Hasta entonces siempre se había limitado a aceptarlo como un hecho. Tenía que haber sido el tiempo que pasó viajando con Selene y Endimión, decidió. Su compañía lo había ablandado. Se había acostumbrado a estar con gente que no lo veía como un monstruo.

Darien tragó saliva cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Serena y ese rostro angelical suyo que siempre estaba iluminado por una afable modestia. Esa noche no estaría solo. Esa noche estaría con una mujer fascinante que poseía unos ojos llenos de amabilidad y un agudo ingenio. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba impaciente por ver ponerse el sol.

Serena se alisó la pechera del vestido con las manos. Las vísperas habían llegado y quedado atrás sin que hubiese sabido nada de lord Darien. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que hubiese debido, también se sentía un poco irritada por la posibilidad de que a él simplemente se le hubiera olvidado que tenían una cita.

—¿Creéis que debería ir en su busca, milady?—se ofreció Amy. Antes de que pudiera responder, Serena vio venir a lord Darien entre las sombras que se iban alargando. Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Todavía completamente vestido de negro, Darien ofrecía una figura impresionante. Recién afeitado, llevaba los cabellos apartados de la cara, y la tranquilizó ver que se hubiera tomado la molestia de prestar tanta atención a su apariencia por ella. Serena lo miró y sonrió.

—Perdonadme por llegar tarde, milady —dijo él, haciéndole una reverencia cortesana—. He tenido que pasar más tiempo en la ciudad de lo que había pensado._ Un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de Serena cuando él le levantó la mano y depositó un galante beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Estáis completamente perdonado—dijo, reparando en la falta de aliento que sonó su voz.

¿Qué había en aquel hombre que la hacía sentir tanto calor, y al mismo tiempo tal frío? ¿Que la hacía estremecerse de aquella manera, al mismo tiempo que toda ella parecía arder por dentro? La sonrisa con que él respondió a sus palabras hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas. Ahora lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su fresco y limpio aroma, y sentir cómo el calor de su cuerpo calentaba el suyo. Su fortaleza y el poder que irradiaba le abrumaban los sentidos. Con un sacudimiento mental, Serena redirigió sus pensamientos alejándolos de cuestiones como lo mucho que le encantaría besar a aquel hombre y sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Espero que os guste lo que he traído. —Señaló las fuentes colocadas sobre la manta que había extendido en el suelo—. Intentamos encontrar a alguien que supiera cuáles son vuestros platos favoritos, pero nadie pareció ser capaz de sugerir algo que no fuese demasiado aterrador.

—Mmmmm —dijo él—. Dejadme adivinar. Me gusta beber sangre de inocentes, llenarme el estómago con entrañas de caballeros y comer corazones de niños pequeños sin importar dónde hayan nacido.

—Sí, la opinión general era más o menos ésa._ Una extraña luz se encendió en sus ojos zafiros como la medianoche cuando apartó la mirada de ella.

—Bueno, espero que no hayáis llegado a tomaros todas esas molestias para darme de cenar. Me temo que todavía no se ha levantado la veda para ir en busca de buena sangre, y los caballeros pueden reaccionar de una manera bastante violenta si intentáis sacarles las tripas.

El que Darien pudiera bromear acerca de aquello la llenó de asombro. Lo que había sabido aquella tarde hacía que su corazón llorase por él. De todos los centenares de personas que había en aquel castillo, nadie sabía nada acerca del hombre que tenía delante. Ni siquiera el rey. Artemís no podía contarle qué era lo que le gustaba hacer a Darien, qué canciones prefería, con qué actividades disfrutaba más ni tan sólo cuál era su color favorito. Ni siquiera Andrew lo sabía.

—Me temo que esto va a suponer una gran decepción para vos —dijo ella con un suspiro de abatimiento mientras seguía tomándole el pelo—, pero lo único que tenemos es faisán asado, manzanas cocidas y anguilas guisadas con vino y salsa de cebollas. Claro que si preferís lo otro..._ Él le sonrió.

—¿Cómo es que vos entendéis mi humor cuando nadie más lo consigue?

—No tengo ni idea, como no se deba a que mi hermano también siente una cierta inclinación por lo tenebroso. De hecho, a veces encuentra un auténtico deleite en ello.

—¿Os parece que yo siento inclinación por lo tenebroso?

—¿Acaso no la sentís? Vestís de negro por que os gusta asustar a la gente. Ambas cosas me parecen muy propias de aquellos que sienten una inclinación por lo tenebroso.

—Supongo que sí._ Serena lo hizo sentar sobre la manta y sirvió vino para ambos. Miró por encima del hombro izquierdo para ver cómo Amy le indicaba con una seña que estaría al otro lado de la pared en el caso de que tuviera necesidad de ella. Serena asintió para que supiera que la había entendido y le entregó una copa a lord Darien.

—Y decidme, aparte de sentir inclinación por lo tenebroso, ¿qué otra cosa preferís hacer?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Monto mucho a caballo.

—¿Y?

—Eso es todo._ Serena frunció la nariz mientras lo contemplaba.

—Es una lista muy corta.

—A diferencia de la vuestra. Apostaría a que vuestra lista es larga. Infinita, probablemente._ Volvía a tomarle el pelo y Serena descubrió con asombro que le encantaba que lo hiciera. Por primera vez, cayó en la cuenta de que lord Darien era un hombre que se manifestaba distinto cuando estaba con ella. Nunca bromeaba de aquella manera con nadie más y parecía un poco más relajado en su presencia. El pensamiento la llenó de emoción.

—De hecho, mi lista no puede ser más infinita.

—Probablemente os gusta bailar y cantar.

—Sí. ¿Y a vos?

—Nunca he intentado hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Ni una sola vez?_ Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?_ Él bebió un largo sorbo de vino y dejó a un lado la copa.

—Nunca tuve tiempo para ello de joven, y de hombre nunca he sentido ninguna inclinación a hacerlo.

—Oh. Supongo que no leéis, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien, ¿y qué hacéis cuando estáis en casa y no sirviendo a vuestro rey?

—Me adiestro.

—¿Y cuando no os estáis adiestrando?

—Pienso en adiestrarme.

—¿Y cuando no estáis haciendo eso?

—Entonces estoy descansando para poder adiestrarme en cuanto me levante._ Serena torció el gesto ante la vehemencia de su respuesta.

—¿Estáis diciendo la verdad, o sólo pretendéis ser irritante?

—Yo siempre digo la verdad, milady, y dicen que casi siempre soy irritante._ Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón ante la tranquilidad con que acababa de hablar él. Siempre se mostraba dispuesto a aceptar la manera en que lo trataban los demás.

—Siempre decís la verdad, ¿eh? Me parece que nunca he conocido a un hombre que pudiera afirmar tal cosa._ Los ojos de él parecieron atravesarla con su azul llama.

—He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas que desearía no haber hecho jamás, pero nunca he mentido._ De algún modo eso hizo que Serena se sintiera reconfortada.

—Decidme, lord Darien...

—Darien —dijo él, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Cómo?

—Llamadme sólo Darien. No doy demasiada importancia a los títulos.

—Pero sois conde, ¿verdad?_ Había oído cómo uno de los cortesanos se refería a él con ese título. Después aquel mismo cortesano le había dicho que Darien tenía tierras por toda Inglaterra, Normandía y ultramar.

—Soy un hombre, Serena. No soy un título, y lo único que deseo es ser dueño de mí mismo._ Era la primera vez que ella oía su nombre saliendo de los labios de él. Un suave cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había habido algo muy íntimo en la manera como lo pronunció.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que no lleváis ningún escudo de armas? _Darien no respondió a la pregunta.

—¿Por qué no me habláis de vos, milady?_ Era astuto y trataba hábilmente de distraerla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la despistara recurriendo a semejantes tácticas.

—Yo lo sé todo de mí —objetó Serena—. Es de vos de quién no sé nada.

—Sí, pero yo no sé nada de vos. Nada excepto que no conocéis el miedo._ Serena se frotó el cuello nerviosamente.

—Oh, lo conozco muy bien. He vivido aterrada desde el momento en que murió mi padre —dijo Serena, sin apenas poder creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Nunca le había hablado de eso a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Él lo era todo para mi clan. Lo mantuvo unido cuando una mitad quería atacar a los ingleses y la otra mitad sólo quería la paz. _Darien asintió como si comprendiera, y Serena experimentó una súbita conexión con él, aunque se sentía incapaz de imaginar por qué razón debía sentirse así. —Sí. Querían elegirme para que lo sucediera en el cargo, pero yo me negué. Sabía que eso habría herido profundamente a mi hermano Haruka. Él ya siente que tiene que competir conmigo en todo momento debido a nuestras madres. No deseo ponérselo todavía más difícil de lo que ya lo tiene._ Darien mordió un trozo de faisán.

—¿Qué tenían de particular vuestras madres para hacer que él sienta que siempre debe competir con vos?

—Mi madre era prima del rey Zafiro. —Serena hizo una pausa cuando vio inflamarse el odio en los ojos de Darien ante la mención del anterior rey escocés—. ¿No era de vuestro agrado?

—Digamos que la única vez que me encontré con él no congeniamos demasiado.

—Pero era un hombre bueno. —Darien apartó la mirada. Serena trató de tragarse su nerviosismo, y se preguntó si el odio que Darien sentía hacia su pariente no terminaría incluyéndola a ella. Estaba claro que Darien había encontrado detestable a Zafiro, pero no entendía a qué pudo haberse debido eso. Zafiro siempre había sido muy bueno con ella cuando estuvo viviendo en su corte.

—¿Y la madre de Haruka y Samuel? —preguntó él.

—Era pastora, y muy joven. Yo tenía la edad de Samuel cuando mi padre la conoció. Se enamoró, y antes de que hubiera llegado a transcurrir un mes ya se había casado con ella._ Darien bajó la mirada hacia su tabla de trinchar.

—¿Os acordáis de vuestra madre?_ Serena sonrió mientras sentía crecer la felicidad dentro de ella, como le ocurría siempre que se acordaba de su madre.

—Sí. Era hermosa y buena. Un ángel. Yo sólo tenía cinco años cuando murió, pero me acuerdo tanto de ella... —Serena vio la tristeza en los ojos de él—. ¿Y qué me decís de vos? Habladme de vuestra madre.

—¿Qué hay de vuestra madrastra? —preguntó él, en lugar de responder a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle ella—. ¿Era buena con vos?_ Qué pregunta tan peculiar; pero pensándolo bien, dada la imagen que la mayor parte de las personas tenían de los padrastros y las madrastras, quizá no fuera tan extraña después de todo.

—Beryl es maravillosa. Me parece que os gustará mucho. Ha estado tratando de encontrarme un esposo._ Eso hizo que él frunciera el ceño.

—¿Por qué no os habéis casado todavía?_ Serena respiró hondo mientras pensaba en ello. A decir verdad, siempre había querido ser esposa y madre. No se le ocurría nada mejor que tener un hogar lleno de niños.

—Mi prometido murió antes de que llegáramos a contraer matrimonio —susurró—, y luego mi padre murió antes de que yo tuviera ocasión de empezar a buscar otro prometido. Desde su muerte, ni siquiera he querido pensar en ello, por miedo a que alguien me utilizara para tratar de arrebatarle el control del clan a mi tío.

—¿La paz es importante para vos?

—Muchísimo. Ya he perdido a una buena parte de mi familia. No deseo perder a nadie más._ La zafira mirada de Darien escrutó la suya y Serena vio el respeto que sentía por ella. Eso la llenó de alegría.

—Sois muy sabia, Serena.

—Sere. —Sonrió con dulzura—. Mi familia y todos mis amigos me llaman Sere._ Darien la miró, sin poder creer que ella le ofreciera su apodo. En ese momento, casi podía permitirse soñar una vida con ella. De compartir infinitas noches como ésta. Pero en el fondo de su corazón ya sabía que no iba a ser así. Él no era la clase de hombre que necesitaba una mujer como ella.

—¿Queréis tener hijos? —La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Ella se ruborizó.

—Sí. Me encantaría tener docenas de hijos._ Darien sintió una súbita opresión en la ingle sólo de pensarlo. En ese momento le habría encantado ofrecerle sus servicios, pero eso era otra cosa que él nunca podría hacer. —¿Y vos? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cuántos hijos os gustaría llegar a tener?

—Ninguno.

—¿Ni tan siquiera un varón? _Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero tener ningún hijo. Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

Darien apretó los dientes. No quería tener hijos porque se negaba a traer al mundo a nadie tan indefenso. No había más que mirar al hermano pequeño de Serena. Su padre estaba muerto, y ella y Samuel se hallaban en manos de sus enemigos. Él nunca se atrevería a correr semejante riesgo. Nunca permitiría que un hijo suyo sufriera.

—Los hombres como yo no engendran hijos.

—Los hombres como... —Serena abrió mucho los ojos y más color afluyó a sus mejillas. Se apartó de él—. Perdonadme, milord, no había imaginado que prefirieseis la compañía de otros hombres._ Darien casi se atragantó.

—Os aseguro que no se trata de eso, milady. Mis deseos se inclinan decididamente por las mujeres._ El humor regresó a los ojos de ella.

—Oh. Bueno, acabáis de decir que...

—Pero no me refería a lo que vos habéis pensado.

—¿Entonces por qué no queréis tener hijos?

—No se hablará más del tema._ Serena comprendió que él no iba a confiarle nada más. Muy bien; siempre podría seguir con ello más adelante. Por el momento se concentraría en otras cosas.

—¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? —preguntó—. Dijisteis que habíais ido a la ciudad.

—He estado haciendo preparativos para partir hacia Escocia. _Serena se sintió inundada de júbilo.

—¿Vais a llevarme a casa?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pasado mañana.

Una inmensa alegría se adueñó de Serena, llenándola como una oleada a la que nada podía contener. Llena de excitación y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lanzó a los brazos de él y lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras el corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente.

Aturdido e incapaz de reaccionar, Darien permaneció inmóvil mientras ella lo envolvía con su cuerpo. Nadie lo había abrazado nunca antes. Ni una sola vez. Tragó saliva ante la sensación de los senos de Serena apretándose contra su pecho, de su aliento en su cuello y la ternura con que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Serena se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Lentamente y con mucha torpeza, él puso los brazos alrededor de ella. La sangre palpitaba en sus venas mientras su cuerpo rugía, cobrando vida con una exigencia tan intensa y abrasadora que lo dejó sin aliento. Ya sólo podía pensar en el calor del cuerpo de Serena junto al suyo, el modo en que su mejilla se apretaba contra la suya. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le levantó la barbilla con la mano y bajó la boca hacia sus labios entreabiertos.

El sabor de su boca lo hizo gemir. La sensación de su aliento confundiéndose con el suyo cuando la lengua de Serena se deslizó sobre la suya en un lento titubeo. Olía a mujer y a lilas, al más puro éxtasis celestial. Darien le tomó la cara entre las manos e inhaló los aromas y las sensaciones del único momento de ternura que había conocido jamás. La sangre resonaba en sus oídos como un torrente incontenible mientras su cuerpo ardía de deseo por ella, y tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no deshacerle las lazadas del vestido y poder saborear así una parte todavía más grande de ella. Saborear la totalidad de su ser.

Serena sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza ante el sabor del hombre, la potencia de sus brazos alrededor de ella. La lengua de Darien jugaba incansablemente con la suya, provocándola y excitándola. Un ansia surgida de lo más profundo de su ser amenazaba con tomar posesión de ella conforme él suscitaba en su cuerpo sensaciones y sentimientos que Serena nunca había conocido anteriormente. Los brazos de Darien se tensaron alrededor de su cuerpo y Serena pudo sentir cómo los músculos de la espalda de él se amoldaban a sus manos. Santo Dios, pero si todo él era músculo sólido y potencia viril.

Y ella lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en toda su vida. La hembra que llevaba dentro había despertado de pronto, trayendo consigo una exigencia tan feroz que Serena se asombró de no quedar incinerada por su abrasadora intensidad. ¿Qué era aquel fuego que ardía dentro de ella? ¿Aquel anhelo de arrancarle las ropas a Darien y tocar cada parte de él con sus manos, con sus labios? ¡Besar era maravilloso!

Darien hizo que sus manos descendieran a lo largo de la espalda de ella hasta las costillas. El sordo palpitar del cuerpo de Serena se volvió todavía más intenso cuando se arqueó contra él. Dejándose llevar por una reacción instintiva, empezó a restregarse contra él. Darien respondió con un gruñido animal al mismo tiempo que profundizaba en su beso y alzaba la mano para rodearle el pecho con ella a través de la tela de su vestido. Serena gimió al sentir el contacto de su mano.

Darien siseó ante la manera en que el pecho de Serena le llenaba la mano, la manera en que toda ella sabía a fuego y dulce inocencia. Las manos de Serena buscaron su cuerpo, acariciándolo e inflamándolo. Y él sólo podía pensar en tenderla de espaldas y...

Retrocedió y contempló los ojos a medio abrir de Serena. Sus labios estaban hinchados y respiraba con jadeos entrecortados. Le bastó con verla para poder imaginar el aspecto que tendría en su cama, lo que se sentiría al poseerla. Al día siguiente ella sería suya. Entonces podría tomarla, una y otra vez, hasta que ambos se hubieran quedado sin fuerzas. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, Darien ya sabía que eso nunca llegaría a ocurrir. Él nunca permitiría que ocurriese.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué manera es ésa?

—Con tristeza. Me recuerdas a un soñador lleno de deseo contemplando algo que piensa que nunca llegará a tener._ Darien parpadeó y obligó a todas las sensaciones a que abandonaran su cuerpo mientras soltaba a Serena. Después se apartó delicadamente de ella y de la tentación que ofrecía.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estuviera haciendo eso.

—Lo haces muy a menudo, de hecho.

—Pues entonces tendré que ir con más cuidado, ¿no?_ Ella se inclinó hacia adelante como si se dispusiera a declarar un gran secreto.

—Me parece que llevas demasiado tiempo tratando de evitar que nadie pueda ver tus emociones._ Él la miró y soltó un bufido.

—Excepto tú. Pareces ser capaz de ver con una increíble precisión lo que hay en mis pensamientos.

—Mi padre aseguraba que eso era debido a la sangre de mi madre. Cuenta la leyenda que la familia de mi madre descendía del pueblo de las hadas._ Darien apartó la mirada.

—Yo no creo en esas historias.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Tengo la impresión de que eres la clase de hombre que sólo creerá en aquello que puede ver o tocar.

—Exactamente.

—Pero sabes, a veces es precisamente lo que no ves lo que tiene más poder.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al amor, para empezar. No hay cosa más poderosa en la Tierra que el amor, y sin embargo no puedes verlo o tocarlo. Sólo puedes sentirlo._ Oírla hablar de una manera tan fantasiosa hizo que Darien sacudiera la cabeza.

—Has hablado como un auténtico espíritu antojadizo.

—¿No lo crees?

—Acuérdate de lo que me acabas de decir. Yo no creo en nada que no pueda ver o tocar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has estado enamorado?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Nunca.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabes que el amor es tan poderoso?

—Beryl me lo ha contado todo sobre el amor. Ella todavía siente amor por mi padre a pesar de que él ya lleva casi tres años muerto._ La dirección que había empezado a tomar su conversación no era del agrado de Darien, por lo que trató de distraer a Serena regresando a temas más familiares y con los que se sentía mucho más cómodo.

—Siento lo de tu padre. ¿Cómo murió?

—Fue un accidente durante una batalla. Su caballo lo tiró al suelo mientras los atacaban a él y a sus hombres._ Darien removió distraídamente su comida con el cuchillo. Había visto perecer de aquella manera a muchos hombres

—Me alegro de que no te encontraras allí cuando sucedió.

—Yo no estaba allí, pero el pobre Haruka sí. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Tuvo que ser terrible para él. —Serena asintió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estabas presente cuando murió tu hermano?

—No. Yo estaba en Tierra Santa cuando ocurrió.

—¿También fue un accidente?_ Darien tragó saliva.

—No. Mi hermano se quitó la vida._ Serena dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y se apresuró a persignarse.

—Pobre hombre. ¿Por qué?

—Mi hermano sentía ese amor del que hablas. Pero, desgraciadamente y en vez de corresponder a su devoción, la mujer a la que amaba se fugó con otro de nuestros hermanos.

—No puedo imaginarme nada peor._ Darien podía. De hecho, había sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores. Pero después de todo, la vida consistía en dolor.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato, mientras Serena estudiaba a su futuro esposo. Había en él un aire de reservada tristeza y vulnerabilidad herida que no conseguía llegar a entender. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan fuerte fuese tan vulnerable? No tenía ningún sentido. «Hasta los insectos más diminutos pueden terminar derribando a un gran roble cuando uno permite que lo estén royendo continuamente.» Serena llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en el viejo dicho de su madre. Y sin embargo era cierto.

Serena tenía la sensación de que el hombre que tenía delante estaba siendo roído por muchas cosas. Aunque parecía altivo y distante, sin duda tenía que incomodarlo el hecho de que todas las personas con las que se encontraba le profesaran miedo u odio. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Darien la acompañó hasta su habitación. Serena se detuvo ante la puerta. Al día siguiente por la mañana los dos estarían unidos, y ahora no sabía mucho más acerca de él de lo que había sabido antes.

—Gracias, Darien, por haber accedido a compartir esta velada conmigo.

Darien asintió sutilmente. Lo había pasado mucho mejor de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Normalmente él siempre comía en silencio dentro de su habitación. El sonido de la voz de Serena había supuesto un cambio muy agradable. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Serena alzó una mano hacia su rostro en un gesto lleno de cariño y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó la mejilla izquierda. Darien sintió que se quedaba sin respiración ante el contacto de aquellos labios, suaves como una pluma, con su carne y el calor de la mano de ella sobre su rostro.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, endureciéndose con un súbito deseo, y de pronto no hubo nada en el mundo que quisiera más que tomarla en sus brazos y pasar el resto de la noche haciéndole el amor. Pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Estaba atrapado por la delicadeza de Serena.

—Buenas noches, Darien —murmuró ella, y lo dejó.

Él no se movió hasta que ella hubo entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta. Se quedó contemplándola, con el corazón palpitándole con frenesí mientras todos los deseos que había expulsado de su interior volvían de repente. En el espacio de unos segundos, Darien recordó cada uno de los momentos de su vida en los que había anhelado tener a alguien que lo rodeara con sus brazos. Alguien que se limitara a fingir que le importaba lo que pudiera ser de él. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que la realidad lo había obligado a dejar de pensar en tales cosas, a dejar de anhelar deseos que nunca llegarían a cumplirse.

Y sin embargo... Aquella esperanza había vuelto. Volvía a estar presente, y era temible en su ferocidad. «Ni se te ocurra...»

Darien ya sabía que no debía dejarse engañar. Los deseos que no podían llegar a hacerse realidad sólo servían para traer un nuevo dolor, y a él ya se le había infligido más de lo que le hubiera correspondido en justicia. Tarde o temprano ella lo rechazaría. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Y le dolería mucho menos si se mantenía alejado de ella. La llevaría a su hogar en las salvajes colinas que la habían visto nacer y luego la dejaría en libertad de encontrar a un hombre al que pudiese amar. Un hombre con el que tuviera algo en común. Alguien que supiera cantar y bailar. Alguien que supiera amar.

Y, sin embargo, incluso mientras aquel pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza, una parte de su corazón se entristecía al pensar en ella con otro hombre. Pero no había manera de evitarlo. Tarde o temprano él tendría que dejarla marchar.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Serena temblaba de nerviosismo mientras Amy la ayudaba a vestirse para su ceremonia nupcial. Aquél era el día que había estado esperando durante toda su vida, y sin embargo también lo temía. Una vez que hubiera hecho su promesa ante Dios ya no habría manera de echarse atrás.

A partir de aquel día, sería la esposa de un hombre acerca del que sabía muy poco y que no quería tener hijos ni contacto alguno con su amada Escocia. Serena se estremeció, y trató de consolarse con la esperanza de que aquél fuese el destino para el que había nacido. Artemís le había enviado un precioso vestido de tela de oro adornada con ribetes de diamantes, perlas y rubíes. Su nota decía que esperaba que encontrara merecedor de su aprobación el regalo que le hacía. Era un vestido digno de una reina. A pesar de ello, Serena había decidido que no se lo pondría. No era que pretendiera hacerle ningún desaire a Artemís, pero si iba a contraer matrimonio tan lejos de su hogar quería que su herencia estuviera con ella. Luciendo su mejor vestido color azafrán, el que se había traído consigo para llevarlo puesto cuando entrara en la mansión familiar de su tía, Serena se hizo envolver en el plaid azul oscuro, verde y amarillo de su padre. Amy había trenzado dos pequeñas cintas que dispuso encima de la masa dorada de sus rizos, los cuales eran mantenidos en una especie de orden mediante horquillas rematadas con perlas. Ataviada con sus mejores galas de las Highlands, Serena se sintió como una criatura salida de un cuento de hadas.

—Estáis muy hermosa, milady._ Serena le sonrió a la doncella mientras Amy le tendía el broche en forma de flecha para su plaid.

—Gracias._ Llamaron a la puerta. Serena se volvió y vio entrar a Andrew. El joven se detuvo nada más verla y sonrió con una mueca lupina.

—Os esperan abajo, mi señora._ Samuel irrumpió en la habitación por entre las piernas de Andrew. El muchacho le había cogido un gran cariño a Andrew desde el día anterior, y Serena apenas lo había visto un solo momento desde entonces. Samuel la contempló con unos ojos tan abiertos que dejaban pequeña a la luna.

—Atiza, Serena, pareces la reina Maeve. Espero que no pienses comerte también a tu esposo._ Ella se echó a reír.

—No, pero tal vez me sienta tentada de servirle un poco de estofado de niño si alguien que yo me sé no se comporta. _Samuel le sacó la lengua y corrió al pasillo. Serena volvió a reír mientras veía alejarse a su incorregible hermanito, y luego respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Andrew.

—¿Os encontráis bien, milady? —preguntó él mientras le ofrecía el brazo. Ella puso la mano en el hueco de su codo, agradeciendo el que estuviera presente para acompañarla hasta la capilla.

—No estoy segura. A pesar de su reputación, no creo que lord Darien sea un hombre malvado.

—No, pero es un hombre que se ha perdido.

—Los hombres perdidos pueden ser encontrados y traídos de vuelta a casa.

—Cierto, pero sólo si ellos están dispuestos a regresar. En cualquier caso, dentro de unos cuantos días estaréis en vuestra casa. _Serena sonrió al pensarlo. El hogar. Lo había echado terriblemente de menos. Llevaba casi tres meses lejos de allí. Mina ya habría tenido a su bebé. Su hermano Haruka probablemente habría encontrado otro amor, y Aster sin duda tendría el doble de canas de tanto preocuparse por ella y Samuel. Qué maravilloso sería volver a verlos a todos. Incluso si tenía que casarse con un inglés para poder regresar.

«Es un hombre bueno.»

Serena así lo creía. Eso era lo único que hacía tolerable todo aquello. Bueno, eso y el hombre capaz de bromear que ella había entrevisto bajo la fachada desprovista de emociones que Darien le mostraba al mundo. Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que habían decidido unirlos, Serena confiaba en que la voluntad de Dios estuviera detrás de aquello. Era su fe la que la mantenía en pie. Dejó que Andrew la llevara hasta la capilla privada del rey en la parte de atrás del castillo, muy lejos del bullicio de la gran sala. Amy los siguió, con Samuel detrás de ella.

La capilla los acogió con un alegre resplandor que la llenaba de luz. Las representaciones de las Estaciones de la Cruz hechas en vidrios de colores derramaban sus destellos sobre el suelo de adoquines. Artemís estaba sentado en un pequeño trono a un lado de la nave, mientras que Darien y el sacerdote esperaban junto al altar. Su futuro esposo seguía llevando su armadura negra. En realidad, Serena todavía tenía que verlo llevar alguna otra cosa. Se preguntó si Darien tendría otras ropas.

No había nadie más en la capilla. Serena tragó saliva al sentir que otra oleada de nerviosa inquietud le recorría todo el cuerpo. No era así como ella había soñado que sería su boda. Siempre había pensado que se casaría en el gran patio que había detrás de su casa, con su familia y todas sus amistades alrededor de ella. Sí, habría habido gran cantidad de vítores y sonrisas, con muchos buenos deseos y cálidos abrazos. Una intensa nostalgia hizo presa en ella. Cómo le habría gustado que al menos su tío pudiera estar allí acompañándola. Él había sido como un segundo padre para ella y la llenaba de pena que fuera a perderse aquella ocasión. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó el rostro bondadoso de Yaten, sus ojos reluciendo de orgullo mientras la entregaba a su esposo.

Un instante después se sintió desfallecer cuando comprendió que su tío nunca le sonreiría a Darien. De hecho, mucho tendría que hacer ella para conseguir que Yaten no rugiera y se abalanzase sobre él. Porque seguramente Serena nunca vería llegar el día en que su tío diera la bienvenida a un inglés en el seno de su familia. «Santos que nos miráis desde el cielo —rezó—, haced que esto sea el camino que lleve a la paz.»

Darien se envaró cuando vio la palidez en el rostro de Serena y el modo en que cerró los ojos como si no pudiera soportar verlo en el altar. No podía culparla por ello. ¿Quién querría contraer matrimonio con un engendro del diablo? Desde el momento en que entró, el sacerdote no había hecho otra cosa que observar a Darien con ojos llenos de recelo. Cada vez que pensaba que Darien estaba mirando hacia otro lado, el sacerdote se persignaba y murmuraba una plegaria a san judas para que lo perdonara por lo que le iba a hacer a la pobre oveja inocente que sería sacrificada a Lucifer. Darien bajó la mirada hacia su sobreveste mojada, donde el sacerdote acababa de derramar _accidentalmente _un poco de agua bendita. Sin duda el hombre había esperado ver cómo Darien aullaba de dolor y desaparecía entre una nube de humo.

Sus labios se fruncieron cínicamente cuando un súbito movimiento de su mano hizo que el sacerdote diera un respingo. Serena fue hacia él y Darien le tendió la mano. Ella le ofreció una tenue sonrisa. Dejando atrás a Andrew, puso su diminuta mano en la de Darien. La suavidad de su contacto volvió a sorprenderlo. Aquella piel tan delicada era como un bálsamo para sus callos de guerrero. Una súbita oleada de ternura recorrió todo su ser al verla venir hacia él de aquella manera, confiada en que nunca les haría daño a ella o a su hermano. El pensamiento lo llenó de humildad. Ella levantó la vista y Darien vio la promesa en sus ojos, y la emoción que sintió fue tan intensa que se abrió paso a través del hielo que cubría su corazón. Quizá todavía pudiese haber esperanza para ellos después de todo.

Oyó cómo el sacerdote daba inicio a la misa, pero las palabras no significaban nada comparadas con las emociones hasta ahora desconocidas que crecían dentro de él. Quería hacer suya a aquella mujer que llevaba dentro de sí la bravura de un guerrero. Aquella mujer capaz de mostrar tal confianza en un hombre que no confiaba en nada ni en nadie. Serena se merecía mucho más que aquella mísera ceremonia. Darien no entendía gran cosa de mujeres, pero aun así sabía lo importante que era para ellas un acontecimiento semejante. Las mujeres dedicaban muchas horas de sus vidas a hablar entre ellas fantaseando sobre cada uno de los detalles.

Cuando llegó el día de su boda, su cuñada Selene había estado hecha un manojo de nervios. Darien y su hermano Armando se las vieron y se las desearon para conseguir que llegara a la capilla a tiempo. Selene no había parado de hablar ni un solo instante mientras iban hacia allí, explicándoles con voz temblorosa que todas las jóvenes soñaban con sus bodas. Les contó cómo ella había planeado la suya meticulosamente y que si cualquiera de ellos se dejaba olvidado algo, o cometía algún error, haría que la ira de las plagas cayera sobre las cabezas de ambos. Deseó haber podido darle a Serena un día como aquél. Selene se había casado rodeada por sus hermanos y con todas sus amistades presentes. Los regalos y parabienes se apilaban por todas partes esperándolos. Hubo música y baile, y mucha felicidad.

Al menos, Artemís había planeado una cena de gala para ellos, pero estarían rodeados de desconocidos. Desconocidos a los que no les importaban en absoluto. Ver que Serena se estaba perdiendo todo aquello lo llenaba de pena, y nada le habría gustado más que poder compensarla de alguna manera. Hubiese querido...

—¡Darien! —La voz de Artemís interrumpió el errático discurrir de sus pensamientos—. ¿Tienes un anillo, sí o no?

Darien parpadeó y miró al sacerdote, quien lo miraba a su vez con expresión expectante. Serena fruncía el ceño y Darien comprendió que debían de llevar unos cuantos segundos esperando a que él respondiera. Metió la mano en su faltriquera y sacó la cajita de plata que había guardado en ella. El día anterior había pasado horas en el comercio del joyero tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ser del agrado de Serena. Al principio la tarea había parecido de lo más simple, pero la abundancia de posibilidades no tardó en llenarlo de confusión. Los anillos venían en una amplia gama de colores y tamaños, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía acerca de su esposa.

Con todo, escuchó con gran atención al hombre bajito y rechoncho mientras éste le hablaba de lo que escogían las damas y lo que era habitual que compraran los hombres cuando querían una sortija de matrimonio. Después de tanta charla le estuvieron zumbando los oídos durante horas. Darien nunca había comprado un regalo para nadie y no tenía ni idea de qué preferiría Serena. Después de una eternidad de concienzudo examen, había encontrado uno que esperaba fuese perfecto...

Serena se mordió el labio cuando él puso el anillo en su dedo. Cuando lo miró, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La delicada banda de oro estaba elegantemente tallada con rosas y cardos, y el diamante brillaba incluso a la tenue luz de la capilla. Las rosas y los cardos eran la combinación perfecta entre la herencia inglesa de él y la sangre escocesa de ella. Y lo que era todavía mejor, se acordaba de que Andrew le había preguntado cuál era su color favorito. Qué delicadeza por parte de Darien haber basado su elección en ello. Y su madre siempre había dicho que los diamantes eran las piedras del amor. Que significaban la unión del corazón y el alma, y traerían el amor eterno a la persona que las llevara. La bondad de su esposo realmente no conocía límites.

Darien se sobresaltó cuando una lágrima cayó sobre su mano. Instintivamente, quitó el anillo del dedo de Serena al tiempo que se sentía lleno de remordimiento. Su ignorancia acerca de aquellas cosas no podía ser más completa. Guerrero en cuerpo y alma, no sabía nada de las mujeres y sus abalorios. Echar a perder un momento tan importante era justo el tipo de error que se podía esperar de él.

—Perdonadme, milady —dijo con voz enronquecida—. Pensé que os gustaría. Iré a comprar otro..._ Ella lo hizo callar poniéndole los dedos en los labios.

—Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto jamás. Si lloro es únicamente porque me conmueve el inmenso cuidado que habéis puesto al elegirlo. Gracias.

Darien se sintió dominado por una intensa emoción. Serena mostraba una sonrisa que hacía que le flaquearan las piernas y se le envarase la entrepierna. Los dedos de ella le rozaron delicadamente la mandíbula, y después su mano bajó hacia la de Darien y volvió a ponerse el anillo. Quizás había una posibilidad para ellos después de todo... «No, Darien. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. No lo pienses jamás. Esto es una ilusión. Un momento pasajero. Tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y ella te odiará.»

Con el corazón lleno de tristeza, escuchó cómo el sacerdote los unía en matrimonio Cuando hubo terminado la ceremonia Artemís los llevó a la gran sala, donde se había servido el banquete. La sala estaba llena de nobles sombríos que observaron a Serena con compasión y a Darien con franco odio. Darien se detuvo a contemplar la fría estancia. Si bien era cierto que nadie había mostrado nunca demasiada alegría ante su presencia, aquello iba más allá de la reserva y el desdén normales que le dedicaban los cortesanos.

Uno de los alguaciles de Artemís avanzó hacia ellos. Ya muy entrado en años, el hombre llevaba una impecable sobreveste gris y su rostro mostraba la expresión propia del mensajero que trae malas noticias. El anciano se inclinó ante Artemís y su guardia.

—Perdonadme, majestad, pero parece ser que Rubeus, el conde de Warrington, ha sido encontrado asesinado en su celda esta mañana. —La mirada llena de sospecha del anciano fue hacia Darien—. Le habían cortado el cuello.

Un rumor de indignación recorrió la multitud de cortesanos. La nueva dejó estupefacto a Darien. Oyó tragar aire a Andrew detrás de él y sintió que la mano de Serena se quedaba fría de repente. Condenado sin un juicio. Cuán típico. Contempló a los cortesanos con ojos vacíos de toda expresión, tentado de agacharse hasta que sus nudillos tocaran el suelo y echar a correr como un animal enloquecido. Después de todo, eso era lo que ellos esperaban de él.

—¿Hubo algún testigo? —preguntó Artemís. La mirada del alguacil volvió a dirigirse hacia Darien.

—Ninguno, majestad. Es como si un fantasma hubiera pasado por allí —dijo, utilizando la descripción habitualmente aplicada a los crímenes de Darien.

Desoyendo los dictados del sentido común, Darien miró a Serena. Un profundo fruncimiento de ceño ensombrecía su rostro mientras escuchaba hablar a Artemís y el mariscal. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Darien, él esperaba que ella lo condenara como habían hecho los demás.

—¿Rubeus de Warrington es aquel hombre que intentó mataros anoche?

—El mismo, señora.

Darienn sintió cómo la mano de ella se volvía todavía más fría. Y lo que era aún peor, la sintió temblar. Un súbito nudo de tensión le oprimió el estómago. No le sorprendía que los demás pensaran lo peor de él, pero por alguna razón lo llenaba de disgusto que ella también lo hiciera.

—Ordenaremos que el asunto sea investigado —dijo Artemís—. Pero ahora, tenemos una boda...

—¡Asesino!

Los ecos de la palabra resonaron por toda la sala. La mirada de Serena recorrió rápidamente a los ocupantes de la estancia hasta que vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, inmóvil detrás del gentío. Los cortesanos se apartaron, proporcionando así a la desconocida un camino para ir desde la puerta hasta Darien.

El rostro sonrojado y los oscuros ojos violetas iluminados por el brillo de las lágrimas, la dama de la nobleza fue hacia Darien con la tranquila dignidad de una reina. Su largo vestido rojo creaba un marcado contraste con sus azules cabellos y sus ojos oscuros. Había algo extrañamente familiar en aquella desconocida. La mujer se detuvo ante Darien y lo miró con un aborrecimiento tal que Serena se asombró de que el hombre no cayera fulminado. Darien no movió ni un músculo mientras contemplaba a la mujer con expresión despectiva.

—Maldito seas por haber matado a mi hijo. Ojalá hubieras muerto en el útero —dijo con crueldad la noble señora—. Tendría que haberme quitado la vida antes de dar a luz un monstruo como tú.

Serena dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras comprendía que aquella mujer era la madre de Darien, y que era su parecido con ella lo que había percibido mientras la dama atravesaba la sala. Lo cual significaba que el hombre que había intentado matar a Darien anoche era su hermano. La revelación hizo que Serena sintiera que le flaqueaban las piernas.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Darien estoicamente—. Como siempre, tus buenos deseos para conmigo me llenan de alegría.

Con un brillo letal en sus violetas ojos fijos en él, su madre le cruzó la cara en un violento bofetón que le abrió la mejilla. Aun así Darien permaneció inmóvil. No se encogió sobre sí mismo. Ni siquiera cuando su madre hizo girar el anillo alrededor de su dedo en un gesto lleno de odio para hacerles saber a todos que le había cortado la mejilla a propósito.

—Exijo justicia—gritó la mujer, volviéndose hacia Artemís—. Quiero que este bastardo pague por lo que ha hecho.

—¿Condenaríais a vuestro propio hijo, condesa?_ Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la dama mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos.

—Ya no tengo ningún hijo. El único hijo que tenía murió a manos de un sucio asesino. —Alzando las manos como garras, se abalanzó sobre Darien, quien la sujetó por los antebrazos y la mantuvo a raya—. ¡Quiero verte muerto por esto! —le chilló ella en la cara—. Eres despreciable y vil. Ojalá Dios te hubiera quitado la vida cuando naciste.

Darien la miraba con ojos vacíos de toda expresión y guardaba silencio mientras impedía que ella lo arañase. Artemís ordenó a su guardia que se llevara de la sala a aquella mujer enloquecida por la pena y la escoltara hasta sus aposentos. Serena fue hacia su esposo y alzó la mano para tocar el corte que sangraba en su mejilla. Darien retrocedió ante ella como si Serena fuese una víbora.

—Curará —dijo.

—Algunas heridas nunca llegan a curar, milord —dijo Serena mientras su corazón lloraba por él. Era incapaz de imaginar mayor crueldad de una madre para con su hijo que lo que acababa de presenciar, y no se atrevía a pensar en qué otras atrocidades le habría infligido aquella mujer a lo largo de los años.

No era de extrañar que Darien se hubiese negado a hablar de su madre la noche anterior cuando ella le había preguntado al respecto. Darien miró a Artemís, dio media vuelta y enfiló el pasillo que llevaba a la capilla. Serena lo siguió, con Artemís un paso por detrás de ella. Cuando Darien entró en la capilla, al sacerdote le bastó con ver su rostro lleno de furia para salir corriendo. Sin prestarle ninguna atención, Darien cogió los papeles de su boda de allí donde los habían dejado para que se secaran en el altar y echó a andar hacia el fuego que ardía en el hogar. Artemís se apresuró a interponerse en su camino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ La rabia pintada en el rostro de Darien era aterradora.

—Quiero que este matrimonio sea disuelto. Ahora.

—Darien... —dijo el rey, su voz llena de advertencia.

—Haceos a un lado, Artemís._ Serena contuvo la respiración. Nunca había visto así a Darien. Aquél era el hombre que realmente podía matar a alguien mientras dormía. Gélido e impasible, sus ojos estaban llenos de una turbulenta agonía.

—Quema esos papeles y haré que te cubran de cadenas. _Darien le lanzó una mirada entre burlona e implacable.

—¿Pensáis que eso me importa? Si estáis tratando de asustarme, tendréis que hacerlo mejor.

—Dejadnos —les dijo a Artemís a todos los presentes. Sus guardias titubearon.

—¡Ahora! —rugió Artemís.

Se fueron, pero Serena no se alejó de la puerta cerrada. Miró al guardia, que se apresuró a volver la cabeza, y luego pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar. Un instante después, el guardia hizo lo mismo.

—Dame esos papeles, Darien.

Darien no se movió. No podía hacerlo. En la gran sala todos habían creído que acababa de matar a su propio hermano. Todos, incluida Serena. Lo que pensara Serena no hubiese debido importarle, y sin embargo le importaba. Le importaba de un modo que lo llenaba de miedo.

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis?_ Artemís se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Darien.

—Tenía que hacerse. Rubeus era una carga que no podíamos permitirnos._ ¿Cuántas veces había oído él aquellas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces había asesinado por Artemís? Pensándolo bien, era un milagro que no le hubiera ordenado a él matar a Rubeus.

—No me casaré con una mujer que me cree capaz de cortarle el cuello a mi propio hermano.

—¿Por qué no? Como si no hubieras hecho cosas peores en tu vida. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te llamaban los sarracenos? _Melek in _Olüm. El Ángel de la Muerte. Es lo que siempre has sabido hacer mejor.

Al oírle decir aquello Darien se sintió todavía más atrapado. Qué estúpido había sido al permitirse aunque sólo fuese abrigar la esperanza de que podría unirse a Serena y llevar una vida tranquila y normal. Nunca podría escapar de su pasado. De todas las cosas que había hecho para sobrevivir. Contempló los papeles que tenía en las manos y vio su firma debajo de la de Serena. Su letra, elegante y llena de gracia, contrastaba con el torpe trazo de él.

Serena estaba hecha de bondad y ternura. En ella todo era hermoso, y en cambio él sólo era malvado. Horrible. Un monstruo carente de alma con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y que sólo era capaz de sembrar la destrucción a su alrededor. _Melek in Olüm. El _título resonó en sus oídos. Ya hacía mucho tiempo de aquello, pero todavía podía oír las risas de sus dueños mientras lo adiestraban. Durante aquellos años Darien había tenido muchos nombres. Había cometido crímenes que le habría gustado poder enterrar en los más lejanos confines de su mente. No se merecía una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Y estaba seguro de que no se merecía a una mujer tan buena y decente como Serena. Sólo un demonio como Artemís podía haber concebido el proyecto de unirlos.

A través del dolor de sus recuerdos, vio una imagen de la cálida sonrisa de Serena. Oyó la belleza de su risa. Serena era capaz de llegar hasta él a un nivel que Darien no conseguía entender.

—Y ahora dame esos papeles —dijo Artemís al tiempo que extendía el brazo. Darien titubeó. Pero, finalmente, se encontró entregándoselos contra su voluntad. Artemís dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras guardaba los papeles dentro de la bolsa de cuero en el altar. —Soy tu amigo, Darien. Tú ya lo sabes. De no ser por mí, habrías muerto en ultramar sin haber vuelto a pasar un solo instante entre los tuyos._ Los suyos. Era extraño, pero Darien se sentía tan extranjero allí en Inglaterra como cuando estaba con las tribus sarracenas que lo habían comprado y vendido. Artemís se metió la bolsa debajo del brazo.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que la muchacha pueda pensar de ti?_ Darien fulminó a Artemís con la mirada para hacerle saber que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Da la casualidad de que esa dama es mi esposa. Os aconsejaría que le mostrarais el debido respeto._ Artemís puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya tuve suficiente con uno. Te hago un favor, y lo único que consigo es verme perseguido por un león furioso. No me digas que ahora tú también vas a volverte contra mí como hizo Thomas Becket.

—Vos me conocéis lo bastante bien para saber que yo nunca haría eso.

—A él también creía conocerlo muy bien, y ya ves lo equivocado que estaba. —Artemís lo observó con suspicacia durante unos instantes—. Por cierto, si todavía estás pensando en hacer anular este matrimonio mediante alguna treta, piénsatelo mejor. Mañana quiero tener la prueba de que ha sido consumado. Darien arqueó una ceja.

—No me digáis que queréis asistir al acontecimiento.

—Casi. Ya he verificado el estado virginal de tu esposa. Si por la mañana no hay sangre, haré que mis médicos vuelvan a examinarla. Más vale que no encuentren rastro de doncellez._ Darien le dirigió una mirada carente de toda expresión.

—Habláis como si me importara mi vida. No tenéis ningún auténtico poder sobre mí, Artemís, y vos lo sabéis. Lo único que nos une es el juramento de lealtad que os presté._ Artemís entornó los ojos.

—Tú y yo no hemos dejado de discutir desde el primer momento en que abordé esta cuestión. No deseo enfrentarme a ti. Lo único que quiero es que esto quede resuelto de una vez. Necesito tener en Escocia un brazo fuerte pero imparcial. Tú eres el hombre perfecto para infiltrarse entre sus gentes y mantener la paz. Entre tú y los Tsukino, mis fronteras del norte estarán seguras y eso me permitirá concentrarme en librar a mis cansados talones del acoso de Zafiro. Si este matrimonio no fuera consumado, ella podría romper el pacto tan pronto como regresara a su hogar.

—Lo sé, Artemís.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás haciendo que esto resulte mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser?_ Darien no tenía ni idea. Pero una parte de él no podía evitar sentir que si consumaba su matrimonio con Serena el lazo sería eterno. Y lo último que quería era atar a una mujer como ella a un hombre como él. Ese acto le parecía mezquino y cruel.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente—. Mañana por la mañana tendréis la prueba de la consumación._ Artemís sonrió.

—En tal caso te dejaré con tu flamante esposa.

Mientras Artemís se iba, Darien contempló con anhelo los papeles que llevaba debajo del brazo. Cómo deseaba que le hubiera sido posible deshacer aquel día. A decir verdad, le daba absolutamente igual lo que todos los demás pensaran de él. Pero lo que pensase Serena sí que le importaba. No quería ver sus ojos oscurecidos por la sospecha o, peor aún, el odio. Respirando hondo, fue hacia la puerta y se preparó para hacer frente a la condena de su esposa.

Serena sintió que el corazón le latía con inusitada fuerza mientras se apartaba de la puerta unos momentos antes de que Artemís la abriera de par en par. Le hizo una rápida reverencia al rey mientras éste pasaba junto a ella, y luego esperó nerviosamente para ver a su esposo. Así pues, Darien era inocente del asesinato. La noticia la alivió más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Darien distaba mucho de ser un inocente, pero no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Cuando lo vio salir por la puerta, Serena le dirigió la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

La confusión oscureció la mirada de Darien mientras contemplaba aquel gentío que lo observaba como si fuera la más vil de las formas de vida y no lo considerara digno de compartir la Tierra con ellos. Pero a ella le daba igual lo que pensaran ellos. Que fueran unos estúpidos si querían. Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al ver la sangre seca en la mejilla de Darien. La herida ya se había inflamado y puesto de color púrpura, y tenía que dolerle. La mácula parecía todavía más horrible en un hombre tan apuesto. Alzó la mano hacia él para tocarlo.

—Déjame...

Él se quitó de encima su mano con un brusco encogimiento de hombros y salió de la sala. Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al verse tratada con tanta brusquedad por Darien y tuvo que tragar saliva. ¿Qué lo habría hecho comportarse así? Decidida a averiguarlo, fue en pos de él. Alcanzó a su esposo en el pasillo, donde los sirvientes se apresuraban a alejarse todo lo que podían de él.

—¿Adónde vas?

Darien se detuvo al oír aquella voz melodiosa a su espalda. ¿Lo había seguido Serena? Se volvió y la encontró directamente detrás de él, con las faldas levantadas con las manos para así poder igualar su mucho más larga zancada. Sus esbeltos tobillos quedaban expuestos a su mirada y verlos le inflamó la sangre. Ni siquiera el manto escocés que llevaba Serena, aquel plaid que le recordaba a Darien una herencia que él despreciaba, podía reducir la intensidad del deseo de hacer suya a aquella dama. Su esposa. La verdad se abrió paso a través de él.

—Quiero estar solo —dijo en un tono más adusto de lo que había pretendido.

—Bueno, me imagino que eso debe llenarme de alegría —dijo ella, con sarcástico disgusto en su voz—. Hoy es el día de nuestra boda y tú quieres pasarlo solo. Perfecto, pues entonces llámame zapato viejo y terminemos de una vez._ Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te llame?

—Zapato viejo. —Le señaló los pies—. Ya sabes, esas cosas carentes de importancia sobre las que andas sin pensar en ellas. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, ¿verdad?

Darien no habría podido quedarse más atónito si ella le hubiera escupido a la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que Serena pensara eso, cuando para él ella era la mismísima esencia del cielo? No podía imaginar una mujer más noble o magnífica, por mucho que tuviera uno o dos hábitos bastante insufribles.

—Todavía no te he tratado como si carecieses de importancia.

—Todavía, dices. Dando a entender que puedo estar segura de que llegará el momento en que lo harás.

—No he dicho eso, tampoco.

—¿No lo has dicho?

—No._ Serena alzó la mirada hacia él con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y un brillo malicioso en sus celestes ojos.

—Así pues, tengo un cierto valor para ti. —Más del que ella llegaría a saber jamás.

—¿Todo esto era un juego?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No era un juego. Sólo quería que me hablaras. —Dio un paso adelante y le tocó el brazo.

Darien contempló la delicada mano posada sobre su bíceps y tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no tomar a Serena entre sus brazos y reclamar sus labios con los suyos. Para no cogerla en vilo y correr con ella a su habitación, donde podría perderse en la dulce suavidad de su cuerpo.

—Ya sé que has pasado una gran parte de tu vida solo —le dijo ella cariñosamente—. Pero ahora estamos casados. El cómo hemos llegado a estarlo carece de importancia, porque tengo plena intención de hacer honor a mis votos. Seré una esposa para ti, Darien, si tú me dejas.

En eso radicaba el problema. Darien no sabía si podía hacer tal cosa. Cada vez que había tratado de acercarse a alguien le habían hecho daño. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo, para no otorgar a nadie esa clase de poder sobre él. Había cerrado con cuatro llaves su corazón y sus emociones, y aprendido a conformarse con el mero hecho de existir. Era la única manera de que hubiera paz en su vida. Ahora ella quería cambiar todo eso. Darien llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando ser querido y aceptado que ahora no se atrevía a volver a abrirse a ninguna ternura. Porque el hacerlo lo destruiría.

—Necesito estar solo unos momentos —explicó, dulcificando su voz—. Por favor._ Ella retiró la mano.

—Te estaré esperando cuando estés preparado._ Nadie le había hablado nunca con tanta bondad. Conmovido a un nivel tan profundo que resultaba inexplicable, Darien dio media vuelta y fue lentamente hacia los establos.

—No sé si alguna vez conseguiréis llegar hasta él, milady. —Serena se dio la vuelta en el pasillo con un jadeo asustado y vio a Andrew que iba hacia ella.

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—Sólo un poco._ Su honestidad le arrancó una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Sammy?

—Amy lo llevó a vuestra habitación. Ella y yo cuidaremos de él durante esta noche.

—Gracias._ Andrew asintió. Luego se dispuso a irse, pero Serena lo detuvo.

—Andrew, ¿hay algo que puedas contarme que me ayude a ganarme a Darien?

—Darien es duro, pero también es justo. Nadie, yo incluido, conoce realmente a vuestro esposo, milady. Darien es como es. No pide nada y sólo confía en sí mismo. Si existe una manera de llegar hasta él, no la conozco. Lo único que sé es que no será fácil. Pero si vos estáis dispuesta a intentarlo, entonces yo estoy dispuesto a ayudaros.

—Eres un hombre bueno, Andrew. —Eso lo hizo reír.

—Las mujeres hermosas no paran de decírmelo, y sin embargo al final todas terminan casándose con otros. Quizá debería probar a ser malo, y entonces tal vez podría volver a casa llevándome conmigo a la bella damisela._ Serena le sonrió.

—Dudo que nunca puedas llegar a ser malo._ Una joven sirvienta se acercó tímidamente hacia ellos. Serena la saludó.

—Os ruego que me perdonéis, milady—dijo la chica nerviosamente mientras les hacía una reverencia—. Mi señora me ha ordenado que os dé esto. Es un regalo de bodas._ Serena tomó la cajita de las manos temblorosas de la joven.

—¿Quién me lo manda?

—La condesa de Rutherington.

—La madre de Darien —aclaró Andrew.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a enviarle ella un regalo? No tenía ningún sentido, a la vista de sus acciones hacia Darien. Llena de curiosidad, abrió la caja y vio una botellita.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Andrew.

Pensando que sería perfume, Serena abrió la tapa e hizo una inspiración. Enseguida reconoció aquel olor hediondo. Provenía de la planta que su madre había usado para hacer desaparecer de su casa a los ratones y demás alimañas.

Era una botella de veneno.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Serena titubeó ante la puerta vidriera al ver a los dos guardias que la flanqueaban, plantados allí para asegurarse de que la condesa no saliera de sus aposentos. Pero sólo se permitió un instante de vacilación. Llena de una incontrolada ira, pasó entre los hombres y abrió la puerta de par en par para luego cerrarla con un ruidoso portazo. La condesa alzó la mirada desde la cama con un jadeo sobresaltado al ver a Serena irrumpir sin previo aviso.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Serena, yendo hacia la cama con la botella de veneno._ La dama se secó las lágrimas y tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado mientras fingía no ver la botella. Después alzó majestuosamente la barbilla y se puso a jugar con las puntas de la almohada que tenía en el regazo.

—Pensé que tendríais necesidad de él esta noche, ya fuese para vos o preferiblemente para él. En ambos casos os ahorraríais tener que soportar la presencia de un monstruo tan repulsivo en vuestro lecho._ Serena estaba estupefacta. ¿En qué estaría pensando aquella mujer?

—¿Cómo podéis decir eso de vuestro propio hijo?_ La condesa se envaró y sus oscuros ojos ardieron con la llama de los justos.

—Darien no es hijo mío. Ese bastardo destruye todo lo que toca. Siempre lo ha hecho así. Si fuerais juiciosa, beberíais ese veneno ahora mismo y os ahorraríais años de indecible miseria a manos de él._ El odio que la condesa sentía hacia Darien dejó atónita a Serena. ¿Qué podía haberle hecho él a su madre para ganarse tan feroz hostilidad?

—¿Por qué lo odiáis de esa manera? ¿Qué os ha hecho él?

—¿Qué ha hecho? —aulló la condesa, levantándose de la cama y tirando al suelo su almohada—. Me ha arruinado la vida. Aquel demonio que fue su padre me sedujo cuando yo no era más que una niña. Pasé con él una noche que hubiera debido quedar enterrada en el olvido. En lugar de eso, concebí. Cuando mi padre lo descubrió, se puso tan furioso que me dio una paliza que habría arrancado de mi útero a cualquier infante normal. Pero con Darien no ocurrió así. Es un auténtico diablo. Sobrevivió incluso cuando yo bebí pociones que hubieran debido matarlo._ Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago ante lo que le estaba describiendo aquella mujer. El odio que profesaba a Darien era inimaginable. —Al nacer casi me mató —continuó la condesa—. Sangré tanto que es un milagro que lograra sobrevivir. Cuando trataron de dármelo, no fui capaz de mirarlo siquiera. Así que le ordené a mi doncella que buscase un ama de cría y se lo envié inmediatamente a su padre.

—¿Lanzasteis al mundo a un niño de pecho pocas horas después de su nacimiento?

—¿Horas? Se lo envié a su padre tan pronto como hube terminado de expulsarlo de mi cuerpo.

Serena estaba tan horrorizada que no podía respirar. Vio con claridad en su mente la imagen de un recién nacido entregado de aquella manera. ¿Cómo nadie podía llegar a ser tan cruel? Lo más horrible de todo aquello era que no había ningún remordimiento en el rostro de la madre de Darien. Se sentía completamente justificada en lo que le había hecho a su hijo. Serena simplemente no podía entenderlo. La rabia y el odio ardían en los ojos de la condesa.

—El hombre con el que yo quería casarme se negó a ser mi esposo después de que mis entrañas hubieran sido dilatadas por el hijo de otro, así que mi padre me casó con un hombre mayor que él.

—Darien no tuvo la culpa.

—¿No? Si él no hubiera nacido nada de eso habría ocurrido. —Por la luz que acababa de aparecer en sus ojos, era evidente que el pasado volvía a revivir en su mente—. Se lo envié a su padre y pensé que me había librado de él para siempre. Sin embargo, años después apareció aquí en la corte y todas las murmuraciones volvieron a empezar. Yo tenía que vivir con el deshonor cada día. La gente hablaba en susurros a mis espaldas. Hacían comentarios acerca de Rubeus, mi querido pequeño, y me cubrían de calumnias. Mi esposo era un hombre muy devoto y me obligó a llevar cilicios debajo de los vestidos desde aquel día hasta que murió. Era humillada y me veía obligada a hacer continua penitencia por ello. Y ahora ese monstruo se ha llevado lo único bueno que había en mi vida. Rubeus era lo único que me importaba, la única cosa que daba algo de felicidad a mi pútrida existencia.

Serena podía entender la pena de la condesa y deseó poder mitigar de alguna manera el dolor que sabía que sentía por la muerte de su hijo. Pero nada de todo aquello alteraba lo que ella le había hecho a su primer hijo, quien no era más que un bebé inocente necesitado del amor de una madre.

—Darien no lo mató.

—Sois una estúpida si os creéis sus mentiras.

Serena le tocó el brazo para demostrarle que la comprendía. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué debía decir para aliviar el sufrimiento de la mujer. Pero nada de cuanto ella pudiera hacer conseguiría que su madre aceptara a Darien o se sintiera mejor. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la tragedia de todo aquello, Serena le devolvió el veneno.

—Lamento mucho vuestra pérdida, milady.

Después dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra más, dejando a la condesa a solas con, su conciencia.

Darien pasó el día entero cabalgando. Había dejado atrás Londres e iba hacia el sur. Una parte de él sólo quería seguir adelante. Tenía tierras por toda Inglaterra, Normandía y ultramar. Castillos tan bien fortificados que ni siquiera el ejército entero de Artemís conseguiría tomar. Nadie lo había derrotado jamás en combate. Si le venía en gana, podía destruir naciones enteras. No había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que regresar a Londres o volver con su esposa. Absolutamente ninguna. Ninguna salvo el hecho de que le gustaba sentir el contacto de la mano de ella en su brazo. La expresión risueña que flotaba en sus azules ojos. El aspecto de aquel hoyuelo que aparecía cuando ella hablaba. Darien cerró los ojos, desgarrado por la indecisión.

Aquella noche su esposa sería suya. Podía tomarla una y otra vez hasta que estuviera cubierto de sudor y se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera mover un músculo a causa del agotamiento. Ella no le negaría el derecho sobre su cuerpo. No le volvería la espalda impulsada por el disgusto o el miedo. Por una vez, podía ser reconfortado y sentir que lo tocaban. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Darien volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de imaginar un mundo en el que alguien quisiera tenerlo a su lado. Un mundo colmado por la existencia de una mujer que sonreiría en cuanto lo viera venir. Cuyo rostro se iluminaría con el resplandor de la felicidad ante su presencia. ¿Tan horrible sería eso?

Serena quería ser una esposa para él. ¿No podía él ser su esposo? Podía intentarlo. Sí. Claro que podía hacerlo. Con el corazón repentinamente más aligerado de aquella carga, Darien hizo volver grupas a su montura y cabalgó hacia Londres

Sentada junto a la ventana con su cena dispuesta en la mesita, Serena veía ponerse el sol sin que hubiera ni rastro de su esposo por ninguna parte. Hacía horas que se había ido y nadie sabía hacia dónde se dirigía o cuándo regresaría. Si regresaba. Serena oyó abrirse la puerta de su habitación. Con la esperanza de que fuera Darien, se volvió para ver entrar a Amy.

—Todavía no ha vuelto, milady —dijo la doncella mirándola con ojos apenados.

De modo que iba a ser así. Estaría sola incluso durante su noche de bodas. Que Darien le mostrara tan poca consideración precisamente aquel día no presagiaba nada bueno para su futuro. Serena contempló el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, se permitió abrigar la esperanza de que tal vez pudiese llegar a haber felicidad entre ellos dos. Que tal vez él estaría dispuesto a aceptarla en su vida. Qué insensata había sido.

—Todavía puede volver —sugirió Amy caritativamente. Serena picoteó distraídamente un par de bocados de la cena que había esperado compartir con su esposo. Mientras estaba sentada allí contemplando la tabla vacía de Darien enfrente de ella, empezó a enfurecerse. ¡Era su noche de bodas! Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de aquella manera.

Cómo podía tener tan poca consideración para con ella. Cuanto más pensaba Serena en ello, más se enfurecía. Ella siempre había sido amable y cordial con Darien. Sólo le había mostrado respeto, ¿y él ni siquiera podía molestarse en venir a cenar? Bueno, pues ella no era ningún objeto insignificante al que se pudiera dejar tirado en un rincón. Necesitar un poco de tiempo a solas era una cosa, y otra muy distinta regodearse en la autocompasión y dejar que Serena se preguntara dónde estaba su esposo y cuándo, suponiendo que lo hiciera, decidiría regresar con ella.

Por todos los santos, no pasaría ni un solo instante más sentada allí sintiéndose tan miserable y rechazada. Si Darien no quería tenerla a su lado, perfecto. Serena no iba a pasar el resto de su vida intentando complacerlo cuando era obvio que él no quería que se lo complaciese en nada.

—¿Dónde está Andrew? —le preguntó a Amy.

—Está con Sammy en su habitación.

—¿Me harías el favor de cuidar de Sammy durante un rato y pedirle a Andrew que venga a verme?_ Amy pareció un poco confusa, pero le respondió sin titubear:

—Sí, milady. De buena gana._ Serena se levantó mientras la doncella salía de la habitación; se lavó rápidamente la cara y compuso su apariencia. Andrew no tardó mucho en reunirse con ella, y sin embargo Serena ya había conseguido beberse dos copas de vino mientras lo esperaba.

—¿Puedo prestaros algún servicio, milady?

—Sí, mi querido Andrew. Oigo música abajo, y dado que mi esposo parece decidido a hacer como si yo no existiera, te agradecería que me acompañaras a la sala donde realmente podré disfrutar de mi noche de bodas._ Vio el titubeo en el rostro de él. —Por favor, Andrew. De otra manera me quedaré sentada aquí y me enfureceré hasta tal punto que podría hacerle daño a Darien cuando regrese._ Sus palabras hicieron reír a Andrew.

—Me parece que me gustaría ver eso. —Pero la escoltó hasta la sala. Serena decidió que disfrutaría de aquella noche. Haciéndole los honores tanto al vino como a la música, bailó con Andrew hasta marearse y sentir que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Darien entró en los aposentos de su esposa y se paró en seco. No había ni rastro de ella. Una cena, que apenas había llegado a ser tocada y ya se había enfriado, ocupaba la mesa junto a la ventana. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa? Con el ceño fruncido, Darien recorrió la habitación con la mirada, tratando de discernir de qué humor estaría ella cuando se fue.

No podía haber escapado ahora que estaban casados. Serena le había dicho que lo estaría esperando. Una súbita punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho cuando pensó en Serena huyendo de él. El dolor fue tan intenso que por unos instantes le faltó el aliento. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de lo mucho que deseaba verla cuando llegara, de cómo anhelaba encontrarla allí con una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro. Aturdido por aquella revelación, Darien bajó por la escalera para ir en busca de Andrew y preguntarle si sabía algo de su esposa.

La gran sala estaba llena de gente. Música, voces y risas resonaban entre el frenesí de la diversión. Numerosas parejas bailaban en el centro mientras unos cuantos grupos permanecían a un lado y muchos más iban desfilando por las mesas llenas a rebosar de comida y bebida. Cada vez que Darien se acercaba a un grupo, todos se quedaban callados y lo miraban con la repugnancia esculpida en sus rostros. Y en cuanto se había alejado, juntaban las cabezas y empezaban a hablar en susurros. A él le daba igual. Tampoco quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Mientras iba dejando atrás a los grupos de cortesanos, su mirada fue atraída por los intensos colores de un plaid de las Highlands en el centro del círculo formado por las mesas donde había gente bailando.

Darien contuvo la respiración al ver a su esposa en los brazos de Andrew. Serena se apoyaba en el pecho de Andrew y alzaba la cabeza hacia él para sonreírle con una expresión llena de felicidad. Una ira posesiva hizo presa en Darien y de pronto lo vio todo rojo. ¡Cómo se atrevía Serena a mirar a Andrwe de esa manera! Darien sintió que el dolor lo roía por dentro. Había querido que ella le diera la bienvenida con esa expresión, y ahora la dirigía hacia otro hombre. Ávido de sangre, se fue hacia ellos.

—Dame esa copa, Sere —dijo Andrew con una carcajada mientras extendía el brazo hacia la copa que ella tenía en la mano—. Ya has bebido suficiente vino por esta noche._ Serena se apresuró a poner a salvo su copa y luego se apartó de él, derramando la mitad del vino por el suelo.

—No seas aguafiestas, Andrew —rio a su vez—. Quiero más vino, no menos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —inquirió Darien deteniéndose ante ellos. La sala quedó sumida en el silencio. Darien sintió las miradas curiosas de todos los cortesanos posadas en ellos.

—Estaba bailando —dijo Serena, su delicado acento escocés un poco enturbiado y difícil de entender—. Y estaba bebiendo. —Frunciendo el ceño, contempló la copa que tenía en la mano como si no pudiera entender adónde había ido a parar su vino. Luego hizo un mohín y alzó la mirada hacia Darien—. Pero ahora Andrew no me dejará hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Estoy intentando meterla en la cama —confesó Andrew. Darien arqueó una ceja. —No me mires así. Está borracha. —La ceja de Darien se elevó todavía más. —Oh, por los pelos del pie de Pedro, Darien, tú ya me conoces. No iba a hacer nada aparte de llamar a la doncella para que se ocupe de ella._ Serena soltó un bufido.

—Ya es bien triste que una mujer haya bebido de más y aun así ningún hombre quiera llevársela a la cama —dijo después.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas atónitas Decidido a alejarla de los demás antes de que se destruyera completamente a sí misma, Darien la cogió en brazos y se la llevó de la sala. Serena suspiró, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Darien tembló al sentir su mano en sus cabellos cuando ella le pasó los dedos por entre los mechones, acariciando su cráneo con suavidad.

—Eres muy fuerte, ¿verdad? —Su aliento, que olía a vino, le rozaba el cuello y le producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo—. Me gusta sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor cuando me abrazas. —Entonces le tiró del pelo.

—¡Ay! —chilló él—. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

—Pensaba que me habías dejado—dijo ella, dando patadas y retorciéndose entre sus brazos—. Bájame. Estoy muy enfadada contigo._ Darien la sujetó con más fuerza. No iba a dejarla en el suelo hasta que la tuviera a buen recaudo en su habitación.

—¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué?

—Eres un animal. Eso es lo que eres, un animal. Me trastornas y haces que te desee, y luego sales corriendo en cuanto se te presenta la primera ocasión._ Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo en la franqueza de aquella joven ebria que le gustaba.

—Así que he hecho que me desees, ¿eh?

—Sí. Quiero que me des un beso, esposo.

Él la puso en el suelo justo el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Serena se bamboleó ligeramente y luego volvió a echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y trató de besarlo. No consiguió dar con sus labios y terminó depositando un ardiente beso sobre su mandíbula. Una súbita erupción de fuego líquido recorrió el cuerpo de él. Serena empezó a lamerle la piel con la lengua y Darien siseó.

—Mmmmmm —gimió ella—. Pincha, y está dura._ No tenía ni idea de hasta dónde llegaba la dureza de él. Darien cerró la puerta de una patada mientras Serena retrocedía. —¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, tratando de ponerse las manos en las caderas y sin poder evitar que éstas cayeran flácidamente sobre sus costados.

—Salí a cabalgar.

—Oh. Tu actividad favorita. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? Es lo único que te gusta. Eso y adiestrarte.

—Sí, y a ti te gusta bailar. Dime, ¿ya estabas borracha antes de ir a la sala o te emborrachaste después?

—Después. Había un hombre muy alto que dijo que le encantaría ocupar tu lugar esta noche si no te sentías capaz de hacer frente al desafío.

—Oh, te aseguro que me siento capaz.

Darien entró en el círculo de los brazos de Serena, la estrechó contra su pecho y le dio un beso como era debido. Ella gimió en sus labios y luego retrocedió.

—¿Vas a hacerme daño? —preguntó.

—No es mi intención. —La miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido pensar eso?

—Amy dijo que cuando introdujeras tu... hum... miembro masculino dentro de mí yo sentiría dolor._ Darien arqueó una ceja ante los términos que acababa de emplear Serena. Cuando estaba con aquella mujer siempre mantenía unas conversaciones de lo más extraño.

—Entonces procuraré ir con mucho cuidado para no hacerte daño._ Eso la hizo reír.

—Así que vas a introducir tu...

—Por favor, Sere, ten piedad de mí. —Serena se mordió el labio y el gesto resaltó su pequeño hoyuelo le pasó las manos por el pecho en una inocente exploración del cuerpo de él. Darien se esforzó por respirar mientras se debatía con el impulso de tomarla salvajemente. Tendría que ser cuidadoso con ella. Atento. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a aquella dama tan delicada.

—Cuánta fortaleza —susurró ella mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pecho.

Luego estuvo luchando con los cordones de la túnica de Darien hasta que consiguió exponer una parte de su pecho a sus ávidos ojos. Echó hacia atrás los extremos del cuello para ver todo lo que permitía la túnica. Darien se mantuvo absolutamente inmóvil, temeroso de moverse por si la asustaba. Primero dejaría que Serena se acostumbrara a él, y luego... luego sería suya.

—Me gusta el aspecto de tu piel. ¿Puedo tocarla?

—Señora, podéis tocar cuanto os apetezca de mí. _Ella sonrió.

—¿De veras? _Él asintió.

Serena le abrió la camisola y pasó la mano por los duros relieves de sus músculos. Oh, sentir a aquel hombre bajo sus manos era realmente delicioso. Apartó los extremos de la túnica, queriendo ver una mayor parte de él. Tocó las cicatrices a lo largo de sus costillas, y después resiguió delicadamente la que atravesaba su pezón izquierdo. Frunció el ceño ante lo que veía. Estaban por todas partes. Tanto dolor. Tanta fortaleza.

De pronto quiso verlo en su totalidad. Dejó que la túnica cayera al suelo, y extendió las manos hacia las lazadas de sus calzas. Oh, aquel hombre le gustaba todavía más cuando la hacía enfadar. Serena le pasó las manos por los cabellos, deleitándose con el contacto mientras saboreaba el calor celestial de su boca. Con un gemido, le entregó todo su peso y se aferró a sus anchos hombros.

Sintió cómo las manos de él le recorrían la espalda y tiraban de las lazadas de su vestido. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por su cuerpo cuando pensó en lo que él iba a hacerle aquella noche. Iba a verla de maneras en las que ningún hombre la había visto antes. La tocaría en lugares donde nadie la había tocado y haría con ella cosas que Serena sólo había soñado vagamente. Pensarlo bastó para que se sonrojara.

Darien contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de ella le rozaron la parte inferior del abdomen mientras le deshacía las lazadas de las calzas. En cuanto se las hubo desatado, los pesados pantalones de cota de malla cayeron al suelo, dejándolo expuesto ante ella.

Serena tragó saliva ante la visión de su miembro hinchado entre los oscuros pelos. ¡Darien era enorme! Una cosa semejante sin duda tendría que partirla en dos. No era de extrañar que Amy la hubiera advertido de que habría dolor. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Llena de curiosidad, adelantó lentamente la mano para tocarlo. Tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron la punta aterciopelada, Darien siseó y su miembro se convulsionó, arqueándose hacia la mano de ella. Serena se apresuró a apartarla.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, cariño —dijo él con voz entrecortada. Tomó la mano de Serena en la suya y la guio de nuevo hacia su miembro.

Serena se estremeció ante la dureza aterciopelada que sintió en su mano cuando curvó los dedos alrededor de la virilidad de Darien. Se lo quedó mirando, impresionada por el placer que veía en su rostro. Sí, le gustaba darle placer. Le gustaba el modo en que la miraba, como si quisiera devorarla.

Con su mano en la de ella, Darien le mostró cómo tenía que acariciarlo. Cómo tenía que pasar su mano por su miembro, moviéndola arriba y abajo para terminar descendiendo hacia la suave bolsa que había debajo. Serena se mordió el labio ante el poder que aquello le confería sobre él. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo en su mano. Envalentonada por la expresión de placer que estaba viendo en el rostro del hombre, bajó la mano para rodear delicadamente su bolsa con los dedos. Darien gruñó y siseó, y luego le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó apasionadamente.

Serena gimió al sentir el sabor de Darien mientras lo amasaba delicadamente en su mano. Él le pasó las manos por los cabellos, y las bajó lentamente por su espalda hasta que llegaron a las lazadas de su vestido. Serena sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza en una dulce expectación En cuestión de segundos, su vestido había caído al suelo y estaban completamente desnudos el uno delante del otro. Serena tembló al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Darien contra el suyo. Abrasada por la pasión, se agarró a él.

Darien retrocedió, pero sólo el instante necesario para mirarla. Los ojos con que la contemplaba ardían. Tomándola en sus brazos, la llevó hacia la cama. Serena suspiró nada más sentir que su cuerpo se hundía en el colchón de plumas. Un vértigo repentino hizo presa en ella y la habitación giró locamente a su alrededor. De pronto todo se volvió negro. Darien bajó la cabeza para besarla, y entonces se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Serena?_ Ella no se movió. Darien la sacudió suavemente. —¿Sere?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Estaba completamente inconsciente. Darien retrocedió, mascullando una maldición y sintiendo que la entrepierna le ardía como los fuegos del infierno. Contempló con ojos llenos de frustración aquella piel tan suave que parecía burlarse de él con su delicado brillo. Si su cuerpo no hubiera estado exigiendo gozar de ella con tan feroz anhelo, Darien se habría echado a reír. Pero no había nada de gracioso en la tortura de su lujuria no saciada.

—Es mejor así —dijo mientras la cubría con la manta. Decidió que debía interpretar aquella noche como una señal. No tenía ningún derecho a gozar de Serena. Desde luego que no.

Ella se merecía un campeón honorable. Un hombre como Andrew, alguien que la amara y le diera los hijos que tanto anhelaba. Saber que él nunca podría ser ese hombre libre de preocupaciones que reiría con Serena y compartiría su tranquila existencia lo llenó de pena. Que así fuese. Escucharía aquel presagio, y se conformaría con llevarla a su hogar con su familia y sacar de su escondite a los rebeldes escoceses para que fueran castigados.

Con todo, mientras la veía dormir, una amarga pena echó raíces dentro de su corazón e hizo que deseara ser un hombre distinto. Un hombre mejor. Darien se acostó junto a Serena y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se limitaría a seguir teniéndola abrazada durante un rato. Fingiendo que tenían un futuro juntos. Fingiendo que él podía ofrecerle algo que mereciera la pena.

Serena despertó con un terrible palpitar en su cabeza. Abriendo los ojos con un gemido, se encogió ante la intensa claridad que entraba a raudales en la habitación. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que su cráneo fuera atravesado por súbitas lanzadas de dolor.

—Por Dios, no hagas ruido al andar —jadeó.

—Perdonadme, milady —susurró Amy—. Pero su señoría os espera abajo para partir hacia Escocia.

Serena se apresuró a incorporarse y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando llegó una nueva oleada de dolor. Estaba casada. ¡Y volvía a casa! Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero no había ninguna señal de que su esposo hubiera estado allí. Recuerdos confusos se enredaron dentro de su mente cuando intentó evocar la noche anterior. Se acordaba de que Darien parecía estar enfadado y recordaba vagamente que la había llevado a su habitación. El último recuerdo claro que conservaba era la sensación del pecho de Darien bajo su mano.

Amy fue hacia ella con una toalla.

—He hecho que os preparasen un baño en la antecámara, milady. Pensé que os gustaría bañaros esta mañana antes de emprender vuestro largo viaje.

—Gracias, Amy —murmuró Serena mientras apartaba los cobertores. Su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio las sábanas ensangrentadas. Amy dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y se persignó.

_José, María y el Niño Jesús, milady, ¿estáis bien? Cielos, en mi vida había visto nada semejante. ¿Es vuestro periodo del mes? _Serena sacudió la cabeza. No, estaba a mediados del ciclo y, aun así, ella nunca había sangrado de aquella manera. Sus muslos se hallaban completamente cubiertos de sangre.

—Será mejor que os mováis despacio, milady. —Amy la ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Estáis dolorida?

—Me encuentro estupendamente salvo por este fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Serena se envolvió con su plaid y fue hacia la bañera en la habitación contigua. La sangre en la cama la tenía preocupada. ¿Qué la había causado? No parecía dolerle nada. Serena no era tan ingenua como para pensar que las mujeres sangraban de aquella manera cada vez que estaban con sus esposos. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido? Aquello era muy, muy extraño.

Darien atravesó la gran sala con el ceño fruncido. Todos lo miraban de una forma bastante rara. Todavía más rara de lo que era habitual. No consiguió entender el significado de aquellas miradas hasta que Andrew se reunió con él.

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste anoche a Serena? —preguntó Andrew. Darien cogió una manzana de una bandeja que había encima de una de las mesas y luego llevó a Andrew hacia la escalera.

—No le hice nada.

—¿No la asesinaste en su cama?_ Darien se detuvo a mitad de un paso y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—No te enfades conmigo. Es la historia sobre la que todo el mundo hace cábalas esta mañana. Al parecer Artemís le ordenó a Amy que le trajera vuestras sábanas. Ahora todo el mundo cree que tienes que haberle cortado la cabeza a Serena para que hubiera tanta sangre en ellas.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada. Nunca había tomado a una virgen antes, así que, en un esfuerzo por hacer que pareciese que había dormido con su esposa, se hizo un corte en el brazo y usó su sangre para manchar las sábanas. Al parecer había usado demasiada cantidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasó? —quiso saber Andrew.

Darien hizo como si no lo hubiera oído mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la escalera para ver a Serena y Samuel bajando por ella. Serena volvía a llevar su plaid extendido alrededor de su vestido color azafrán. Se había recogido los cabellos a ambos lados de la cara, le brillaban los ojos y tenía muy buen color en las mejillas.

Aquella mujer lo dejaba sin aliento y enseguida ardió en deseos de poder terminar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior. Cuando lo vio, Serena le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que la entrepierna de Darien se hinchara con un calor abrasador y le recordó con toda claridad que su esposa se había quedado dormida antes de que él hubiera podido encontrar alguna clase de alivio a su pasión.

—Buenos días, esposo mío._ Oír aquella palabra hizo que Darien sintiera una súbita opresión en el estómago.

—Mi señora. ¿Cómo os sentís?

—Todavía me duele la cabeza, pero por lo demás me encuentro muy bien. ¿Y tú?_ Darien miró a los cortesanos, quienes la contemplaban con la boca abierta como si Serena fuera un fantasma.

—Nunca he estado mejor, mi señora._ La sonrisa de Serena se volvió más amplia. Samuel pasó corriendo junto a él para enseñarle un puñado de cordeles a Andrew.

—¿Partimos ya?—preguntó Serena.

—Sí. Cuanto más pronto mejor.

—Entonces vamos. Ya lo tenemos todo preparado._ Serena se dispuso a cogerlo del brazo, pero él se apartó. Decepcionada pero lejos de sentirse vencida, Serena respiró hondo y lo siguió a través de la sala en dirección a la puerta. Artemís fue a su encuentro fuera de la sala.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo a Darien con expresión sombría—. No quiero que tu cabeza separada del cuerpo vuelva a mí dentro de una quincena._ Darien asintió, y después ayudó a Serena a subir a su caballo. Se disponía a coger a Samuel cuando el rey lo detuvo.

—El muchacho se queda aquí como garantía de que no te ocurrirá nada malo._ Samuel chilló una negativa. Serena abrió la boca para responder, pero Darien habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—El muchacho va con nosotros.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —inquirió Artemís—. Sin el niño, no hay nada que garantice tu seguridad.

—El muchacho va con nosotros._ La sequedad de la voz de Darien sorprendió a Serena. Dudaba que Artemís permitiese que ningún hombre que no fuese su esposo utilizara aquel tono con él sin ponerle grilletes. —Os aseguro —dijo Darien más calmadamente— que puedo cuidar de mí mismo incluso si he de vérmelas con el mismísimo diablo, pero no dejaré aquí a un muchacho inocente sin ningún protector._ Artemís se envaró.

—Nos insultas si piensas que permitiríamos que un pupilo nuestro...

—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo fui uno de vuestros pupilos, alteza —dijo Darien, contemplando a Artemís con el rostro vacío de toda expresión. Un destello de culpa brilló en los ojos de Artemís antes de que recuperase la compostura.

—Muy bien. Llévatelo contigo si crees que tienes que hacerlo. Darien cogió en brazos a Samuel sin decir palabra. El muchacho le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se apretó contra él. Serena vio la confusión en los ojos de Darien.

—Me gustas aunque seas un perro inglés —anunció Samuel, inclinándose hacia atrás para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Darien—. Eres mi favorito. Bueno, tú y Andrew._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces te doy las gracias, supongo.

Samuel sonrió mientras Darien lo subía a la grupa de su caballo. Darien se subió a la silla sin más comentarios. Artemís cogió las bridas de la montura de Darien y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Queremos que se nos informe inmediatamente de vuestra llegada al castillo de los Tsukino y que luego se nos envíe una comunicación cada semana a partir de entonces. En el caso de que no la recibiéramos, enviaremos un ejército para garantizar vuestro bienestar._ Darien no pareció sentirse nada complacido.

—No me ocurrirá nada._ Artemís se despidió de él con un gesto de la cabeza y luego partieron.

Darien encabezaba el grupo mientras que Andrew y Samuel cabalgaban junto a Serena. Afortunadamente, no iban muy cargados. Ella y Samuel habían cogido muy pocas cosas para ir a casa de su tía, y Andrew y Darien no parecían necesitar más que las ropas que llevaban puestas. Pero después de todo, Serena ya había descubierto que su esposo no era el inglés típico que necesitaba viajar acompañado constantemente por todo un séquito. Cabalgaron hasta bien entrada la tarde antes de hacer un alto para tomar una pequeña colación.

Tan pronto como hubieron desmontado, Samuel corrió al bosque para atender la llamada de la naturaleza mientras Serena empezaba a desenvolver algunas de las provisiones que Amy se había encargado de prepararles. Londres ya quedaba varias horas atrás, y Serena sólo podía pensar en el momento en que volvería a estar en casa. Si cerraba los ojos, hubiese jurado que casi podía sentir cómo el frío viento que olía a brezo de sus Highlands se infiltraba en sus cansados huesos. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de casa; pero pensándolo bien, incluso una semana lejos de casa parecía una eternidad.

Samuel salió del bosque corriendo como una liebre perseguida por el cazador y chocó accidentalmente con Darien mientras éste daba de comer a los caballos. El grano se desparramó sobre las botas de Darien y se esparció en todas direcciones. Serena contuvo la respiración, medio esperando que Darien golpeara a su hermano o como mínimo que lo riñera a gritos por su torpeza. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, levantó del suelo al muchacho y se aseguró de que no le hubiera pasado nada, después de lo cual le sacudió el grano que se le había quedado pegado y le dijo que siguiera su camino con la advertencia susurrada de que tuviera más cuidado, no fuera a hacerse daño. En cuanto Samuel hubo echado a correr hacia Andrew, Darien se puso de rodillas y reparó en silencio el estropicio causado por Samuel.

Su dulzura asombró a Serena. Los otros ingleses nunca habían vacilado en golpear al muchacho por aquella clase de descuidos. Hasta Haruka y su tío Yaten mostraban muy poca tolerancia ante las torpezas de Samuel. Darien no dijo nada más acerca de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que quitarse la bota derecha y sacar un poco de grano de ella. Cuando Andrew y Samuel pasaron corriendo junto a él, Darien cogió en brazos al chico, se lo echó al hombro y lo dejó colgando de allí con la cabeza apuntando al suelo mientras caminaba. Samuel chilló y rio mientras Darien cargaba con él hasta donde Serena estaba sentada con la comida.

—¡Bájame! —dijo Samuel, su voz entrecortada por las carcajadas.

—Para llegar a tener un poco de estatura necesitas comer—dijo Darien, pasándoselo por encima del hombro y poniéndolo delicadamente en el suelo junto a Serena. Samuel se apresuró a levantarse, pero Darien lo atrapó antes de que pudiera echar a correr de nuevo.

—¿Tengo que atarte?_ Samuel rio, y luego se dejó caer al suelo para quedarse sentado en él con las piernas cruzadas mientras Andrew se reunía con ellos.

—¿Acamparemos al aire libre durante todo el viaje? —le preguntó Serena a Darien mientras le daba un poco de pan y algo de carne a Samuel. Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Debe de haber posadas en la mayor parte del camino y, además, el hermano de Andrew vive más al norte. Dentro de dos días haremos un alto en sus tierras. Así pues, tendrás una cama cada noche hasta que lleguemos a Escocia.

Serena sintió que el calor afluía a su rostro cuando un recuerdo de la noche anterior inflamó su mente. Se acordó de que había estado desnuda ante su esposo sosteniéndolo en la mano. Lamentó no poder recordar con exactitud lo que habían hecho. A lo largo de los años había tenido ocasión de oír a muchas mujeres mientras hablaban de lo que ocurría entre los hombres y las mujeres por la noche. Y una vez que sus amigas empezaron a casarse, fue oyendo todavía más detalles acerca de ello. Nunca se había atrevido a contarle a nadie cuántas noches había pasado despierta en su cama preguntándose si ella llegaría a experimentar aquello alguna vez, y ahora que lo había hecho... Bueno, que no conservara ningún recuerdo de ello era de lo más injusto.

Mordiéndose el labio, Serena se preguntó si su esposo volvería a tomarla aquella noche. Un súbito calor afluyó nuevamente a su rostro cuando pensó en tenerlo acostado junto a ella, en su virilidad endurecida y profundamente metida dentro de ella. Miró a su esposo, y luego se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

Darien vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se preguntó qué lo estaría causando. Su mirada descendió hacia el regazo de Serena y vio en su mente las opulentas curvas de la parte interior de sus muslos. Volvió a sentir la suavidad de la piel de Serena, tal como la había sentido cuando esparció su propia sangre encima de ella para crear la apariencia de lo que él todavía tenía que hacer. Tocarla la noche anterior sin aliviar el deseo que hacía presa en su cuerpo había sido lo más difícil que hubiera hecho jamás. Todavía podía recordar la sensación de aquella piel tan suave bajo la palma de su mano. El olor a lavanda de sus cabellos. El sabor de sus labios. Cómo la deseaba. Necesitaba que fuera suya. Cambió ligeramente de postura, tratando de aliviar la presión que sus calzas habían empezado a ejercer sobre la parte de su cuerpo que más clamaba por ella.

Serena vio con el rabillo del ojo la expresión de intenso anhelo que había en el rostro de Darien. Su esposo la miraba de una manera que la hacía temblar de nerviosismo. Andrew se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Me llevo a Samuel a dar una vuelta por el condado?_ Darien clavó los ojos en su comida.

—No. Tenemos que volver al camino. No quiero que la noche nos sorprenda mientras estamos en los bosques.

—Muy bien, pero recuerda que me he ofrecido._ Eso fue lo último que dijo ninguno de ellos hasta después de que hubieran reanudado su larga jornada.

Siguieron adelante durante el resto del día. Al anochecer se detuvieron delante de una pequeña posada en un pueblo del que Serena nunca había oído hablar. Samuel estaba tan cansado que se quejó de que no iba a poder entrar en la posada. Siempre paciente con el muchacho, Darien lo bajó del caballo y lo llevó a cuestas. Después de que ella y Andrew hubieran desmontado y sus caballos hubiesen sido entregados a los sirvientes de la posada, Darien los llevó al interior, donde fueron recibidos por un orondo posadero.

—Necesitaré tres habitaciones para la noche. _Serena abrió mucho los ojos al oír su petición.

—Samuel no puede dormir solo —le dijo—. Tendrá miedo._ La cabecita cubierta de enredados rizos color miel se alzó del hombro de Darien.

—¡No tendré miedo! ¿Piensas que soy un crío, para asustarme de... ?

—No, cariño—dijo ella dulcemente mientras alisaba uno de sus rebeldes rizos—. Pero no hay ninguna necesidad de que duermas solo en un sitio desconocido. _El posadero se aclaró la garganta.

—Me temo que sólo me quedan dos habitaciones. _Darien asintió.

—Muy bien, en ese caso me las quedo. —Se pasó a Samuel al otro lado de la espalda y luego le habló a Serena—: Tú y Sammy compartiréis una habitación.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella. —Yo dormiré en el establo. Andrew dio un paso adelante. —Yo...

—No, Andrew —lo interrumpió Darien—. Estoy más acostumbrado a eso que tú. —Su tono dejaba muy claro que no admitiría réplica alguna.

El posadero les sirvió y comieron en silencio. Agotados por el viaje, se retiraron tan pronto como hubieron acabado de cenar. Serena acostó a su hermano y, en cuanto éste se hubo quedado dormido, salió de la habitación para ir en busca de su esposo. Lo encontró delante de su puerta, apoyado en la pared con su espada junto a él.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Se diría que estoy sentado.

—¿Y por qué estás sentado ahí?

—Porque resulta bastante difícil dormir cuando se está de pie. —Serena se quedó sin habla por un instante al comprender lo que él quería decir.

—¿Vas a dormir delante de mi puerta? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Porqué?

—Porque si duermo delante de la puerta de Andrew, el posadero podría pensar que soy un poco raro._ Su sarcasmo estaba empezando a irritarla. Con todo, una sonrisa permaneció suspendida sobre los bordes de sus labios.

—Podrías entrar en la habitación y dormir.

Darien contempló su cuerpo envuelto en el plaid. Con sus curvas puestas en evidencia por la luz detrás de ella, Serena llevaba el pelo suelto alrededor de los hombros. Parecía una diosa que se hubiera detenido ante Darien, un ángel venido del cielo para salvar su alma podrida.

Y él quería devorarla como un lobo hambriento. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y saciar el fuego abrasador que ardía en su sangre. El anhelo era tan intenso que se asombró al ver que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo y no dentro de ella. No, él no podía dormir en la habitación de Serena. No con ella. No cuando se sentía tan incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo.

—Estoy muy bien donde estoy.

—¿Sentado en el suelo?

—Exactamente._ Para gran asombro suyo, Serena se arrodilló junto a él y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. La suavidad de sus labios hizo que Darien sintiera que le ardía la piel.

—Gracias, mi fiero protector. Dormiré mucho mejor sabiendo que tú estás aquí fuera quedándote tieso de frío._ Darien arqueó una ceja ante aquel sarcasmo. Estaba tieso, cierto, pero no debido al frío. Serena se incorporó y volvió a entrar en su habitación. —Por cierto, si ves por ahí fuera al Viejo Gorra Roja que viene a por nosotros, te ruego que lo saludes de mi parte.

Darien resopló mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Poco se imaginaba su esposa que el Viejo Gorra Roja no era otro que él. Serena se esforzó por dormir, pero después de una hora de intentarlo ya no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Pensar en Darien allí fuera yaciendo encima del frío suelo era más de lo que podía soportar. Se levantó de la cama, cogió su manta y su almohada, abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil. Darien estaba dormido con la espalda vuelta hacia ella, acostado a través del marco de la puerta.

Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al verlo tendido sobre el frío y duro suelo, donde su negra armadura sin duda se le clavaba en el cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía una manta que lo cubriese. Era imposible que estuviese cómodo acostado de aquella manera. Deseosa de proporcionarle toda la comodidad que estuviera en su mano, Serena dio un paso adelante.

Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, Darien rodó sobre sí mismo y desenvainó su espada para alzarla hacia ella. La punta de la hoja quedó a un par de centímetros de su garganta. Serena dejó escapar un jadeo de pánico. Parpadeando y frunciendo el ceño, Darien bajó su espada.

—Perdonadme, milady. Debería haberos advertido de que tengo el sueño muy ligero y siempre me despierto listo para combatir.

—Me acordaré de ello._ Torpemente, Serena le tendió la almohada y la manta.

—Pensé que podían hacerte falta.

Darien contempló lo que le ofrecía. En toda su vida nadie se había preocupado por su comodidad. De hecho, recordaba que una vez su madrastra había comprado un poco de sidra para sus hermanos en una feria local. Con los siete años todavía no cumplidos, Darien había visto cómo ellos bebían la sidra mientras él sentía arder su garganta reseca. «¿Podría beber un poco yo también, por favor?», había preguntado. Su madrastra lo había mirado con el labio fruncido y expresión ceñuda, como si Darien le hubiera pedido que le diera una de sus extremidades. «Encuentra agua si eres capaz. Es gratis, y un inútil como tú no se merece nada mejor.» Había sido la última vez que pidió algo.

—Gracias —dijo, cogiendo la almohada y la manta de las manos de Serena.

Ella sonrió y regresó a su habitación. Darien puso la almohada en el suelo y volvió a acostarse. Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, percibió un suave olor a lavanda. El aroma de Serena. Cerrando los ojos, Darien saboreó el dulce olor de su esposa y recordó el tacto de sus muslos cuando había pasado la mano por ellos. Mientras la estaba tocando sólo había podido pensar en enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella y sentir cómo los brazos de Serena lo apretaban contra su cuerpo.

El dolor volvió a hacer presa en él. ¿Por qué era tan buena con él cuando ella, todavía más que los otros, debería odiarlo? Él era su enemigo. Su padre había odiado todo lo que fuera inglés, y sin embargo ella le mostraba compasión y ternura. Lleno de una mórbida tristeza, Darien puso la espada debajo de su cuerpo para dormir con ella, tal como había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo. El frío acero se apretó contra el calor de su pecho mientras la cota de malla se clavaba en su carne. Le recordaron lo que era. Sí, él era un guerrero. No había espacio en su vida para la comodidad y el consuelo, en su corazón asediado no podía dar cabida a una esposa. La soledad era lo único que conocía, y tenía la intención de seguir así.

Serena pasó la mayor parte de la noche sin pegar ojo, tratando de pensar en maneras de llegar hasta su esposo. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera abrirse paso a través de su gruesa piel y hacer que él la aceptara. Beryl lo sabría. En cuanto llegara a casa iría en busca de Beryl y averiguaría todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sí, con la ayuda de Beryl, Darien sería pan comido. Serena no estaba dispuesta a envejecer sin hijos. Tanto si él quería admitirlo como si no, no cabía duda de que a Darien le gustaban los niños. Ningún hombre habría cuidado de Samuel del modo en que lo hacía Darien a menos que tuviera sentimientos paternales. Y a juzgar por lo que ella había podido ver, Darien sería un padre maravilloso.

—Duerme bien, esposo —murmuró. Porque cuando amaneciera tenía intención de iniciar la guerra que esperaba terminaría ganándole su corazón.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Bueno, la guerra para ganarse el corazón de Darien tendría que esperar. La mañana siguiente estuvo dedicada íntegramente a tratar de conseguir que él abriera la boca. Serena no sabía qué hacer. Cuando despertó, sus caballos ya estaban ensillados y su esposo y Andrew esperaban que ella y Samuel se reunieran con ellos para reanudar su viaje.

Cuando sonrió a Darien y le dio los buenos días, sólo obtuvo un gruñido. De hecho, durante toda aquella mañana la única respuesta que él dio a cualquier pregunta o comentario de ella fue un gruñido. A mediodía hicieron un alto para descansar, y para entonces Serena ya ardía en deseos de estrangularlo. A falta de eso, se habría conformado con echarle encima a una jauría de perros salvajes. Cada vez más enfadada, sirvió lo que iban a comer y luego fue hacia su esposo, que estaba ocupado atendiendo a los caballos.

—He estado pensando que esta noche me prenderé fuego. Supongo que no te molestará que lo haga._ Él volvió a gruñir y luego alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué?_ Serena sonrió.

—¡Ja! Lo sabía. Ya sabía yo que podría hacerte hablar. Y además has dicho una palabra completa con todas sus letras, fíjate. Quién sabe, si continúo insistiendo puede que a finales de semana haya conseguido que pronuncies una frase entera.

Darien intentó hacerle pagar su audacia con una mirada asesina, pero el encanto de aquella mujer era irresistible. Allí de pie ante él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que le caía sobre la espalda, estaba más que adorable. ¿Qué tendría aquella mujer que cada vez que se le acercaba, él quería besar sus carnosos y sensuales labios? Enterrar la cabeza en su cuello e inhalar su dulce aroma La mera presencia de Serena lo inflamaba y hacía que todo su cuerpo palpitara de necesidad.

—Pensaba que querías llegar a casa a lo más pronto posible —dijo, reparando en la intensidad de su voz.

—Sí, pero podemos hablar mientras tanto. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que a Andrew no le ha costado nada preguntarme cómo me siento o si tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi familia?_ Darien volvió la mirada hacia Andrew, que estaba acompañado por Samuel mientras añadía una bolsa de grano a la carga de su caballo.

—Me temo que yo no hablo tanto como Andrew. —Aunque, pensándolo bien, dudaba que ni un rebaño entero de mujeres hablase tanto como Andrew.

—Ya lo he notado. No es algo que trates de ocultar._ Darien cogió su cepillo y empezó a darle una buena friega a su caballo. No conseguía entender por qué Serena había decidido estar allí con él cuando podía estar con su hermano y Andrew. Especialmente dado el modo en que él la había tratado aquella mañana.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? —Serena se lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder.

—Lo dices como si el que alguien mostrara amabilidad fuese algo muy poco común.

—Lo es. Por si no te diste cuenta en Londres, la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera me sostienen la mirada._ Serena reflexionó un minuto.

—Me parece que es el fuego de tu mirada lo que las asusta.

—Yo no tengo ningún fuego en la mirada.

—Permíteme que discrepe sobre ese punto. Lo tienes, y lo utilizas de un modo realmente feroz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tú no te sientes intimidada?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Mi padre siempre decía que yo tenia más coraje que diez hombres juntos.

—Me parece que tu padre tenía razón. _Ella le sonrió y esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto extrañísimo sobre la respiración de Darien, e hizo que sintiera una súbita opresión en la entrepierna. Serena agitó la mano entre ellos.

—Quiero que te des cuenta de que ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, estamos manteniendo una conversación. No cuesta tanto, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podríamos seguir así durante lo que queda del día?_ Darien llegó a sonreír ante la pregunta.

—No pretendía mostrarme brusco contigo esta mañana. Es sólo que no me gusta hablar mientras viajo.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, te perdonaré. Pero sólo mientras te acuerdes de que en el futuro no debes comportarte como si yo no existiera.

—Lo intentaré.

La tristeza volvió a hacer presa en él mientras la veía alejarse. Serena era una auténtica preciosidad, y no únicamente por su apariencia. La belleza de Serena nacía del alma y poseía un resplandor que él nunca había conocido En ese momento, Darien la deseó con todo su ser. Deseó ser un hombre como Andrew. Si él fuese honorable y decente...

Apretó los dientes. No había nada que hacer al respecto. Él era lo que era, y no había manera de cambiar eso. Suspiró abatido, y volvió a ocuparse de su caballo.

Cuando llegaron a Ravenswood al día siguiente, Serena necesitaba urgentemente una buena noche de descanso. La posada en la que se habían alojado el día anterior era fría y miserable, con un posadero tan hosco y desagradable como su establecimiento. Había pasado una noche horrible, con los codos y los pies de Samuel hincándose en ella a cada momento mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría durmiendo su esposo. Pero esta noche habría espacio de sobra para que Samuel pudiera disponer de su propia cama y su esposo no podría huir de ella. Sí, Serena lo mantendría a su lado aunque para ello tuviera que atarlo a su cuerpo. Andrew fue poniéndose cada vez más nervioso cuanto más cerca estaban de Ravenswood, y en cuanto divisaron el enorme castillo, picó espuelas y galopó colina abajo en dirección al puente levadizo.

—Me parece que está un poco emocionado —le dijo Serena a Darien.

—Sí, él y su hermano siempre han estado muy unidos. En eso se parecen mucho a ti y Samuel.

Serena volvió la mirada hacia Samuel, que dormía hecho un ovillo en los brazos de Darien. Cuando estaban a una hora de camino del castillo, Samuel parecía tan cansado que Darien temió que se cayera del caballo. Darien se detuvo y cogió en brazos al muchacho para que cabalgara con él y así pudiera echar una cabezadita. Samuel tenía la cara de un ángel mientras dormía, y a Serena no se le pasó por alto la consideración con que había obrado Darien. Para ser alguien que no quería tener hijos, mostraba una bondadosa preocupación de la que muchos hombres carecían.

Cuando entraron en el patio central, un bien conservado recinto de líneas muy elegantes, Andrew ya había desmontado y estaba hablando con un hombre alto, apuesto y de pelo castaño y una dama morena que parecía estar a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento. El hombre llevaba en brazos a un niño pequeño y los contemplaba con afecto fraternal. Tenía que ser Nicolás de Ravenswood.

—Darien —lo saludó Nicolás con una leve sombra de reserva en su semblante—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ Darien detuvo su caballo ante los tres. Algo insidioso y que parecía dolerle mucho cruzó por su frente mientras paseaba la mirada por el hermoso patio, que estaba lleno de sirvientes ocupados en sus labores. Una expresión acosada ensombreció sus azules ojos y se reflejó en la del hombre que estaba ante Serena.

—Sí, Nicolás —dijo en voz baja—, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tienes buen aspecto y se te ve feliz. Me congratulo de ello. —Nicolás sonrió.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Andrew fue hacia Darien para coger a Samuel y permitir que el jinete pudiera desmontar. Darien, a su vez, ayudó a Serena a bajar de la silla y la llevó con los demás mientras los mozos de cuadra se hacían cargo de sus caballos.

—Mi esposa, Serena —le dijo a Nicolás. Nicolás abrió un poco los ojos, pero enseguida disimuló su sorpresa. Se volvió hacia la dama embarazada y su expresión se dulcificó de inmediato.

—Mi esposa, Rei. —Andrew rio.

—¿No creéis que podríamos mostrarnos un poco menos envarados y formales, caballeros? Estas damas no tienen ni idea de los líos que vosotros dos llegasteis a organizar._ Eso hizo reír a Nicolás.

—¿Nosotros? Me parece recordar que eras tú quien los organizaba mientras que nosotros nos encargábamos de salvarte el pellejo.

—¡Mentiras! —chilló Andrew—. Yo era un inocente al que vosotros, dos demonios enviados por Lucifer, siempre estabais llevando por el mal camino.

—¿Inocente? —le preguntó Darien a Nicolás—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que le arrojó una flecha al oso?_ Nicolás soltó un bufido.

—¿Que si me acuerdo? Todavía tengo la cicatriz. ¿Y qué me dices del lobo?_ Darien resopló, y luego bajó la voz a un falsete infantil.

—Nicolás, Darien, mirad, he encontrado un cachorrito.

—Un cachorrito con una madre muy enfadada—comentó Nicolás.

—Oh, maravilloso —dijo Andrew sarcásticamente—. Me pregunto por qué se me habrá ocurrido volver a juntaros. Retiro lo dicho. Ya podéis volver a vuestra seriedad._ Rei abrazó a Andrew y le apretó el brazo.

—Al pobre Andrew siempre le toca cargar con la peor parte. _Andrew cambió el peso de Samuel al otro brazo, miró a Serena y por la cara que puso ella supo que estaba recordando su truco de atarlo a la cama.

—No sabes hasta qué punto, Rei._ Serena le sonrió serenamente. Rei la cogió de la mano.

—Vayamos dentro y le procuraremos una cama y una cena caliente a tu hermano y descanso a ti y a tu esposo.

Rei de Ravenswood tenía un aire de bondadosa franqueza que hizo que Serena enseguida se sintiera en casa. Aunque no la conocía de nada, se sentía muy próxima a ella. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, el pequeño empezó a darle patadas a Nicolás y exigió que lo pusiera en el suelo.

—Jen, no te alejes mucho._ El niño fue corriendo a la chimenea y cogió un puñado de juguetes, después de lo cual fue hacia Serena para enseñarle cada uno de ellos. Sus labios dejaron escapar una rápida sucesión de gorjeos y exclamaciones infantiles, pero Serena sólo entendió una o dos de las palabras que le dijo.

—Te está diciendo que su bisabuelo compró el caballo en la feria de Ransock, donde también tuvo ocasión de jugar con un mono. Serena se echó a reír.

—Ah, ya empiezo a verlo un poco más claro. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Un año y medio.

—¿Cuándo esperáis al próximo?

—Dentro de un mes, creo.

Serena contempló con un poco de envidia la tripa de Rei, y se preguntó si ella no habría concebido ya como resultado de su noche de bodas. Tener un niño creciendo en su seno sería maravilloso. Sentir los diminutos movimientos del bebé y saber que era suyo para quererlo... Se moría de ganas de que llegara aquel día. Jen tiraba de la manga de Serena para que lo aupara. Ella no dudó en cogerlo, lo sentó en su regazo y dejó que continuara enseñándole sus juguetes.

Darien la vio entretener al pequeño de una manera tan natural como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo y la pena volvió a hacer presa en él. Respirando profundamente, paseó la mirada por la gran sala mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era estar nuevamente allí después de todos aquellos años. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se vio inmovilizado ante ese mismo hogar mientras Zoycite lo golpeaba salvajemente por un sinfín de razones imaginadas. En aquellos tiempos, la gran sala era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre.

Ahora estaba pintada y resultaba muy acogedora. Darien apenas la reconoció. Hasta el estrado con la mesa del señor del castillo había sido trasladado a otro emplazamiento. Aun así, conocía aquel lugar. Sintió agitarse en su interior los recuerdos del pasado que tanto lo obsesionaban. Eran unos recuerdos amargos y llenos de dolor que llevaba toda la vida intentando enterrar. Nicolás le puso la mano en el hombro.

La primera reacción instintiva de Darien fue quitársela de encima con un encogimiento, pero se obligó a soportar el contacto. Había muchas cosas en Nciolás que le recordaban a Zoycite. Tenía, las mismas facciones e idéntica estatura. La única diferencia estaba en los ojos. Los de Zoycite habían sido negros y crueles, en tanto que Nicolás había heredado los ojos castaños y la mirada bondadosa de su madre.

—Los fantasmas del pasado son difíciles de exorcizar, ¿verdad? —Darien asintió.

—Me asombra que puedas vivir aquí.

—A decir verdad, me limitaba a existir hasta que mi esposa me impuso su presencia.

—¿Te la impuso? —Nicolás rio.

—No tienes ni idea de lo feroz que puede llegar a ser la tigresa que reside dentro de ese cuerpo angelical. _Darien miró a Serena, quien parecía estar tan calmada y serena como la mismísima Virgen. Sí, las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas.

Nicolás le ofreció una copa de vino, pero seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Darien sabía por qué. Nunca había olvidado el día en que se vieron por última vez. El calor de ultramar era asfixiante. Con los catorce todavía no cumplidos, Darien llevaba más de cuatro años como escudero de Zoycite. El conde había querido ponerse en paz con Dios y, matar a unos cuantos sarracenos, así que reunió a sus caballeros, su hijo y su escudero y partió hacia Jerusalén.

El viaje había sido arduo. Dos caballeros habían muerto en ruta y tres más habían perecido en combate. Luego una enfermedad se llevó al último de los caballeros de Zoycite justo un día antes de que un bandido lo despojara de todo su dinero. Al verse sin recursos, Zoycite acudió a un tratante de esclavos. Éste dijo que quería a Nicolás a pesar de que era dos años más pequeño. Nicolás había sido mejor alimentado y tenía muchas menos cicatrices.

—No os llevaréis a mi hijo —había gruñido Zoycite—. Sólo podéis quedaros con éste.

Luego había mandado de un empujón a un perplejo Darien a las manos del hombre, que le inspeccionaron de la más fría y cruel de las maneras. Zoycite y el tratante habían regateado sobre lo que valía y al final Darien fue vendido por menos de la mitad de lo que costaba pasar una noche en un buen alojamiento. Cuando los hombres del tratante de esclavos fueron a por él trayendo sus grilletes, Darien les hizo frente y se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Y mientras se lo llevaban a rastras y el viejo pagaba a Zoycite la suma acordada, Darien vio un destello de alivio en el rostro infantil de Nicolás porque su padre no lo hubiera vendido a él. Darien se aclaró la garganta mientras expulsaba el recuerdo de su mente.

—No te culpo, ¿sabes?_ La culpabilidad estaba grabada en el rostro de Nicolás.

—Debería haber hecho algo.

—¿El qué?

—Enfrentarme a él. Protestar. No lo sé. —Respiró hondo—. Algo.

—Tenías doce años, Nicolás. Te morías de hambre y estabas muy asustado. Si hubieras movido aunque sólo fuese un dedo, él te habría dado una paliza o te habría vendido también a ti. No pienses más en ello, de veras. No importa._ Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Con todo lo malo que había sido Zoycite, era un santo comparado con los sarracenos que habían comprado a Darien.

Estuvieron contemplando a las mujeres y hablaron de trivialidades. Y pasado un rato, la tensión se relajó y se pusieron a recordar a los muchachos que habían sido en tiempos pasados. Compañeros de conspiración que habían cometido muchas travesuras y causado más de un estropicio. Con la ayuda de Andrew, se unieron a la conversación de las damas y volvieron a contar algunas de sus historias más divertidas.

—Me dicen que nadie puede derrotarte en el combate —dijo Nicolás, retando con la mirada a Darien mientras éste permanecía apoyado en el hogar.

—Yo he oído decir lo mismo de ti. —Andrew gimió.

—Válgame Cristo. Eso no, por favor. Otra vez no.

—¿El qué, Andrew? —preguntó Rei. Andrew sacudió la cabeza. .

—Señoras, preparaos. Estáis a punto de ser testigos de lo más horrendo que puede suceder en la tierra._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso tan horrendo?

—Dos campeones enfrentándose. —Serena rio, hasta que Darien volvió a hablar.

—Podría vencerte._ Nicolás soltó una risotada.

—No. Sólo en tus fantasías. Pero yo, en cambio, podría hacerte llorar igual que una niña.

—¡Ja! Nunca.

—¿No lo crees?

—Sé que no puedes hacerlo.

—Entonces ponte tu armadura y reúnete conmigo fuera.

—¡Nicolás! —jadeó Rei—. ¿Acaban de llegar y ya quieres medir tus fuerzas con lord Darien?

—No voy a medir mis fuerzas con él, Rei. Lo que voy a hacer es barrer el suelo con él.

—Eso querrías tú —se burló Darien.

—Darien —dijo Serena mientras él se apartaba del hogar—. ¿No estás demasiado cansado?

—Aunque estuviese medio muerto, podría vencerlo con un brazo atado a la espalda._ Nicolás sonrió malévolamente.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Lo haré._ Andrew gimió todavía más fuerte que antes. Serena alzó la mirada hacia él.

—No lo dirán en serio, ¿verdad? —Rei respondió por él.

—Tengo el horrible presentimiento de que sí._ Su horrible presentimiento demostró ser correcto cuando unos diez minutos después los dos hombres bajaron vestidos para el combate.

—¿No comeréis antes, al menos? —les gritó Andrew. Ellos sacudieron la cabeza al unísono y fueron hacia la puerta. Los ecos de sus voces resonaron en la sala mientras bajaban hacia el vestíbulo.

—Ahora atácame y prueba el sabor de tu primera derrota.

—Lo que vas a probar es el sabor de tus propios pies, mi pequeño Nicolás. No creo que llegues a ver el día en que puedas vencerme._ Nicolás se detuvo en la puerta y volvió la mirada hacia el hogar.

—Ven, Andrew, y verás cómo tu hermano adoptivo se traga sus fanfarronadas._ Los hombres se pusieron los cascos, hicieron entrechocar sus espadas y luego salieron fuera.

—¿Andrew? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Debería preocuparme? —Oyeron un grito procedente del exterior.

—Me parece que deberíamos preocuparnos —dijo Rei mientras se apresuraba a levantarse y corría hacia la puerta._ Andrew cogió a Jen y siguieron a Rei para ver a los hombres fuera en el patio.

—¿Berjerite? —le preguntó Rei a una atractiva doncella de claros cabellos azules que parecía tener la misma edad que ella. La mujer estaba de pie con una mano encima del corazón como si acabara de llevarse un gran susto—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo Berjerite—, pero vuestro esposo es peligroso con esa espada, milady.

—No tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que es —murmuró Andrew mientras iba hacia los dos hombres. Le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa a la doncella, que se ruborizó de una manera muy favorecedora, y luego se apresuró a irse.

Después de que los dos hombres hubieran cruzado sus espadas por primera vez, enseguida se formó una pequeña multitud de sirvientes y caballeros que acudieron a verlos luchar. Rei y Serena intercambiaron una mirada entre cansada y llena de frustración, y fueron a tratar de separarlos. No lo consiguieron. Las horas fueron transcurriendo mientras Darien y Nicolás trataban de derribarse el uno al otro.

Pasado un tiempo, Samuel despertó de su siesta, jugó un rato con Jen y más tarde ambos fueron llevados a la cama y arropados. La cena fue servida y comida, y luego lo que quedaba de ella se fue enfriando mientras esperaban a que los dos combatientes crecieran de una vez y se unieran a ellos.

Hasta la multitud que se había reunido fuera terminó dispersándose y los espectadores se encaminaron hacia sus camas. Finalmente, Rei tuvo una brillante idea. Ella y Serena prepararon unas fuentes, y luego las llevaron fuera donde sus esposos seguían combatiendo.

Alguien, muy probablemente Nciolás, había ordenado que encendieran manojos de cañas alrededor de la palestra para que pudieran verse el uno al otro incluso en la oscuridad de la noche. A pesar de lo lunático de sus acciones, Serena no tenía más remedio que admirarlos. Ambos eran unos luchadores realmente extraordinarios, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaban muchas horas enzarzados.

—Mmmm —dijo Rei, aspirando el aroma del venado asado con salsa de cerezas—. Sere, tienes que probar un bocado de esto. Es el mejor venado que nuestro cocinero ha preparado jamás._ Los combatientes empezaron a moverse más despacio mientras estiraban el cuello para mirar. Serena dio un bocado y gimió en un exagerado éxtasis.

—Tienes razón. Está delicioso. Qué maravilla de guiso. —Mirando de soslayo, pudo ver cómo los dos combatientes dejaban de luchar—. Es el mejor venado que he comido en mi vida.

El estómago de Darien gruñó ante la visión del banquete que estaban celebrando las damas. No había comido gran cosa en todo el día. Pero el trono de Satanás se helaría antes de que le cediese aquel combate a Nicolás.

—Te veo débil —lo provocó Nicolás—. Me parece que necesitas llenar un poco el estómago para recuperar tus debilitadas fuerzas.

—Mis fuerzas no están ni la mitad de débiles que tu cerebro. Empezaron a intercambiar mandobles de nuevo._ Serena y Rei cruzaron miradas de disgusto. ¡Hombres! Miraron a Andrew, en cuya fuente apenas quedaba comida.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él inocentemente.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó Serena. Andrew se encogió de hombros y terminó de dejar limpia su fuente. Rei recogió las fuentes y estuvo reflexionando durante unos minutos.

—Mi doncella Berjerite me dijo en una ocasión que si enseñas un poco el tobillo un hombre te seguirá a cualquier parte._ Andrew resopló.

—Haría falta algo más que un tobillo para que ese par se movieran de donde están, créeme._ Rei aflojó las lazadas de la parte de arriba de su vestido. Andrew se volvió discretamente de espaldas mientras ella se acercaba un poco más a los hombres.

—Sabes, Sere, esta noche hace bastante calor. Quizá debería mojarme un poco la falda hasta que se ponga transparente y me quede bien pegada a la piel._ Sus palabras hicieron tropezar a Nicolás.

—Vaya, con que eso es lo que hacéis las inglesas cuando tenéis calor —dijo Serena mientras se reunía con ella—. En casa nos limitamos a quitarnos el plaid y vamos por ahí... desnudas._ Darien volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella. Serena acarició el broche de su hombro.

—Basta con abrir un broche para que el plaid se caiga al suelo. Nicolás gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Darien, pillándolo desprevenido y obligándolo a retroceder._ Darien rugió y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Rei suspiró mientras los dos hombres proseguían con su batalla.

—Me parece que sólo hemos conseguido empeorar las cosas. _Se volvieron hacia Andrew, que se había puesto a examinar las otras dos fuentes e iba comiendo de ellas.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Andrew cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos le estaban dedicando toda su atención. Rei se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer?_ Andrew dejó caer el trozo de comida que tenía en la mano y se levantó.

—Si hago esto, quiero que me prometáis que sujetaréis a vuestros esposos antes de que me castren.

—Lo haremos —prometieron ellas al unísono.

—Más os vale._ Poniéndose bien la túnica, Andrew fue hacia la palestra hasta que estuvo a poca distancia de los dos hombres.

—Oh, Nicolás —dijo con voz de falsete—, eres un guerrero tan grande y tan fuerte... Vaya, ver cómo te mueves hace que mi corazón lata con más fuerza. Eres un gran héroe._ Darien rio a carcajadas. Nicolás se limitó a volver a gruñir. Andrew apartó la atención de su hermano.

—Y tú, Darien, eres un caballero tan grande y tan robusto... Vaya, no sé si podré seguir de pie aquí viéndote luchar. Mirarte hace que me entren temblores._ Darien dejó de reír. Andrew se volvió hacia Serena y Rei.

—Damas, mientras los hombres juegan con sus espadas, ¿qué os parece si vamos dentro y así Rei podrá enseñarme cómo se moja la falda y Ser...?

Nicolás y Darie cargaron sobre él antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Darien lo agarró por el cuello al mismo tiempo que Nicolás lo sujetaba por la cintura. Juntos lo levantaron del suelo y lo arrojaron dentro de una acequia. Sin duda le hubiesen hecho algo más que eso si Serena y Rei no hubieran acudido corriendo a sujetarlos.

Serena le quitó el casco a Darien y se apresuró a besarlo antes de que él pudiera soltarse. Sentir los frescos labios de su esposa en su boca llena de calor dejó completamente paralizado a Darien. Estaba agotado, y cubierto de sudor, y sin embargo ella no parecía percatarse de lo mal que olía. Serena dio un paso atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Decidme, y sin faltar a la verdad, si no tenéis hambre, mi señor.

Sí, la tenía. La intensidad con que deseaba hacerla suya era realmente aterradora. Nicolás lo distrajo haciendo un ruido de disgusto.

—Entraré cuando Darien admita su derrota.

—Entrarás ahora mismo —dijo su esposa—, o esta noche dormirás en el establo._ Darien abrió la boca para burlarse de Nicolás, pero fue detenido por la mano de Serena sobre sus labios.

—Una palabra y te reunirás con él._ La carcajada de Andrew hizo vibrar el aire mientras iba hacia ellos, empapado y goteando agua de la acequia.

—¿Quién hubiese pensado que los dos caballeros más grandes de Inglaterra podrían ser derribados por unas simples doncellas?_ Nicolás y Darien gruñeron y se habrían lanzado sobre Andrew si sus esposas no los hubieran cogido del brazo.

—Muchachos —dijo Rei en un tono muy serio—, ¿me haríais el favor de comportaros y entrar a cenar? Ya os habéis hecho bastante daño el uno al otro y al pobre Andrew por una noche.

—Sí—dijo Andrew mientras se escurría la camisa—. Además, no sé por qué estáis tan enfadados conmigo. Vosotros os iréis a la cama con estas dos hermosas damas, mientras que yo tendré que hacerle mimos a mi almohada._ Rei le palmeó el brazo mojado.

—Pobre Andrew, siempre tienen que abusar de él. Tendremos que encontrarte una esposa, ¿no te parece, Sere?

—Sí, se la encontraremos.

Serena hubiese podido jurar que vio cómo una expresión de pánico cruzaba por el rostro de Andrew. Entraron a cenar mientras Andrew subía a su habitación para secarse. Después de que los hombres hubieran terminado de cenar, Serena llevó a Darien a su habitación, donde podría ayudarlo a quitarse la armadura.

—Tiene que dolerte todo —dijo en cuanto vio los morados y señales rojizas que cubrían su carne. Por suerte, no había heridas.

—Sólo ha sido un poco de ejercicio amistoso —dijo él desdeñosamente—. Estoy bien.

—¿Amistoso? Bueno, pues entonces rezo para que nunca tenga que verte combatir de verdad._ Lo decía en serio. Aunque lo que acababa de ver la había puesto furiosa, lo cierto era que su esposo había luchado con una inconmensurable habilidad. Serena nunca había visto combatir a dos hombres mejor de lo que lo habían hecho ellos.

—Ven aquí —dijo, apremiándolo a tomar asiento en un taburete para poder darle una friega en los hombros y los brazos.

Darien se sentó. No adivinó sus intenciones hasta que sus suaves y delicadas manos empezaron a amasarle los hombros y el cuello. El placer era tan intenso que lo hizo gemir. Nadie le había hecho algo así antes. Un torrente de escalofríos recorrió su carne mientras ella le pasaba las manos por los bíceps, apretándoselos conforme avanzaba. Una súbita tensión inflamó la entrepierna de Darien, su miembro se hinchó contra las calzas en un irrefrenable anhelo de poseer a su esposa.

El contacto de las manos de Serena era puro cielo, y más escalofríos se extendieron por su piel cuando sintió su aliento rozándole la carne. Por todos los santos, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear su suculenta carne, disfrutar de un momento de ensueño entre sus brazos. Serena tragó saliva cuando sintió la dureza de los músculos de Darien bajo sus manos. Había hecho aquello incontables veces para su padre, su tío y su hermano, y sin embargo, con Darien, tocar su piel hacía que se le secara la boca, que le flaquearan las piernas y sintiera un súbito cosquilleo en los pechos. Un deseo abrasador que cortaba como un cuchillo le atravesó las entrañas cuando todo su cuerpo empezó a palpitar por él. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante._ Una doncella entró trayendo consigo a una brigada de sirvientes con una bañera y cubos de agua humeante.

—Lady Rei dijo que su señoría necesitaría darse un baño._ Serena sonrió ante aquella muestra de consideración.

En cuanto la bañera estuvo llena, se hizo a un lado para que su esposo pudiera levantarse. Darien no se movió. Contempló la bañera mientras un torbellino de imágenes se arremolinaba dentro de su mente. Serena empapada y goteante, a horcajadas encima de sus caderas mientras él aliviaba el doloroso anhelo de su virilidad. Sí, podía imaginar sus pechos relucientes bajo la luz, sus labios sonriéndole mientras él le daba placer.

—¿No te vas a bañar? —preguntó ella. Cuando él se quitó las calzas Serena cayó en la cuenta de que no lo había visto desnudo durante su noche de bodas. O si lo había hecho, no guardaba ningún recuerdo de ello.

Serena tragó saliva ante la belleza desnuda de su esposo. De su cuerpo, tan flexible y poderoso. Darien era magnífico. Darien se obligó sentarse dentro de la bañera, pero lo que realmente quería era coger en brazos a su esposa y pasar el resto de la noche haciéndole el amor. Y eso era lo único que no podía hacer.

No tenía ninguna intención de quedarse en Escocia. Jamás. Y se negaba a correr el riesgo de dejarla encinta. Él nunca sería el padre de ese niño. Nunca obtendría su placer, para luego dejar abandonada a una mujer que tendría que cuidar de un hijo suyo. Para que odiara y despreciara a su hijo. Para gran consternación suya, ella le quitó el trapo de las manos y se puso a enjabonarlo. Darien apretó los dientes mientras sentía cómo el miembro se le ponía todavía más duro.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo solo

—Ya sé que puedes. Pero quiero hacerlo por ti._ Darien nunca entendería su bondad, pero después de todo ella pensaba que estaban casados. Sólo él sabía la verdad de su noche de bodas.

—¿Por qué te muestras tan dispuesta a aceptarme como tu esposo?_ Serena dejó a un lado el jabón.

—Mi abuela era irlandesa y tenía un dicho: «Que el Señor me dé suficiente serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar.» Le puso una mano en el hombro mientras empezaba a lavarle la espalda. —Por la razón que sea, tú y yo hemos sido unidos. Podría resistirme a ti y odiarte, pero al final eso no cambiaría nada. Lo único que conseguiría con eso sería hacer que los dos fuésemos muy desgraciados. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, eres bueno. Así pues, prefiero hacer las paces por el bien de ambos, y abrigar la esperanza de que tal vez puedas hacer que mi clan comprenda que es inevitable que los ingleses vayan asentándose en Escocia. Y que podamos vivir armoniosamente los unos con los otros._ Sus palabras hicieron que Darien se sintiera desgarrado por un inesperado dolor.

—Así que en realidad yo no te importo nada. —Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que él pudiera detenerlas. Ella dejó de lavarle la espalda y se puso delante de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Apenas te conozco, Darien. —Su mirada, intensa y penetrante, permaneció clavada en él hasta que de pronto quedó iluminada por una sombra de humor—. Aun así, lo que he ido viendo hasta el momento me gusta. —Reanudó la labor de lavarle la espalda—. Excepto lo de esta noche. Me parece que has dejado que tu orgullo pudiera más que tu sentido común. _Eso lo hizo sonreír. Era cierto, desde luego. —Y sí que me importas._ Sus palabras lo llenaron de sorpresa, y sin embargo comprendió su significado.

—Del mismo modo en que te importaría cualquier desconocido.

—Sí y no. Me atrevería a decir que nunca le frotaría la espalda a un hombre al que no conociese._ Eso hizo que él volviera a sonreír.

—Espero que no._ Ella asió un cubo de agua para tratar de quitarle el jabón de la espalda. Darien suspiró cuando el agua caliente resbaló por su carne. Serena dejó el cubo en el suelo y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

—Quiero llegar a conocerte, Darien. Creo que conocerte sería algo realmente maravilloso._ El apartó la mirada mientras cogía el paño y empezaba a lavarse la pierna.

—A decir verdad, no hay nada en mí que merezca ser conocido._ Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y le hizo volver la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

—¿Qué te hicieron, para que te retiraras tan profundamente dentro de ti mismo?

Darien no respondió. No podía hacerlo. Había dedicado toda su vida a tratar de enterrar aquellos recuerdos, sin volver nunca la mirada hacia el pasado por ningún motivo. Él sólo existía. Era todo lo que sabía. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—Has vuelto a dejarme, ¿verdad? Siempre puedo notarlo. Tus ojos se vuelven opacos, fríos. _Se levantó. —Muy bien, te dejaré en paz. Pero escúchame bien: un día encontraré ese corazón que has enterrado tan lejos del mundo.

—¿Y qué harías con él si lo encontraras?

—Lo mantendría a buen recaudo para que el dolor que lo ha marchitado nunca más pudiera llegar hasta él._ Sus palabras hicieron que aquel mismo corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza.

—Mi señora, ese órgano no sabe nada del amor. No sabe nada de la bondad. Aunque lo encontrarais, os aseguro que no os serviría de nada.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. En cualquier caso, tengo intención de dar con él._ Su coraje nunca dejaba de asombrarlo.

Ella fue hacia la cama y se sacó el vestido pasándoselo por la cabeza. El cuerpo de Darien ardió ante la visión de sus formas desnudas. Para colmo de su desdicha, Serena le regaló una tentadora visión de su trasero mientras se metía en la cama. Darien tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no reunirse con ella. Para no correr hacia la cama a la que acababa de subir Serena, acostarla boca arriba y disfrutar del banquete que era su cuerpo.

La lengua le ardía con el intenso deseo de saborear sus labios, sus pechos. Hacer que Serena envolviera su cuerpo con el suyo sería como estar en el cielo. Ser su esposo aquella noche sería conocer el Paraíso en la Tierra. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora ella lo aceptaba, pero las cosas cambiarían en cuanto llegaran a su hogar. Sus parientes de las Highlands nunca tolerarían la presencia de un caballero inglés entre ellos.

Ni siquiera el clan de su hermano había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa. Darien había pasado algún tiempo con los Chiba después de la boda de Endimión y Selene mientras se le curaban las heridas. Y a pesar de que todos se habían mostrado fríamente cordiales, había visto el modo en que los sirvientes y las gentes del pueblo evitaban encontrarse con él; nadie quería pasar más de un breve instante en su presencia. Hasta su madrastra, Esmeralda, se había mostrado muy fríamente cortés con él durante su estancia allí. Ni una sola vez había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Naturalmente, su gélida distancia suponía una inmensa mejora con respecto al desprecio y la repulsión que le demostró durante la juventud de Darien. Aun así, él se había negado a quedarse donde no era bienvenido. Bastante tenía que aguantar en la corte de Artemís.

Darien volvió la mirada hacia la cama en la que aguardaba su esposa y sintió que un nudo de tensión le oprimía dolorosamente el estómago. Nadie lo había acogido con bondad antes de Serena. Ella se le entregaría si él se lo pedía. Y él quería pedírselo. Con un anhelo tan intenso que lo abrasaba por dentro.

«No le hagas esto a ella ni te lo hagas a ti. Vete, Darien.»

Nada bueno podía salir de haber probado el cielo cuando no podía quedarse en él. Darien había aprendido esa lección muy temprano en la vida. Los recuerdos de la felicidad sólo servían para que el dardo se clavara todavía más adentro. Y a él ya le habían clavado suficientes dardos.

Serena contuvo el aliento en una nerviosa expectación mientras oía salir de la bañera a su esposo. Estaba segura de que iría a reunirse con ella. Mientras los hombres combatían fuera, Rei le había contado muchas cosas sobre la dura batalla que había librado Nicolás contra el amor que ella le ofrecía. Eso le dio nuevos ánimos. Si Rei había conseguido que su terco esposo la aceptara, quizá también habría una posibilidad para ella y Darien. Quizá. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que oyó cómo Darien cruzaba la estancia y salía por la puerta.

Sintiéndose muy dolida, Serena se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que sus oídos no la habían engañado. Sí, había oído bien. Su esposo ya no estaba en la habitación. Con los dientes apretados por la frustración, Serena se quedó tendida en la cama y dejó que el dolor del rechazo fuera extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Si él no quería hacerla suya, que así fuese. No se quedaría tendida en la cama para ser presa del sufrimiento. Ella había hecho su oferta. Él la había rechazado. Su esposo no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Perfecto. Dentro de unos días Serena estaría en casa y entonces podría hacer como él y limitarse a fingir que su esposo no existía. Perfecto. Maravilloso. Si eso era lo que quería él, ella se lo daría.

Y sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que la ira rugía en su mente una parte minúscula de su ser seguía aspirando a la clase de matrimonio que habían compartido sus padres. La clase de matrimonio que Beryl había tenido con el padre de Serena y que Rei compartía con Nicolás, llena de amor y respeto.

—No sé qué hacer—jadeó.

Pero en lo más profundo de su ser sí que lo sabía. Tendría que seguir librando su combate por el corazón de Darien.

Esperaba que él no se le resistiera con la misma determinación que había mostrado en su combate con Nicolás. Si lo hacía, ella no tendría absolutamente ninguna esperanza de vencer.


	11. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 11 contiene lemon. Espero que disfruteis. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**Capítulo 9 **

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano. Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Rei y Nicolás antes de que Darien los llevara rápidamente de vuelta a los cuatro al camino que conducía a Escocia.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin acontecimientos dignos de mención y estuvieron marcados únicamente por la terquedad con la que su esposo se negaba a reconocer la presencia de Serena. Cuando llegaron al confín de las tierras de los Tsukino, ella ya estaba dispuesta a estrangularlo. Pero la visión de su hogar eclipsó momentáneamente toda la irritación que había estado sintiendo hacia su esposo. ¡Estaba en casa! Espoleando a su caballo, se adelantó a los demás. Darien la alcanzó y la obligó a detenerse.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella.

—Estamos siendo observados. —Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por quién? —Darien no respondió.

—Andrew, sube al chico a tu caballo y mantente alerta por si tienes que ponerlos a salvo a él y a Sere._ Andrew obedeció sin hacer preguntas.

Acababa de sentar a Samuel delante de él cuando un grito resonó a través del bosque. Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando dos veintenas de hombres surgieron de entre los árboles y los rodearon. Pero no era el miedo lo que hacía que su corazón latiese tan deprisa. Serena conocía a aquellos highlanders. Conocía y amaba todas y cada una de sus benditas caras.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de parpadear, Darien desmontó para ponerse delante del caballo de Serena y desenvainar su espada, listo para enfrentarse con todos ellos. Su esposo podía haberla tratado con frialdad durante los últimos días, pero todavía estaba dispuesto a protegerla y luchar por ella. Era una buena señal.

—¡Deja libres a la muchacha y al chico o muere!_ Darien dio un paso adelante.

—Yaten, por favor—dijo Serena, tratando de refrenar la apasionada naturaleza de sus parientes—. Me han traído hasta aquí._ Los cabellos plata de Yaten estaban un poco enmarañados y su cara tenía nuevas arrugas. Miró escépticamente a Darien y Andrew.

—¿Estás segura, palomita?

—Sí. —Ardía en deseos de decirles quién era Darien, pero se lo pensó mejor. Que los recibieran como amigos y luego ella se encargaría de asestar lo que sin duda iba a ser un golpe terrible para su tío. Yaten les hizo una seña a los hombres para que envainaran las armas.

—En ese caso parece que te debemos una disculpa, inglés.

Darien envainó su espada sin decir nada y volvió a su caballo. Serena reparó en la rigidez del movimiento con el que se sentó sobre la grupa. Aquél era el Darien con el que se había encontrado en la escalera de la torreta, un hombre de sospecha y peligro. Su familia mostraba la misma cautelosa reserva. Nadie, ni siquiera Haruka, la saludó abiertamente. Todos miraban a Andrew y Darien, listos para empuñar las espadas ante cualquier provocación.

—Tío Yaten, tío Yaten—gritó Samuel excitadamente—. Lord Darien se ha casado con Serena, y además la desarmó._ Las palabras de Samuel llenaron de temor a Serena, especialmente cuando Yaten les lanzó una mirada asesina a los dos caballeros.

—¿Y cuál de vosotros es ese lord Darien?

—Yo._ El aire entre los dos hombres se cargó de antagonismo.

—Nos casamos hace una semana, siguiendo los ritos que manda la Iglesia —añadió Serena, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco la tensión. La expresión de Yaten se volvió todavía más fría.

—¿Te obligaron a casarte, muchacha?_ Serena vio la expresión que apareció en los ojos de Darien, pero éste no dijo nada. Su esposo esperaba que ella lo traicionara, que lo dejara a merced de sus parientes.

—No, tío. Me casé con él voluntariamente.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? —rugió Haruka. Un destello de furia relució en el verde oliva de sus ojos mientras el viento tiraba de sus cabellos rubio ceniza—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer aquí a un _sassenach? _¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, mujer?

—Sigo teniéndola encima de los hombros, Haruka Tsukino, y no necesito que alguien como tú empiece a preocuparse por ella. Darien es mi esposo y nuestro sentido del honor te obliga a mostrarle respeto._ Haruka escupió en el suelo.

—Antes moriré que mostrarle respeto a ningún sa... —La frase quedó interrumpida cuando una daga pasó silbando a un par de centímetros de su cara. Darien lo miró severamente.

—Vuelve a llamarme eso, muchacho, y, morirás por ello. —Haruka desenvainó su espada, pero Taiki detuvo a su caballo cogiéndolo de las riendas antes de que pudiera hacerlo avanzar.

—Cálmate, muchacho. Tu hermana ha vuelto a casa. Dejemos que Yaten y Serena resuelvan esto entre ellos.

La expresión de Haruka hubiese debido hacer desaparecer de la faz del mundo a su esposo. Darien parecía inmune a toda aquella hostilidad, y sin embargo algo le decía a Serena que no era así. Todos mantuvieron la boca cerrada mientras Yaten los conducía al castillo de la familia de Serena. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida cháchara de Samuel, el viaje habría transcurrido en el más completo silencio.

La madre de Samuel fue corriendo hacia ellos apenas entraron en la sala. Beryl era una mujer hermosa y esbelta con largos cabellos del color del fuego. Sus bondadosos ojos avellana se llenaron de alegría en cuanto los vio.

—¡Ay, mi pequeñín! —chilló, cogiendo en brazos a Samuel y estrechándolo contra su amplio seno. El muchacho empezó a patalear en señal de protesta mientras ella lo apretaba y besaba su cara una y otra vez.

Darien contempló cómo la mujer, que probablemente sólo tendría uno o dos años más que él, daba la bienvenida a su hijo. Había habido un tiempo, ya muy lejano, en el que había soñado con volver a casa para ser acogido de aquella manera. Pero cuando los otros chicos a los que se había traído de Escocia fueron enviados a sus casas por Artemís, lo único que recibió él fue una corta y seca nota enviada por su padre: No quiero tener a un _sassenach _en mi casa. Haz lo que te plazca con él. No es bienvenido aquí, y nunca lo será. Las viejas heridas volvieron a abrirse dentro de él, vertiendo un torrente de dolor que se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Mi señor?

Darien se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarse los guanteletes. Serena contempló su espalda con el ceño fruncido. La angustia que acababa de ver en sus ojos la había llenado de inquietud. Cuando pasó alrededor de él, vio que su rostro mostraba su expresión estoica habitual. Beryl se llevó arriba a Samuel mientras Yaten los conducía a ella, Darien, Andrew y Haruka hasta su sala de consejos.

—No quiero que él esté aquí —dijo Haruka en gaélico. Serena lo vio todo rojo.

—Esa decisión no te corresponde tomarla a ti.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. Él es inglés.

—Haruka, Sere, calmaos de una vez —les ordenó Yaten—. Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Y ahora dime, Sere, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos con él?

—Pretendo que le deis la bienvenida_ Yaten se pasó la mano por sus cabellos plata.

—Eso es pedir demasiado, ¿no te parece, muchacha? Pasé la mejor parte de mi juventud combatiendo a los suyos. Igual que hizo tu querido y ya difunto padre. Quiero la paz con ellos tanto como tú, pero no a este precio._ Serena miró a su esposo, quien intercambió con Andrew una mirada bastante hosca.

—Estamos faltando a la cortesía al discutir esto delante de él cuando no sabe ni una palabra de nuestra lengua.

—Su madre era una ramera, y si no puede entendernos más vale que lo envíes de vuelta a su casa.

—En una cosa tenéis razón. —Todos se quedaron helados cuando el gaélico impecable de Darien retumbó como un trueno a través de la sala—. Mi madre era una ramera, pero no tengo ninguna intención de irme a casa hasta que cesen las incursiones contra los ingleses. —Fue hacia Haruka y se detuvo ante él, tan cerca que las punteras de sus respectivas botas se tocaron—. Así que si quieres que me vaya lo único que has de hacer es firmar la paz.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar nuestra lengua, muchacho? —preguntó Yaten—. Nunca he sabido de ningún sas... ningún inglés que la hablara tan bien._ Darien lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

Serena contuvo la respiración mientras los dos hombres se medían con la mirada. Al igual que Darien, su tío no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie cuestionara su suprema autoridad. Mandaba sobre su tierra con el poder de un rey, y todo el clan le debía la lealtad de la sangre. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Andrew, con la esperanza de que si tenía lugar un combate él la ayudara a separarlos. Yaten entornó los ojos.

—Si piensas aunque sólo sea por un instante que permitiré que captures a alguno de los míos y los entregues a tu rey, estás lamentablemente equivocado._ Darien se volvió hacia él.

—Entonces os aconsejo que os aseguréis de que los rebeldes no hagan más incursiones.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer tal cosa cuando no tengo ni idea de quiénes son?

—Sois el jefe de este clan. No me digáis que no conocéis a cada uno de los hombres, mujeres y niños que viven en estas tierras. Si no conocéis a los rebeldes por su nombre, sin duda los conocéis por su reputación y sabéis cuáles de vuestros hombres tienen más probabilidades de ser culpables._ Haruka contempló con expresión despectiva a Darien y Andrew.

—No son más que dos, tío. Yo digo que les cortemos el cuello y los enterremos —y Darien llegó a sonreír ante la amenaza de Haruka mientras Andrew, visiblemente divertido, enarcaba una ceja. Cuando Darien habló, su tono fue bajo y letal.

—Hombres mejores que tú lo han intentado, mocoso, y ahora yacen en sus tumbas por ello._ Haruka se irguió cuan alto era hasta desplegar toda su estatura juvenil, que aun así seguía quedando una cabeza por debajo de la de Darien.

—No me das miedo.

—Entonces eres demasiado estúpido para seguir viviendo. —Darien sacó una daga de su bota—. Ven aquí, muchacho, y te cortaré el cuello y así terminaré con nuestras respectivas cargas._ Por primera vez en su vida, Serena vio palidecer a su hermano.

—Darien —dijo, en un tono de chanza que esperaba los pondría de mejor humor y evitaría que se enfrentaran—, guarda eso antes de que Haruka piense que hablas en serio.

—Hablo en serio._ Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras sentía inflamarse su propio temperamento.

—Dios, vosotros los hombres. Siempre tenéis que alardear y dároslas de valientes. —Cogió la daga de la mano de su esposo y volvió a envainársela en la bota—. La próxima vez te la confiscaré._ La expresión de incredulidad que apareció en el rostro de Darien fue risible. De hecho, Andrew se echó a reír. Serena se volvió hacia Haruka.

—Y tú... tú deberías avergonzarte. Ahora ve arriba a saludar a tu hermano y déjame hablar con Yaten sin tu atolondrada interferencia._ Sus palabras sólo consiguieron enfurecer todavía más a Haruka.

—Tengo tanto derecho como...

—¡Haruka, obedece! —le ordenó ella. Su hermano salió de la sala mascullando juramentos.

—¡Ya no soy ningún niño! —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí haciendo mucho ruido. Serena respiró hondo. Al fin un momento de paz para tratar de negociar un milagro. Se volvió hacia los hombres.

—Bueno, veamos, ¿por dónde íbamos?

—Tu tío te estaba explicando por qué él y el resto de su clan no pueden permitir que yo ponga los pies aquí.

—No es que tengamos nada personal contra vos —dijo Yaten—. Por fin he conseguido calmar a los rebeldes, y vuestra presencia aquí sin duda volvería a enardecerlos._ Darien cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

—¿Fue vuestra autoridad la que los calmó o el hecho de que Artemís tuviera en su poder a Serena?_ El rostro de Yaten adquirió un peculiar tono rojizo.

—No puedo dedicar mi tiempo a este tipo de cosas. Espero la llegada de una comitiva de aliados enviada por un clan del norte. Lo último que..._ Darien se envaró.

—¿Con qué propósito vienen?_ Yaten se puso todavía más rojo cuando vio que Darien se atrevía a interrogarlo sobre las actividades del clan.

—Eso no es asunto vuestro, maldito inglés._ Darien dio un paso adelante al tiempo que una ominosa advertencia oscurecía su rostro.

—Como consejero de Artemís...

—¡Por el nudillo de san Pedro, Sere! —exclamó Yaten al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada—. ¿No te parecía bastante con traerte a un inglés para que además tuviera que ser un consejero del rey?_ Serena hizo como si no hubiera oído su pregunta. Al igual que Darien, quería saber quién venía y por qué.

—¿Quién viene hacia aquí, Yaten? No veo qué puede haber de malo en que él lo sepa._ Un temblor palpitó en la mandíbula de Yaten. Durante unos minutos no abrió la boca, mientras su mirada iba y venía entre ellos. Finalmente habló.

—Los Chiba vienen hacia aquí. —Sin frunció el ceño.

—¿Armando Chiba?

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Yaten.

Serena arqueó una ceja, muy sorprendida. Los Chiba eran un clan estrechamente unido que ejercía un gran poder sobre sus compatriotas de las Highlands. Se decía que su líder, Armando, era más sabio que el rey Salomón y que en toda Escocia no había un guerrero más grande que él.

Mamoru Chiba, por su parte, era una figura más mítica que real. La leyenda decía que había vivido en las colinas, donde practicó antiguas y negras artes que hacían acudir a las almas de los guerreros muertos para que habitaran su cuerpo. Un gigante entre los hombres, nunca había sido derrotado en combate.

Y Endimión Chiba... No había una sola muchacha en toda Escocia que no hubiera oído hablar él. Bello como un ángel, se decía que era capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara en el camino. Cuando había que empuñar las armas, todos estaban de acuerdo en que las únicas personas que podían hacerle frente eran sus hermanos. Nadie quería incurrir en la ira de un Chiba. Darien resopló.

—Sí, podríais decirlo así.

—¿Por qué han decidido venir? —preguntó Serena. Yaten se sentó detrás de su escritorio y rebuscó minuciosamente entre los papeles.

—Como ellos no están enemistados con el rey Artemís, les pedí que acudieran con la esperanza de así poder alcanzar una paz que te trajese a casa. Ahora me temo que habrán hecho el viaje en vano. Pero da igual, les daré la bienvenida y les diré que regresen a sus tierras._ A Serena le pareció razonable y la llenó de alivio que Yaten hubiera buscado una manera pacífica de recuperarla en vez de marchar sobre Londres y conseguir que lo mataran.

—¿Cuándo llegarán?

—Quizá mañana. —Serena llamó con un ademán a Andrew y Darien.

—Venid, caballeros, permitid que os muestre dónde podéis lavaros y descansar. Yaten, ¿tendrías la bondad de hacer que envíen algo de comida a mi habitación y a la que queda enfrente de ella?_ La rabia oscureció el rostro de su tío en cuanto le oyó decir aquello. Primero soltó un gruñido, y luego casi gritó:

—¡No puedes alojar a uno de ellos en tu habitación, muchacha! ¡Es una indecencia!_ Serena se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Te refieres a mi esposo?_ El rostro de Yaten se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Sí, me había olvidado de eso —farfulló—. Muy bien, enviaré a Petzite con comida para todos vosotros.

—Gracias_ Darien no dijo nada mientras ella lo llevaba a través de la sala y hasta unas escaleras. Vio las miradas llenas de odio que recogían mientras iban por el castillo.

—Sabes —dijo Andrew desde detrás de él—, no había sentido tanta animosidad desde la última vez que fui a París.

—Ya te dije que te quedaras en casa

—Sin duda desearé haberte escuchado. —Andrew se aclaró la garganta. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue en un tono profundo y cargado de burla—. «Oh, Andrew, no sabes cómo me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo. Imagínate, si no estuvieras aquí ahora sólo podría hablar con Sere y con Sammy.» —Volvió a cambiar la voz a su tono normal—. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, Darien. Ha sido un placer, realmente. Para eso están los amigos._ Darien se detuvo en la escalera y se volvió hacia él para mirarlo con expresión burlona.

—¿Has terminado?

—A decir verdad, no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Darien sacudió la cabeza y rio.

—Tienes razón, Andrew. Gracias por haber venido._ Andrew se dejó caer sobre el muro de piedra, el rostro convertido en una máscara de sorpresa y consternación.

—Sere, ponte a salvo, cariño. El castillo está condenado. Darien acaba de darme las gracias. El fin del mundo es inminente. —Se persignó—. Santa María, madre de Dios..._ Serena rio mientras Darien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Menudo payaso estás hecho —dijo después—. Deberías haber sido bufón en vez de caballero.

—Cierto, pero a los bufones no se les permite llevar espada. Personalmente, me gusta mi espada. Porque verás, la imagen del caballero hace que las damas se vuelvan locas por mí. No es que últimamente se me haya declarado ninguna, claro está, dado que sólo he estado en compañía de mujeres casadas, pero uno nunca pierde la esperanza._ Andrew hizo una pausa, y luego juntó las cejas en un hosco fruncimiento de ceño. —Oh, espera. Acabo de recordar que estoy en Escocia, donde a nosotros los ingleses nos odian. Maldición, mis posibilidades con las mujeres acaban de quedar reducidas a cero. —Suspiró dramáticamente—. ¿No había un monasterio a unas cuantas leguas de aquí? Quizá debería hacer los votos y así ahorrarme la vergüenza de que se burlen de mí._ Serena rio todavía más fuerte.

—Oh, Andrew. Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido con nosotros. Tendremos que enseñarte a llevar una falda escocesa y a hablar un poco de gaélico._ Andrew se aclaró la garganta y le susurró a Darien, hablando lo bastante alto para que Serena pudiera oírlo:

—¿Es verdad que los hombres de aquí no llevan nada debajo de sus faldas?

—Lo es._ Su amigo se estremeció y sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Serena.

—Si no te importa, creo que seguiré llevando mis calzones.

—Como quieras —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Andrew. Andrew entró y cerró la puerta mientras Darien seguía a Serena a través del pasillo hasta sus aposentos.

Darien se detuvo ante la puerta y paseó la mirada por la acogedora habitación. La gran cama estaba adornada con cortinajes de sarga color borgoña, y gruesas mantas y pieles cubrían el colchón. Debajo de la ventana de cristal rosado había un arcón elegantemente tallado con un surtido de muñecas encima de él. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y tonos azul claro dispuestos en agradables pautas geométricas. Se sintió extraño al entrar allí, como si estuviera entrometiéndose en algo muy privado.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó ella.

Darien se obligó a cruzar el umbral, pero no pudo dejar de sentir que él no tenía nada que hacer allí. Con ella. Dejó las alforjas al lado del arcón y se quitó el cinto del que colgaba su espada. Serena observaba sus rígidos movimientos. Se mostraba tan frío y distante que echó de menos al Darien alegre y capaz de bromear que había entrevisto en Londres y, por un breve instante, en la escalera con Andrew. Bajó los cobertores de la cama para que él pudiera descansar si lo deseaba

—¿Quieres que te haga traer un baño?

—No. Me basta con descansar un rato. —Serena dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfectamente.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la cara, con el temor de que la apartara. Él no lo hizo.

Darien sabía que hubiese debido alejarse de ella, pero la deliciosa sensación de la mano de Serena sobre su piel lo mantuvo inmóvil. Había pasado toda su vida en entornos hostiles, rodeado de personas que lo odiaban. La situación de ahora no tenía nada de nuevo para él. Nada salvo la amistad que le ofrecían ella y Andrew. Por primera vez en su vida no se sentía completamente solo. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bajó la cabeza y capturó los labios de Serena con los suyos. Gimió al sentir el sabor de su boca y la dulzura de su aliento. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, llevándolo todavía más cerca de su calor.

Darien sintió que iba a perder el control. Deseaba a Serena como nunca había deseado nada en la vida. Quería mantenerla encerrada dentro de su corazón marchito, para que estuviera protegida y a salvo, y sin embargo sabía que eso era una insensatez. Nunca podría someter a una mujer semejante al horror de ser una desterrada. Serena formaba parte de su pueblo, y éste nunca lo aceptaría a él. Si las gentes de su propio hermano no podían tolerar su presencia, ¿qué esperanza podía tener de que aquellos desconocidos fueran distintos? Al menos los miembros del clan Chiba lo habían visto de niño. Sabían que llevaba su sangre.

Pero en realidad ni siquiera ellos lo habían aceptado jamás. Habían visto el desprecio que su señora sentía por él y habían seguido su ejemplo. A sus hermanos se les había dado la bienvenida, pero él siempre había sido un añadido del último momento. Eso _suponiendo _que todavía se acordaran de él después de tanto tiempo. Se apartó de Serena.

—Deberías ir a visitar a tu familia.

—Tú eres mi familia, Darien.

Él sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando un súbito maremoto de emociones hizo temblar su alma. La _intensidad _de la _sensación _era tan grande que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Perdido y desgarrado por el sufrimiento, se alejó de Serena.

—¿Milord?

—Déjame —gruñó él.

—¿Darien? —Ella le tocó el brazo.

Darien se obligó a apartarse de ella y de todas las emociones encontradas que su presencia suscitaba en él. Necesitaba estar solo durante un tiempo. Tiempo, sí: necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo aquello, para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y curar su alma.

—¡Vete! —rugió—. Déjame en paz.

Serena no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto sufrir tanto a un hombre y no conseguía entender cuál podía ser la causa. Darien estaba furioso y, a decir verdad, daba miedo. Una parte de ella quería rodearlo con los brazos y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Darien le recordaba a una víbora enroscada y lista para morder. Incapaz de insistir, asintió.

—Si me necesitas, estaré abajo con mi tío.

Darien oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Sus estados de ánimo se habían vuelto tan volátiles que de pronto le entraron ganas de romper algo. Por encima de todo, quería que aquel intenso dolor dejara de desgarrarle el corazón. Quería bajar y reclamar a su esposa, vivir en el paraíso de su aceptación. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Con los ojos de la imaginación, vio cómo se había comportado Nicolás cuando estaba con su mujer y su hijo, y no pudo evitar sentir una terrible envidia. Porque un corazón lleno de amor y unos brazos que te rodeaban con cariño eran algo que él nunca podría llegar a tener.

«Si tu propia madre no podía soportar verte, ¿por qué debería querer verte yo?» Los ecos de las palabras llenas de furia de su madrastra resonaron a través de su ser.

Darien se pasó las manos por el pelo y se esforzó por hacer desaparecer los recuerdos. No quería pensar en el pasado.

—No quiero nada —masculló.

Y era cierto. No quería tener a Serena, no quería ser dueño de sus tierras. No quería nada. Lo único que quería...

Cerrando los ojos, invocó el capullo hecho de vacío y ausencia de sentimientos dentro del que llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo. Allí no había dolor. No había pasado. No había nada. Era el único consuelo que un hombre como él podía esperar llegar a conocer. Sí, allí, ya que no en el cielo del contacto de su esposa, había una imitación de la paz. Y a él le bastaba con eso.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón Darien sabía que no era así. Serena lo había arrancado de su capullo y ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Serena pasó la tarde visitando a su familia y a sus amistades, poniéndose al día de todas las noticias y acontecimientos que se había perdido durante los últimos meses. Mina había tenido un niño al que habían puesto por nombre Graham. Monica se había casado con su prometido y ahora le parecía que podía estar esperando un bebé. Beryl se había encargado de administrar la destilería de cerveza del pueblo mientras se consumía de preocupación por Serena y Samuel.

Y Haruka había estado enamorado tres veces durante los últimos dos meses, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Beryl. Serena quería preguntarle a su hermano acerca de ello, pero se encontró con serias dificultades para hacerlo, dado que él no quería acercársele debido a la ira irracional que sentía hacia Darien. Aun así, era bueno volver a verlos a todos. Hasta a Haruka, que realmente se comportaba como si fuese un felpudo erizado de pinchos y estuviera dispuesto a herirle los pies en cuanto se le acercara lo suficiente.

Afortunadamente su tía Circonia, a la que planeaban visitar cuando fueron atrapados por Artemís, se había curado y ya estaba muy recuperada de su caída. Todos se mostraron encantados ante la nueva de que Serena había contraído matrimonio hasta que supieron que Darien era un lord inglés. Entonces, uno por uno, Serena vio cómo sus rostros se oscurecían y sus ojos se llenaban de un aborrecimiento que iba acompañado por una hosca advertencia. Eso la dejó muy deprimida. La cosa no iba a ser fácil. Beryl fue la única que se molestó en tratar de sentirse feliz por ella.

Ahora estaba sentada a solas con Beryl, amasando pan en la cocina mientras se ponían al día de todo lo sucedido durante las semanas que Serena había pasado en Londres. Beryl la miraba con dulzura mientras trabajaban y sus ojos estaban llenos de comprensión.

—Ya sé que es duro, cariño, pero lo que piensen los demás carece de importancia. Lo que realmente importa es lo que penséis tú y Darien.

—¿Por qué eres la única que puede aceptar a Darien?_ Beryl sonrió mientras se enharinaba las manos. Su larga melena roja estaba recogida en una hermosa corona alrededor de su cabeza y llevaba un plaid verde y rojo encima de su falda.

—Porque ya he estado en sus zapatos. Cuando tu padre me conoció, enseguida supe que nunca querría a otro hombre del modo en que lo quería a él. En mi mundo no había nada más que él y deseaba tanto ser suya que mi corazón lloraba constantemente por miedo a que él no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo.

—Mi padre te amaba

—Sí, me amaba. Pero era un gran jefe de clan que tenía casi dos veces mi edad, y yo no era más que la hija de un pastor. Hubo personas como Yaten que hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado de mí.

Serena se quedó bastante sorprendida. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión en la que Yaten no se hubiera mostrado respetuoso y amable con Beryl. De hecho, recordaba que él la había acogido en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Yaten?

—Sí, él pensaba que yo sólo andaba detrás del dinero y la posición de tu padre y que éste cometía una estupidez al correr detrás de una chica que apenas había dejado de ser una niña. Hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenernos separados. Y había otros que pensaban que un viudo de una mujer de sangre real no tenía que perder el tiempo con alguien como yo.

Serena no pudo reprimir un bufido de indignación ante semejante muestra de soberbia aristocrática. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a decir tales cosas de alguien tan bueno y lleno de amor como su adorada Beryl? Beryl le pasó un molde para su pan.

—Ni siquiera una joyita que llevaba por nombre Serena quería verme rondando por ahí.

Serena se sonrojó al acordarse del primer año que Beryl había vivido con ellos. Cierto, al principio ella no se portó nada bien con Beryl. Pero, después de todo, estaba muy triste porque creía que su padre se había olvidado de ella y de su madre. La aterraba pensar que pudiese querer más a Beryl y decidiera enviar a su hija al bosque para que se las arreglara allí sola. Sus temores no podían ser más estúpidos, pero a sus años le habían parecido muy fundados. Afortunadamente, Beryl tenía la fortaleza y la paciencia de una santa y había terminado por ganarse a la niña.

—Siento haberlo hecho. —Beryl le palmeó la mano.

—No lo sientas. Me alegro de que al final terminara cayéndote bien.

—Te quiero mucho, Beryl. No podría quererte más si fueras mi madre._ Beryl la abrazó afectuosamente.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti._ Serena le apretó la mano a su madrastra cuando ésta se separó de ella.

—Y me alegro de que te quedaras, pero temo que Darien no lo hará. Las responsabilidades que tiene en Inglaterra terminarán llevándoselo de aquí.

—¿Quieres que se quede?

—Sí, por alguna razón quiero que se quede. —Beryl la escrutó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué razón?

Serena centró su atención en el pan al que estaba dando forma. Imágenes de Darien cruzaron su mente en un rápido torbellino. Su bondad para con Samuel, su terquedad cuando estaba con Nicolás. Recordó cómo se había sentido entre sus brazos, cuando él la estrechaba contra su pecho. La sensación de sus duros músculos bajo sus manos. Sus labios sobre los de ella. Por encima de todo, recordó el modo en que la había mirado la primera vez que ella fue amable con él y la incredulidad que había visto en sus ojos.

—Me parece que Darien es un hombre bueno que necesita que alguien lo quiera._ Beryl fue a poner los panes en el horno.

—Bien, pues yo haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. Si es necesario, llegaré a coger una vara para aplicarla al trasero de Yaten. _Eso hizo reír a Serena. Le encantaría presenciar semejante acontecimiento.

Se excusó, metió sus panes en el horno, se limpió las manos y luego salió a la gran sala, donde estaba ubicada la despensa. Se acordaba de que a Darien le había gustado mucho el pan con miel que compró para Samuel en Londres y quería sorprenderlo sirviéndole un poco aquella noche. Entró en la sala y se detuvo. Para su consternación, vio allí a Yaten rodeado por un grupo de hombres. Al menos eran una veintena. Hablaban en voz baja y sus palabras la alarmaron.

—No queremos a ningún demonio inglés entre nosotros. Yo digo que se lo devolvamos a su rey cortado en mil pedazos._ Serena lo vio todo rojo.

—¡Seiya Kou! —exclamó, cruzando la sala a grandes zancadas para detenerse ante el hombretón de cabellos negros que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Seiya tenía la misma estatura que ella y llevaba un plaid rojo y negro. Era bastante apuesto, pero Serena lo encontraba demasiado altanero para su gusto. A ella eso no la afectaba, pero compadecía a su pobre esposa por tener que tratar con aquel hombre terco como una mula. Serena se puso las manos en las caderas y lo increpó con la mirada.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho una cosa semejante refiriéndote a mi esposo._ Él se negó a retirar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Si ahora tenemos aquí a un _sassenach, _entonces enviarán más. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendrá que transcurrir antes de que Artemís nos haya sometido a todos?

—¡Demos un ejemplo con él! Que los ingleses vean lo que hacemos cuando se atreven a...

—¿Por qué no lo hacéis?_ El silencio descendió inmediatamente sobre la sala.

Serena se volvió para ver a Darien, que bajaba lentamente por la escalera. Se movía como un peligroso león negro. Sus hombros estaban echados hacia atrás y sus andares irradiaban una letal precisión. Su zafira mirada barrió a los hombres con un destello acerado que hizo que varios de ellos tragaran saliva audiblemente. Dieron un paso atrás, abriéndole camino a Darien hacia el centro del grupo. El aura de poder que lo envolvía hizo estremecerse a Serena.

Volvió a ser consciente de lo poco que aquel mortífero caballero recordaba al hombre tranquilo y jovial que había bromeado con ella en aquel patio de Londres. La capa de guerrero convertía a Darien en todo un espectáculo y sin embargo ella echaba de menos su lado más alegre, aquel que podía hacerla reír y estaba lleno de ternura. Pero ambos lados la hacían temblar de deseo. Darien midió con una mirada impasible a los hombres que había a su alrededor.

—¿Queréis verme lejos de aquí? Escoged a doce de vuestros mejores guerreros y que se reúnan conmigo ahí fuera dentro de tres minutos. Si gano, todos vosotros haréis lo que os diga... y si ganáis vosotros, me iré a casa._ Seiya resopló.

—¿Por qué clase de imbéciles nos tomas? Ya sabemos que no se puede confiar en la palabra de un inglés._ Una sonrisa malévola danzó burlonamente sobre las comisuras de los labios de Darien mientras iba hacia Seiya y se detenía ante él.

—¿Cómo, teméis no poder vencerme?_ Un rugido se elevó de entre los hombres. —Los que estén dispuestos a intentarlo, que se reúnan conmigo fuera —dijo Darien sin inmutarse antes de salir por la puerta. Serena corrió tras él con el pulso súbitamente acelerado por el temor.

¿Doce hombres contra él? ¡Era ridículo! No saldría vivo de allí. Serena le agarró del brazo en el escalón que había ante la puerta.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Te harán pedazos._ Un destello de diversión relució en los azules ojos de Darien mientras alzaba una mano para ponerla en su mejilla.

—_No, mon ange. Lo _único que conseguirán será hacerse daño. —Dios, lo habría estrangulado.

—¿Es que contigo todo tiene que ser un combate?_ Él la miró con expresión acosada bajó la mano de su mejilla, dejándola súbitamente fría sin su calor.

—Es todo lo que sé hacer, Sere. Ahora hazte a un lado._ Serena vio salir a los hombres. El corazón empezó a latirle todavía más fuerte. No quería que Darien hiciera aquello.

—¡Yaten! —le gritó a su tío—. Detenlos

—No. Él lanzó el reto y me aseguraré de que haga honor a su palabra.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir protestando, doce hombres arremetieron contra Darien. Serena se persignó y se encogió temerosamente mientras los hombres se abalanzaban sobre su esposo y lo hacían caer al suelo. Darien rodó sobre sí mismo y se levantó, y cuando el próximo hombre cargó, Darien lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó por los aires para dejarlo tendido de espaldas en el suelo.

Boquiabierta por el asombro, Serena vio cómo Darien derribaba uno tras otro a los doce hombres. Una y, otra vez. Cada vez que un hombre lo acometía, terminaba encontrándose a los pies de Darien. Su esposo nunca desenvainó un arma y ninguno de los hombres de su clan logró asestarle un solo golpe. Serena nunca había visto nada semejante. Aun así los hombres de su clan lucharon, y por cada movimiento que hacían ellos Darien ejecutaba un contramovimiento que terminaba con sus cuerpos en el polvo.

—¡Es un demonio! —masculló Yaten—. Ningún hombre puede luchar de esa manera. Después de unos minutos, los doce hombres yacían en el suelo, jadeando.

—¿Os dais por vencidos? —preguntó Darien mientras contemplaba a los guerreros caídos del clan de Serena. Ni siquiera respiraba pesadamente. La única señal de la contienda que acababa de librar era el polvo que había en sus ropas—. ¿O continuamos con esto?

Los hombres del clan se incorporaron lentamente y se miraron con expresiones avergonzadas. Serena pudo ver que ninguno de ellos quería admitir la derrota, pero nadie quería atacar otra vez a Darien. El único de los hombres que volvió a ir hacia él fue Taiki Fireball. No mucho más bajo que Darien, tenía dos veces la corpulencia de éste y unos brazos muy gruesos y musculosos. Taiki nunca había sido vencido en un combate anteriormente. Fue hacia Darien con paso lento y tranquilo, se detuvo ante él y le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Taiki, muchacho. Ha sido un combate justo y no te guardaré ningún rencor. Y me gustaría que algún día me enseñaras cómo lo has hecho._ Darien contempló la mano que se le tendía. Era un gesto que no había esperado.

—Será un placer. —Estrechó la mano del hombre alto, que le recordaba bastante a su hermano Mamoru. Taiki asintió, se sacudió el polvo de las ropas y pasó junto a los otros hombres en dirección a las puertas del castillo.

Los demás fruncieron los labios mientras sus ojos pregonaban el odio que sentían hacia él. Darien fue directamente hacia Yaten, quien le lanzó una mirada de declarada hostilidad mientras el resto de los hombres se dispersaba. Proferían insultos en gaélico en voz muy baja, pero Darien los oyó y los entendió todos. Yaten ni siquiera trató de ocultar sus sentimientos. Bien, que así fuese. No necesitaba la ayuda del anciano para dar con el Incursor.

—Bueno, parece que me voy a quedar aquí —le dijo a Yaten, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa fingidamente cordial que en realidad estaba llena de burla. El tío de Serena lo miró como si Darien acabara de ofrecerle un trozo de excremento.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio a pesar de que sabía que las cosas distaban mucho de ir bien. Con el tiempo verían qué clase de hombre era su esposo, y esperaba que entonces aprenderían a tratarlo con un poco más de tolerancia. Dio un paso adelante, con intención de cogerlo de la mano.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Darien la agarró sin ningún miramiento, se la puso delante y la mantuvo a raya con los brazos extendidos. La sujetaba con tal fuerza que los brazos de Serena protestaron de manera claramente audible. Darien se negó a soltarla.

La mirada de Yaten adquirió un brillo homicida. Un extraño chasquido rasgó el aire y Darien dio un paso adelante, con un súbito opacarse de su mirada, mientras la presa con que la sujetaba se volvía todavía más fuerte. El tic familiar había vuelto a su mandíbula. Entonces, tan deprisa como la había agarrado, la soltó.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó ella mientras se frotaba los brazos allí donde los dedos de él se habían clavado en su carne.

Sin responder, Darien giró sobre sus talones y fue en ese instante cuando Serena vio la flecha que tenía clavada en el hombro izquierdo. El horror hizo presa en ella y, mientras contemplaba la macabra visión de la flecha, comprendió lo que había hecho Darien. Su esposo había sabido que la flecha venía hacia ellos y la había mantenido inmovilizada para asegurarse de que el proyectil lo alcanzaba a él y no a ella. Su esposo le había salvado la vida.

—Encontrad al que ha hecho esto —les rugió Yaten a los demás antes de que pudieran irse—. ¡Quiero la cabeza del que ha sido lo bastante imbécil para poner en peligro la vida de Sere!_ Mientras los hombres corrían por el patio en busca del culpable, Yaten fue hacia ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, me han disparado una flecha —dijo Darien, su tono lleno de sarcasmo. Aparte de su gesto torcido, no parecía haberse dado por enterado de la herida—. Y a decir verdad, estoy muy enfadado. Cuando encuentre al cobarde que ha hecho esto, con mucho gusto os entregaré sus testículos._ Serena padecía por el dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo.

—Debemos llevarte dentro...

Su voz se desvaneció en el silencio cuando Darien se apartó de ella y se encaminó hacia el muro. Serena intercambió con Yaten un fruncimiento de ceño lleno de perplejidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Darien? Yaten se encogió de hombros como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos. Para el inmenso horror de Serena, Darien llegó hasta el muro y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre él, haciendo que la flecha pasara a través de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas afluyeron a los ojos de Serena mientras reprimía un grito y veía cómo Darien le arrancaba la punta a la flecha con su mano buena. Luego fue hacia ellos con paso envarado y el rostro muy pálido, y le ofreció la espalda a Yaten.

—Sácala._ Por la cara que puso su tío, Serena supo que nunca había visto nada semejante.

—Santo Dios, hombre, ¿cómo puedes soportar moverte?

—Si ésta fuese la peor herida que he recibido en mi vida, sería realmente muy afortunado. Ahora saca la flecha para que me puedan coser la herida.

Yaten sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras tomaba la flecha en su mano y Serena se mordió el labio, sintiendo el dolor de Darien como si fuera suyo. La mandíbula de su esposo se tensó. Serena le cogió instintivamente la mano derecha y puso la izquierda sobre el hombro que no estaba herido. Inclinándose hacia delante contra el brazo de ella, Darien tensó los músculos a la espera de las acciones de Yaten. Serena le sostuvo la mano derecha entre sus pechos y le acarició los dedos, tratando de darle el mayor consuelo posible. Darien contempló con el ceño fruncido sus manos unidas, pero no dijo nada. Su mirada sostuvo la de Serena y ella vio el dolor y la ira que ardían dentro de él.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. Pero ojalá te hubieras limitado a decirme que me agachara.

Sus palabras consiguieron que se le alegrara la expresión. Al menos hasta que Yaten puso una mano en el hombro herido de Darien y luego tiró del ástil de madera hasta extraerlo. Darien maldijo ruidosamente mientras trastabillaba hacia adelante. Serena lo tomó entre los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, deseando que le fuera posible tomar el dolor de su cuerpo y hacer que la herida curara al instante.

Darien no sabía qué decir mientras sentía el sordo palpitar de su hombro. El intenso dolor quedaba eclipsado por la cálida suavidad de los senos de Serena contra su pecho y el delicado aroma femenino a lavanda que emanaba de su pelo. Cerrando los ojos, Darien inhaló aquel olor que lo llenaba de tranquilidad y dejó que el consuelo que le ofrecía Serena tomara posesión de él.

Serena le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo y su manecita permanecía enterrada en sus cabellos mientras lo apretaba contra sus senos. Era la sensación más maravillosa que él hubiera experimentado jamás, y por un momento casi pudo fingir que era su esposo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Sus labios se hallaban muy próximos al delicioso olor de Serena y le habría bastado con volver un poco la cabeza para poder enterrarlos en la curva de su cuello. Pensarlo bastó para que Darien sintiera endurecerse su virilidad. Ni siquiera el dolor de su herida podía disipar el deseo que sentía por ella.

—Encontraré al que ha hecho esto y lo castigaré —le susurró ella, dando un paso atrás para alzar la mirada hacia él. La sinceridad de aquellos ojos celestes lo sorprendió. Darien la contempló con asombro y anheló que le fuera posible mostrarle lo mucho que aquellas palabras significaban para él—. No consentiré que te hagan daño. —Él no supo cómo responder a eso.

—Sólo es una herida superficial —dijo quitándole importancia.

—Podría haberte matado.

—Lástima que no lo haya hecho. —Las palabras apenas audibles de Yaten lo atravesaron por dentro, apagando su lujuria al instante.

No, entre él y Serena nunca podría haber más que fantasías imposibles de realizar. El pensamiento lo hirió mucho más profundamente de lo que hubiese esperado. Ignorando el comentario de su tío, Serena cogió de la mano a Darien y lo llevó al interior del castillo. Estaban subiendo por las escaleras cuando vieron bajar a Andrew. Andrew los saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza, pasó junto a ellos y luego volvió sobre sus pasos para detenerlos.

—¿Estás sangrando? —preguntó, señalando el desgarrón en la sobreveste de Darien.

—Eso parece —respondió Darien sarcásticamente

—Santo Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Aparentemente alguien no quiere verme aquí. Sin duda tampoco te quiere a ti, así que mantén los ojos bien abiertos, hermanito. Lo último que deseo es tener que decirle a Nicolás que has muerto.

—No temas. Lo último que deseo yo es que tengas que decirle que he muerto. —Andrew hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación—. Estoy pensando que quizá debería regresar a mi habitación y ponerme la coraza antes de ir a comer.

—No es un mal plan. —Serena los interrumpió.

—Caballeros, por favor, necesito atender esta herida si quiero evitar que mi esposo muera desangrado._ Darien descartó su preocupación con un ademán.

—No ha tocado a la arteria. Te aseguro que no moriré desangrado de ésta._ Serena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la calma con que él lo aceptaba todo. Era como si no esperase nada más que ser insultado y herido.

—Entonces hazlo para complacerme, por favor.

Darien la siguió hasta su habitación sin expresar nuevas quejas, aunque Serena advirtió en su mirada que le rondaba por la cabeza más de una. Serena lo ayudó a quitarse la sobreveste. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el agujero donde lo había atravesado la flecha.

—Qué extraño. Apenas se ve la sangre en la tela, y sin embargo la siento. —De hecho, había una gran cantidad de sangre en ella. Sin alzó la mirada de la herida.

—El negro está teñido con tinte rojo para encubrir cualquier herida que yo pueda tener. Durante la batalla, eso confunde y asusta a mis enemigos porque saben que me han herido y sin embargo no pueden ver la sangre.

—¿De ahí el epíteto de demonio invencible que te han aplicado?_ Él asintió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Serena y se apretaba el hombro con un paño limpio.

Serena preparó su aguja y su hilo e hizo cuanto pudo para no percatarse de lo delicioso que era el cuerpo de su esposo cuando estaba desnudo. La tenue luz de la habitación creaba reflejos en su carne atezada, volviéndola todavía más irresistible. Dios, qué apuesto era aquel hombre.

—Un truco muy interesante. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —le preguntó, tratando de distraerse un poco. En realidad no esperaba ninguna respuesta, por lo que la sorprendió mucho recibirla.

—Mientras vivía con los sarracenos. Fue una de las lecciones que me impartieron._ Ahora entendía las extrañas tácticas que había utilizado él para derrotar a los hombres de su clan.

—Esa manera de combatir que empleaste abajo... ¿también te enseñaron eso?

—Sí.

Qué extraño, él mostrándose dispuesto a revelar una parte de su pasado. Serena cogió el paño de su mano e inspeccionó la piel herida. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago ante la nueva herida que surcaba una piel ya marcada por las cicatrices de heridas anteriores. Pasó los dedos por ella, sintiéndose embargada por la pena al pensar en todo lo que él ya había tenido que soportar. La dura piel de Darien estaba caliente y sus cabellos le rozaron la mano mientras preparaba su hombro limpiándolo con un paño empapado en vino. Su pobre esposo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviste allí? —preguntó, intentando apartar su atención de aquella magnífica piel llena de músculos y del deseo que sentía de besarla y besar sus labios.

—Casi cinco años.

Serena no pudo evitar pensar que cinco años eran mucho tiempo para pasarlo entre los enemigos. Trató de imaginar lo que habría representado para ella vivir en Londres durante todo ese tiempo mientras anhelaba estar en casa. No era de extrañar que su esposo le hubiera dicho que entendía la necesidad que sentía Serena de volver con su familia. De todos los hombres, él conocía esa necesidad hasta un extremo que Serena ni siquiera podía empezar a entender.

—¿Por qué viviste tanto tiempo con ellos? —preguntó mientras daba la primera puntada en la herida. Los músculos de él se tensaron de una manera casi imperceptible antes de que hablara.

—No tenía otra elección. Era su esclavo. Cada vez que intentaba escapar, ellos me llevaban de vuelta.

Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. La nota de desgarro que había en la voz de Darien le reveló que lo habían hecho padecer muchísimo por aquellos intentos de ganar la libertad. Su mirada bajó hacia las largas cicatrices que le atravesaban la espalda y se preguntó cuántas palizas tendría que haber sufrido a manos de sus dueños. Y no era más que un muchacho. No habría tenido más años que Haruka. Serena tragó saliva cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad habría sido todavía más joven que Haruka. Dio otra cuidadosa puntada.

—¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de allí?

—Artemís. Me enviaron a matarlo, y mientras me arrastraba por su campamento se me ocurrió pensar que, si quería volver a ser libre alguna vez, Artemís era el único que podía ayudarme. Así que en vez de cortarle el cuello hice un trato con él._ Serena ató el hilo y lo cortó.

—Todavía me sorprende que te ayudara.

—Yo también me sorprendí mucho. A decir verdad, esperaba que me hiciera matar en cuanto lo hube soltado. Pero pensé que de cualquier modo sería libre._ Cuántos horrores tenía que haber vivido. Serena era incapaz de imaginarse tomando una decisión semejante.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Dieciocho.

—No eras más que un niño.

—Nunca fui un niño.

No, no lo había sido. Y eso era la peor parte de todo aquello. Darien había pasado la totalidad de su vida siendo un extraño. Aquí, en Inglaterra y en ultramar. Serena se sentía incapaz de imaginar lo que tenía que haber sido vivir así. Cosió en silencio la herida de su pecho y luego le miró los antebrazos allí donde lo había cortado la espada de ella.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño._ Darien alzó la mirada en cuanto la oyó decir aquello. La sinceridad que había en sus palabras lo abrasaba por dentro.

—No me hiciste daño.

Ella nunca le había hecho daño. Al menos todavía no. Contempló las doradas puntas de aquellos rizos que le caían sobre los hombros y la dulzura que había en sus azules ojos. Mientras ella le tocaba la piel, se juró no hacerle ningún daño. Su tacto hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera con una feroz intensidad, exigiéndole que la tomara en sus brazos y aliviara el dolor que sentía tanto en el corazón como en la entrepierna.

Serena era increíble. Y él la deseaba con una pasión tan intensa que se preguntó si no terminaría destruyéndolo. Ella bajó la cabeza hacia la suya, y justo cuando abría los labios para saborear los suyos, el aire se llenó de un ruidoso estruendo. Se oyeron gritos cuando un grupo de caballos entró en el patio. Serena se apartó inmediatamente, dejando solo a Darien para que maldijera la interrupción mientras ella iba hacia la ventana para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Darien fue a reunirse con ella y miró por encima de su hombro.

En el patio había tres jinetes. Los sirvientes y los hombres de su clan venían corriendo para darles la bienvenida como si fueran parientes largamente esperados, mientras Yaten y Haruka salían del castillo y saludaban a sus invitados.

—Los Chiba ya están aquí —dijo Serena con una nota de reverencia en la voz. Darien se obligó a no sonreír. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que le reservaba el futuro.

Su hermano Endimión montaba su brioso corcel _Deamhan, _que piafaba y arañaba el suelo con los cascos en señal de protesta por haber tenido que detenerse. El caballo y el hombre tenían un temperamento muy parecido. Los largos cabellos azules de Endimión estaban enredados por la galopada y llevaba su plaid negro y verde oscuro de cualquier manera como de costumbre. Mamoru cabalgaba junto a él montando un caballo ruano, mientras que el castaño Armando ya pasaba la pierna por la grupa de su rucio para deslizarse hacia el suelo con la agilidad de movimientos propia de un maestro de la equitación. Era bueno volver a verlos.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien para mirarlo con las mejillas encendidas. Él arqueó una ceja ante su rubor, un tanto molesto por ella. Ver a los Chiba parecía llenarla de una felicidad que no mostraba cuando estaba con él.

—Iré a asegurarme de que tengan comida y bebida. Tú vístete y ya te veré abajo.

Darien frunció el ceño mientras ella salía de la habitación con paso rápido y ligero. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana para contemplar a la alegre multitud que había acudido a dar una cálida bienvenida a sus hermanos. Los gritos con los que los saludaban resonaron en los oídos de Darien cuando Yaten le palmeó la espalda a Armando como un padre que da la bienvenida al hogar a su querido hijo y Haruka rio con Endimión. Darien supuso que ciertas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Serena sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras bajaba la escalera. Un clan muy poderoso, tiempo atrás los Chiba fueron aliados del suyo. Pero durante la última década, los lazos de antaño habían ido reduciéndose poco a poco. Aun así, renovar la alianza sin duda beneficiaría al clan de Serena, y dado que los Chiba se hallaban en tan buenos términos con el rey inglés, su presencia tal vez también ayudara a someter a los rebeldes.

Llegó a la sala cuando Yaten estaba entrando en ella con los hombres. Serena se detuvo a alisarse el vestido. ¡Eran unos auténticos gigantes! Con sus cabezas y sus hombros elevándose por encima de su tío y su hermano, los Chiba la hacían sentirse diminuta. Sólo Darien podía competir con ellos en estatura.

—Mi sobrina, Serena—dijo Yaten, dirigiendo la atención de los Chiba hacia ella.

Serena tragó saliva nerviosamente. El efecto combinado que los hermanos Chiba producían sobre los sentidos de una mujer era tremendo y altamente desconcertante. El castaño se adelantó. Devastadoramente guapo, tenía los ojos azules y una mirada penetrante.

—Armando Chiba, mi señora. Es un placer conoceros. —Su profunda voz hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío—. Mi hermano Mamoru —presentó. Serena miró al gigante que había a su izquierda. Era como un gran oso negro, y no le habría ido mal que alguien aplicara las tijeras a sus largos cabellos. —Y Endimión.

Serena asintió al tiempo que ocultaba una sonrisa. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser tan apuesto, y ella conocía la reputación de aquel hermano, del que se decía que era capaz de matar a un hombre con un solo golpe y poner de rodillas a una mujer con un solo beso. Les sonrió a los tres.

—Es un placer conoceros. Entrad y tomad asiento, por favor._ Yaten fue con ellos mientras Serena los conducía hacia la mesa del jefe del clan.

—Siento que hayáis hecho el viaje en balde, muchachos. No tenía ni idea de que el inglés tenía intención de devolverme a mi sobrina.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido —dijo Endimión—. No es propio de Artemís renunciar voluntariamente a sus rehenes.

—¿Es alguien a quien conozcamos? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Lo dudo —respondió Yaten—. Nunca había oído hablar de él. Serena, ¿verdad que es conde?

—Sí, tío._ Armando enarcó una ceja.

—¿Conde de qué?_ Serena se detuvo cuando cavó en la cuenta de que no lo sabía. Nadie le había mencionado jamás cuáles eran las propiedades de Darien.

—La verdad es que no estoy segura. Pero me han dicho que tiene vastos feudos.

Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, lista para atender las necesidades de los hombres. Los sirvientes entraron trayendo cerveza y bandejas llenas de carne y pan, y Andrew llegó con ellos. Se encaminó hacia la mesa con aquella amable franqueza suya que Serena encontraba tan encantadora. Los hermanos Chiba lo observaron con ojos llenos de sospecha mientras iba hacia Serena.

—¿Los Chiba? —preguntó Andrew. Serena asintió.

Andrew fue hacia ellos. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y un destello de afable amistad iluminó sus ojos nada más verlos. Parecía un hombre que da la bienvenida a unos viejos amigos a los que llevara mucho tiempo sin ver.

—Siento como si ya os conociera a los tres. —Endimión lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Tú eres...?

—Andrew de Ravenswood. Y tú tienes que ser Endimión.

—No conozco a ningún Ravenswood. ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

—Eres el más joven y el más revoltoso. —Se volvió hacia Armando—. Y tú serás Armando, quien nunca ha cumplido una norma que no le pareciera justa. Nunca vacilas y siempre estás listo para dar la vida por cualquier miembro de tu familia o tu clan. —Luego miró a Mamoru—. Y tú eres el hermano callado. Serio y con bastante mal genio, siempre estás listo para luchar. Oh, las historias que he oído contar acerca de vosotros tres._ Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—¿De labios de quién has podido oír tú todo eso? —preguntó Armando.

—De los míos, sucio lacayo. Ahora cuéntame qué milagro os ha sacado de vuestras madrigueras y ha hecho que tres vagos como vosotros se decidieran a venir hasta aquí. Y con tanta prisa que habéis llegado un día antes de lo esperado.

Aquella sarta de improperios dejó helados a todos los que se hallaban en la sala. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a insultar a un Chiba, y mucho menos a los tres a la vez. Con una exclamación ahogada, Serena dirigió su atención hacia la entrada, donde Darien estaba de pie, llevando su armadura y con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. No pudo leer nada en sus facciones. Darien se limitó a permanecer estoicamente inmóvil mientras contemplaba a los hombres a los que acababa de insultar. Yaten se puso hecho una furia.

—¡Cómo osas insultar a mis invitados! —aulló mientras se volvía hacia Serena para fulminarla con la mirada—. ¿Ves la paz que trae?

Los tres Chiba se levantaron lentamente. Como un muro gigante, rodearon la mesa para ir hacia su esposo. Serena tragó saliva y se persignó cuando vio que Haruka sonreía con diversión. Su hermano ardía en deseos de asistir a aquella confrontación.

En cuanto los hermanos estuvieron lo bastante cerca de Darien para poder tocarlo, se echaron a reír y lo rodearon. Serena contempló con ojos llenos de asombro cómo los hermanos Chiba cubrían de abrazos a Darien y él ponía mala cara, maldecía y trataba de apartar sus manos.

—¡Ay! —exclamó finalmente—. Soltadme de una vez, malditos ogros.

—¿Tus quemaduras no se han curado? —preguntó Armando, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, han curado, pero tengo una nueva herida que no para de dolerme, y si no os estáis quietos, conseguiréis que vuelva a sangrar.

—¿Otra herida? ¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó Endimión, con un fruncimiento de ceño similar al de Armando mientras empezaba a tirar de las ropas de Darien como si estuviera buscando la herida—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has acudido a algún galeno para que se ocupara de ella?_ Un potente silbido hendió el aire. Los hombres dejaron de hablar y todo el mundo se volvió a mirar a Serena.

—¿Alguien haría el favor de contarme qué está pasando aquí? —Mamoru la miró con expresión disgustada.

—Da la casualidad de que estábamos saludando a nuestro hermano descarriado. Espero que no te importe, porque no tenemos ocasión de verlo muy a menudo._ Serena sintió que la mandíbula se le quedaba tan floja como a su tío y a su hermano Haruka. No... ¿Había oído bien? Si era cierto, ¿por qué su esposo nunca se había molestado en contárselo? ¿Qué razón podía tener para ocultar algo semejante? Cruzando la sala, se encaró con su esposo.

—¿Eres un Chiba?_ El dolor que vio aparecer en los ojos de Darien era tan profundo que la dejó sin aliento. Armando se envaró.

—Por supuesto que es un Chiba. —Entonces vio la cara que ponía Darien, y un instante después Serena le oyó murmurarle—: A pesar de tu pasado, tú siempre has sido un Chiba._ Un temblor empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Darien, y cuando habló su tono fue igual de bajo. Miró fijamente a Armando.

—No sé si te acordarás, pero fui repudiado públicamente. En dos ocasiones._ Serena vio cómo la vergüenza cubría el rostro de Armando cuando bajó los ojos al suelo. Yaten fue hacia ellos.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que este muchacho es un highlander? ¿Que Artemís ha casado a mi sobrina con un Chiba?

—¿Que te has casado con ella? —jadeó Endimión con incredulidad—. ¿Tú?_ Darien resopló.

—Te dan ganas de salir corriendo para ponerte a cubierto antes de que llegue el Apocalipsis, ¿verdad?_ La respuesta de Endimión consistió en un jovial empujón.

—Ay —exclamó Darien mientras le apartaba la mano—. Ya te he dicho que estaba herido. Qué será lo próximo que hagas, ¿abrir el saco de la sal y frotarme la herida con su contenido?

Era la primera vez desde que lo había conocido que Serena veía a su esposo relajado y sin mantenerse en guardia. Incluso irradiaba un cierto aire de buen humor. Mamoru la alzó en vilo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenida a la familia —dijo al tiempo que plantaba un beso en su mejilla.

—Bájala antes de que le hagas daño —le ordenó Darien. Mamoru respondió con un gruñido y se negó a soltarla.

—Bien, muchacha, ¿por qué has querido contraer matrimonio con su hosco pellejo cuando podías escoger entre Armando y yo?

—Porque tú no le pediste que se casara contigo —dijo Darien sarcásticamente.

—Sí, bueno, podría haberlo hecho si la hubiese visto primero.

—Bueno, pues no la viste primero. Ahora baja a mi esposa. —Mamoru volvió a ponerle los pies en el suelo y luego le guiñó el ojo.

—Se muestra muy posesivo. Eso es una buena señal.

—Sí —convino Darien—, pero un mal presagio para ti si no aprendes a mantener las manos alejadas de ella_ Armando rió.

—Empiezo a escuchar el acento de nuestras tierras en tu voz, hermano._ Darien se rio de él.

—Eso querrías tú.

—Oye —dijo Endimión, señalando a Andrew con un movimiento de la cabeza—, todavía no sabemos por qué sabe tantas cosas acerca de nosotros._ Darien dio un paso atrás e hizo avanzar a Andrew para presentárselo a sus hermanos.

—Era uno de mis hermanastros.

—Tú tienes que ser el que lo hacía enfadar en mi lugar —dijo Endimión, ofreciéndole el brazo a Andrew—. Espero que hicieras un buen trabajo._ Andrew le apretó el brazo con el suyo.

—Puedo asegurarte que al menos lo intenté.

Los hombres rieron mientras Yaten volvía a llevarlos hacia la mesa. Serena observó a los hermanos mientras los oía hablar y se asombró ante los cambios que su presencia provocaban en su esposo. Con ellos allí, se permitió abrigar la esperanza de que podría hablar a solas con alguno de los hermanos de su esposo y averiguar algo más acerca del porqué éste se mostraba tan poco dispuesto a aceptarla.

Por encima de todo, quería saber por qué Darien no se había molestado en decirle que era escocés.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 **

Los hombres pasaron horas conversando y riendo. Serena los escuchaba, conmovida por el afecto que se profesaban. Los Chiba aceptaban la presencia de Darien entre ellos y, a diferencia de los hombres del clan de Serena, el hecho de que se hubiera criado en Inglaterra no parecía crearles ningún problema. De esa manera llegó a saber muchas cosas sobre su pasado, incluida una gran cantidad de información acerca de Cronos, el hermano que se había quitado la vida. Pero fue muy poco lo que supo acerca de Darien. Era como si sus hermanos supieran que su pasado le resultaba muy doloroso y sólo se atrevieran a mencionar diminutas partes de él.

No fue hasta muy entrada la noche cuando los hombres decidieron irse a la cama. Serena bostezó mientras les mostraba dónde iban a dormir. Finalmente regresó a la sala para estar a solas con su esposo. Darien todavía sonreía.

—Estás muy guapo cuando haces eso.

—¿El qué?

—Sonreír._ Él frunció el ceño. —Eh, conste que no era mi intención que dejaras de hacerlo._ Él volvió la mirada hacia su cama para contemplarla como si hubiese preferido no verla y luego se apartó de Serena. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un Chiba? —le preguntó ella suavemente.

—Porque no lo soy._ El fruncimiento de ceño de Serena no tuvo nada que envidiar al de él mientras trataba de sacar algo en claro de todo aquello. El parentesco no podía provenir de su madre, eso era evidente.

—No lo entiendo._ Él suspiró mientras se quitaba el cinturón de la espada y lo dejaba a un lado.

—Mi padre me engendró el primer año de su matrimonio. Estaba lejos de casa, visitando a un amigo en Londres sin que lo acompañara su esposa, y por alguna razón que ignoro, se le antojó acostarse con mi madre. Por aquel entonces ella era muy joven, y me han contado que se sintió fascinada por el acento y la rudeza de mi padre. Fui concebido en la parte de atrás de un establo, de un modo que mi madre me aseguró no pudo ser más humillante y doloroso para ella. Tan pronto como me hubo traído al mundo, me envió a Escocia junto con mi ama de cría para que viviera allí con mi padre. Un viejo sirviente que estaba allí aquella noche me contó que mi madrastra me miró y se puso tan fuera de sí que casi perdió a Armando.

Las palabras fueron saliendo de sus labios en un tono muy tranquilo que no podía estar más desprovisto de emoción. Aun así, tenían que dolerle profundamente en el corazón y en el alma. Era imposible que no le dolieran. Serena quería ir hacia él y ofrecerle consuelo, pero temía que Darien dejara de hablar si lo hacía. Así que escuchó en silencio, mientras el corazón se le rompía un poco más con cada palabra que le oía pronunciar.

—A partir de ese momento, mi padre no quiso tener nada que ver conmigo. Cada vez que yo intentaba hablar con él hacía como si no me oyera. Si iba hacia él, me volvía la espalda y se marchaba. Para mi madrastra, yo no era más que un doloroso recordatorio de la infidelidad de mi padre. Sólo le inspiraba desprecio. Mi padre se sentía tan culpable y estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había hecho que se desvivía por demostrarle a su esposa que no me profesaba ningún aprecio. Mis hermanos siempre tenían lo mejor de todo y yo tenía las sobras._ Serena tragó saliva en un intento de disolver el nudo de lágrimas que se le había hecho en la garganta, porque se negaba a dejar que él las viera correr.

—¿Te envió de vuelta a Inglaterra para que estuvieras con tu madre?

—Lo intentó, en una ocasión, a mediados de invierno cuando yo tenía siete años.

Hizo una pausa y se apoyó con un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea para contemplar el fuego, mientras recordaba el acontecimiento. Se lo veía tan perdido, allí de pie con la terrible pena que lo desgarraba por dentro esculpida a lo largo de las líneas de su apuesto rostro. Serena nunca llegaría a saber de dónde sacó los arrestos necesarios para no ir hacia él. Quizá fuese la presencia de ánimo de que estaba dando muestra él la que la mantuvo en su sitio y le permitió limitarse a escuchar mientras él contaba una historia que ella estaba segura nunca había contado antes. Cuando él volvió a hablar, Serena oyó la agonía oculta dentro de su corazón.

—Recuerdo que pasé muchísimo frío durante todo el camino. Mi padre no nos había dado ni una moneda para el viaje, y el caballero que nos llevaba a ver a mi madre pagaba una habitación para él y a nosotros nos dejaba en el establo o el granero._ Serena se encogió ante la falta de pasión con la que hablaba él. —Mi aya no paraba de decirme que mi madre se mostraría encantada de verme. Me aseguró que todas las madres querían mucho a sus hijos y que la mía me trataría del mismo modo en que Esmeralda trataba a mis hermanos. Dijo que mi madre me estrecharía entre sus brazos y me besaría para darme la bienvenida.

Serena cerró los ojos en un intento de mantener a raya la pena que iba creciendo en su interior mientras lo oía hablar. Después de haber conocido a la madre de Darien, no le costaba mucho imaginar cuál había sido su recepción.

—Llegamos allí la víspera de Navidad. Había regalos esparcidos por todas partes, y mi aya me llevó a través de la gran sala hasta donde mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa del señor del castillo con un niñito en los brazos. Ver aquello me llenó de alegría y pensé que por fin tendría la madre que tanto había anhelado. Que ella me vería allí de pie con mis zapatos gastados por el uso y mi plaid medio roto, y me estrecharía entre sus brazos y me diría lo contenta que estaba de tenerme allí por fin._ Serena sintió cómo una lágrima le resbalaba por la cara y se alegró de que Darien no la estuviera mirando para verla. —Cuando mi aya le dijo quién era yo y por qué estábamos allí, mi madre se puso a chillar. Llena de furia, me tiró a la cara el vino que había en su copa y dijo que ella sólo había tenido un hijo y que nunca debía volver a avergonzarla con mi presencia. Después hizo que nos echaran a la fría noche.

Darien tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado mientras seguía contemplando el fuego. Parecía como si se negara a mirar a Serena por miedo a que ella también lo rechazase. Levantó un pie para volver a poner en su sitio un trozo de madera que se había salido de la chimenea.

—Entonces supe que nunca tendría una familia. Yo no era ni escocés ni inglés. No era más que un bastardo sin hogar. No servía de nada, y nadie quería tenerme a su lado. Mi aya me llevó de nuevo a la casa de mi padre, y el desprecio que él sentía por mí creció hasta el día en que los hombres del rey Zafiro vinieron para llevarse a un hijo. Querían rehenes que enviar al rey Apolo de Inglaterra para asegurarse de que los escoceses dejarían de hacer incursiones en sus tierras y no volverían a atacar a sus gentes.

—Así que tu padre te envió a ti. —Él asintió.

—Esmeralda le dijo que si enviaba a uno de sus hijos se mataría. No necesitaba decírselo, claro está. Todos los chicos de la casa sabíamos quién iba a ser enviado. —Rio amargamente—. Fue la única vez en toda mi vida que mi padre llegó a mirarme o me dirigió la palabra._ Darien se pasó la mano por la cara como si pensar en el pasado lo llenara de cansancio. —Mi padre y yo nos dejamos llevar por la ira y empezamos a gritarnos el uno al otro, y al final mi padre me agarró por la camisa y me mandó de un empujón a las manos de los hombres de Zafiro. Dijo que nunca volvería a ser bienvenido en su casa, y que en lo que a él concernía yo había dejado de existir.

Serena se echó a llorar al imaginar el horror que había sido la vida de su esposo. Nunca lo habían querido y siempre se había visto rechazado por todos. No era de extrañar que se mostrara tan distante con ella. Lo que más la entristecía era pensar en la calurosa acogida que les había dado su clan a los hermanos de Darien después del modo en que los habían tratado a él y a Andrew. La manera en que ella misma lo había dejado para ir a atender a sus hermanos mientras él quedaba abandonado allí arriba con una herida tan reciente. Solo. Darien siempre estaba solo.

Dios, qué no habría dado por poder retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar aquella tarde. Darien había sido dejado a un lado de una manera que nadie merecía. Y eso la llenaba de pena. Lloró por cómo lo habían tratado, y supo que nunca permitiría que él la dejase y volviera a andar solo por el mundo.

—Yo siempre querré tenerte a mi lado, Darien._ Él frunció los labios y se apartó de la chimenea.

—No te burles de mí —gruñó furiosamente—. No necesito tu compasión._ No, lo que necesitaba era su amor. Pero Darien llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo sin el amor de nadie que Serena se preguntó si no sería demasiado tarde para él. Quizás había llegado a ser demasiado fuerte.

—Lo que siento por ti no es compasión. —Extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo, y la llenó de asombro que él no se apartara. Serena le pasó suavemente la mano por el bíceps del lado que no había sido herido y luego fue subiéndola lentamente hacia su rostro, hasta que lo obligó a mirarla y ver la sinceridad que había en sus ojos—. Eres mi esposo, Darien, lo juro ante Dios. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Darien tragó saliva, incapaz de entender sus palabras y sin poder creer que realmente las hubiera dicho en serio. Era un juego que Serena estaba jugando con él, y se sentía incapaz de imaginar por qué podía querer hacerle aquello.

Miró el suelo mientras se acordaba de todos los momentos de su vida en que se había engañado a sí mismo. Las veces en que había yacido en el suelo sin poder moverse después de que Zoycite le hubiera dado una paliza, y cómo luego había pensado que cuando lo envió lejos su padre sólo estaba enfadado con él. Que si se portaba bien, hacía lo que pedían los ingleses y nunca volvía a gritarle palabras llenas de ira a Zoycite, se le permitiría ir a casa tal como había prometido el rey Apolo. Que entonces su padre lo acogería con los brazos abiertos.

Su padre nunca quiso volver a tener nada que ver con él. En la carta que le envió a Artemís ni siquiera figuraba el nombre de Darien. No hacía ninguna referencia al hecho de que él fuera su hijo. La carta era fría e implacable, un rechazo definitivo que todavía resonaba dentro del corazón de Darien.

Volvió a rememorar la terrible mordedura de los látigos sarracenos y las palizas que había soportado durante su adiestramiento. Lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo durante todo ese tiempo fue la convicción de que si podía escapar de ellos y regresar a Inglaterra, todo iría bien. Estaba seguro de que las gentes de su madre volverían a acogerlo en su seno.

Y sin embargo, después de que Artemís lo hubiera devuelto a Londres, vio cómo se burlaban de él y era odiado y temido. Lo trataron peor que a un leproso, peor que a un hereje.

«Ni el mismísimo Dios podría amar a algo como tú.» La condena del papa resonó en sus oídos.

No, él todavía era aquel niño que había comparecido ante su madre la víspera de Navidad con el corazón lleno de anhelo. ¿De qué le había servido soñar con aquellas cosas? De nada, porque lo único que le depararon fue más ridículo y nuevos sufrimientos. Años de no utilizarlo habían hecho que su corazón se marchitara y terminase muriendo. Si ahora se abría a Serena, estaba seguro de que ella lo traicionaría. Ésa era la única certeza que existía para él en la vida. De mala gana, apartó la mano del rostro de Serena.

—Es tarde. Necesitas dormir.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—En el suelo delante de la chimenea.

Un estremecimiento hizo temblar el labio de Serena mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Su frustración creció todavía más. Cómo le habría gustado conocer un modo de llegar hasta él. De hacer que creyera en ella. En ellos. Pero Darien había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo para mantenerla alejada.

Lo vio quitarse la sobreveste y la armadura. Con sus hombros atezados reluciendo bajo la luz del fuego, su esposo cogió una piel de la cama y la extendió en el suelo para dormir con su espada. Serena apretó los puños junto a los costados, queriendo estrangularlo por su tozudez. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para llegar hasta aquel hombre?

«Si ves que no consigues ganártelos, muchacha, quizá deberías empezar a pensar en compartir sus diversiones.» Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, dándole la inspiración que necesitaba.

Serena se desnudó hasta quedarse sólo con una delgada camisa y cogió una almohada de la cama.

Darien oyó moverse a su esposa sin apartar los ojos del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que reunirse con ella en la cama. Quería ir allí, tomarla entre sus brazos y experimentar por fin el único fragmento del paraíso que un hombre cómo él podía abrigar la esperanza de llegar a conocer. Pero después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la decepción. De pronto una almohada fue colocada junto a su nuca. Frunciendo el ceño, Darien miró por encima del hombro y vio que Serena improvisaba un jergón detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se cubría con la manta de él.

—Hago como Ruth. Me he hecho la cama allí donde está mi esposo. Si tú no quieres reunirte conmigo en mi cama, yo me reuniré contigo en la tuya.

—Te estás comportando de una manera ridícula.

—¿Quién, yo? —Se incorporó sobre el codo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Pues a mí me parece que lo ridículo es yacer sobre un frío suelo de adoquines cuando tienes una cómoda cama esperándote a poca distancia.

Él cerró los ojos, incapaz de hacer frente a la presencia de Serena y a las emociones que seguían hirviendo en su interior. Aquella noche le había contado cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie. Nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos, había llegado a saber lo que su madre le había dicho y le había hecho aquella noche. Estaba débil y se sentía muy cansado, y lo único que quería era un pequeño respiro que le permitiera olvidarse de su pasado durante un rato.

—Vete a la cama, Sere._ Ella no lo hizo. Se limitó a acurrucarse junto a él y siguió hablando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal durante nuestra noche de bodas? ¿Te disgusté de alguna manera?

Darien sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras recordaba lo afectuosa y dispuesta a ser suya que ella se había mostrado. Serena nunca había hecho nada que pudiera disgustarlo. Nunca hasta aquel preciso instante, cuando se negaba a hacer lo que él le pedía.

—No. Nada de cuanto hiciste me disgustó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me haces el amor?

Una imagen de ella desnuda y caliente en sus brazos inflamó la mente de Darien. Su cuerpo cobró vida con un súbito rugido ante aquel puñado de palabras. Serena era la primera mujer que le suplicaba que le otorgase sus favores. La petición no podía ser más erótica y sensual, e hizo que se sintiera arder por dentro.

—No puedo creer que esté manteniendo esta discusión contigo.

—De acuerdo, se acabó la discusión. Tú te quedas acostado ahí con tu hombro herido y te limitas a fingir que yo no existo. Algo que sabes hacer muy bien, dicho sea de paso._ La pena que había en su voz lo sorprendió. Él no quería herirla. Lo único que quería era que lo dejara en paz de una vez, que le permitiera disfrutar de la pequeña partícula de tranquilidad que su alma torturada pudiera encontrar.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, Sere. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que soy un bastardo lleno de perfidia que no vale nada y dejarme en paz?

—¿Como hacen todos los demás?

—Sí.

Serena se levantó de su lecho improvisado y se inclinó sobre él. Sus senos le rozaron el brazo, haciendo que su miembro viril se irguiera en respuesta a su inocente contacto. Darien la contempló en silencio, paralizado por su belleza sin adornos cuando sus rizos de color oro cayeron alrededor de su rostro y la luz del fuego destelló en sus maravillosos ojos azules. El enfado había teñido sus mejillas con un tenue rubor y entornó los ojos para lanzarle una mirada llena de furia.

—Porque no creo en esa perfidia de la que hablas y sé que vales mucho. En cuanto a lo de ser un bastardo, no me parece que se te pueda culpar de eso. —Apoyó la barbilla en el bíceps de él y lo contempló con una avidez que a él le fascinó. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquella mujer quisiese tener nada que ver con él?—. Yo te querría, esposo, si tú me lo permitieras._ Aquellas palabras... Lo hicieron pedazos y lo dejaron terriblemente vulnerable ante Serena. No se atrevía a confiar en ellas. Él ya sabía que las cosas no irían de esa manera.

—¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Qué me dices de tu familia? ¿Estás dispuesta a dejarla para siempre? ¿De verdad puedes creer, aunque sólo sea por un instante, que ellos aceptarían a un inglés en sus corazones?

—Tú no eres inglés, eres escocés.

—No. Nací en Inglaterra, no me crié allí. Fui expulsado de Escocia y se me dijo que no regresara jamás. Tú nunca podrás llegar a entender lo mucho que detesto estar aquí, y volveré a Londres en cuanto se me presente la primera ocasión de hacerlo. ¿Estarías dispuesta a seguir a mi lado entonces?_ Un destello de ira brilló en los ojos de Serena cuando pensó en aquel lugar horrible.

—Desprecio Londres. La suciedad y el hedor. Y allí me odian.

—Entonces comprendes cómo me siento yo aquí.

Las palabras de él la dejaron sin aliento. Por todos los santos, ella sabía muy bien lo que era sentir aquella horrenda agonía que no había dejado de oprimirle el corazón un día tras otro cuando temía que nunca volvería a ver sus adoradas Highlands. Había sido insoportable.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja, medio temiendo la respuesta que daría él.

—Porque no conocía ninguna otra manera de llevarte a casa. Vi lo que los demás le hacían a Samuel, lo mal que lo trataban y cómo se mofaban de él. Es un buen muchacho con un buen corazón. No quería que Sammy llegara a volverse como yo. Así que te acepté para devolverte aquí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para vosotros dos.

Serena se quedó helada ante el torrente de emoción que hizo presa en ella. En ese momento, supo que amaba a Darien. No cabía duda. La intensidad de aquella emoción incontenible se abrió paso a través de ella, llenándola y haciendo que quisiera tomarlo entre sus brazos y mantenerlo allí durante toda la eternidad.

Aquel hombre, tan fuerte, tan lleno de dolor, que podía olvidarse de sí mismo y ayudar a otros a pesar de que nadie lo había ayudado jamás. Aquello la asombraba. También la asustaba, pero por encima de todo la conmovía profundamente. Le pasó la mano a lo largo de la mandíbula

—Voy a hacer que quieras quedarte aquí conmigo. —Los ojos de él se opacaron.

—Te aseguro que no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Eso es un reto?

—No, paloma mía. Me limito a exponer un hecho.

En la mente de él tal vez fuera eso, pero Serena no podía evitar verlo como un reto, y a ella le encantaban los retos. De algún modo, como fuese, se abriría paso a través de las defensas de Darien y encontraría su corazón. Haría que Darien quisiera quedarse allí. Ella sería lo que él necesitaba y de la manera en que lo necesitaba. Sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo.

Darien se dio la vuelta y quedó acostado de espaldas a Serena. Esperaba que ella se levantara. Ella no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se acomodó detrás de él y empezó a reseguir con los dedos las cicatrices que surcaban su espalda. Era una sensación tan extraña, tener su mano dándole placer por encima de las cosas que le habían causado un dolor tan tremendo.

Cuando Serena se inclinó hacia delante y puso los labios sobre la herida infligida por la flecha, él se estremeció. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo por ella. Sería tan fácil darse la vuelta, tornarla en sus brazos y plantarse profundamente dentro de Serena. Aliviar con su cuerpo el dolor que sentía entre las piernas. Hubiese jurado que podía sentir sus senos en las manos. Que podía saborear la dulzura de su piel. Pero no era más que un sueño insensato.

Aquel mundo no le ofrecía ningún lugar en el que pudiera estar a salvo. No había felicidad alguna para alguien como él. El amor era para otros. Hombres afortunados que se habían visto bendecidos con el don de saber amar. Esa noche, sin embargo, Darien sentía su soledad como nunca la había experimentado antes. Tenía mucho frío, y el vacío que había dentro de él lo llenaba de dolor. Y lo único que quería era aliviar aquel dolor.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había dado la vuelta para mirarla. Los ojos de Serena eran tan dulces que daban calor a aquel lugar tan frío que había en su interior. Cuando ella extendió la mano para ponerle las puntas de los dedos en los labios, Darien sintió que su resistencia se hacía añicos. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan abierta y estar tan dispuesta a dar? Nunca entendería a aquella mujer. Ella abrió los labios en una invitación. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, él la aceptó.

Serena gimió cuando el sabor de él le llenó la boca mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. Su beso estaba hecho de pura pasión, y le robó el aliento. Sintió cómo cerraba la mano sobre la parte de atrás de su camisa al tiempo que se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Darien saqueó su boca como si ésta contuviese todos los tesoros de la tierra y él necesitara desesperadamente hacerlos suyos. Sus brazos la estrecharon apasionadamente mientras su lengua danzaba con la de ella, siguiendo un ritmo tan intenso y lleno de calor que la dejó agotada y sin aliento.

Por todos los cielos, cómo deseaba a aquel hombre. Le daba igual qué crímenes hubiera cometido o lo que hubiera podido hacer para sobrevivir a los horrores de su pasado. Lo único que importaba era el modo en que le llegaba al corazón. Darien la hacía reír, la hacía sentirse necesaria y deseable. Por encima de todo, la hacía sentirse mujer. Despertaba algo oculto dentro de su ser, una parte de ella que Serena nunca había sabido que existiera. Cuando miraba dentro de sus ojos, podía ver el futuro. Veía los niños que quería tener y el hogar que quería crear para todos ellos.

Darien no podía entender por qué no se apartaba de ella. Hubiese debido hacerlo. Sería lo más noble. Pero después de todo, él y la nobleza de espíritu vivían en mundos distintos. Él era una bestia que sólo conocía las artes básicas de la supervivencia. Sólo sabía cómo protegerse a sí mismo de aquello que podía hacerle daño. Y sin embargo, cuando la miraba, sólo podía pensar en ser el hombre que ella necesitaba. En tenerla a su lado durante el resto de la eternidad. Cómo deseaba que hubiera habido alguna manera de borrar su pasado y ser la clase de hombre que una mujer como aquélla se merecía.

—Te deseo, Darien —jadeó ella en sus labios. Aunque Dios le castigara por ello, no podía resistirse a aquella súplica. Pero no la tomaría allí en el suelo sin pensar en la comodidad de Serena. Él podía ser un animal, pero ella era una dama de alta cuna. Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Serena, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Te harás daño en el hombro —dijo ella, apretándose contra él como para presentarles el menor peso posible a sus brazos.

—No pesas lo suficiente para hacerme daño.

Ella lo miró como si no estuviera muy convencida mientras él la depositaba sobre el colchón de plumas, sus manos delicadamente apoyadas en los hombros de él. La suavidad de su contacto le abrasaba la piel, y Darien dedicó un instante a saborear la visión de Serena, esperándolo allí consumida por la pasión. Sus azules ojos se alzaron hacia él para contemplarlo como si fuese todas las cosas que él había soñado ser. A los ojos de ella, él era noble. Decente. Heroico. Era el hombre que siempre había querido ser.

Hubiese debido marcharse. Él lo sabía. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle aquello. Pero no podía irse. Dudaba que hubiese algo en este mundo o más allá de él capaz de hacerlo salir de esa habitación aquella noche. Serena vio el tormento en sus ojos y por un momento pensó que Darien iba a apartarse de ella. En lugar de eso, se desató las lazadas, se quitó las calzas y se reunió con ella en la cama. Serena se estremeció ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de él acostado junto al suyo.

Su fuerza y la gracia de sus movimientos resultaban abrumadoras. Serena se sintió arder de deseo. Toda ella palpitaba con una necesidad que apenas podía entender. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Darien. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella y entregarse a él, dejar que tomara cualquier clase de consuelo o alivio que pudiera encontrar en su cuerpo. Él alzó la mano hacia las lazadas de su faldilla y fue abriendo muy lentamente el cuello de la prenda hasta que Serena quedó expuesta a su ávida mirada. La intensa emoción que oscureció el rostro de Darien mientras contemplaba sus pechos desnudos la hizo estremecer.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Serena cuando él pasó la mano por sus hinchados y tensos pezones como si estuviera saboreando su apariencia y su tacto antes de tomar uno en la palma y apretarlo suavemente. La sensación era tan placentera que exhaló un siseo, y le pareció que todo su cuerpo se derretía. Estaba mojada y deseaba ser suya, y la necesidad era tan intensa que no dejaba espacio para nada más. Darien enterró los labios en su garganta, marcándola a fuego con el calor de su aliento. La vez anterior Serena estaba tan borracha que apenas podía recordar haber sentido su proximidad. Pero aquello... aquello era vívido. Vívido y abrasador, y enseguida sintió cómo el miedo y la curiosidad tomaban posesión de ella.

Exploró su cuerpo con las manos, deleitándose en los esbeltos relieves de su cuerpo masculino. Qué duro y firme era comparado con ella. Sus mejillas la arañaban suavemente allí donde crecían las patillas. Y el aroma viril que emanaba de él hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Darien no podía evitar estremecerse bajo la intensidad de las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Serena lo afectaba a unos niveles desconocidos para él. Cuando miró dentro de sus ojos, vio el paraíso. Ninguna mujer lo había tocado nunca así. Él nunca se había permitido sentir semejante consuelo.

Nunca se había atrevido a abrigar la esperanza de alcanzarlo. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a entregárselo todo. Darien bebió la ternura de sus labios y saboreó esa bondad que en ella era algo innato y que tan ausente se hallaba de él. Serena era un ángel y, cuando la miraba, casi podía creer en la existencia de cosas como el cielo. Se dio la vuelta y se puso encima de ella para poder tomar su rostro entre las manos y mirar dentro de aquellos magníficos ojos azules y ver todas las promesas que contenían. ¿Se atrevería a creer en ellas?

Serena volvió la cabeza y le besó la palma. El gesto hizo que todo él se estremeciera. Con el corazón retumbándole dentro del pecho, Darien contempló cómo Serena prolongaba el beso subiendo lentamente a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y disfrutó con la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Serena junto al suyo. Esta noche, pensó, haría lo que nunca había hecho antes. Se abriría a sí mismo ante ella y rezaría para que por la mañana ella no lo despreciase por ello. Serena gimió al sentir el calor del cuerpo de él debajo del suyo. Una súbita oleada de deseo se extendió por todo su ser. Lamentó amargamente no guardar ningún recuerdo de su noche de bodas y de lo que había sentido cuando él la tenía en sus brazos.

Él le dio la vuelta y se colocó entre sus piernas. Serena sintió cómo los pelos de sus piernas le rozaban la parte interior de los muslos mientras la besaba, con su miembro endurecido suavemente apoyado en la pierna. Hallarse expuesta ante él de aquella manera hacía que se sintiera muy extraña. Y con todo, no podía haber nada más natural que aquella unión. Serena alzó los brazos, le pasó las manos por las mejillas y terminó enterrándolas en sus cabellos cuando vio la ávida necesidad que había en los ojos de él.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de que seas mi esposo —jadeó. La pena y el éxtasis se mezclaron en los zafiros ojos de él mientras la miraba como si no pudiese creer que le había oído decir aquello. Parecía como si estuviese soñando y temiera despertar.

Con sus músculos ondulando debajo de las manos de ella, Darien puso la punta del miembro en el núcleo de su feminidad. Serena contuvo la respiración. Después de aquella noche ya no podría olvidar el contacto de su esposo. Él le acarició la mejilla con la mano. Sus ojos le sostuvieron la mirada mientras una corriente invisible de comprensión y cariño mutuos pasaba entre ellos. Fue un momento compartido que no tenía precio y ayudó mucho a que Serena volviera a confiar en que existía un futuro para ambos. Él bajó la cabeza, tomó posesión de sus labios en un apasionado beso y se enterró profundamente dentro del cuerpo de ella. Serena se tensó cuando el súbito dolor se impuso a su placer. Él se quedó inmóvil.

—Lo siento —le susurró—. Te he hecho mucho daño

Serena tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. El intenso dolor de los primeros instantes ya se estaba convirtiendo en una sorda molestia a medida que su cuerpo se esforzaba por dar cabida a su gran miembro viril. En realidad todo se había reducido a un mero sobresalto. Dado que ella ya había perdido la virginidad, esperaba que aquella noche estuviera libre de dolores. Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho. Darien se sostuvo sobre los brazos para poder observarla. Serena alzó la mirada hacia él y vio la preocupación que había en sus ojos mientras sentía la dureza de su miembro dentro de su cuerpo. Dios, era tan increíblemente apuesto.

—Me encuentro perfectamente, Darien —dijo, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa. Era tan íntimo mirarlo mientras se hallaban unidos de aquella manera...

A cada inspiración que hacía él, Serena podía sentirlo palpitar dentro de ella. Sentía su presencia, todo él rígido y duro, por encima de su cuerpo y en su interior. Movió las caderas en una reacción instintiva, llevándolo todavía más dentro de ella cuando sus músculos se tensaron alrededor del miembro con que la penetraba. Él gruñó, y la expresión de placer que Serena vio pasar por su rostro en ese momento fue tan intensa que la espoleó a emprender acciones más osadas mientras se retorcía debajo de él.

Verla yacer así mientras le ordeñaba el cuerpo con el suyo hizo que Darien contuviera la respiración. Se mantuvo rígidamente inmóvil, sin importarle que el esfuerzo de contenerse lo estuviese matando. Quería que ella sintiera la misma pasión que él, que no temiera los deseos de su propio cuerpo. Ella tenía que obtener tanto placer de aquella noche como él. Todavía más, de hecho. Y le encantó ver cómo Serena descubría el poder y el éxtasis de su sexualidad al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él.

Gruñendo ante lo delicioso de aquella sensación, Darien entró todavía más profundamente en ella. Gimieron al unísono. Nunca había soñado con que hacer el amor pudiera ser así. Nunca se había atrevido a esperar una noche en la que pudiera estar con una mujer en una unión tan libre de reservas sin saber que ella estaba con él porque así lo había querido.

Con los rizos de su melena dorada flanqueándole el rostro, Serena era como una hermosa criatura llegada del país de las hadas que se hubiera tropezado con él y hubiese usado su magia para conquistarlo. Sentirse rodeado por ella era maravilloso, y Darien se dijo que no podía haber en el mundo un placer más grande que el que ella le hacía experimentar con su delicado calor.

Serena le pasó las manos por el pecho, fue subiéndolas lentamente a lo largo de sus brazos y le acarició los cabellos. Darien descendió sobre ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Luego, siempre moviéndose con mucha lentitud, empezó a mecerse suavemente entre sus muslos.

Serena suspiró de placer al sentirlo tan profundamente en su interior, duro y fuerte. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquello? Lo rodeó con los brazos y escuchó su rápida respiración mientras él se movía. Arqueando la espalda para tenerlo todavía más adentro, le besó el hombro que no estaba herido e inhaló el olor de su cuerpo. Darien aceleró el ritmo de sus acometidas, entrando y saliendo de tal manera que sus penetraciones se hicieron cada vez más profundas. A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras sentía su piel en la suya y la caricia del aliento de él en su cuello.

Murmuró su nombre mientras se agarraba a él y respondía con una rápida acometida a cada una de las suyas. Era como si no pudiese controlar su cuerpo. Tenía mucho calor y sentía un extraño hormigueo. Y cuando ya estaba segura de que iba a morir a causa del placer que él le estaba dando, su cuerpo hizo erupción en un éxtasis tan intenso que la obligó a gritar.

Darien apretó los dientes ante la sensación del cuerpo de ella aferrándose al suyo mientras la besaba profundamente. Abrazándola todavía más fuerte, sintió cómo su cuerpo llegaba a la culminación. Con una última y enérgica embestida, se enterró dentro de ella y sintió las sucesivas oleadas de placer que lo recorrieron mientras le daba una parte de su ser que nunca le había entregado a nadie en el mundo. Después se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, abrazándola durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y sin embargo no pareció durar nada.

—¿Siempre es así?—preguntó ella, muy impresionada. Darien tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado mientras bajaba del cielo para volver a entrar en su cuerpo.

—No lo sé._ Sintió que todo él se ponía tenso en cuanto las palabras hubieron salido de sus labios. Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo?_ Él se dispuso a cubrir su error con una mentira, pero descubrió que no podía decidirse a hacerlo. No, no le mentiría. No después de que ella le hubiese dado tanto. Apartó la mirada, muy, incómodo.

—Nunca había estado con una mujer antes de esta noche.

Su confesión dejó tremendamente perpleja a Serena. ¿Cómo podía ser? En Londres había oído numerosos rumores sobre las conquistas sexuales de Darien de labios de otras mujeres. Naturalmente, también había oído decir que cada mañana se comía unos cuantos niños pequeños, y que le brotaban cuernos de la frente cada vez que pasaba cerca de una iglesia.

—¿Qué me dices de nuestra noche de bodas? —preguntó.

—Te quedaste dormida antes de que termináramos.

—Pero la sangre que había encima de mi cuerpo y en la cama... ¿de dónde salió?

—Era mía. Pensé que no querrías sufrir la humillación de que los médicos de Artemís te examinaran y descubrieran que todavía eras virgen, así que volví a abrir uno de los cortes en mis brazos y usé la sangre para evitártela.

Serena fue consciente por primera vez de hasta dónde llegaba su soledad. Por todos los santos, Darien nunca había conocido la intimidad con otra persona ni siquiera en el aspecto físico. El que un hombre de su talla y sus proezas hubiese permanecido intacto hasta entonces era simplemente inaudito.

—No puedo creer que no hayas...

—¿Qué clase de bastardo sin escrúpulos crees que soy? —preguntó él, con ojos llenos de furia—. Después de todo lo que he tenido que soportar en la vida, ¿piensas que correría el riesgo de dejar abandonado a un hijo mío en las manos de una mujer que lo odiaría a causa de mis acciones? Antes moriría célibe que llegar a saber que un hijo mío estaba sufriendo porque yo era un imbécil incapaz de controlarse que sólo pensaba en sí mismo.

Y sin embargo había corrido un riesgo con ella. Después de esta noche, era muy posible que Serena pudiera llevar un hijo suyo en su seno. Lo que significaba que él confiaba en ella, al menos a cierto nivel. Conmovida por sus palabras, Serena lo tomó entre sus brazos. Darien la estrechó contra su pecho y esperó ser estéril. Se aferraba a la esperanza de que aquella noche no tendría consecuencias. No podía soportar pensar en que un hijo suyo tuviera que hacer frente a las penalidades y los sufrimientos del mundo.

Nunca hubiese debido tocar a Serena. Aquello estaba mal y deseó que la flecha de aquella tarde le hubiese atravesado el corazón. Debería haber dejado que la familia de ella lo derrotara y haber regresado a Inglaterra. Pero en cualquier caso nunca hubiese debido hacerle el amor. Y sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que pensaba aquello, contempló el rostro angelical de Serena y vio en él lo que llevaba toda una vida esperando ver. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar el coraje necesario para tomarlo.

Lo que más lo mortificaba era el hecho de que él, que había sabido mantenerse firme y solo durante toda su vida, de pronto se hubiese convertido en un cobarde que sentía terror ante una mujer. Porque Serena lo asustaba. Ella y aquellos sentimientos desconocidos que se agitaban dentro de él lo llenaban de pavor. Cuando la miraba, todos los sueños que llevaban tanto tiempo enterrados afloraban de nuevo y le hacían desear cosas a las que él no tenía ningún derecho. Hogar. Familia... Amor.

«Da gracias por lo que tienes, muchacho. Los bastardos como tú sólo sirven para limpiarles el trasero a quienes son mejores que ellos.» La voz un tanto enfurecida de Zoycite volvió a resonar en su mente.

Sintiendo que no podía respirar, se apartó de mala gana de Serena, se levantó y se vistió.

—¿Darien?

El sonido de su voz fue como una cuchillada. Darien se detuvo en la puerta, desgarrado entre la necesidad de volver a la cama y no separarse nunca de Serena, y ese miedo a que ella lo rechazara es lo que le impulsaba a salir huyendo como un animal asustado. Por primera vez en su vida, eligió la retirada.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Sin tener ninguna dirección concreta en la mente, Darien bajó a la gran sala, donde encontró a su hermano Mamoru todavía sentado a la mesa, bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Cómo es que todavía estás despierto? —le preguntó mientras ocupaba el asiento vacío junto a su hermano. Mamoru apuró su copa y volvió a llenarla.

—Todavía no estoy muerto de cansancio. ¿Y tú?

—Me ocurre lo mismo._ Darien cogió una copa y la llenó. Mamoru lo miró y soltó un gruñido mientras Darien vaciaba la copa de un solo trago.

—Hacemos una buena pareja, ¿eh? —Darien llenó una copa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Los dos vivimos atormentados por nuestro pasado._ Darien guardó silencio mientras más recuerdos surgían de las profundidades de la memoria. Sabía que el pasado pesaba duramente sobre la maltrecha conciencia de Mamoru.

—¿Esta noche te ha dado por pensar en Cronos? Mamoru asintió.

—Pienso en él cada noche. Su rostro me atormenta cada vez que intento conciliar el sueño.

—Sí, puedo entenderlo. Yo veo a los hombres que he matado. —Bebió un sorbo de cerveza—. Y en la mayoría de los casos ni siguiera llegué a saber cómo se llamaban.

—Eso tiene que ser menos duro que saber que mataste a tu propio hermano._ Darien echó atrás su silla para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cronos se quitó la vida.

—Sí, por lo que yo le hice.

Mamoru sólo había sido un peón en manos de una hermosa mujer que no tenía corazón. Cronos tomó su propia decisión, y el pobre Mamoru se quedó solo en el mundo para padecer las consecuencias de las acciones de ambos. Darien sentía verlo así y habría dado cualquier cosa para poder aliviar el dolor de Mamoru. Pero dudaba que ni siquiera la eternidad fuera lo bastante larga para que el corazón de su hermano dejara de estar lleno de pena. Mamoru empezó a servirse más cerveza, y luego arrojó la copa por encima de su hombro y bebió directamente de la jarra.

—Estas malditas copas nunca son lo bastante grandes —masculló mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Darien—. Bien, ¿por qué estás aquí, cuando tienes una esposa tan bella calentándote la cama?_ Era una pregunta fácil de responder.

—Porque soy un estúpido y un hipócrita.

—Bueno, al menos lo sabes._ Darien sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Sabes, estoy pensando que le debo una disculpa a Endimión.

—¿Por qué? ,

—Por lo que le dije cuando estábamos en el territorio de los Milenio con Selene. Estoy descubriendo que resulta mucho más fácil dar consejos que seguirlos._ Mamoru frunció el ceño.

—Recuerda, hermano, que estoy borracho y que mi mente enturbiada por el alcohol no ha conseguido entender ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir._ Darien respiró hondo.

—Le dije a Endimión que debería atreverse a probar suerte con Selene y averiguar si estaban hechos para vivir juntos. Ahora descubro que no soy capaz de seguir mi propio consejo.

—¿Quieres probar suerte con Selene? —Darien le tiró un panecillo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes la borrachera?

—Ya lo haré. Todavía no estoy lo bastante borracho.

Darien arqueó una ceja al oírle decir aquello. Mientras estaba recuperándose de sus quemaduras en Escocia con sus hermanos, había notado que Mamoru solía quedarse levantado hasta altas horas de la noche, bebiendo a solas.

—Dime una cosa, Mamoru. ¿Armando sabe ya lo mucho que bebes?

—Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera yo._ Darien le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera beber otro trago.

—Tal vez deberías practicar la abstinencia durante un tiempo. _Mamoru gruñó y se quitó la mano de encima.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no puedes seguir tus propios consejos, lo menos que puedes hacer es no intentar dármelos.

Darien sacudió la cabeza al ver que Mamoru se terminaba la jarra, y luego se levantaba para ir en busca de más cerveza.

Mamoru había creído que Kalaberite Ayakashi lo amaba. Primero había luchado contra Cronos para hacerla suya, y el enfrentamiento llegó a tales extremos que poco faltó para que se mataran, y luego había desafiado a su padre y sus hermanos al huir con ella para contraer matrimonio.

Antes de que Mamoru hubiera podido casarse con ella, Kalaberite se fugó con otro hombre y lo dejó completamente solo en el norte de Inglaterra. Con el corazón destrozado, Mamoru había regresado a casa para encontrarse con que su familia estaba llorando la muerte de Cronos, quien se había suicidado el día después de que Mamoru se hubiera marchado con Kalaberite. El doble golpe le había destrozado la vida a Mamoru.

Su hermano tan sólo había querido ser feliz y había terminado amargado y solo, viviendo en una caverna en las colinas sin nadie que lo cuidara o reparase en las cantidades de cerveza que consumía. A veces la oportunidad de ser feliz no merecía que uno intentara aprovecharla.

Darien contempló su copa. Podía contar sus recuerdos agradables con los dedos de una mano. La felicidad siempre había estado más allá de su alcance. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que no era así. Con el corazón lleno de pena, supo que no podía seguir teniendo a Serena. Cuando amaneciese, se concentraría en dar con los rebeldes y luego la dejaría.

El papa seguramente le concedería una anulación a Serena. La animosidad y el odio que le profesaba aquel hombre bastarían para que disolviese de buena gana un matrimonio que nunca habría debido llegar a celebrarse.

Sí, la pondría en libertad. Era la única cosa decente que un hombre indecente podía hacer.


	14. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! mil gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho. Os dejo 3 capítulos más. Darien es el mayor cabezón en la faz de la Tierra y sentireis ganas de estrangularlo algunas veces. El capítulo 14 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**Capítulo 12 **

A media mañana del día siguiente, Darien ya era dolorosamente consciente de que aquélla podía ser la primera vez en su vida que no consiguiera llevar a cabo la misión que se le había encomendado. Nadie del clan de Serena quería dirigirle la palabra. Cuando iba hacia ellos, apretaban tercamente las mandíbulas y se apresuraban a alejarse. No eran los primeros que lo trataban así, naturalmente. Pero si quería dar con los responsables de los ataques, necesitaría que al menos abrieran la boca en su presencia. Estaba comiendo en la sala con sus hermanos y Andrew cuando les contó los desaires sufridos aquella mañana.

—Bueno —dijo Endimión—, si te acostumbraras a llevar ropa escocesa eso ayudaría bastante. Nadie puede sentirse a gusto cuando tiene delante a un frío caballero inglés.

El comentario de su hermano menor dejó helado a Armando. A diferencia de Mamoru y Endimión, él sabía cuál era la razón por la que Darien no quería llevar ninguna indumentaria escocesa. Con los ojos de la imaginación, vio cómo su padre regresaba de la feria de Kilgarigon trayendo consigo una tela que serviría para hacerles plaids a él y a sus hijos. Endimión todavía llevaba pañales. Su madre había envuelto al pequeño en una porción de plaid verde y negro, mientras que él, Cronos y Mamoru lucían orgullosamente sus plaids a juego con el de su padre.

—Éstos son mis chicos —había anunciado su padre con idéntico orgullo mientras los miraba y les revolvía los cabellos. Armando había sonreído hasta que vio a Darien en un rincón. En su excitación, se habían olvidado completamente de él y, como hacía siempre, Darien marchó hacia las sombras, donde permanecía de pie sin abrir la boca y con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Armando nunca olvidaría la expresión que vio en el rostro de su hermano mayor mientras los observaba. Los jóvenes ojos de Darien estaban llenos de envidia y dolor. Armando se había vuelto hacia su padre.

—¿Papá? ¿Dónde está el plaid de Darien?

Su padre había hecho como si no oyera la pregunta y había seguido jugando con Mamoru y Cronos. Su joven madre se mostró mucho más dura

—La tela de los plaids es para los que tienen auténtica sangre escocesa, Armando. No para los mestizos de _sassenach. _

Aunque viviera eternamente, Armando nunca podría entender la crueldad con la que su madre había tratado a Darien. Ni la completa falta de consideración de su padre. Unas horas después había encontrado a Darien, solo en su habitación. Darien estaba sentado en el centro del suelo con un corte abierto en el brazo, dejando que la sangre fluyera de su herida para caer dentro de un cuenco. Horrorizado, Armando corrió hacia él y cubrió la herida con un paño para que dejara de sangrar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Estoy intentando librarme de la sangre inglesa que corre por mis venas, pero no parece ser distinta de la tuya. —Los ojos de Darien estaban vacíos de toda expresión—. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se vaya cuando no soy capaz de encontrar la diferencia?

Armando le había vendado el brazo, y nunca volvieron a conversar de aquel momento. Pero Armando no había dejado de pensar en él. Miró a Darien, que estaba sentado al lado de Andrew, y volvió a sentirse impresionado por su presencia de ánimo.

—Nunca cubriré mi cuerpo con un plaid —le dijo Darien a Endimión.

—Yo lo haré—se ofreció Andrew alegremente mientras comía—. Qué diablos, si hasta soy rubio._ Armando sonrió, a pesar de que todavía sentía el dolor de aquel recuerdo.

—Me parece que tenemos que adoptar a Andrew como si fuera un Chiba oficial. ¿Qué decís vosotros, hermanos?_ Endimión asintió.

—Creo que merece serlo. ¿Mamoru?

—Asentiría, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza. —Darien resopló.

—Dada la cantidad de cerveza que consumiste anoche, me asombra que todavía puedas mantenerte erguido en la silla.

—¿Cuánto bebiste anoche? —le preguntó Armando, súbitamente preocupado.

—Me quedé a mitad de camino entre demasiado y no lo suficiente._ Armando puso los ojos en blanco. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué tenía que hacer para que Mamoru volviera a ser el que había sido antes de que Kalaberite lo cambiara.

—Volvamos a los rebeldes —dijo Armando, intentando llevar la conversación a un terreno en el que pudiera ayudar—. Si ya no están haciendo incursiones contra las gentes de Artemís, ¿por qué molestarse en ir tras ellos?_ Darien lo miró, burlón.

—Porque podrían volver a empezar de nuevo en cualquier momento.

De pronto un grito de alarma resonó en el exterior. Los hombres corrieron hacia la puerta, con Mamoru maldiciendo debido a su cabeza a cada paso que daba. Endimión abrió la puerta de par en par y vieron a un mensajero inglés que acababa de entrar en el patio montado en un corcel marrón. Darien sacudió la cabeza. A juzgar por las caras de los escoceses que rodeaban al heraldo, resultaba evidente que éste era la única persona cuya llegada los disgustaba todavía más de lo que lo había hecho la suya.

El jinete pareció tranquilizarse un poco en cuanto divisó a Darien y Andrew. Si Darien no hubiese estado tan preocupado por lo que lo había traído hasta allí, el gesto le habría parecido divertido, dado que aquélla era la primera vez en que alguien se sentía aliviado por su presencia. El heraldo desmontó y le trajo un pergamino sellado.

—De mi señor Ranulf, dueño de las tierras de Oxley._ Darien rompió el sello y levó el mensaje. La vista se le fue oscureciendo con cada palabra que leía.

—¿Ha informado de ello a Artemís?

—Sí, milord. Y el rey ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que vendrá aquí para inspeccionar personalmente los daños.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Armando. Darien alzó la mirada y vio a su esposa que llegaba procedente de las cocinas. Esperó a que se hubiera detenido ante él antes de responder a la pregunta de Armando.

—Parece ser que un grupo de hombres del clan Tsukino ha hecho una incursión en las tierras de Oxley. Perdió casi una veintena de vacas y su aldea ardió hasta los cimientos. Sus gentes han perdido todas sus cosechas y ahora no les será nada fácil subsistir durante el invierno. —Miró a Serena con expresión sombría para hacerle comprender la exacta gravedad de la situación—. En un árbol cercano encontraron clavada una nota que decía: «Que los ingleses se vayan de una vez del suelo escocés.» Y estaba firmada, «Los Tsukino». Serena palideció.

—Eso no ha sido obra de Yaten. Él nunca autorizaría una acción semejante.

—Lo sé —dijo Darien sinceramente mientras volvía a doblar el mensaje—. Porque él ya sabe que no le conviene hacer que la ira de Artemís caiga sobre su cabeza._ Miró al mensajero. —Decid a vuestro señor que me ocuparé personalmente del asunto y encontraré al hombre que ha hecho esto._ El heraldo asintió.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Serena.

—Quiero que hagas que todos los varones de tu clan mayores de catorce años se presenten aquí antes de que termine el día. Quiero tener unas palabras con ellos._ Darien no lo hubiera creído posible, pero Serena palideció todavía más.

—No creo que sea lo más sensato. Podrían atacarte._ Armando se envaró.

—Si atacan a mi hermano, nos estarán atacando a nosotros. Házselo saber. Dudo que haya un solo hombre en tu clan que quiera declararles la guerra a los Chiba._ Serena asintió.

—Así lo haré.

Darien siguió con la mirada a su esposa mientras ésta iba a hacer lo que le había pedido. Aquel día llevaba el pelo recogido. Aun así, unos cuantos zarcillos habían escapado de las apretadas trenzas y se curvaban atractivamente alrededor de su rostro. Como tenía por costumbre, llevaba el plaid de su padre y era una visión muy agradable a los ojos mientras cruzaba el patio. Y viendo el suave contoneo que Serena imprimía a sus caderas con cada paso que daba, sintió volver a crecer en su interior el deseo de poseerla.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Armando.

—Tanto como el primer día de primavera después de un largo y crudo invierno._ Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que Darien pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él para contemplarlo con asombro.

—¿Poesía? —Mamoru prorrumpió en carcajadas. Darien le dio un empujón. Aun así, sus hermanos rieron.

—Me parece que Darien se nos ha enamorado —se burló Endimión—. Armando, más vale que traigas un sacerdote para que lo exorcice._ Darien le soltó un gruñido.

—Si va a traer un sacerdote, será para que te administre los últimos sacramentos antes de que te mate._ Las carcajadas de Endimión se volvieron todavía más estrepitosas.

—Oh, venga ya —les dijo Andrew—. No seamos tan crueles con el pobre Darien.

—Gracias, Andrew.

—Después de todo, a mí me ha parecido muy tierno. _Darien gimió mientras todos seguían metiéndose con él.

—¡Tierno! —aulló Armando—. Oh, sí, como un inofensivo cachorrito de león._ Darien volvió a resoplar.

—No soporto oírle decir esas cosas a un hombre que se pasea por ahí luciendo unas faldas._ Sus tres hermanos se pusieron rígidos.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Ya me has oído. —Darien miró a Andrew y sonrió diabólicamente—. Y ahora, respondedme a esta pregunta. Quién es más tierno, ¿el hombre que lleva unos pantalones o los castrados que lucen faldas?_ Sus hermanos se abalanzaron sobre él. Darien se agachó y rodó ágilmente entre sus pies.

—¡Dejádmelo a mí! —rugió Mamoru.

Darien echó a correr antes de que pudieran cogerlo. Serena levantó la vista cuando su esposo entró en el establo detrás de ella. Darien llegó corriendo a tal velocidad que apenas si pudo reconocerlo. Dos segundos después de que hubiera entrado en el establo, Serena vio por qué tenía tanta prisa. Sus hermanos y Andrew le pisaban los talones como un grupo de niños jugando al corre que te pillo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó. Darien se colocó detrás de ella y la interpuso entre él y sus hermanos.

—No es nada —dijo, tratando de aparentar despreocupación y fracasando miserablemente. Los cinco hombres jadeaban a causa del ejercicio. Armando fue el primero en recuperar el aliento.

—Escondiéndote detrás de una mujer, ¿eh? ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un cobardica?_ Serena miró por encima del hombro para ver la expresión retadora en el rostro de Darien.

—No me estoy escondiendo. Es sólo que no quiero hacerte daño. _Mamoru rio con sarcasmo.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que seremos nosotros los que vamos a salir malparados._ Los tres Chiba iniciaron su acometida, pero Serena los detuvo antes de que pudieran llegar hasta su esposo.

—Está herido._ Endimión miró a Darien con los ojos entornados.

—No está ni la mitad de herido de lo que va a estarlo dentro de unos momentos._ Serena extendió los brazos para que los hermanos no pudieran llegar hasta su esposo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?_ Armando se irguió, indignado, y se mostró muy ofendido por su pregunta.

—Nos ha insultado.

—¿Y por eso ahora vais a darle una paliza? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Sí —respondieron ellos al unísono. Serena se pasó la mano por la frente. Tener que vérselas con aquel grupo de atolondrados ya le estaba provocando un principio de jaqueca. Dirigió su mirada hacia Armando.

—Me parece que tú eres jefe de algo, ¿verdad? —Hizo una pausa y chasqueó la lengua—. Oh, sí, se me había olvidado: eres el jefe de un clan muy respetado y temido._ Armando se aclaró la garganta.

—Bravo, cariño —dijo Darien desde detrás de ella—. Cántale las cuarenta.

—Y tú... —Se volvió hacia su esposo—. Eres consejero del rey, ¿verdad? —Sacudió la cabeza, aunque en el fondo su conducta le parecía tan encantadora como refrescante. Darien los miró con expresión malhumorada.

—Han empezado ellos.

—Oh, bueno, entonces ya está todo aclarado. —Chasqueó la lengua y les dirigió una mirada de reprobación—. Ahora, niños, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Qué os parece si los cinco sois buenos chicos y vais a disfrutar de vuestra comida?

—Mi estómago vota por la comida—dijo Andrew, dando un paso adelante y mirándola de una manera que le recordó a un niño pequeño cuando intenta hacerse perdonar sus travesuras—. Por cierto, quiero que conste en acta que yo no he tomado parte en esto. Sólo he sido un observador inocente._ Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de ello, Andrew, gracias. —Él asintió y se fue.

Los Chiba lo siguieron de mala gana, pero no pararon de lanzar miradas por encima del hombro mientras se iban, para ver si Darien los seguía. Sin duda tenían intención de reanudar el ajuste de cuentas en cuanto se les presentara la primera ocasión. Darien se disponía a irse cuando Serena lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Luego alzó el brazo y le pasó la mano por los cabellos despeinados.

—Sabes, me parece que me gusta este lado bromista tuyo._ Vio cómo una sombra descendía inmediatamente sobre los ojos de Darien. Éste se apartó, pero no llegó a ir muy lejos.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —le preguntó ella—. Sé que no volviste a la cama.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Por qué?_ Él se encogió de hombros. Serena fue hacia él, queriendo que volviera a abrirle su corazón tal como había hecho la noche anterior.

—Darien, ¿por qué tienes que huir de mí? Pensaba que ya habíamos resuelto una parte de eso anoche.

Él tragó saliva al ver la pena que había en sus ojos. Ardía en deseos de extender las manos hacia ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que los dos quedaran ciegos de placer. Quería volver a sentirse dentro de ella y pasar el resto de la eternidad abrazándola... y sin embargo no se atrevía a hacerlo. Aquella mañana había comprendido hasta dónde llegaba el odio que el clan de Serena sentía por él. Nunca lo aceptarían y él nunca podría pedirle a ella que los dejara. Eran su familia, y aunque ella pudiera decirle que él también formaba parte de su familia, Darien no la creía. Apenas lo conocía.

Serena llevaba toda la vida cuidando de su clan y siendo cuidada por sus gentes. Su clan y ella estaban unidos por un vínculo que él se negaba a romper. Lo que había entre ellos dos... No se parecía a nada de cuanto él hubiera experimentado jamás, pero en realidad eso no significaba gran cosa para un hombre que rara vez había tenido nada. Lo que sentía por ella era simplemente deseo. Mezquino y sórdido. Eso era lo único que había, porque él era incapaz de nada mejor y lo sabía.

—Será mejor que vuelva con mis hermanos._ Serena suspiró melancólicamente mientras lo veía partir. Su esposo no se había molestado en responderle.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese _sassenach _te ponga las manos encima?_ Serena dejó escapar una exclamación alarmada cuando oyó hablar a Haruka desde lo alto del henil. Alzó la mirada, tratando de verlo a través de las junturas entre los tablones de madera, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba, Haruka Tsukino?

Oyó una suave risita juvenil a la que siguió el chistido con el que Haruka hizo callar a la muchacha. Serena se puso roja cuando pensó en lo que les habrían oído decir aquellos dos y en lo que habrían estado haciendo allí arriba. Haruka saltó al suelo. Arreglándose el plaid, fue hacia ella.

—Tienes que mandarlo de regreso a Inglaterra, que es donde debería estar._ Serena alzó los ojos hacia el techo, donde la muchacha seguía escondida pero evidentemente no tendría ninguna dificultad para oír lo que decían.

—No pienso discutir este tema contigo, y mucho menos aquí. —Haruka la agarró del brazo y la obligó a salir del establo.

—Es un tema del que se habla mucho en el clan. Si no envías a su casa a ese _sassenach, _hay quienes se encargarán de hacerlo por ti. Y llegará a la corte de Artemís cortado en pedazos._ Serena se liberó el brazo.

—¿Quién está diciendo eso?

—Tú ya sabes quién lo dice.

—En ese caso, más vale que le digas a tu Incursor que deje en paz a mi esposo. Si vuelven a hacerle daño, no descansaré hasta que el último de los rebeldes haya caído prisionero._ Él se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Serías capaz de volverle la espalda a tu propio hermano para ayudar a un _sassenach? _

—No quiero tener que hacerlo, pero no consentiré que le hagan daño. Ahora dime quién le disparó esa flecha ayer._ Él sacó la mandíbula en un gesto desafiante, y por la luz que había en sus ojos Serena supo que su hermano conocía la respuesta pero moriría antes que decírselo.

—Sólo era una advertencia. La próxima vez apuntarán a su corazón y no fallarán el blanco._ Serena hizo desaparecer la ira de su tono y trató de apelar a él de una manera más calmada. Su hermano era lo que más quería en el mundo, y lo último que deseaba era ver cómo le hacían daño por una causa tan insensata.

—Haruka, por favor. ¿Por qué tienes que tomar parte en esto? Si me das los nombres de los que están involucrados, te juro que no los entregaré, pero tengo que hablar con ellos. Necesitamos que haya paz.

—¿Paz? Nuestro padre se revolvería en su tumba si te oyera decir eso. Él odiaba a los ingleses, y si te comportaras como debería hacerlo una hija suya nunca permitirías que ese hombre se acostara contigo. Y mucho menos se lo rogarías..._ Por primera vez en su vida Serena quiso abofetear a su hermano. El impulso fue tan intenso que sintió un repentino picor en la palma.

—Dame el nombre del Incursor.

—¿O qué? —se burló él—. ¿Le dirás a tu adorado esposo _sassenach _que soy uno de los que participan en las incursiones?_ Serena se quedó atónita sólo de pensarlo.

—Yo nunca te traicionaría.

—Y más vale que no lo hagas._ La fría furia que vio en los ojos de su hermano la asustó. Serena nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Me estás amenazando?_ La mirada de su hermano se dulcificó un poco.

—Yo nunca te haría daño; sin embargo, no los traicionaré. Si tu esposo llega a descubrir que soy uno de los rebeldes, me hará torturar para que le dé el resto de los nombres. ¿Estás dispuesta a ver cómo me ejecutan?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces líbrate de él._ El muchacho podía ser insufriblemente terco. Y egoísta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a encararse con ella y presentarle semejantes exigencias? Pero ya iba siendo hora de que le hiciera saber cuál era su postura en aquel asunto.

—Soy su esposa. Si se va, yo también tengo que irme.

—Entonces deja que lo matemos._ Serena lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. Su hermano se negaba a razonar.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? Y no me mientas, Haruka._ Él se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—¿Tienes idea del número de hombres a los que ha matado? Samuel dijo que había oído cómo los caballeros ingleses maldecían su nombre y relataban los horrores que ese hombre ha infligido a otros. Dijo que todos sabían que tu esposo le había cortado el cuello a más de un hombre mientras dormía. Matarlo sería un acto de justicia.

—No creo que eso sea justicia—murmuró ella—. Los hombres desesperados hacen cosas desesperadas. Tú conoces tan bien como yo el dicho de nuestro padre. Mi esposo hizo lo que hizo para sobrevivir, y no lo culpo por haber obrado así. Darien era un muchacho y estaba asustado.

—Era un muchacho asustado que les ha costado la vida a muchos hombres.

Al ver la implacable facilidad con que su hermano juzgaba a los demás Serena se preguntó cuándo había cambiado. El Haruka que recordaba era un muchacho encantador que sabía reírse de las cosas y nunca le guardaba rencor a nadie. Pero aquel hombre a medio crecer que tenía delante era como un desconocido para ella.

—Darien cometió errores —insistió.

—Perpetró crímenes y debería pagar por ellos.

—Tú no eres su juez._ Haruka la miró fijamente.

—¿Tanto tiempo has estado viviendo con los ingleses que supieron nublarte la mente y se ganaron tu corazón?

—Ya sabes que no.

—¿Lo sé?_ Dios, el muchacho la estaba sacando de quicio. Si Serena no se iba pronto de allí ambos dirían cosas que luego lamentarían.

—Eres un egoísta, Haruka. Tienes que crecer un poco, muchacho, y aprender que a veces debemos llegar a un compromiso por el bienestar de otras personas.

—¿Compromiso? Mi padre dio su vida intentando derrotar a ese enemigo con el que ahora tú dices querer aliarte.

—Haruka, por favor. Sé razonable. El mundo en el que vivimos ahora es distinto. Tenemos que...

—Firma la paz con ese enemigo, si tal es tu deseo. —La miró con disgusto—. Pero yo sé que tengo razón, y cuando muera y vuelva a ver a mi padre sé que podré mirarlo a los ojos con la conciencia limpia. Ahora dime si tú podrás hacer lo mismo._ Serena se sintió desfallecer ante sus palabras.

—Pues claro que podré._ Él rio despectivamente.

—Entonces espero que puedas vivir a gusto con las mentiras que te cuentas a ti misma—dijo, y se fue.

—¡Diles a tus amigos rebeldes que estén aquí esta noche! —le gritó Serena mientras lo veía alejarse—. Mi esposo quiere tener unas palabras con todos los hombres del clan._ Haruka se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella para sonreírle con malicia.

—Oh, puedes estar segura de que se lo diré. Es un encuentro que no me perdería por nada del mundo.

Serena sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Haruka? El muchacho era un insensato al seguir de esa manera los pasos de los demás. Pero después de todo, él siempre había sido así. Siempre dejaba que los demás lo embarcaran en sus travesuras. Lo único que podía hacer ella era esperar que ahora no terminaran llevándolo a la tumba.

Darien se retiró a sus aposentos ya muy avanzada la tarde. No les habló a sus hermanos del dolor que sentía en el hombro o del hecho de que la noche anterior no había dormido. De un modo muy parecido a como hizo Mamoru, había pasado la noche en la sala. Descubrir que la habitación se hallaba vacía de la vivaz presencia de su esposa hizo que exhalara un suspiro de alivio. Quería pasar un rato a solas sin nada que le nublara la mente.

Después de haberse quitado la ropa, se metió en la cama. Tenía que echar una breve cabezada antes de acudir a su reunión con los hombres del clan de Serena. Y por alguna perversa razón, de hecho estaba impaciente por acudir a ella. Pero necesitaría tener la cabeza muy clara y la mente alerta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones en una larga espiración llena de cansancio. Para gran consternación suya, la puerta se abrió. Darien se quedó inmóvil, tensando los músculos para entrar en acción en caso de que el intruso resultara ser un enemigo.

No lo era. Oyó los ligeros pasos de Serena mientras ella cruzaba la habitación sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Sin abrió los ojos una rendija para verla dejar su colada sobre un pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Serena vio las ropas de Darien dobladas en el suelo allí donde las había dejado antes de acostarse. La mirada de Serena fue a lo largo del suelo y luego subió hacia la cama donde yacía él. Darien no se movió. Por alguna razón, no quería que ella supiera que la observaba.

Una sonrisa llena de ternura curvó los labios de Serena cuando su mirada se posó en él. Cerró los postigos con mucho sigilo para oscurecer la habitación y luego fue silenciosamente hacia la cama. Se detuvo junto a él y Darien sintió en la frente el suave frescor de su delicada mano.

—Tienes fiebre—susurró Serena—. ¿Quieres que mande llamar a un médico?

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba despierto?

—No has movido ni un músculo cuando me acerqué. Si hubieras estado dormido, ahora ya me tendrías inmovilizada en el suelo. Sus palabras lo hirieron en lo más vivo.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Sere._ Ella sonrió y le apartó los cabellos de la frente humedecida por el sudor.

—Ya lo sé, Darien. ¿Quieres que haga venir a una sanadora? —Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Me basta con descansar un rato.

Serena pasó la mano por los suaves cabellos de su esposo. Casi parecía un muchacho, acostado allí con las mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre. Volvió la mirada hacia la herida en su hombro. No había ninguna señal de infección. La herida parecía estar curando bien, pero con todo su fiebre la preocupaba.

—He convocado a todos los hombres —dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias.

La mano de Serena bajó por el cuello de él y luego siguió descendiendo a lo largo del brazo hasta llegar a la suya. Tomándola entre sus dedos, contempló las cicatrices que marcaban la carne de su esposo. Su mano era velluda y masculina. Fuerte. Capaz. Y mientras la sostenía, recordó la sensación de las manos de él sobre su cuerpo la noche anterior. El modo en que sus manos podían reconfortarla y protegerla al mismo tiempo. Puso la otra mano alrededor de la suya y se la apretó, con la esperanza de que tendría muchas tardes como aquélla en las que podría pasar un momento de tranquilidad junto a él.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó.

La mirada de Darien fue hacia donde ella jugueteaba con su mano. La palidez de su suave y delicada piel creaba un agudo contraste con la suya, tan oscura y curtida. En comparación la mano de ella era tan diminuta, tan esbelta y primorosa. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía conmoverlo tan profundamente? Aquellas manos no hubieran debido tener poder sobre él, y sin embargo hacían que se sintiera arder por dentro y le proporcionaban un consuelo inefable. Sacudió la cabeza. Serena se llevó su mano a los labios y le besó los nudillos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Darien cobrara vida con un súbito rugido para exigir que se le permitiera disfrutar del de ella.

—Me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste.

Se levantó, se inclinó sobre él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Darien saboreó la sensación de los labios de Serena sobre su piel. Y tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no acostarla en la cama con él y hacerle el amor. En lugar de eso, dejó que la bondad de su esposa fuera filtrándose en su interior. El calor de los labios de Serena acarició los bordes desgarrados de un corazón que apenas estaba empezando a latir. La oyó salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Invadido por la pena, cerró la mano sobre la piel que lo cubría y la apretó ferozmente.

¿Porqué le habían dado a Serena, cuando hasta los santos del cielo sabían que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran llegar a tener una vida juntos? Pero entonces, lo supo. Artemís quería la paz y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por ella. Aunque Darien fingiese lo contrario, sabía cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que existía entre ellos. En última instancia, él sólo era un peón en las manos de Artemís. No era más que un sirviente, y si alguna vez dejaba de serle útil al rey su vida ya no valdría nada.

Serena estaba de pie en los escalones del castillo mientras los hombres de su clan iban congregándose a su alrededor. Había hecho que sus sirvientes les preparasen comida y bebida con la esperanza de que eso los apaciguara un poco. Su esfuerzo no había servido de nada y eso no la sorprendía en absoluto. El aire hervía de hostilidad a su alrededor. Todos sabían que algo tenía que ir bastante mal para que los hubiesen convocado allí. Lo único que no sabían era en qué consistía exactamente ese algo.

—Serena, querida.

Se volvió al oír la voz de Diamante. Unos centímetros más alto que ella, Diamante tenía los ojos de un intenso color violeta y el cabello de un rubio platino. La sonrisa siempre acudía con facilidad a sus labios, y trataba a la gente con una afable franqueza que Serena encontraba muy reconfortante.

Antes de que fuera capturada por Artemís, Diamante le había pedido permiso a Yaten para cortejarla. Aunque ambos tenían mucho en común y compartían temperamentos similares, Serena nunca había sentido ninguna inclinación romántica hacia él. Para ella Diamante era como un hermano mayor. Le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, si bien un poco fría.

—Diamante, ¿cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor ahora que sé que te encuentras bien. No tienes ni idea de la de veces que le pedí a tu tío que nos permitiera ir a Londres para reclamarte. Pero él no quería ni oír hablar de ello.

Serena no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante el tono implícito en su voz y el extraño brillo de su mirada. Diamante escondía algo en aquella declaración que acababa de hacerle con tanta naturalidad. ¿Podía ser que fuera el líder de los rebeldes? Al igual que el padre de Serena, Diamante odiaba con vehemencia todo lo inglés y tenía el porte de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Era posible, sí. Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que él y Haruka eran amigos. De pronto se hizo el silencio en la multitud. Serena frunció el ceño y se volvió para ver a su esposo de pie en la entrada del castillo.

Los cabellos negros de Darien caían sobre sus orejas y no se diferenciaban de la negrura de su sobreveste y su cota de malla inglesas. Alto y orgulloso, permanecía inmóvil con una mano recubierta por el guantelete posada sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Aquellos penetrantes ojos zafiros que podían llenar con tan profundas emociones el corazón de Serena cuando la miraban abarcaron toda la escena con un solo vistazo, y el aura de poderío y mortífera agilidad que emanaba de él era tan intensa que se sintió estremecer.

Bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta de que se encontraban ante un hombre dotado de una gran autoridad, y capaz de ver más allá de lo que había ante él. Y los hombres que había alrededor de Serena reaccionaron con la nerviosa agitación de depredadores conscientes de que su liderazgo y su territorio estaban siendo amenazados por la presencia de aquel hombre.

—Por todos los diablos, ¿qué está haciendo aquí ese _sassenach? _Serena no habría sabido decir a quién pertenecía la voz, pero todos a su alrededor coreaban sus palabras.

El miedo a lo que pudieran hacer los hombres de su clan hizo que el corazón empezara a latirle con más fuerza. La mayoría de ellos todavía no sabía que se había casado con Darien, y se preguntó por qué Yaten no estaba allí para ayudar.

Los insultos fueron creciendo mientras Darien guardaba silencio e iba midiendo con la mirada a un hombre tras otro. Verlo llenó de inquietud a Serena, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo su esposo. Darien estaba tomando nota mental de cada hombre, de sus palabras y el modo en que se comportaba. Aquél era el Darien que aconsejaba al rey, el caballero al que nadie había derrotado en combate. Y cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí observándolos, mientras ellos lo insultaban, más se enfurecían los hombres del clan ante su estoico silencio.

—¿Dónde está el Tsukino? —le gritó uno de los hombres—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?_ Como una marea embravecida, los hombres se preparaban para atacar a Darien, quien no parecía sentirse nada preocupado por su ira o su animosidad. Llena de terror, Serena se recogió las faldas y corrió a reunirse con su esposo.

—¡Por favor! —dijo, alzando la voz al tiempo que levantaba las manos para hacerlos callar. Cuando sus voces hubieron quedado reducidas a un murmullo, volvió a hablar.

—La mayoría de vosotros todavía no sabe que ahora estoy casada. —Le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposo y tomó su brazo en el suyo—. Darien..._ Diamante soltó un juramento. Con los ojos echando chispas, subió los escalones para encararse con ella.

—Dime que no es cierto, Sere. ¿Por qué ibas a querer servirle de ramera a...?

Darien se movió tan deprisa que Serena ni siquiera pudo ver el movimiento de su brazo. Hacía tan sólo un momento Diamante había estado insultándola, y al instante siguiente Darien lo tenía agarrado por el cuello. Diamante utilizó ambas manos para intentar soltarse de la presa con que lo sujetaba Darien, pero no le sirvió de nada. Darien lo miró con toda la ira del infierno ardiendo en su rostro, y cuando habló su tono fue bajo y letal.

—Vuelve a insultar a mi esposa o atrévete aunque sólo sea a alzar los ojos hacia ella, y te arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros. ¿Lo has entendido?_ Diamante asintió. Darien lo soltó.

Diamante tosió y se frotó la garganta. Miró a Darien con ojos llenos de odio, pero tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para no abrir la boca. Darien miró a los hombres del clan de Serena.

—En cuanto al resto de vosotros, he sido enviado aquí por el rey Artemís para asegurarme de que nadie vuelve a hacer incursiones contra los ingleses que viven en los pueblos cercanos y sus alrededores. —Centró la mirada en Diamante—. No sé quiénes son los rebeldes, pero lo averiguaré y los responsables de esos actos serán castigados._ Un coro de insultos y risas burlonas respondió a sus palabras.

—¿Por qué deberíamos temerte?_ Serena no estuvo segura de quién había hablado. Darien sonrió taimadamente mientras bajaba de los peldaños sin apresurarse y echaba a andar entre los hombres del clan. Serena contuvo la respiración, temerosa de lo que éstos pudieran hacer.

—Dejad que os cuente una pequeña historia —dijo Darien mientras iba mirándolos uno por uno—.Había una vez un chico que todavía no era lo bastante mayor para afeitarse._ Se detuvo ante Haruka. —Apaleado. _Luego volvió la mirada hacia Kelvin, uno de los primos de Serena. —Desnudo. —Siguió andando entre ellos mientras hablaba—. El chico fue enviado al gran desierto con una pequeña daga como única protección._ Darien volvió a subir de un salto a los escalones al lado de Serena y se encaró con Diamante. Lo que dijo a continuación hizo que Serena sintiera que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. —He matado cobras con las manos desnudas y he sobrevivido a condiciones tan horrendas que ni siquiera el mismísimo infierno me asusta._ Paseó la mirada por la multitud. —Si alguno de vosotros piensa aunque sólo sea por un instante que todavía me queda un poco de alma y que eso me impedirá mataros, está lamentablemente equivocado. Si alguno de vosotros piensa que puede llegar a matarme —continuó—, entonces le digo que lo intente. Pero aseguraos de que antes habéis hecho una buena confesión, porque os prometo que será el último error que cometáis en esta vida._ Clavó la mirada en Haruka. —No habrá más incursiones. Darien giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a entrar en el castillo.

Apenas había llegado a dar un paso cuando uno de los hombres le tiró un repollo. Desenvainando su espada al tiempo que se volvía, Darien partió el repollo cuando todavía estaba en el aire. Las dos mitades cayeron inofensivamente al suelo. Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Esta vez, Darien vio conmoción y miedo en los rostros de la multitud mientras los hombres comprendían hasta dónde llegaban sus habilidades de combatiente. Envainó la espada.

—Nunca me ataquéis por detrás.

Los barrió con una última mirada amenazadora, y luego entró en el castillo. Serena vio la reserva en los rostros de los hombres mientras se reunían para discutir lo que acababa de ocurrir y cómo iban a vérselas con Darien. Diamante le dirigió un fruncimiento de labio y no dijo nada mientras acudía a reunirse con los hombres en el patio. Serena corrió en pos de su esposo.

Lo encontró a solas en la gran sala, apoyándose con ambos brazos en la mesa del señor del castillo. La rigidez de su espalda le recordó a un lobo enfurecido. Fue cautelosamente hacia él, pero no porque le tuviera miedo. Sabía que cuando estaba de aquel humor podía enfadarse por cualquier cosa. Aun así, no creía que Darien fuera a volver su ira contra ella.

—Eso ha sido asombroso —jadeó ella—. ¿Cómo supiste lo del repollo?

—La gente siempre actúa de una manera predecible. —Se apartó de la mesa y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla con el ceño fruncido—. Excepto tú. A ti no consigo entenderte._ Ella sonrió

—Me parece que podría llegar a tomármelo como un halago. _Él se frotó el hombro herido y apartó la mirada.

—Ahora mismo estarán ahí fuera intentando decidir si deberían matarme u obedecer la orden que les he dado. Diamante y algunos de los demás estarán diciendo que se me debería dar muerte mientras duermo. Él iba a casarse contigo, ¿verdad?_ La rapidez con que había cambiado de tema y lo agudo de sus percepciones la llenaron de sorpresa.

—Él pensaba que sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Por el modo en que te miraba.

—¿Qué más has descubierto?

—Conozco de vista a al menos una veintena de los rebeldes, y mañana sabré cuáles son sus nombres.

Serena estaba atónita. Su tío, que conocía a aquellos hombres desde hacía años, todavía tenía que descubrir a alguno de los rebeldes, y además ignoraba que su propio sobrino era uno de ellos. ¿Y sin embargo unos cuantos minutos le habían bastado a Darien para hacer lo que acababa de afirmar? Era inconcebible.

—Sí. Diamante está con ellos, no cabe duda.

—¿Crees que es el que los dirige?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene lo que hace falta para eso.

—Pero te plantó cara. Y sé que los demás sienten un gran respeto por él.

—Me plantó cara únicamente debido a ti.

Darien extendió la mano para acariciar el mechón que se había salido de su sitio y le caía sobre la mejilla. La suavidad de la piel de Serena era inmensamente reconfortante, y sin embargo el corazón se le llenaba de pena ante lo que sospechaba.

Había visto la mirada que Diamante le lanzó al hermano de Serena cuando ésta habló. Había visto la expresión en los ojos de su hermano y la manera en que Haruka había mirado de soslayo a unos cuantos hombres. Haruka estaba involucrado en aquello. Y lo que era todavía peor: Darien sospechaba que su hermano podía ser el líder de los rebeldes. Sí, ahora que pensaba en ello, estaba casi seguro. Tenía que haber sido cosa del destino que lo hubieran enviado allí para matar al hermano de la única mujer que le había importado jamás. Era justo el tipo de torcida ironía que la vida se complacía en depararle una y otra vez. El que Darien se convirtiera en responsable de que perdiera a su hermano destruiría a Serena. Nunca dejaría de odiarlo por eso.

Quizá fuese lo mejor para ella. Si lo odiaba, entonces buscaría de buena gana la anulación de su matrimonio. No querría seguir casada con el hombre que había destruido a su hermano.

«No tienes por qué matarlo...»

Era cierto. Podía limitarse a entregárselo a Artemís. Darien sintió que se le hacía un nudo en las entrañas sólo de pensarlo. Si enviaba a Haruka a Inglaterra... Imágenes de su infancia acudieron a su memoria para volver a torturarlo.

«Sucio mocoso escocés. No eres digno ni de lamerme las botas.» Todavía podía sentir los golpes que había recibido, no sólo de manos de Zoycite, sino de todos los ingleses que habían odiado su sangre escocesa.

¿Podía condenar a otro muchacho a una vida semejante? No. Matarlo sería mucho más caritativo para con Haruka que dejarlo abandonado a semejante destino. Miró a Serena, tratando de grabarse su rostro en la memoria. Si pudiera tener algún deseo, sería el de amarla. Mantenerla a salvo de todo mal. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Si no entregaba a Haruka o le daba muerte, Artemís aniquilaría a todo el clan de Serena, y a ella en el proceso.

Como había ocurrido otras tantas veces en la vida de Darien, sus manos estaban atadas. Aquello era algo que tenía que hacer. No había manera de evitarlo.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Darien no se presentó a cenar con ellos aquella noche, y tan pronto como la cena hubo terminado Serena fue en busca de su esposo. Andrew le sugirió que probara en los parapetos del castillo, y aunque parecía un sitio improbable, Serena fue allí de todas maneras.

Tal como había predicho Andrew, encontró a Darien sentado a solas entre dos almenas. La espalda apoyada en un muro de piedra y el pie hincado en el muro de enfrente, contemplaba la noche con la pierna izquierda colgando peligrosamente sobre el borde.

—¿Pensando en saltar? —le preguntó ella.

—Si lo hiciera te convertiría en una viuda muy rica. —La miró por encima del hombro—. Qué, ¿te animas a empujarme?

Había algo en su tono que hizo que Serena se preguntara si se trataba de un comentario jocoso o de una sincera prueba para descubrir si ella haría lo que le sugería. Se detuvo junto a la pierna de Darien y lo riñó con la mirada.

—No, prefiero tenerte rondando por aquí. Pero esta noche has optado por no estar presente, ¿verdad? Has vuelto a esconderte. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué estás aquí?

—Quería un poco de aire fresco.

—Pero ¿aquí arriba?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta estar aquí arriba. Habitualmente la gente no viene a molestarme.

—¿Te estoy molestando? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo con una ceja burlonamente enarcada.

—No —dijo él, para gran sorpresa de Serena. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura mientras la contemplaba, lo que suponía una vasta mejora sobre su mirada normalmente vacía.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Darien era una visión magnífica bajo la luz de la luna llena. Su intensa claridad le permitía ver sus facciones. Había algo muy masculino en su manera de estar sentado allí arriba, prácticamente a horcajadas sobre el muro. Se lo veía relajado y a gusto, y sin embargo Serena sabía que podía entrar en acción como un león hambriento ante la menor provocación. Un poco estremecida por la intensidad de su presencia, extendió la mano y le tocó la rodilla.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Intento adivinar dónde atacarán los rebeldes la próxima vez.

—¿No crees que esta noche has conseguido que decidan dejar de actuar?

—¿Lo crees tú?

—No —respondió ella honestamente.

El Incursor nunca había dejado de actuar cuando Yaten se lo había pedido públicamente. Y Serena suponía que el Incursor, siendo como era alguien de su clan, sentía un gran aprecio por Yaten. Por consiguiente, costaba bastante imaginar que fuera a cesar en sus actividades por Darien, al que sin duda odiaba. Darien cruzó las manos sobre la firme lisura de su estómago mientras estudiaba el rostro de Serena.

—Estoy seguro de que esta noche todos los rebeldes están reunidos discutiendo sus planes. ¿Haruka estuvo presente durante la cena?_ El corazón de Serena dejó de latir ante aquella pregunta. ¿Sospecharía su esposo que...?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No se quedó hasta el final, sin embargo._ Serena sintió que el miedo hacía presa en ella. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar él con aquellas preguntas? No estaba muy segura de querer averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?_ Él señaló el patio y Serena vio una sombra que iba hacia el castillo.

—Haruka fue a ver a Diamante hace un rato.

—Son viejos amigos._ La mirada de Darien volvió a posarse en ella y sus ojos parecieron taladrarla, haciendo que Serena se sintiera todavía más asustada.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa de pronto?

—¿Nerviosa?

—Sí. Tienes la misma expresión que el día en que me encontré contigo en la escalera de la torreta cuando intentabas escapar. —¡Por los pelos de los pies del diablo, había momentos en los que podía llegar a ser increíblemente perceptivo! No era de extrañar que Artemís valorase tanto sus servicios. Si no fuese porque ya empezaba a conocerlo un poco, habría jurado que Darien tenía el don de la clarividencia.

—¿Cómo puedes leer en las personas con tanta facilidad?

—Cuando era un muchacho, eso me permitía saber si mis dueños iban a dejar que me aproximara a ellos sin que me ocurriese nada o me encontraría buscando mis dientes entre los arbustos porque no querían tenerme cerca de ellos en ese momento. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

Serena contempló cómo su hermano iba hacia la fortaleza. Tenían sus diferencias, cierto, pero ella nunca lo traicionaría. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de la vez en que lo vio volver a caballo después de una incursión. Yaten lo mataría si supiese que Haruka acompañaba a los rebeldes en sus salidas.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga un poco más fácil? —le preguntó Darien—. Si temes decirme que Haruka está con los rebeldes, eso ya lo sé._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Por el modo en que se comportó antes. Te dije que los conocía por sus caras, y él es uno de los que conozco por el nombre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó ella, cada vez más atónita ante sus habilidades.

—No puedes esconderte del diablo._ Ella se puso las manos en las caderas al tiempo que lo miraba con expresión malhumorada.

—Ya te lo dije en Londres: tú no eres el diablo.

—Eres la única persona que piensa así._ Dios, aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio.

—Si fueras el diablo, ahora estarías allí abajo arrestando a Haruka. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque estoy esperando a que me revele la identidad del Incursor.

Eso hizo que la ira que había estado sintiendo Serena se disipara de golpe. Tenía que salvar a Haruka. No podía quedarse cruzada de brazos y ver cómo colgaban a su hermano. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, fuera lo que fuese.

—Si consigo que Haruka me diga quién es el Incursor, ¿dejarás que siga en libertad?_ Darien parpadeó y luego apartó la mirada.

—Él nunca te dirá eso.

—Creo que podría llegar a hacerlo. Tienes que entender a Haruka. Desde que murió mi padre se siente como perdido. Él y mi padre estaban muy unidos, y Haruka se encontraba allí el día en que mi padre murió. Algo murió también dentro de él en ese momento, y ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

—Quieres mucho a Haruka._ Serena asintió, queriendo que él supiera lo mucho que Haruka significaba para ella.

—Haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano. —Él guardó silencio.

Serena observó a Darien durante varios minutos mientras intentaba encontrar alguna manera de resolver aquel terrible dilema. Al igual que Yaten, ella sabía que el Incursor tenía que ser detenido antes de que empezara una guerra entre su clan y los ingleses. Aunque el clan de los Tsukino tenía unas dimensiones respetables, distaba mucho de ser lo bastante grande para poder hacerle la guerra a un país entero, y con las cosas tal como estaban en Escocia, Serena no sabía si su primo Zafiro los ayudaría o no. En tanto que rey de Escocia, Zafiro tenía sus propios problemas.

Haruka le había dicho que los rebeldes creían que podrían convencer a otros clanes de que se les unieran contra Inglaterra, pero Serena no compartía la ilusión de su hermano. Si no ayudaba a Darien a detener a los rebeldes, todos ellos serían ahorcados para servir de ejemplo a quienes se atrevieran a pensar en oponerse al rey inglés. Si el Incursor tenía que ser sacrificado por la paz, estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio para proteger a todos los demás.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el Incursor? —le preguntó a Darien.

—Estoy casi completamente seguro de que ya lo sé._ La impasibilidad con la que había hablado dejó boquiabierta a Serena.

—¿Porqué no has actuado, entonces?

—Quiero pruebas._ Eso hizo que ella le sonriera cariñosamente.

—Eres un hombre bueno. La mayoría de los hombres ya estarían saltando a una conclusión y se dispondrían a actuar guiados por ella._ La mirada abrasadora de él se clavó en sus pupilas.

—No soy bueno, Sere. No te engañes nunca en esa cuestión. Es sólo que he padecido suficientes injusticias en mi vida y no tengo ninguna prisa por infligírselas a nadie. —Ella vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula— Pero cuando tenga pruebas de la identidad de ese Incursor, Sere, me ocuparé de que sea castigado por lo que ha hecho.

—No esperaba menos que eso._ Sus palabras parecieron dejarlo asombrado.

—¿No estás enfadada?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensar que uno de los hombres de mi clan va a ser castigado me llena de pena, pero no estoy enfadada. Mi padre me enseñó a creer que el honor nos impone una serie de obligaciones para con nuestras gentes. Yo le soy leal a mi clan y tú le eres leal a Artemís. No podemos dejarnos dominar por nuestras emociones. Comprendo que mi deber siempre tiene que estar antes que todo lo demás. El Incursor ha tomado sus propias decisiones con respecto a aquello en lo que cree. Yo preferiría que los rebeldes dejaran las armas y se unieran a nosotros en la paz, pero si se niegan a hacerlo entonces no te culparé porque cumplas tu juramento.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido. El discurso de Serena lo había dejado atónito, y también estaba un poco furioso. Sus emociones eran muy intensas y sin embargo no conseguía encontrarles ningún sentido.

—¿Cómo puedes no odiarme?_ Esta vez, el horror absoluto que vio aparecer en los celestes ojos de Serena no podía ser malinterpretado.

—Dios mío, Darien, ¿tan acostumbrado estás al odio que no puedes aceptar el hecho de que alguien, cualquiera, puede pensar que tú le importas mucho?_ Darien ocultó el dolor que lo desgarró por dentro en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras.

—¿Ves estas manos? —preguntó al tiempo que las alzaba ante ella.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes que han estrangulado hombres? Han clavado dagas en sus corazones, espadas en sus cuerpos. Son las manos de un auténtico asesino._ Ella tomó su mano derecha en las suyas y lo miró con una compasión que lo dejó sin aliento.

—También han impartido justicia. Han sabido consolarnos tanto a mí como a Samuel. Han protegido a Andrew y Nicolás._ ¿Qué haría falta para que ella llegara a verlo tal como era en realidad? Sin no conseguía entender la resuelta negativa de Serena a ver la verdad.

—Soy un monstruo

—Eres un hombre, Darien. Pura y simplemente eso._ Él quería creerla, pero le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para poder ver los rostros de los hombres a los que había matado y sentir toda la culpa y el dolor de su pasado. No se merecía la bondad de Serena.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó.

—Quiero que seas mi esposo. Quiero que estés conmigo y seas el padre de mis hijos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Debido a un estúpido juramento hecho ante un hombre al que Artemís sobornó?

—No. Por lo que siento cuando miro dentro de esos ojos tan azules que tienes. Por cómo se me acelera el pulso cuando pienso en ti._ Darien sacudió la cabeza. No quería el hogar del que hablaba ella, y pensar en hijos...

—Nunca volveré a ser propiedad de nadie, milady. Mi vida es mía y no os debo nada, como tampoco se lo debo a Artemís ni a ninguna otra persona._ Serena le soltó la mano mientras las palabras la golpeaban como otros tantos puñetazos. Fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué él no lucía ningún emblema en su escudo ni en su sobreveste. Nada lo poseía y él no poseía nada.

—No quiero ser tu dueña, Daien. Quiero compartir tu vida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres compartir? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte._ Una súbita oleada de irritación hizo presa en Serena. Dios, qué terco podía llegar a ser. De pronto se hartó de intentar que entendiera cómo pensaba ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Mientras sigas sintiendo eso, harás bien en obrar así. Adelante, resérvate para ti mismo. Quédate aquí arriba meditando a solas en la oscuridad como si fueras una criatura maligna que recorre los parapetos durante la noche, dándole un susto de muerte a todo el que se cruza en su camino. Revuélcate en tu soledad y en la idea de que estás más allá de todo posible amor. Desdéñame y desdeña mis sentimientos. Pero hay una cosa que debes saber: mientras persistas en este rebajarte a ti mismo, estarás haciendo realidad todas esas dudas que tienes. Nadie será capaz de quererte jamás a menos que te abras a los demás.

Sus palabras resonaron en los oídos de Darien mientras la veía dejar el parapeto.

Amor. Hasta la misma palabra le parecía risible. El amor era una emoción que no le era de ninguna utilidad. Su búsqueda había llevado a la muerte a muchos hombres. No había más que ver a su hermano Cronos. E incluso Mamoru. Por mucho que el cuerpo de Mamoru todavía estuviera presente entre ellos, su corazón y su alma se habían ido. El amor se los había arrancado del cuerpo. Darien era un caballero acostumbrado a la acción. Siendo un hombre encerrado en sí mismo, no necesitaba a nadie. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Serena intentó no dejarse vencer por la desesperación que amenazaba con abrumarla mientras se alejaba de Darien para regresar a su habitación. Su hermano iba a conseguir que lo mataran y su esposo la rechazaba como si temiese que ella fuera a envenenarlo con su contacto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les ocurría a los hombres para que siempre estuvieran buscando destruirse a sí mismos?

Su padre también era así. Libró una guerra que no podía ganar contra un enemigo que en realidad nunca le había hecho ningún daño. Él quería que los ingleses se fueran de Escocia y había dado su vida por aquella causa. ¿Y para qué? Porque en realidad no había forma de mantener alejados a los ingleses de sus tierras. Lo único que consiguió su padre fue transmitirles a sus hijos un legado de suicidio.

—¿Serena?_ Aquella voz tan profunda a su espalda la detuvo y se volvió para ver a Armando que venía hacia ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Armando.

—Sí._ Él arqueó una ceja castaña.

—No lo parece._ Serena apretó los dientes y respiró hondo, tratando de aquietar las emociones que se agitaban furiosamente en su interior.

—Tu hermano ha conseguido ponerme de muy mal humor, pero estoy segura de que ya se me pasará. —Dentro de un par de siglos, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a sonreírle a aquel sapo con forma de hombre. Él sonrió como si supiera muy, bien de qué le estaba hablando.

—Darien tiene la curiosa habilidad de producir ese efecto en las personas.

Serena estudió las líneas delicadamente esculpidas del apuesto rostro de Armando. Se parecía muy poco a Darien. Lo único que compartían era la estatura y el hecho de que ambos eran increíblemente agradables a la vista. No, se corrigió Serena, también compartían un rasgo de carácter. Mientras alzaba la mirada hacia aquellos claros ojos azules, vio que Armando era igual de reservado y distante que su esposo. Y una profunda tristeza teñía sus ojos.

—Dime una cosa, Armando. ¿Darien siempre ha sido así?

—¿Así cómo? ¿Callado, pensativo?

—Sí._ Armando asintió.

—Entonces la cosa no tiene solución, ¿verdad? Por mucho que haga nunca conseguiré llegar hasta ese hombre._ Vio oscurecerse las facciones de Armando mientras reflexionaba durante unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Sinceramente, si hay una forma de llegar hasta él yo no la conozco. Pero espero que sigas intentándolo._ Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y el modo en que la estaba mirando. Una serie de extrañas emociones cruzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el rostro de Armando, y luego la calma regresó a sus facciones.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —le preguntó ella, interrogándose sobre cuál podría ser la fuente de aquella emoción. Él suspiró cansadamente y miró alrededor como si temiese que alguien pudiera oírlos.

—Más de lo que nunca podrás llegar a imaginar. Mando sobre mi clan y sin embargo sé que Darien es el primogénito. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a heredar el legado de mi padre. Todo lo que tengo le pertenece a Darien porque así lo dicen la justicia y la ley de la sangre, y sin embargo él se niega a aceptar nada de mí.

—¿Por qué lo desheredó vuestro padre?

Un instante después Serena corrigió su lista para añadirle otra cosa que compartían los hermanos, porque el tic nervioso que empezó a palpitar violentamente en la mandíbula de Armando le recordó mucho al que ya había visto en Darien. Cuando Armando habló, lo que dijo la llenó de pena.

—Para ser desheredado, primero tienes que haber sido reconocido como hijo. Darien nunca fue reconocido. Mamoru y Endimión eran demasiado pequeños para ver lo que vimos Cronos y yo. Nuestros padres nos daban el mundo entero, mientras que Darien se veía relegado a mirar desde un rincón. Yo detestaba todas las festividades en las que se intercambiaban regalos. A nosotros nos daban de todo, mientras que él no recibía nada en absoluto. Recuerdo una Navidad en la que me sentí tan mal por él que intenté convencerlo de que nos repartiéramos mis regalos. Él se negó, diciendo que si hubieran querido que tuviera regalos se los habrían dado a él. Me dijo que podía quedarme con todos mis regalos y, muy especialmente, con mi compasión.

—No entiendo por qué lo trataban así. —Armando sacudió la cabeza.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Lo creas o no, mi madre es una buena mujer que quiere muchísimo a sus hijos. Pero no podía soportar ver a Darien. Mi padre la amaba con locura, y por eso se negaba a mostrar ninguna clase de favoritismo hacia Darien. Se desvivía por demostrarle que no amaba a la madre de Darien y que éste tampoco significaba nada para él. Como resultado de ello, Darien era mantenido a un lado. No puedo recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que mi padre llegara aunque sólo fuese a pronunciar su nombre o lo mirase directamente._ El corazón de Serena lloraba de pena por su esposo. —En nuestros cumpleaños siempre había muchos regalos y celebraciones. Y sin embargo nadie, ni siquiera Darien, sabe en qué día nació él. Lo único que sabemos es que me lleva unos meses, pero no cuántos.

Serena estaba tan impresionada por las revelaciones de Armando que le costaba respirar. Se sentía incapaz de imaginarse a sí misma no sabiendo cuándo era su cumpleaños. De pronto otro pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Y su nombre? ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Mi madre se lo dio. Cuando Endimión nació y fue bautizado, Darien quiso saber por qué nadie se había dirigido nunca a él llamándolo otra cosa que muchacho. Le preguntó a mi padre cuál era su nombre de pila y mi padre se fue sin decir nada, muy avergonzado por el hecho de que nadie se hubiera molestado en ponerle un nombre a Darien o hacer que fuera bautizado. Entonces mi madre le dijo que, si tanto quería un nombre, deberían ponerle uno que se correspondiese con lo que era._ Serena advirtió la aflicción que se agitaba en el corazón de Armando mientras éste volvía a hablar, ahora en voz muy baja. —Mi madre dijo que había sido concebido en pecado y que había nacido en pecado, y que así moriría. Por lo tanto el único nombre que se le podía dar era Darien. Ningún nombre cristiano._ Los ojos de Armando se opacaron. —Nunca olvidaré la cara que puso Darien en cuanto le oyó decir aquello. Después echó los hombros hacia atrás y dijo que muy bien, de acuerdo, en ese caso se llamaría Darien. «El sacerdote asegura que la gente ama el pecado —dijo orgullosamente—. Si soy Darien, entonces quizás alguien me amará también.»

Serena cerró los ojos ante el horror de todo aquello. Cómo lamentaba haberse mostrado tan dura con Darien. Nunca hubiese debido perder la paciencia con él, porque ni aunque viviese un millón de vidas podría llegar a conocer el sufrimiento del modo en que lo había conocido su esposo.

—Armando, ¿crees que un hombre puede cambiar?

—No lo sé, Sere. Sencillamente no lo sé.

Serena respiró hondo, se despidió de él y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tenía planes que hacer. Planes que incluían seducir a su pobre esposo perdido. Y esta vez Darien no encontraría ninguna escapatoria ante ella.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

La medianoche ya había quedado muy atrás cuando Darien se decidió a encaminarse hacia su cama. Serena estaba profundamente dormida, hecha un ovillo sobre el costado. Se quedó de pie allí durante un rato, contemplando los destellos del fuego que parecía danzar sobre las facciones de Serena. Dormida estaba más irresistible que nunca. Nada le habría gustado más que apartar las mantas y reunirse con ella en la cama, para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que el sol estuviera bien alto en el cielo.

El sabor y el tacto del cuerpo de Serena estaban grabados a fuego en su alma, y se preguntó si tendría el valor de dejarla cuando llegara el momento. ¿Cómo sería pasar el resto de su vida con ella? Tener risas y amor... Cerró los ojos. Él no estaba hecho para eso. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que no debía esperar nada más que una cama cómoda y propia y una buena comida. Aquellas cosas sí que podía poseerlas. Tener a Serena en su vida sería como tratar de encerrar al viento. Ella estaba más allá de su alcance. Sí, Serena era completamente inalcanzable.

«Podrías tenerla.»

No, no podía. Si traicionaba a Artemís para tenerla a su lado, Artemís lo mataría y atacaría al clan de Serena. Y si traicionaba a Serena por Artemís, ella lo odiaría por haber dado muerte a su hermano. En ambos casos, no había salvación posible para él. En ambos casos, la perdería. ¿Cómo podía escoger entre las dos personas a las que más debía en el mundo? Artemís, que le había devuelto su vida, y Serena, que le había devuelto su alma.

Dios, cómo deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y olvidarse de sus obligaciones. Quería olvidar todo lo que guardase relación con el hombre que había sido y dejar que Serena lo consolara del modo en que sólo ella podía hacerlo. El dolor y el miedo que sentía agitarse en su interior cortaban; como cuchillos. Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar de su mente la idea de que Serena pudiera llegar a odiarlo, Darien fue hacia la chimenea. Cansado y lleno de abatimiento, se acostó en el frío suelo y se obligó a dormirse.

Serena despertó unas horas después de que hubiera salido el sol para encontrarse con que su cama estaba vacía. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando comprendió que su esposo no había vuelto a su lado. Se preguntó dónde habría pasado la noche hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo vio solo en el suelo. Una ira incontenible creció en su interior mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados. ¿Por qué podía haber hecho él tal cosa?

Presa de una súbita indignación que no atendía a razones, Serena se dejó dominar por un impulso infantil. Normalmente lo hubiese reprimido, pero mientras estaba sentada en la cama comprendió que uno de los problemas que tenía su esposo era que siempre se había mantenido demasiado serio y distante. Una pequeña ración de travesuras infantiles le haría mucho bien. Sí, y a ella le encantaría volver a ver al hombre que había entrado corriendo en el establo porque sus hermanos le pisaban los talones decididos a darle una buena paliza. Darien necesitaba muchos momentos más como aquél. Sin darse tiempo a pensar en lo que se disponía a hacer, Serena le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

Darien despertó al instante. Con el corazón retumbándole dentro del pecho y una daga en el puño, rodó sobre el suelo para hacer frente a su atacante. Lleno de perplejidad, vio que su esposa venía hacia él con otra almohada en la mano. Darien envainó su daga; sus músculos empezaron a relajarse, hasta que ella lo golpeó con la almohada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Ella le respondió con otro golpe.

—Te he dado un arma; defiéndete, canalla, o ríndete.

Darien recogió del suelo la almohada que le había arrojado Serena y se puso en pie. Después trató de mantener a raya a Serena mientras ésta lo golpeaba con la almohada sin parar de reír. No quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar empezar a reír con ella. Estaba maravillosamente hermosa a la luz de la mañana, con sus rizos dorados enredados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pies descalzos asomando por debajo de la camisa de lino blanco que llevaba. Sus sonrisas y sus carcajadas lo llenaron de deleite. La obligó a retroceder hacia la pared mientras las plumas empezaban a volar por la habitación. Justo cuando estaba seguro de que por fin la tenía acorralada, Serena dejó caer su almohada y se abalanzó sobre él.

Darien, que no estaba preparado para aquel movimiento, retrocedió tres pasos dando traspiés. Las manos de Serena subieron y bajaron por su caja torácica y lo sometieron a una implacable sesión de cosquillas. Darien rio, dejó caer su almohada y la rodeó con los brazos para que se estuviera quieta.

—¿Te das por vencido?

—Nunca —se burló él. Un súbito fulgor ardió en los ojos de Serena.

—¿Nunca? Eso ya lo veremos.

Darien la cogió en brazos y la depositó encima de la cama. Sonrió con una mueca triunfal y luego le volvió la espalda. Serena volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se le subió a la espalda como si quisiera que la llevase a cuestas. Darien estaba riendo todavía más estruendosamente que antes cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos se quedaron helados al ver a la doncella de pie en el hueco, con los ojos desorbitados ante la visión de Darien llevando únicamente sus calzones mientras Serena cabalgaba sobre su espalda con sus hermosas piernas desnudas rodeándole la cintura. Unas cuantas plumas flotaban todavía en el aire, y Darien supuso sin demasiado temor a equivocarse que los dos tendrían plumas en el pelo. Endimión pasó por delante de la habitación y miró dentro de ella. Después volvió sobre sus pasos, se detuvo detrás de la doncella y los contempló con curiosidad.

—¿Debería preguntar?_ Serena enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Darien y aulló de risa. Tratando de adoptar una expresión lo más tranquila y normal posible, Darien desplazó el peso de un pie al otro y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué encuentras de raro en el hecho de que un hombre despierte junto a su esposa?_ Endimión y la doncella se miraron con idéntica perplejidad.

—Volveré dentro de un rato —susurró la doncella, apresurándose a retroceder y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Serena se dejó resbalar lentamente de la espalda de su esposo. Pero no lo soltó. En lugar de eso, volvió a pasarle los brazos alrededor de la cintura y besó su omóplato desnudo.

—Buenos días, Darien—dijo con una alegría que lo llenó de asombro. Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Crees que debería preguntarte cuál ha sido la causa de este pequeño ataque de locura con las almohadas?

—Estaba enfadada contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Has vuelto a dormir en el suelo. ¿Se puede saber qué atractivo le encuentras tú al suelo? Normalmente las mujeres temen que sus esposos estén compartiendo la cama de otra. En mi caso, es la chimenea la que me llena de envidia._ Serena vio cómo la marea de seriedad volvía a descender sobre el rostro de él. Lo miró con los ojos entornados. —No te atrevas

—¿A qué se supone que no debo atreverme?

—A mirarme con esos ojos tan serios que sabes poner, Darien..., porque si lo haces volveré a atizarte con mi almohada._ Una expresión de asombro sustituyó a la seriedad.

—Has perdido el juicio, ¿verdad?

—No he perdido el juicio. Pero estoy decidida a hacerte daño si no me queda más remedio. Proclamo que hoy es el Día de la Diversión. Nada de seriedad, expresiones pensativas o ponerse meditabundo._ Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, hablo completamente en serio. Castigaré cada expresión de seriedad que vea aparecer en tu rostro._ Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo me castigarás?

—De maneras en las que nunca has sido castigado antes. Con tales bromas y jugarretas que harán que te entren ganas de estrangularme._ Él no pudo evitar sonreír

—¿Ves? Sonreír y estar contento no cuesta tanto._ Nada le hubiese gustado más que poder hacer lo que ella le pedía. Pasar el día entero con Serena habría sido realmente maravilloso. Pero tenía obligaciones que atender.

—He de encontrar a un rebelde.

—Entonces puedes seguir tratando de dar con él hasta que te quedes ciego de tanto mirar, pero disfrutarás de esta búsqueda o de lo contrario te haré cosquillas hasta que me supliques clemencia._ Tenía que haber perdido el juicio, y sin embargo a él le encantaba verla así. Serena alzó la mano y le quitó unas cuantas plumas del pelo.

—Mi primera regla para el día de hoy será hacerte llevar algo que no sea tu armadura.

—No llevaré un plaid.

—De acuerdo, entonces no habrá plaid. Pero tienes otras ropas. Las he visto en el arcón._ Cierto, tenía unos calzones de tela y una túnica de civil. Pero no recordaba haber llevado nunca aquellas ropas.

No hubiera sabido decir por qué se molestaba en tomar en consideración la petición de Serena, salvo por la extraña comprensión de que el hacerla feliz tenía mucha importancia para él. No debería ser así, pero lo era. Y en realidad ella le estaba pidiendo tan poca cosa... ¿Cómo podría negárselo?

—Muy bien, milady. Hoy nada de armadura._ La cara de satisfacción que puso ella hizo que Darien se sintiera atravesado por una súbita punzada de deseo que se extendió hasta su entrepierna. Sí, aquella mujer era realmente preciosa.

—A mediodía comeremos tranquilamente nosotros dos solos en la pradera que hay detrás del castillo._ Darien abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le puso la mano en los labios.

—Nada de discusiones. Durante este día, serás mío y te llevaré a que veas la aldea. Busca allí a tus rebeldes si tienes que hacerlo, pero tengo intención de mostrarte el otro lado de la vida.

—¿Qué otro lado de la vida?

—El que es digno de ser vivido._ Los ojos de él se opacaron ante aquel amargo recordatorio de su pasado. Había visto aquel lado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida y no sentía ningún deseo de ver nada más de él.

—Ya lo he visto, milady.

—Sí, pero hoy lo vivirás._ Aquello era una locura, y sin embargo no se sentía con fuerzas para decirle que lo dejara en paz. Serena se irguió sobre las puntas de los pies hasta que sus ojos quedaron al nivel de los de él. Darien vio el deseo que ella sentía, así como una delicada emoción que no consiguió entender. —Dame este único día, Darien, y no te pediré nada más._ Su expresión hizo que él entendiera lo importante que era aquello para ella. No sabía cuál era la razón por la que Serena quería hacerlo, pero le daría ese gusto.

—Muy bien. Tienes este día en el que intentaré ser un... —pensar en lo que se disponía a decir lo llenó de tristeza, pero aun así se obligó a decirlo— hombre feliz y libre de preocupaciones. Y mañana por la mañana volveré a ser un ogro.

—Aceptaré eso con tal que tú aceptes que hoy me pertenecerás por completo.

—Lo acepto._ Ella sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Sentir el contacto satinado de los labios de Serena lo hizo gemir. Dominado por un deseo incontenible, la estrechó contra su pecho y le abrió la boca con la suya para saborear el cielo de su lengua. Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda desnuda, y sus uñas le arañaron delicadamente la carne. Oh, tener en sus brazos aquel cuerpo tan cálido y dispuesto a entregarse era la sensación más increíble que él hubiera experimentado jamás. Cerrando los ojos, le subió el extremo de la camisa hasta que pudo tocar su espalda y la carne desnuda de sus caderas. Santo Dios, cómo quería tomarla.

—Hazme el amor, Darien —susurró ella sobre sus labios. Aquellas palabras cargadas de pasión lo llenaron de deseo. Pero aun así, su razón fue capaz de imponerse.

—¿Y si te dejo embarazada?_ Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y alzó la mirada hacia él para contemplarlo con un anhelo tan intenso que Darien se sintió arder por dentro.

—Entonces querré mucho a nuestro hijo. Tanto si te quedas conmigo como si no, lo mantendré a salvo de todo mal y me aseguraré de que nadie le haga daño jamás. Su presencia me será tan querida como lo es la de su padre._ Darien sintió que su resistencia se desmoronaba.

Serena volvió a besarlo delicadamente y su mano fue bajando con lentitud por los planos del pecho y el estómago de él. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla de sus calzones, sus dedos le acariciaron suavemente la parte inferior del abdomen hasta que pudo tomarlo en su mano.

Darien siseó de placer mientras sentía cómo el caos se adueñaba de su mente. Dominado por sus emociones, reaccionó dejándose guiar por los impulsos más primarios. Incapaz de esperar un instante más, le arrancó la camisa y la llevó a la cama, dejándola acostada para disponerse a devorarla. Serena alzó la mirada hacia él, consciente de que había ganado aquella batalla, y algo en su interior le dijo que era una victoria muy importante. Se estremeció cuando él se separó de ella el tiempo justo para quitarse los pantalones.

Después se apresuró a volver hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola tan apasionadamente que la dejó sin aliento. Ya no era el amante lleno de delicadeza y que nunca parecía tener prisa al que había conocido anteriormente. Ahora Darien era como una bestia poseída que nunca pudiera cansarse de paladearla. Le pasó las manos por el cuerpo, haciendo que toda ella se estremeciese ante lo fuertes que eran y la delicadeza con la que la acariciaban a pesar de ello. Sus manos tenían el poder de destruir la vida, pero con ella sólo daban placer.

Serena gimió cuando él bajó la cabeza y le tomó un pecho en la boca. La lengua de Darien lamió delicadamente el pezón endurecido, provocando oleadas de éxtasis que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Serena le rodeó la cabeza con las manos, manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de ella mientras todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

—Me encanta tu sabor—jadeó él mientras su lengua iba lentamente desde su pecho hasta su cuello—. Eres tan cálida, tan suave... Aquellas palabras la hicieron estremecerse, porque sabía que sólo se las había dicho a ella. Cómo le hubiese gustado conocer alguna magia que pudiera mantenerlo a su lado, para estar segura de que ya nunca volvería a separarse de ella. Darien fue dejando un sendero de besos desde su cuello hasta su oreja. Serena se estremeció cuando él le pasó la lengua por la curva del lóbulo y luego se la metió dentro de la oreja.

—Me encanta el modo en que me tocas —susurró ella—. Adoro sentirte encima de mí, y ojalá pudiera mantenerte en esa postura para siempre.

Darien retrocedió, sintiendo que las palabras de Serena le atravesaban el corazón cuando pensó en lo cruel que resultaba que ambos quisieran lo mismo mientras el destino conspiraba contra ellos. Necesitaba a aquella mujer de un modo que no conseguía llegar a entender.

Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Serena, enmarcado por sus rizos. Nunca había imaginado que llegaría a ver una bienvenida tan sincera en el rostro de una mujer. Con ella, estaba en casa, y se sintió temblar bajo el peso de sus emociones encontradas. La necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, de protegerla, frente a la necesidad de huir impulsado por el miedo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle daño? No, él nunca podría hacerle daño a su esposa.

Serena alzó la mano hacia él y puso sus delicados dedos en su mejilla sin afeitar. Aquel contacto abrasó a Darien e hizo que se sintiera como vuelto del revés. Nunca habría en su vida otra persona que significara tanto para él como significaba Serena en aquel instante. Con un ansia que lo hacía temblar hasta el fondo de su alma, se deslizó dentro del cálido paraíso del cuerpo de Serena.

Serena gimió al sentirlo profundamente dentro de ella. Podía sentir su fortaleza mientras él se mecía entre sus muslos. Darien capturó los labios de ella con los suyos y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que su lengua siguiera el compás de cada una de las acometidas de su cuerpo.

Ella pasó las manos por los duros relieves de su espalda y sintió cómo los músculos de Darien ondulaban al ritmo de sus movimientos. De pronto él la acometió con una profunda embestida, y luego se quedó inmóvil. Después retrocedió y se sostuvo sobre los brazos para poder mirarla desde lo alto. Serena puso las manos sobre sus tensos bíceps y lo contempló mientras él la contemplaba. La ávida necesidad que vio en sus ojos hizo que su corazón sangrara por él. La mirada de Darien bajó lentamente desde su rostro hasta sus pechos desnudos primero y su estómago después, para luego proseguir su descenso hasta llegar al punto en el que ambos se encontraban unidos.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo con voz entrecortada. Serena sonrió cuando él bajó la cabeza para volver a besarla mientras se mantenía inmóvil por encima de ella. Darien cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Serena. Oh, todos los deleites sexuales que quería darle a aquella mujer y recibir de ella.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Serena inocentemente

—¿Cómo podría ir mal algo mientras te tengo entre mis brazos?

Serena no habría sabido decir cuál de los dos sintió más sorpresa ante aquella confesión. El amor que sentía por Darien era tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho. Sonriéndole, pasó las piernas alrededor de su esbelta cintura y lo atrajo todavía más dentro de ella.

Después besó sus labios al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su cuerpo para darle placer. Darien empezó a estremecerse y terminó dejando escapar un gruñido. Con los ojos encendidos, se dejó caer y reanudó el ritmo de su pasión. Serena lo besó apasionadamente al tiempo que enterraba las manos en sus cabellos y gemía de placer al sentirlo encima de ella y en su interior. Le encantaba tenerlo así y saber que era todo suyo.

Él le hizo el amor con una furiosa energía, llevándola a cimas de placer que Serena nunca había sentido antes, y justo cuando estaba segura de que ya no podía subir más alto, la impulsó todavía más arriba y más allá. Hasta un placer tan intenso que la hizo gritar. Lo estrechó contra sus pechos mientras sentía cómo todo él se estremecía entre sus brazos. Darien se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarla. Serena alzó los ojos hacia él y le sonrió.

—¿Veis cuánto os habéis divertido ya en el Día de la Diversión. milord?—dijo, frunciendo la nariz en un travieso mohín—. Y pensar que todavía tenemos que salir de nuestra habitación._ Darien rio al verla de tan buen humor.

—Cierto, y eso hace que me pregunte cómo se las podría ingeniar milady para mejorar este día.

—Oh, tú dame un poco de tiempo y ya lo verás. —Darien era lo bastante bobo para dudarlo.

Una vez lavados y vestidos, lo llevó abajo para la primera colación del día. Armando, Endimión y Andrew ya se habían levantado y estaban comiendo en la gran mesa, pero Mamoru aún seguía en la cama, sin duda durmiendo su parte del contenido del barril de cerveza que Darien y él habían compartido la noche anterior.

La gran sala estaba desierta y la luz de primera hora de la mañana entraba por los ventanales encima de sus cabezas. Sus hermanos, y Andrew estaban intercambiando burlas e insultos bienhumorados cuando se reunieron con ellos. Serena se sentó a la mesa, pero enseguida se apresuró a salir de la sala para ir a traerles comida.

—Esta mañana se la ve muy alegre, ¿verdad? —inquirió Armando. Darien gruñó mientras cogía la hogaza de Armando y arrancaba un trozo de ella.

—Sí, hoy parece estar decidida a morir de felicidad.

—Anoche no estaba así —dijo Armando cogiendo su copa. Darien frunció el ceño ante la extraña nota que había oído sonar en la voz de su hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres?_ Armando inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Serena.

—Cuando la dejé anoche, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Cuál habría sido el motivo de ese llanto?

—Tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó él, perplejo por las palabras de Armando—. No le hice nada. —Al menos todavía no. Era lo que iba a hacerle dentro de muy poco lo que de verdad le provocaba deseos de arrojarse al vacío desde lo alto del castillo de Serena. Hasta que llegara ese día inevitable que los separaría para siempre, lo último que quería en el mundo era causarle algún dolor a su esposa.

—Cierto —se mostró de acuerdo Armando—, el problema consiste precisamente en no hacerle nada. Al parecer estaba muy preocupada porque tú apenas reparas en ella._ Eso no era cierto. Darien siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Serena, y era precisamente ahí donde radicaba su problema. No quería tener que pensar en un futuro sin ella.

—Tú ya sabes que no es así.

—Lo que yo sepa carece de importancia. Lo único que importa es lo que ella percibe._ Endimión se unió a su conversación chasqueando la lengua.

—Y después de todos esos consejos que me diste acerca de Selene. Deberías avergonzarte, Darien. Creía que lo tuyo era la acción y no las palabras, pero ahora veo...

—Endimión —lo interrumpió Andrew—, me parece que tal vez estás olvidando un pequeño detalle. Darien ha venido aquí enviado por Artemís para capturar a uno de los parientes de Sere. ¿Qué crees que habría sentido tu Selene si tú fueras un extraño que llega a sus tierras y le hace eso?_ Armando se envaró y se volvió nuevamente hacia Darien.

—Tú nunca serías capaz de hacer tal cosa._ Darien suspiró.

—El honor me obliga.

—Darien —dijo Armando, en claro tono de advertencia—, tú ya conoces el código de conducta que gobierna las acciones de todo aquel que tiene una gota de sangre escocesa: nunca traiciona a los suyos, y menos para entregarlos al enemigo.

Lo que le acababa de decir Armando hizo que Darien arquease una ceja. Vio cómo las mejillas de su hermano se oscurecían mientras le miraba fijamente, y no pudo evitar encontrar muy interesante que Armando esperase de él un comportamiento mejor del que había mostrado su padre.

—Eso era distinto —dijo Armando, sabedor de lo que estaba pensando Darien—. Entonces estábamos en guerra y era la única manera de poner fin a las hostilidades.

—Y si no detengo a los rebeldes, volverá a haber guerra. A Artemís se le ha agotado la paciencia.

—Entonces, por tu bien, espero que el líder de los rebeldes sea alguien a quien tu esposa no le tenga demasiado cariño.

Darien clavó la mirada en la mesa mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. La parte de él que sabía de esas cosas conocía la identidad del culpable, por mucho que su corazón protestara insistiendo en que tenía que ser algún otro. Cualquier otro. Pero el culpable era Haruka Tsukino, tan cierto como que ahora él estaba sentado a la mesa escuchando a sus hermanos. Su esposa lo maldeciría y lo odiaría por siempre jamás en cuanto se enterase. Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Bueno, que me aspen si... —oyó que decía Serena antes de que se le quebrara la voz. Alzaron la mirada para verla entrar en la sala con una bandeja de lonchas de queso y pan recién salido del horno.

—Cuando me fui, los cuatro estabais muy contentos, y ahora vuelvo y parece como si acabaran de anunciar el Segundo Advenimiento. Quizá debería preguntar qué tragedia ha ensombrecido el ánimo de los presentes en esta sala.

—Ha sido la ausencia de tu belleza la que nos ha dejado así —dijo Endimión con una sonrisa—. Sin ella nos encontramos morando en la más completa oscuridad._ Darien rio sarcásticamente y le arrojó a su hermano el trozo de pan que tenía delante.

—Ten más cuidado con lo que dices, hermanito, si no quieres que me encargue de enseñarle modales a tu lengua._ Armando sonrió.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor: deja que se lo cuente a Selene y ella se encargará de calentarle las orejas.

—¿Intento aclarar las cosas con tu señora —Endimión fingió indignación— para que vea que aquí no ha pasado nada y éste es el pago que recibo a cambio? Muy bien, pues ya te las entenderás tú con ella. Es la última vez que trato de ayudarte.

Darien siguió con la mirada a su esposa mientras ésta iba hacia la mesa. Más hermosa que los ángeles del paraíso, ella lo miró resueltamente.

—Acuérdate de la promesa que me hiciste, Darien. Hoy sólo están permitidas las sonrisas._ Él le dirigió una sonrisa muy poco sincera en la que mostró todos sus dientes. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, siempre es mejor que un ceño fruncido._ Serena se volvió hacia Andrew y lo llamó con un ademán para que la siguiera. —Mi señor Andrew, ¿podría hablar en privado con vos durante unos momentos?_ Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar a solas con él?_ Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tocó la punta de la nariz.

—Porque quiero hacerle una pregunta donde tú no puedas oírnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que escuches lo que le voy a preguntar.

—Me parece que está muy claro, Darien—intervino Armando—. ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?_ Darien le lanzó un puntapié a la pata de la silla de Armando y lo miró de una manera bastante hostil.

—Espero que llegará el día en que veré cómo una mujer te arrastra a la perdición, hermano. Entonces seré yo el que se ría de ti.

—¿Perdición? —preguntó Serena—. Haces que suene muy ominoso, pero aquí nadie está tramando ninguna perdición. Sólo se trata de formular una pregunta._ Darien la miró burlonamente.

—Sí, y más de un imperio ha quedado hecho pedazos sólo porque alguien ha pronunciado una palabra.

—Pero lo que yo deseo hacer pedazos no es un imperio, Darien. Sólo quiero romper el hielo que envuelve tu corazón.

El silencio descendió sobre la sala apenas hubieron sido pronunciadas aquellas palabras. Estupefacto y todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Darien se había quedado completamente inmóvil. Serena enrojeció como avergonzada por su confesión y pegó la barbilla al pecho. Andrew se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y se la llevó consigo para que pudieran hablar a solas.

—Darien —dijo Armando a su espalda—, comprendo que no soy el hombre más indicado para darte consejos sobre este asunto, pero me parece que sólo un estúpido permitiría que una mujer semejante se le escurriera de entre los dedos. Si alguna vez consigo encontrar una mujer que quiera estar conmigo a pesar de todos mis obvios defectos, te aseguro que removeré cielo y tierra para mantenerla a mi lado.

—Tú no eres yo, hermanito. Y no puedo permitirme abrirle mi corazón cuando sé que dentro de poco me odiará. Para mí el odio y el desdén son como la leche materna, y sin embargo no soporto pensar que tendré que verlos en sus ojos.

—Entonces no la traiciones._ Darien miró a Armando. Su hermano hacía que sonara muy fácil.

—Mi espada y mi honor fueron las únicas cosas de las que no se me despojó. Nunca he tenido nada más en el mundo, y son las únicas cosas que nunca he vendido o cambiado por otras con tal de sobrevivir. ¿Y ahora quieres que renuncie a ellas? Pides de mí más de lo que soy capaz de dar. No, tengo que hacer lo que prometí.

Y sin embargo, mientras observaba la puerta por la que su esposa acababa de desaparecer en compañía de Andrew, le horrorizaba pensar en lo que le obligaría a hacer su honor. Pero no era solamente su honor lo que estaba en juego. Él conocía a Artemís como muy pocos hombres lo conocían. Si no le entregaba al Incursor, Artemís haría desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra al clan de Serena. Darien comió en silencio mientras sus hermanos se excusaban y lo dejaban solo en la sala. Acababa de terminar de comer cuando regresó Serena.

—¿Ya se han ido? —preguntó, mirando los asientos vacíos.

—Me temo que mi mal humor ha apresurado su partida. Bien, ¿vas a contarme de qué has hablado con Andrew?

—No tengo absolutamente ninguna intención de responder a esa pregunta._ Él la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres una jovencita muy descarada.

—Cierto, lo soy. De hecho, soy tan insufrible que mi padre solía decir que pondría a prueba la paciencia del mismísimo Job. _Cogiéndolo de la mano, tiró de él hasta levantarlo del asiento. —Y ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestro día de diversión. Acompañadme, sir Ogro, y veamos si soy capaz de hacer que no dejéis de sonreír.

Poco se imaginaba ella que su mera presencia bastaba para hacer que el corazón de Darien no dejara de sonreír, y que no podía haber proeza más grande. Darien ensilló un par de caballos y en cuanto hubieron montado Serena lo llevó a la aldea de Tier Nalavne, donde vivía y trabajaba el grueso del clan Tsukino. Hacía un día precioso y la aldea hervía de actividad.

Los niños corrían y jugaban, yendo y viniendo por los senderos que discurrían entre las casas y los comercios. Las mujeres y los hombres hacían un breve alto en el camino para hablar e intercambiar cotilleos mientras se disponían a atender sus obligaciones cotidianas. Serena hizo que desmontaran, dejó sus caballos en el establo y echó a andar.

No tardaron mucho en verse convertidos en el centro de una atención que no podía ser más hostil. Las mujeres cogían a sus hijos y se apresuraban a llevárselos de allí en cuanto los veían venir. Serena respiró hondo y se puso a contar mentalmente para no perder la paciencia ante el modo en que la gente acogía la presencia de su esposo. Por suerte Darien había dejado la armadura en el castillo, porque Serena no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para imaginar cómo lo habrían recibido si se hubiera presentado allí llevando su espada y su cota de malla.

La esposa del carnicero salió de su comercio, los vio llegar y atrancó la puerta como si se hubiese acabado la carne. Serena advirtió su actitud con expresión malhumorada, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Darien para observar su reacción. No hubo ninguna. Darien se limitó a encajar sin inmutarse el desdén del clan de Serena como si no hubiera esperado nada mejor. Y eso la enfureció todavía más. Ella llevaba viviendo con aquellas personas desde el día en que nació. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegas?

—¿Beryl? —llamó, al ver a su madrastra, que estaba hablando con Ann, su mejor amiga, delante de la tienda del zapatero. Serena cogió de la mano a Darien y lo llevó hacia ellas—. ¿Qué tal se presenta el día?

—Muy bien —dijo su madrastra, sonriéndole alegremente mientras Ann inspeccionaba el contenido del cesto que llevaba consigo—. ¿Verdad que sí, Ann?_ Ann levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Darien.

—He de volver a mis ocupaciones._ Darien no dijo nada, y su rostro tampoco mostró ni la más leve expresión de ofensa.

—¿Qué tal estáis, milord? —preguntó Beryl. Serena vio cómo los ojos de Darien se iluminaban con un destello de alivio tan fugaz que se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado.

—Muy bien, milady, ¿y vos?

—Oh, cielos, aquí no hay milady que valga. Yo sólo soy la pobre Beryl, especialmente para el hombre que ayudó a mi Samuel. Porque sabed que ahora el pequeñín sólo habla de vos.

—Y yo disto mucho de ser un noble. Llamadme Darien. En cuanto a Samuel, es un buen muchacho. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo con él._ Beryl le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. Sus ojos miraron por encima del hombro de Darien, y luego miró a Serena.

—Vamos a ver si podemos ablandar algunos de esos cráneos tan duros que tienen y hacer que los demás se den cuenta.

Antes de que Serena pudiera preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso, Beryl cogió del brazo a Tomoe cuando el anciano pasaba junto a ellos. Sus largos cabellos grises siempre estaban un poco desgreñados y lucía una barba tan abundante que nadie sabía qué cara tenía en realidad. Aun así, era uno de los hombres más respetados del clan, y si conseguías caerle bien a Tomoe el resto llegaría por sí solo.

—Tomoe, querido —dijo Beryl alegremente—, ¿conoces al esposo de Sere?_ El anciano frunció el labio mientras paseaba la mirada por las ropas inglesas de Darien.

—No siento ningún deseo de conocer a un... —Beryl lo interrumpió con un carraspeo.

—¿No te parece que deberías juzgar a un hombre por sus acciones y no por el lugar donde ha nacido?.

—Ya sé qué clase de acciones podernos esperar de los que son como él._ Beryl suspiró mientras Tomoe se alejaba con paso cojearte.

—No te lo tomes demasiado a pecho —le dijo a Darien—. Son buenas gentes, de veras.

—Ni siquiera lo he oído, créeme. Me temo que Sere es la única que se siente dolida por semejantes comentarios.

Él podía decir eso, pero Sere no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que no le dolieran? Volvió la cabeza y vio a un grupo de ocho hombres, encabezados por Diamante, que venía tracia ellos. Oh, aquello no tenía buen aspecto. Sus miradas y el modo en que se contoneaban al caminar le dijo que no traían muy buenas intenciones. Diamante la miró y una sonrisa burlona se curvó en sus labios

—¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?

—Quería enseñarle la aldea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vivimos aquí y pensé que podía gustarle verla._ Los ojos de Diamante se habían vuelto oscuros y amenazadores.

—Puede que tú vivas aquí. Él está de visita. En todo caso, más vale que así sea._ Darien sonrió como si se sintiera divertido por las palabras de Diamante.

—Vamos a ver si lo adivino. Si no me voy pronto, harás que desee haberme vuelto a casa. O todavía mejor, harás que desee no haber nacido, o recurrirás a cualquier otro lugar común para intentar asustarme._ Diamante abrió la boca para hablar. Darien continuó antes de que él tuviera ocasión de hacerlo. —Ya sé que no queréis verme aquí —dijo—. Ni yo ni los míos deberíamos atrevernos a poner los pies en vuestras tierras, y mi sola presencia basta para ofenderos. —La mirada que dirigió al grupo de hombres estaba tan llena de hostilidad que algunos de ellos, dieron un paso atrás—. Me parece muy bien. Entregadme al Incursor y me iré encantado.

—Lo único que te entregaremos será tu cabeza.

—Ooooooh —jadeó Darien—. Qué miedo. ¿Nunca has pensado en dedicarte a inventar cuentos para niños? Me parece que conseguirías asustar a un niño de dos años._ Diamante lo miró con disgusto.

—No me gustas.

—Te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo

Diamante dio un paso hacia Darien, quien no movió ni un músculo. Serena contuvo la respiración, convencida de que en cualquier momento los vería luchar. Le recordaban a los carneros cuando se disponen a medir sus cuernos con un rival, y no tenía ni idea de cómo evitar que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo. Porque además Diamante ni siquiera le permitiría intentarlo. Provocar a su esposo de aquella manera no era nada sensato por su parte, y Serena tuvo que admirar el control de sí mismo que estaba demostrando Darien. Cualquier otro hombre que poseyera la mitad de su fuerza va habría hecho que Diamante estuviera gimoteando en el suelo. Cuando volvió a hablar, Diamante empleó un tono fríamente irrespetuoso.

—Creéis que podéis venir aquí y decirnos cómo hemos de vivir, despreciándonos, convencidos de que sois mejores que nosotros. —Miró a Serena—. Que podéis llevaros a nuestras mujeres mientras nosotros nos quedamos cruzados de brazos. Bueno, si tienes una pizca de sentido común, cuando anochezca ya estarás de camino a casa.

—¿Qué puedo decir a eso? —replicó Darien con una sonrisa malévola—. No tengo ni pizca de sentido común._ Diamante le lanzó un puñetazo. Darien esquivó el ataque, lo agarró del brazo y mantuvo inmovilizado a Diamante con una terrible presa.

—Escúchame bien —le dijo en gáelico—. Hablaré despacio para que puedas entenderme. No quiero cubrirte de vergüenza delante de tus amistades y tu familia haciéndote daño. Así que vete a casa y llévate contigo a tus hombres._ Soltó a Diamante. Diamante retrocedió tambaleándose mientras recorría el cuerpo de Darien con una mirada malévola.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener que aclarar esto de una vez_ Darien se volvió hacia Serena para lanzarle una mirada llena de frustración.

—¿Te enfadarías mucho conmigo si le diera realmente fuerte? Sólo una vez._ Descubrir que el respeto que Darien sentía por ella era lo único que e impedía pulverizar a Diamante hizo que Serena se pusiera muy contenta. Tanto si lo admitía en voz alta como si no, su esposo sentía algo por ella. En ese momento le hubiera dado un beso.

—Hoy es el Día de la Diversión —dijo simplemente—. Por lo tanto, y si eso va a complacerte, puede que me sienta inclinada a perdonarte._ Eso hizo sonreír a Darien.

Hasta que un grito rasgó el aire.

Las mujeres y los hombres cogieron a los niños y se apresuraron a ponerse a cubierto. Serena se quedó helada cuando vio que un toro furioso bajaba como una exhalación por la calle de la aldea, atacando a cualquier cosa o persona que se interpusiera en su camino. Todavía estaba paralizada por el estupor cuando Darien la cogió en volandas y la lanzó al tejado inclinado de una casa cercana. Serena se apresuró a trepar por el tejado, haciéndole sitio a Darien para que pudiera reunirse con ella. Él no lo hizo.

Diamante cogió en volandas a Beryl e hizo con ella lo mismo que Darien acababa de hacer con Serena, y luego corrió hacia un niño que se había caído en la calle. Llegó hasta él unos segundos antes que el toro y consiguió subirlo a lo alto de un tejado, pero el toro le embistió la pierna a Diamante antes de que pudiera apartarse y lo lanzó por los aires con una sacudida de su enorme cabeza. Serena se quedó sobrecogida de horror al ver la ferocidad con que atacaba el toro. No había esperanza alguna para el pobre Diamante. Ya podía darse por muerto.

O eso pensaba ella, hasta que vio que Darien cogía una enorme pala de sacudir la colada y un plaid del lugar donde una mujer acababa de dejar caer la ropa que había ido a lavar. El toro se volvió hacia él y lo contempló con ojos llenos de furia.

—Eso es —dijo Darien, provocando al animal. Envolvió con el plaid la pala de sacudir la colada para hacer un estandarte improvisado que atraería a la bestia—. Vamos, corre detrás del idiota que no tiene espada.

Agitó el estandarte delante del toro, que se había quedado inmóvil para observar el movimiento que estaba ejecutando Darien. Después el toro arañó el suelo un par de veces con las patas delanteras, bajó la cabeza y cargó. Darien giró sobre los talones y corrió hacia los bosques tan deprisa como podían llevarlo sus pies.

—¡No! —gritó Serena mientras veía desaparecer a su esposo con el toro lanzado detrás de él. Dejándose resbalar por el tejado, saltó al suelo cerca del lugar donde Diamante estaba rodeado por un grupo de personas. Pasado el peligro las gentes de la aldea volvieron a aparecer por las calles.

—Nunca había visto tanta valentía —dijo el viejo Tomoe mientras él y varios hombres más ayudaban a Diamante a levantarse del suelo e inspeccionaban su pierna herida.

—Tenemos que ir en su ayuda—dijo Serena. Fisher (ojo de pez), el hermano de Diamante, cogió un arco del carro en el que acababa de llegar.

—Inglés o no, le debo la vida de mi hermano.

Seis hombres más se adelantaron dispuestos a ayudar. Cuando Serena quiso a ir con ellos, se negaron a permitir que los acompañara. Tomoe la detuvo.

—Él no ha arriesgado su vida para ver cómo ahora terminas herida, muchacha. Quédate aquí y deja que los hombres se ocupen de esto.

Aunque iba en contra de su naturaleza quedarse cruzada de brazos y no hacer nada, Serena no intentó discutir. Con eso sólo habría conseguido retrasar el rescate cuando necesitaban encontrar a Darien lo más deprisa posible. Consumida por el terror, siguió con la mirada a los hombres mientras salían de la aldea y rezó para que su esposo, siempre tan lleno de recursos, hubiera encontrado alguna manera de escapar del toro. El tiempo pareció moverse a lomos de un caracol mientras Serena esperaba con las mujeres. La pierna de Diamante había sido cosida y vendada. Seguía sin haber ninguna señal de los hombres.

Serena rezó y rezó, aferrándose a la esperanza de que Darien estaría bien. Tras una larga espera, oyó que las gentes de la aldea prorrumpían en vítores. Se dio la vuelta y vio llegar a un grupo de hombres que venían en su dirección. Y andando entre ellos... No. No podía ser. Serena frunció el ceño y luego parpadeó, intentando determinar si sus ojos la estaban engañando. Tomoe fue el primero en llegar a la aldea.

—Moleré a palos al primero de vosotros que se ría—dijo a modo de advertencia—. Ningún hombre capaz de arriesgar su vida de esa manera por nuestras mujeres y nuestros hijos merece que se burlen de él. ¿Me habéis oído?

—Nunca se nos ocurriría hacer tal cosa, Tomoe —dijo Ann.

Conteniendo la risa y llena de un tremendo alivio al ver que su esposo se encontraba ileso, Serena corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Sentir cómo sus fuertes brazos la estrechaban contra su pecho hizo que el corazón le latiese más deprisa. Dios, cómo amaba a aquel hombre maravilloso. Le besó la mejilla y luego dio un paso atrás para poder mirarlo otra vez y asegurarse de que realmente estaba ileso. Una vez más, tuvo que fruncir los labios para no sonreír.

Si se lo hubieran preguntado, Serena habría tenido que confesar que no entendía cómo se las habían arreglado las gentes de la aldea para no echarse a reír en cuanto vieron llegar a su orgulloso esposo. Darien sólo llevaba una bota y sus calzones estaban hechos pedazos. El plaid con el que había envuelto la pala para sacudir la colada envolvía ahora su cuerpo, y tampoco se encontraba en muy buen estado Darien estaba cubierto de barro y parecía una bestia a medio formar surgida de algún cuento de hadas. Darien la miró con una sombra de humor danzando en sus ojos de medianoche.

—Adelante, paloma mía. Puedes reír, y te prometo que no me sentiré ofendido por ello. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros volviendo a atraerla hacia él, y miró a los aldeanos que se habían reunido en la calle para darle la bienvenida a su regreso—. Por cierto, me parece que le debo un vestido nuevo a alguien._ Hubo unas cuantas risitas, pero enseguida se vieron reducida al silencio cuando Tomoe se volvió hacia los aldeanos para mirarlo, con ojos de fiera.

—¿Dónde está el toro? —preguntó Serena.

—Atado a un árbol, comiéndose mi bota. Me alegro de que mi pierna ya no esté dentro de ella._ Aquello consiguió que todo el mundo se echara a reír. Tomoe sacudió la cabeza mientras iba hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo es que sigues de una pieza, muchacho?

—Siempre corro muy deprisa cuando me persigue un toro enorme._ Varios de los hombres le palmearon la espalda y Ann apareció con una gran jarra de cerveza.

—¿Dónde están tus ropas? —preguntó Serena, dándose cuenta de que debajo de la falda prestada su esposo apenas llevaba nada aparte de aquella piel, cálida y atezada, que ella encontraba tan deliciosa.

—Se quedó atrapado entre los zarzales —respondió Tomoe—. Así fue como dimos con él. Hay restos de ropas inglesas esparcidos por todas partes._ Serena sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas en cuanto supo lo cerca que había estado su esposo de sufrir graves heridas.

—¿De verdad no te has hecho nada?

—Unas cuantas heridas y moratones, pero la única parte de mi persona que ha salido realmente malparada de todo esto es mi sentido del ridículo. —Darien sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué siempre viajo con una espada? Uno nunca sabe cuándo un toro furioso puede decidir embestirlo en plena calle._ Todos rieron.

—Dios vela por ti, muchacho—dijo Tomoe, palmeándole la espalda—. Tienes un buen sentido del humor. No son muchos los hombres que pueden reír después de haber pasado por una experiencia semejante. —Tomoe lo empujó suavemente hacia la joven—. Sere, llévate a casa a tu hombre y ocúpate de sus heridas.

—Lo haré, Tomoe. Gracias._ Serena cogió del brazo a su esposo y luego hizo que se diera la vuelta; vieron a uno de los jóvenes de la aldea que traía sus caballos. Darien la ayudó a montar y luego subió a su caballo. Mientras salían de la aldea, Serena no pudo reprimir por más tiempo la felicidad que sentía.

—Me parece que te los has ganado.

—Nunca tuve esa intención.

Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su esposo. A pesar de que los hombres de su clan se habían burlado de él y le habían vuelto la espalda, aun así había arriesgado su vida para salvarlos a todos. Después de que las gentes del clan de Serena lo hubieran tratado así, lo normal habría sido que a él le diera igual lo que pudiese ocurrirles. Pero había arriesgado su vida por ellos sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Eres un buen hombre, Darien Chiba._ Él detuvo a su montura con un brusco tirón de riendas y volvió hacia ella unos ojos atormentados y llenos de furia.

—Nunca me llames así._ Serena sintió que un nudo de pena le oprimía el corazón ante lo que vio en su hermoso rostro. Las emociones que se agitaban dentro de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Perdona. He hablado sin pensar en lo que decía, y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro.

El fuego murió en los ojos de Darien mientras ella lo llevaba de vuelta al castillo. No fue hasta que hubieron llegado a las puertas y entraron en la gran sala cuando Serena se acordó de lo que le había pedido a Andrew... Del grupo allí reunido, no habría sabido decir quién era el que estaba más perplejo. El pobre Darien, todavía calzando su única bota y luciendo un plaid, o sus hermanos y Andrew, que estaban de pie con Samuel, Yaten, y para gran sorpresa de Serena, Haruka. Samuel se adelantó con paso vacilante. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y habló como un adulto.

—Serena, ya sé que dijiste que teníamos que hacer que se sintiera como en su casa. Así que me quitaré un zapato, pero nadie me obligará a llevar un vestido de mujer._ Las carcajadas resonaron en la sala. Pero nadie rio con más fuerza que Darien, quien cogió en brazos a Samuel y le hizo cosquillas.

—No sé, muchacho. Con lo guapo que eres, la falda te quedaría muy bien.

—No soy guapo. Soy fiero_ Serena cogió a su hermano y le dio un afectuoso abrazo de su propia cosecha.

—Tan fiero como un cachorrito. Y tan maravilloso como una rosa en lo más crudo del invierno. —Le besó la mejilla y lo puso en el suelo. Samuel torció el gesto, se limpió la cara y corrió a esconderse detrás de Haruka. Armando sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Deberíamos preguntar?

—Tuve una pequeña discusión con un toro. —Andrew rio.

—Desde donde estoy, se diría que el toro salió vencedor. —Darien sonrió.

—No, tendrías que ver al toro. Ahora va cubierto totalmente de vendajes. —Paseó la mirada por la sala, que había sido adornada con drapeados de sarga en intensos colores y un montón de regalos, envueltos esparcidos sobre la mesa principal—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños —dijo Andrew. Sin frunció el ceño.

—Ha sido idea de Sere —dijo Armando. Darien miró a su esposa, que estaba apartándose de él con cautelosos pasitos laterales. La cogió de la mano y la obligó a volver a su lado.

—¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Yaten, ¿tendrías la bondad de hacer que trajeran los pasteles los dulces mientras yo acompaño a mi esposo a cambiarse de ropa?

—Claro que sí, querida.

—Si nos disculpáis un momento… —les dijo Serena a los hombres antes de llevarse consigo a Darien. Él la siguió por la estrecha escalera

—¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?

—No quería hacerlo delante de los demás.

—¿Por qué?_ Serena abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo dejó entrar primero. Luego cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación para ponerse junto a Darien. Quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero algo en la expresión de él le dijo que esa muestra de afecto no sería demasiado bien acogida.

—Armando me contó que nadie sabía cuándo habías nacido. ¿Es cierto eso?_ Mirándola con ojos vacíos de toda expresión, Darien se apartó de ella para sacar su armadura del arcón junto a la ventana.

—Sí._ Serena no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la rehuyera. Cruzó la habitación para reunirse con él junto a la ventana y, en cuanto lo vio incorporarse, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y le sonrió.

—Entonces hoy será el día en que vuelvas a nacer. —Sus palabras parecieron dejarlo perplejo.

—¿Volver a nacer?

—Ya no estás solo, Darien. Ahora tienes un hogar y una esposa que te quiere. Recházame si tienes que hacerlo, pero siempre serás bienvenido aquí. Y si no deseas ser un Chiba o un conde o cualquier otra cosa, me parece muy bien. Pero de hoy en adelante eres un Tsukino._ Los oscuros ojos de él se entornaron.

—Ya te he dicho que no deseo ser propiedad de nadie._ Serena sintió que un nudo de frustración le oprimía el estómago. Cómo deseaba que le hubiera sido posible hacerle entender lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—No estoy tratando de ser tu dueña o de reclamar ninguna clase de derecho sobre ti. La naturaleza de lo que ofrezco no es ésa y me parte el corazón que no puedas entenderlo. Quizás algún día lo entenderás. Si tienes que irte, vete. No te retendré aquí. Me quedaré con mis gentes, y te echaré de menos cada día que estés lejos. Cada hora pensaré en ti y me preguntaré dónde estás y me preocuparé temiendo que pueda ocurrirte algo.

Darien permaneció en silencio mientras las palabras de Serena parecían atravesarlo. Él nunca había sido más que un fugaz pensamiento pasajero para nadie. Ni siquiera sus hermanos lo habían tenido presente. Lo que le ofrecía ella, en cambio... Si no era amor, era un sustituto condenadamente bueno.

—Espero que tu hijo ya esté dentro de mí y rezo para que así sea. Y, asimismo, espero que crezca para llegar a ser un hombre tan magnífico como su padre.

Oírle decir aquello hizo que Darien apretase los dientes. El dolor, el anhelo, la necesidad rugieron dentro de él y los ecos de sus gritos resonaron a través de su alma. No podía soportar aquella agonía: Era abrumadora y amenazaba con hacerlo pedazos.

—No me digas esas cosas —gruñó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no soporto oírlas. —Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se apresuró a hacerlas desaparecer. Aunque no quería hacerlo, extendió el brazo hacia ella y le tomó la mejilla en su mano—No sé cómo amar, Sere. No sé cómo ser el hombre que necesitas.

—Eres el hombre que necesito.

Él le volvió la espalda con un juramento. Las emociones se agitaban confusamente en su interior. No se atrevía a confiar en Sere. Ahora a ella le resultaba muy fácil decir que siempre estaría a su lado, pero no sentiría lo mismo una vez que él tuviera las pruebas de los crímenes que había cometido su hermano. Le habían hecho daño tantas veces. Todas las personas que había habido en su vida lo habían traicionado una y otra vez. Sus hermanos cargaban con la misma culpa que pesaba sobre Nicolás, porque cuando Darien había sido sacrificado por ellos cada uno sintió misma punzada de alivio.

No los culpaba por ello, era más que comprensible, pero después de haber sido tantas veces el cordero sacrificial se negaba a creer que, Sere no fuera a ofrecerlo como víctima en el futuro. No, las palabras de Sere eran una mentira. No en su corazón. Porque él sabía que en aquel momento era sincera al decirlas. Pero creer en ellas... Darien había sido muchas cosas en su vida. Un ladrón, un asesino, un mendigo muerto de hambre, un caballero y un conde. Nunca había sido un bufón. Y ése era un papel que no estaba dispuesto a interpretar. Pero cuando miraba a Serena, costaba recordarlo. Porque cuando la miraba sólo podía pensar en lo fácil que sería aceptar el consuelo que ella le ofrecía. «Está escrito que no ha de ser así.»

No, claro. Darien cerró su corazón. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, y cuando hubiera terminado con lo que lo había traído hasta allí regresaría a Inglaterra. Solo.

Así era como tenía que ser. No podía luchar contra el destino.


	17. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los 4 últimos capítulos. Mil gracias a todas por leerme. El 15 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos. Mañana comenzaré a subir el siguiente fic.  
**

**Capítulo 15 **

Serena contempló vestirse a Darien, viendo ondular sus músculos con cada movimiento que hacía. Era turbador y sin embargo tan inalcanzable como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Serena habría dado cualquier cosa por que se le ocurriese alguna manera de salvar la distancia que se interponía entre ellos.

—Es asombroso lo bien que sabes ponerte la armadura sin ayuda de nadie. Creía que lo habitual es que los caballeros dispusieran de un escudero para que los ayudase._ Darien se quedó inmóvil por un instante y luego siguió atándose la cota de malla.

—Nunca he tenido un escudero.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella, sorprendida por su confesión. Darien siempre se mostraba tan paciente y calmado con Samuel que no conseguía entender qué razón podía tener para que la presencia de los niños le resultara tan desagradable—. ¿Por qué no?_ Él se encogió de hombros. Dejándose llevar por un impulso irresistible, Serena fue hacia su esposo y le clavó un dedo en las costillas. Él frunció el ceño, y se frotó el punto que ella le acababa de pinchar.

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

—Vuelves a estar serio. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije que te haría si volvías a poner esa cara?

—Dijiste que me harías cosquillas, no que me clavarías el dedo. _Ella sonrió traviesamente.

—En ese caso... —Arremetió contra él.

Darien retrocedió tambaleándose mientras ella le hacía cosquillas incluso a través de su armadura. Luego rio y trató de sujetarle las manos para que parara, pero Serena se movió todavía más deprisa que él. Una de las espuelas de Darien se enganchó en la alfombra del suelo y lo hizo caer, con Serena encima de él. Todavía riendo, Darien rodó sobre sí mismo y la dejó atrapada contra el suelo debajo de su cuerpo.

—Eres la Señora de la Locura, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y tú eres lo que más me hace enloquecer.

Los ojos de él se llenaron de ternura mientras la contemplaba con un ávido deseo que la dejó sin aliento y la hizo desfallecer. Inclinándose sobre ella, Darien le frotó suavemente la nariz con la suya y luego bajó los labios hacia su boca para besarla. Saborear aquella pasión hizo suspirar a Serena. Dios, qué maravilloso era tenerlo encima de ella, incluso si el peso de su cuerpo dentro de la armadura amenazaba con aplastarla. Darien le mordisqueó delicadamente los labios al mismo tiempo que su lengua se deslizaba sobre la suya. Enterró las manos en la sedosa cabellera de Darien y lo mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo de ella, deleitándose con la sensación de tenerlo allí. Su olor, tan cálido y masculino. «No me dejes...»

La súplica silenciosa ardió en su interior y deseó que hubiese alguna manera de unirlo a ella con un vínculo que nada pudiera romper. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de conocer las palabras o las acciones necesarias para lograr que él tuviera tantas ganas de estar con ella como ella de estar con él. Si pudiera ser así...

Darien cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce aroma a lavanda que emanaba del cuerpo de ella. Sintió cómo los pechos de Serena se apretaban suavemente contra él a través de su gruesa armadura. El deseo de estar dentro de ella era tan intenso que lo hacía estremecer. Habría dado cualquier cosa para que pudiese ser suya. Cualquier cosa para poder escapar de las órdenes de Artemís. Serena sólo veía lo mejor de él, y lo aterraba pensar en el día en que su opinión cambiaría.

Tarde o temprano, el primer brote del amor siempre terminaba convirtiéndose en otra cosa. Con suerte, ese brote florecía para dar una amistad duradera, pero era mucho más frecuente que se convirtiera en odio. Ahora él era nuevo para Serena. Pero si se quedaba a su lado el tiempo suficiente para llegar a conocerlo mejor, entonces Serena vería con claridad todos sus defectos y terminaría despreciándolo. Era un riesgo que él no podía permitirse correr. Porque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que sólo ella podía destruirlo. Los ojos de Serena tenían el poder de hacerle más daño que cualquier enemigo o cualquier ejército. Ella era la dueña de su receloso y marchito corazón.

—Nos estarán esperando abajo—susurró, disponiéndose a levantarse de encima de ella.

—Dicen que la espera es buena para el alma. Desarrolla el carácter._ Darien sonrió.

—Sí, pero os habéis tomado tantas molestias por mí que sería un ingrato si ahora me demorase._ Ella soltó una risita.

—Así que la culpable soy yo, ¿verdad? Vaya, muy bonito. De acuerdo, en ese caso bajaremos, pero esta noche después de la cena serás mío. —Recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada llena de anhelo que hizo afluir todavía más calor a la entrepierna de Darien—. Todo mío. Darien gruñó al ver la mirada seductora que le lanzaba ella mientras la levantaba del suelo.

—Oíros hablar así, milady, hace que sienta cómo un escalofrío me baja por la espalda.

—Quédate conmigo en esta habitación, y haré que algo más que eso te baje por la espalda._ El cuerpo de Darien reaccionó inmediatamente a aquellas palabras, que lo dejaron más acalorado y lleno de excitación que nunca. No pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia la cama e imaginar el aspecto que tendría Serena desnuda debajo de él.

—Eres una malvada tentadora._ Ella lo cogió de la mano y le besó los nudillos. Le pasó la lengua por la carne, creando abrasadoras oleadas de deseo que hicieron arder de pasión a Darien antes de que Serena le mordisqueara suavemente la piel. Luego tiró de él en dirección a la puerta.

—Si milord se siente tentado en algún momento, bastará con que me lo haga saber._ Apretando los dientes para refrenar su deseo, Darien se dejó llevar de muy mala gana a la gran sala.

Bajaron por la escalera. Pero en vez de la familia que habían dejado allí, ahora la sala estaba llena de miembros del clan cuyas voces se unían en un potente murmullo de conversación. La gente formaba grupos que reían y charlaban alegremente. Los perros sueltos corrían entre las piernas de los invitados que comían y bebían, y cinco hombres provistos de gaitas y tambores va se habían instalado en un rincón de la sala y se disponían a tocar. Serena se quedó helada, asustada al preguntarse por qué estaban allí. Pero tan pronto como el gentío vio a Darien, una alegre aclamación resonó en la sala a modo de saludo.

—No nos contaste que habías salvado al pueblo, muchacho —dijo Yaten, yendo hacia él para palmearle la espalda. Darien se encrespó visiblemente y Serena enseguida se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que lo ponía ser objeto de toda aquella atención.

—Y es modesto, además —dijo Ann.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías nacido en las Highlands? —preguntó Tomoe—. Y un Chiba, nada menos. Deberíamos haber sabido que nuestra Sere nunca...

—Tomoe —llamó Sere, interrumpiéndolo antes de que Darien se pusiera todavía más nervioso de lo que estaba—, ¿qué estamos haciendo todos aquí?_ Beryl fue hacia ellos, encabezando una comitiva de sirvientes que traían consigo dulces, pasteles y platos cocinados preparados en la aldea.

—Después de que os fuerais, la aldea decidió que ya iba siendo hora de organizar un banquete de bodas._ Darien parecía estar perplejo por la nueva actitud que mostraban todos hacia él. Beryl alzó la mirada hacia Darien y le sonrió. —Entonces, después de que hubiéramos llegado aquí, Yaten nos contó que hoy es el aniversario de tu nacimiento, así que ahora tenemos una doble celebración —le dijo, y después fue a dar instrucciones a los sirvientes._ Sonriendo, Serena fue hacia su esposo, quien estaba contemplando el techo con una expresión casi temerosa.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Sí. Me preguntaba cuándo veré cómo el techo se desploma sobre nosotros para matarnos a todos._ Ella frunció el ceño al oírlo profetizar semejante catástrofe.

—¿Cómo dices?_ Pero él siguió inspeccionando las paredes y el techo.

—Todo lo bueno tiene su precio, y siempre es un precio muy alto. Me preocupa pensar en qué miembro tendré que sacrificar a cambio de este momento._ Ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú siempre tan pesimista, ¿eh?

—No temas —dijo Endimión al tiempo que le entregaba una jarra de cerveza—. Yo diría que ya has pagado el precio y esto es la recompensa._ Darien no creía que fuera así. En cualquier momento ocurriría algo malo. Siempre ocurría. Cada vez que había creído estar a salvo o por lo menos en paz consigo mismo, algo horrible había interferido con su vida.

Vio cómo unos cuantos aldeanos despejaban un espacio en el centro de la sala donde la gente podría bailar a los sones de la música que tocaban los cinco hombres. Había comida en abundancia y la bebida fluía libremente mientras todo el mundo celebraba el día. Vio cómo una mujer tras otra iban hacia su esposa y hablaban con ella y, curiosamente, también le dirigían la palabra a él. Oh, todo aquello tenía que ser obra del mal. Era realmente demoníaco. Darien casi esperaba que el diablo en persona atravesase la pared en cualquier momento, cogiera en brazos a Serena y huyera llevándosela consigo.

—Pareces un ciervo que acaba de tropezarse con el cazador—dijo Andrew, tomándose un descanso a su lado.

—Me siento más bien como el ciervo que sabe que el cazador está cerca y no consigue divisarlo._ Beryl fue hacia ellos y le ofreció a Darien un pequeño pastel.

—Es tradición que el novio se lo coma._ Darien cogió el pastel de su mano.

—Gracias, milady._ Ella se sonrojó y se apresuró a irse. Andrew se inclinó sobre el pastel.

—Tiene un olor delicioso._ Darien sonrió.

—Tú y tu estómago, Andrew. Juro que esa glotonería tuya va a acabar contigo cualquier día de éstos._ Serena fue hacia él y lo cogió de la mano.

—Venid, milord Ogro. Quiero bailar una danza con vos. _Darien le pasó el pastel a Andrew y siguió a su dama. Serena se quedó asombrada al observar lo bien que bailaba Darien. Había esperado que él protestara o le dijera que no sabía bailar, pero no era así en absoluto. Su esposo era un bailarín maravilloso.

—Creía haberte oído decir que nunca habías bailado.

—Nunca he bailado antes, pero he visto bailar a otros en suficientes ocasiones para saber cómo se hace._ Mientras giraba a su alrededor, Serena se puso de puntillas y lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. La cara que le vio poner hizo que se echara a reír mientras el gentío prorrumpía en vítores y aclamaciones. —Eres una mujer asombrosa —dijo él con voz entrecortada.

—Ni mucho menos, mi señor, pero me alegro de que penséis así. _Cuando la canción hubo llegado a su fin regresaron al fondo de la sala. Beryl le entregó a Serena su pastel de novia. Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—Se supone que debemos comerlos juntos. ¿Ya te has comido el tuyo?_ Él señaló a Andrew con el pulgar.

—Se lo he dado a Andrew, pero estoy seguro de que ya ha desaparecido.

—Se supone que comerlos juntos da buena suerte._ Beryl miró a Darien y chasqueó la lengua.

—Se supone que garantiza la fertilidad. Un niño por cada semilla de amapola que consumáis._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Serena. La superstición no le merecía crédito alguno, pero tampoco quería insultar a aquella mujer que tan bien se había portado con él.

—Bueno, en ese caso más vale que vaya a reclamar el pastel que me corresponde —dijo, guiñándole el ojo a su esposa Darien cruzó la sala, y fue sólo entonces cuando vio que Andrew estaba un poco pálido.

—¿Te ocurre algo?_ Andrew tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

—No puedo respirar.

Darien le oyó gritar a Samuel que uno de los sabuesos se había puesto malo. El perro fue cojeando hasta el centro de la sala y se desplomó. Darien sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

—Andrew, ¿le diste de comer de ese pastel a uno de los sabuesos?

—El pastel —dijo él con voz estrangulada—. No sabía bien, así que le di un poco al perro.

—Veneno —dijo Darien, entornando los ojos y mirando a Serena—. Tráeme un purgante._ Pasándose el brazo de Andrew por encima de los hombros, echó a andar en dirección a la escalera.

—Tenemos que llevarte arriba antes de que el veneno termine de extenderse por tu cuerpo.

Andrew tenía tantas dificultades para caminar que finalmente Darien lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó como si fuera un bebé. El que Andrew no protestara llenó de asombro a Darien. Más que ninguna otra cosa, eso le indicó que su amigo se encontraba muy mal. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Darien temblaba y estaba sudando a chorros.

Serena enseguida se reunió con ellos. Le dio a beber a Andrew una copa de poción y sostuvo un cubo. Darien obligó a Andrew a tragar el líquido hediondo y esperó hasta que su amigo hubo vaciado el estómago dentro del recipiente que sostenía Serena.

Mientras tanto Darien hervía de rabia al pensar que alguien hubiera sido capaz de rebajarse hasta tales extremos para matarlo. Lo que más lo enfurecía era que el pobre Andrew hubiera caído inocentemente en aquella sucia trampa. Serena atendió a Andrew lo mejor que pudo. Aún se lo veía pálido y débil, y rezó para que le hubieran sacado el veneno del cuerpo a tiempo de que no causara ningún daño permanente.

—¿Quién puede haber hecho esto? —Darien entornó los ojos.

—Es obvio que ha sido uno de vuestros rebeldes.

—Pero ¿por qué Andrew? —preguntó ella, sin entender qué razones podía tener nadie para querer hacerle daño a un hombre tan bueno.

—Andrew se comió el pastel que me estaba destinado, Sere. —Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón sólo de pensarlo. No, no podía ser. Después de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana había empezado a creer que su clan ya no odiaba tanto a su esposo. Por todos los santos, él le había salvado la vida a Diamante.

—¿Quién?_ Darien no respondió.

—Quédate aquí y cuida de él. Enviaré un mensaje a su hermano. _Ella asintió, pero Darien pudo ver en sus ojos la duda que sentía. El dolor. Que Dios tuviera piedad de ella, pero la expresión de su rostro dejaba muy claro que Serena no conseguía comprender todo el horror de lo que alguien acababa de hacer.

Desgraciadamente, él sí que podía comprenderlo. Furioso y sediento de venganza, Darien salió de la sala y bajó por la escalera. Cuando llegó a la sala, vio que los asistentes a la fiesta va se habían dispersado. En la sala sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas: sus hermanos, Yaten y Tomoe.

—¿Cómo está el muchacho? —preguntó Yaten.

—Todavía no lo sabemos._ Los rostros de sus hermanos ardían con una ira infernal.

—Querían matarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Armando.

—Yo diría que sí._ Mamoru hizo crujir los nudillos.

—Entonces yo digo que ya va siendo hora de que rompamos unas cuantas cabezas. ¿Qué decís, hermanos? ¿Estáis listos para darle una buena lección al diablo?

—Todavía no —dijo Darien—. Antes he de hacer una cosa. —Miró a Yaten—. ¿Has visto a Beryl? Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

—La última vez que la vi iba hacia la cocina

—Gracias.

Darien fue en busca de Beryl. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que se disponía a marcharse. Beryl se sobresaltó al oírlo entrar y alzó los ojos hacia él. Darien lo supo nada más verla. Las nerviosas miradas que lanzaba a su alrededor, la inquietud que había en su rostro.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó Darien.

—¿Quién?

—Haruka._ Beryl se puso aún más pálida. El temblor de sus manos se volvió todavía más intenso.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Beryl—dijo él, poniéndole suavemente la mano en el brazo para tratar de tranquilizarla—, esto es serio. Que me dispararan aquella flecha ya fue bastante grave, pero ahora un hombre inocente puede morir porque Haruka quiere jugar a hacerse el héroe ante su gente._ Ella se apresuró a apartar el brazo.

—Mi hijo nunca haría algo semejante —replicó, pero su cuerpo le estaba diciendo otra cosa.

—Te juro que sólo quiero hablar con él. No le voy a hacer ningún daño. —Al menos por el momento. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Beryl.

—No sé dónde está. Salió corriendo en cuanto llevaste arriba a tu amigo. Pero él no lo hizo. Sé que no fue él._ Darien respiró profundamente mientras la confirmación de lo que había estado temiendo resonaba a través de su mente. Ya no cabía ninguna duda.

—Haruka te dio los pasteles, ¿verdad?

—No ha sido él —sollozó Beryl—. Haruka es un buen chico. Quiere mucho a su hermana. Él nunca trataría de hacerle daño. _Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y guardó silencio mientras ella lloraba sobre su pecho.

—No llores —le susurró—. Únicamente quiero hablar con el muchacho._ Recuperando una parte de su compostura, Beryl alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Te aseguro que no sé dónde está._ Maldición. Darien la soltó y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Sécate los ojos, Beryl. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. _Ella asintió. Darien la dejó en la cocina y volvió a la sala. Encontró a Yaten en el estrecho pasillo, retorciéndose las manos.

—El hombre al que buscas es Haruka, ¿verdad? —preguntó nerviosamente. Un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de Darien mientras contemplaba las facciones desencajadas del highlander.

—¿Sabías que era el que mandaba a los rebeldes?_ Yaten lo miró despectivamente.

—Sospechaba que Haruka era uno de los rebeldes, pero estás muy equivocado si lo crees capaz de dirigir a los hombres._ Darien no estaba de acuerdo. Había visto cómo lo miraban los demás y la manera en que respondían a la presencia del muchacho.

—Es el primogénito del último jefe del clan.

—Sí, pero cuando murió Kenji, ellos querían que los mandara Serena._ Darien arqueó una ceja mientras recordaba lo que le había contado su esposa al respecto.

—¿De veras? _Yaten asintió. —¿Por qué no es ella la que está al frente del clan, entonces?

—Porque no quiso. Temía que eso sería un insulto para Haruka y para mí. Les dio las gracias a todos los que asistían a la reunión y luego declinó el cargo.

—Y te votaron a ti.

—Sí._ Ahora todo tenía sentido. El odio innato que Haruka sentía por él y las miradas envidiosas que el muchacho les lanzaba a su hermana y a su tío cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando.

—A Haruka tuvo que sentarle muy mal ver cómo su hermana primero y su tío después eran votados para el cargo mientras que él, siendo hijo legítimo del jefe del clan, no lo era.

—Sí, pero entonces él sólo tenía trece años. No podía tener la esperanza de ser jefe._ Darien sabía que no había sido así. La arrogancia propia de un muchacho a esa edad sólo era sobrepasada por la temeridad juvenil que lo impulsaba a cometer cualquier clase de insensateces.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Haruka a la noticia?

—Se enfadó muchísimo, naturalmente. Dijo que si hubiera sido de noble cuna, no habrían vacilado en votarlo. Se fue de allí hecho una furia, pero en cuanto se hubo calmado estuvo de acuerdo en que yo era la persona más apropiada para el cargo._ Darien apretó los dientes. No había nadie tan ciego como un padre o un tío que estuvieran viendo sufrir a un niño. Les resultaba imposible aceptar el hecho de que el muchacho al que tanto querían pudiera ser capaz de perpetrar semejantes fechorías. Pero a la edad que tenía Haruka ahora, Darien había sido la misma esencia de la brutal destrucción.

—¿Cuánto tardaron en empezar las incursiones después de eso?

—Unas seis semanas.

—¿Y han continuado desde entonces? —Yaten asintió. —¿Se ha apreciado alguna disminución o incremento en su frecuencia?

—Disminuyeron mientras Sere estaba en Londres. Pero eso no significa que fuese Haruka quien las organizaba. Nadie en el clan habría querido que la muchacha tuviera que pagar esos ataques con su vida.

Darien escuchaba hablar al tío de Serena y sopesaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. Pero lo que Yaten no llegaba a ver era que Haruka lo había atacado a él por la sencilla razón de que Serena se había casado con un enemigo. Haruka querría quitarlo de en medio lo más pronto posible, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo habían tratado aquel mismo día a Darien las gentes del clan Tsukino. Si los Tsukino aceptaban a Darien, entonces aceptarían a los ingleses, y para Haruka aquello era algo que había que evitar a toda costa.

Incluso si el evitarlo le hacía mucho daño a Serena. No, a diferencia de Yaten y Beryl, Darien estaba seguro de que el muchacho era culpable. Lo que le acababan de decir sólo había servido para fortalecer su convicción.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde puede haber ido a esconderse Haruka?_ Yaten se lo pensó por unos instantes antes de responder.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?_ Yaten frunció la barbilla en una mueca llena de obstinación y miró a Darien de un modo que le hizo saber que el hombre nunca traicionaría voluntariamente a su sobrino.

—Deja que vaya a visitar a Haruka e intente dialogar con él —solicitó Yaten—. Si vas tú, probablemente se irá todavía más lejos._ Eso era cierto.

—Entonces encuentra a Haruka tú haz que vuelva aquí. _Yaten titubeó.

—¿Qué le harás al muchacho si lo traigo de vuelta?_ Darien respiró hondo mientras reflexionaba. Finalmente, le dijo la verdad al anciano.

—Todavía no lo sé. Quiero hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión._ La furia llameó en los ojos verdes de Yaten.

—No puedo dejar que le hagas daño, ni enviarlo a vivir con esos ingleses tuyos. Sólo tendrás a Haruka pasando por encima de mi cadáver._ Darien adoptó el tono de voz más suave de que era capaz y trató de razonar con él.

—Yaten, esto no es ningún juego. Artemís está dispuesto a declararle la guerra a tu clan. Y Haruka no parece querer cesar en sus incursiones hasta que eso ocurra. ¿De verdad quieres ver cómo todo tu clan es aniquilado a causa de las acciones de un muchacho exaltado?

—Sé que Haruka no es el líder de los rebeldes —insistió Yaten con ciega devoción—. Iré a hablar con él y averiguaré quién le metió en la cabeza la idea de que debía tomar parte en esto. Quien quiera que sea, nos ocuparemos de que esa persona reciba el castigo que se merece.

—¿Y si estoy en lo cierto?_ Los ojos de Yaten perdieron su brillo.

—Estás equivocado, muchacho. Tienes que estarlo.

Serena estaba sentada junto a la cama con un cuenco lleno de agua fría y un paño que usaba para humedecerle la frente a Andrew. Encontraba extraño que aquel inglés le importara tanto, y sin embargo así era. Andrew y los hermanos de Darien habían llegado a ser para ella como de la familia en un corto espacio de tiempo. Pero lo que más la asombraba era lo mucho que su esposo significaba para ella. Pensar en que algún día pudiera tener que vivir sin él la llenaba de un dolor tan tremendo que se sentía morir por dentro.

La puerta se abrió. Serena alzó la mirada y vio titubear a Darien en el umbral, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra sobre la jamba de madera. Dios, era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto jamás. Incluso cuando la pena y la preocupación llenaban de arrugas su frente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó en voz baja, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Duerme. Pero creo que se pondrá bien. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?_ Darien fue hacia ella sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

—Ojalá me hubiera comido el pastel._ Serena sabía que lo decía en serio. Ver la sinceridad que había en su rostro la llenó de pena.

—¿Le has enviado un mensajero a Nicolás? —Él asintió.

—Haruka ha huido y Yaten ha ido en su busca._ La noticia hizo que Serena sintiera una súbita opresión en el pecho.

—Hice mal al no confirmar tus sospechas de que Haruka era uno de los rebeldes.

—Mi señora, nunca os disculpéis ante mí por haber intentado proteger a alguien a quien queréis; ya que no esperaría otra manera de actuar por vuestra parte.

—Pero mi silencio podía haberos matado a ti y a Andrew.

Darien extendió la mano hacia ella y le tocó los cabellos. Sus dedos acariciaron delicadamente las sedosas hebras de Serena. El deseo era tan intenso que lo desgarraba por dentro. Los ojos azules de Serena se habían llenado del mismo miedo y la misma incertidumbre que le roían las entrañas a él. «Abrázame, Sere.» Fue una súplica silenciosa que se abrió paso a través de su alma.

Darien había conocido deseos dolorosos a lo largo de toda su vida. El deseo de tener algo que comer, el deseo de estar a salvo, el deseo de ser querido. Pero lo que sentía ahora por Serena hacía que todos aquellos deseos quedaran reducidos a la insignificancia. Presa de una súbita morbidez, Darien se preguntó si ella lo protegería alguna vez de la misma manera en que había protegido a su hermano. ¿Lamentaría ella que él muriese? Serena prácticamente había llegado a decírselo, pero Darien no conseguía llegar a aceptarlo como una realidad.

En el fondo de su corazón siempre estaba el miedo de que ella no tardaría en dejarlo, de que los últimos días no habían sido más que un sueño y que de pronto despertaría solo en su castillo con unos cuantos sirvientes a los que su mera presencia bastaba para llenar de miedo por única compañía. No podía imaginar un día sin las amables bromas de Serena. Sin su risa. No quería intentarlo siquiera.

—Bueno, ¿vais a besaros de una vez sí o no?_ Serena rio y se volvió hacia Andrew.

—¿Qué?_ Andrew abrió los ojos y los miró fijamente con expresión aburrida.

—No me he muerto y no estaba del todo dormido. Me siento como si el diablo hubiera estado usándome como diana, pero aun así estoy seguro de que viviré. Es decir, si ese pesado invisible deja de hacerme nudos en los intestinos. Y con todos los dolores que estoy teniendo, lo último que quiero es veros hacer los tortolitos. Mi estómago ya está lo bastante revuelto sin necesidad de eso. Darien, dile a esta mujer que la quieres, por el amor de Dios. Sere, haz lo mismo con él y dejadme yacer a solas con mi terrible desgracia._ Darien se acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar mientras contemplaba irritadamente a su amigo.

—Hermanito, en este momento me encantaría hacerles un buen nudo a tus intestinos._ Andrew se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Adelante, sírvete tú mismo. Quizá consigas que dejen de dolerme.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? —le preguntó Serena.

—No, sólo prométeme que la próxima vez que yo vea un pastel me darás una buena bofetada antes de que le dé un bocado. —Se dio la vuelta—. Y ahora, ¿puedo preservar la poca dignidad que me queda?_ Darien sonrió

—Intenta ver el lado bueno, Andrew. No vaciaste el estómago encima de un invitado.

—Si tú lo dices... Y ahora marchaos._ Serena empezó a llevar a Darien hacia la puerta, y entonces se detuvo y miró a Andrew.

—Si necesitas algo, llama._ Andrew volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada asesina. —Nos vamos —dijo Serena, cogiendo de la mano a Darien y sacándolo de la habitación.

Darien pensaba que había logrado escapar justo a tiempo de las exhortaciones de Andrew hasta que Serena lo acorraló en el pasillo en cuanto hubieron salido de la habitación. La mirada penetrante que su esposa clavó en él le hizo saber que estaba metido en un buen lío.

—¿Qué quería decir Andrew con eso? —le preguntó Serena.

—¿Con qué?

—Con eso de que me quieres. ¿Es verdad?_ Darien tragó saliva. Creía que sí, pero ¿quién era él para saber reconocer la diferencia? Así que respondió honestamente.

—Ni siquiera conozco el significado de esa palabra._ Serena lo miró como si se sintiera incapaz de decidir si debía darle una patada o estrangularlo.

—Qué hombre más terco. Pero al menos no eres como los demás representantes de tu género, que se apresuran a declarar su amor y luego son todavía más rápidos a la hora de reclamarlo. Al menos de esta manera, en el caso de que llegues a decir las palabras sabré que hablas en serio._ Él la miró, impresionado por su presencia de ánimo.

—¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

—Lo que estoy es loca por ti, Darien. Espero que algún día tú llegarás a sentir lo mismo por mí._ Atónito, él la siguió con la mirada mientras se iba.

—Oh, qué estúpido que soy —murmuró en voz baja. Ella le había ofrecido tanto de sí misma y él le había dado tan poco.

¿Y debido a qué? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por estupidez? «Llevas toda la vida solo. Sabes que puedes sobrevivir a la soledad. Sabes que puedes sobrevivir a condiciones que harían que el infierno pareciese el paraíso.»

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan asustado, entonces? ¿Y qué más daba que terminara igual que Mamoru? Porque él ya vivía así; perdido en la soledad de su propia compañía, con una jarra de cerveza por único amigo.

—Sere._ No se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta hasta que ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

El miró a su esposa, allí de pie en el pasillo con sus dorados cabellos cayéndole sobre los hombros en suaves rizos. Serena llevaba el plaid verde, amarillo y azul oscuro de su padre y la falda negra realzaba su magnífica figura. Era la visión más hermosa que jamás hubieran contemplado sus ojos.

—¿Puedes enseñarme qué es el amor?

Serena sintió que se quedaba sin respiración cuando aquellas palabras dichas en voz tan baja llegaron a sus oídos. La pena y el sincero anhelo que encerraban hicieron que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Darien parecía muy vulnerable de pie allí. Permanecía orgullosamente erguido ante ella, sin embargo Serena percibió la facilidad con que podría hacerle daño si lo rechazaba. Algo que ella no haría jamás. Riendo y llorando a la vez, corrió hacia él y le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros.

—Sí, amor mío. Me encantará hacerlo.

Darien no había sido consciente hasta aquel momento de lo mucho que había temido verse rechazado por Serena. Fue entonces cuando comprendió cuán grande era la parte de su corazón que había dejado expuesta ante ella. Sintiendo que su corazón herido alzaba el vuelo, la cogió en brazos y la besó. El sabor de los labios de Serena lo enloqueció. La sensación de su cuerpo tan flexible y cálido junto al suyo... Tenía que poseerla. Ahora. En aquel preciso instante. No podría soportar un solo momento más de estar sin ella.

La llevó con rápidas zancadas hasta su habitación y la depositó encima de la cama. Serena lo miró con las mejillas súbitamente sonrosadas.

—Es mediodía.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si viene alguien?_ Él le echó el pestillo a la puerta.

Serena rio, hasta que él se volvió y pudo ver el hambre insaciable que había en sus ojos. Aquella mirada pareció abrasarla por dentro. Él fue hacia la cama moviéndose con una lenta languidez, quitándose la ropa mientras avanzaba hasta que quedó desnudo ante ella. Serena tembló ante aquella magnífica visión. El delicado ondular de los músculos de Darien cuando se reunió con ella en la cama la hizo estremecer.

—Te deseo, Serena —susurró él mientras le deshacía las lazadas de la falda—. Quiero saborear hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo. Muy despacio, hasta que te haya devorado entera._ La exigencia de su tono y el cálido contacto de su mano rodeándole el pecho hicieron que volviera a estremecerse.

—Yo quiero que tu corazón sea mío, Darien —dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por los cabellos. Él le bajó el vestido y fue desnudándola hasta dejarla completamente expuesta a su mirada.

—Mi corazón cubierto de heridas ya no sirve para nada, pero lo que queda de él es todo vuestro, milady.

Nadie le había dicho jamás unas palabras tan hermosas. Con los ojos entornados y más oscuros que nunca, Darien contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Serena como si hasta la parte más pequeña de él bastara para llevarlo al éxtasis. Serena gimió bajo aquella mirada que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Recorrió con la mano toda su piel, palpando suavemente su textura. Serena arqueó la espalda, su cuerpo ardiente de deseo. Él levantó la pierna de la muchacha hasta apoyarla contra su pecho y besó la rodilla, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por el muslo, haciendo irradiar escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron mientras él abría un poco más la pierna de ella, dejando su intimidad expuesta al toque de sus dedos.

—Me encanta la cara que pones cuando hago eso —le susurró él al tiempo que le mordisqueaba suavemente la rodilla que ella mantenía doblada.

Sus dedos siguieron atormentándola mientras cambiaba de postura para colocarse entre las piernas de Serena. Serena bajó la mirada hacia él mientras Darien le separaba las piernas un poco más para así poder contemplar la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Un súbito calor le abrasó las mejillas. Aquello tenía que ser indecente, y sin embargo hacía que todo su cuerpo ardiera de placer erótico.

Darien subió la otra mano y fue bajándola lentamente a lo largo de la hendidura mojada del sexo de Serena, y luego separó con mucha delicadeza los pliegues interiores y puso su boca sobre ella. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió mientras se sentía desgarrada por el placer. Nunca había sentido un deseo o un placer tan incontenibles.

Darien gruñó al sentir el sabor de ella en su boca. Nunca había paladeado a una mujer, y sin embargo dudaba que ninguna pudiera competir con el raro tesoro que había encontrado. Cerrando los ojos, la saboreó. Sentía cómo el cuerpo de Serena temblaba con cada lametón que le administraba él, cómo los músculos de sus muslos se contraían involuntariamente mientras él iba dándole placer sin apresurarse. Enterrando las manos en sus cabellos, Serena lo atrajo todavía más cerca de ella al tiempo que alzaba las caderas en un movimiento de invitación.

Su abandono la volvía salvaje y la hacía todavía más hermosa. Serena ardía y se estremecía bajo el tormento de la boca de Darien. Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación semejante. Parecía como si toda ella se hubiera convertido en un mar agitado de emociones en conflicto permanente. Débiles e intensas, abrasadoras y gélidas. Y él no dejaba de darle placer. Serena nunca había soñado que llegaría a experimentar aquellas sensaciones. Y cuando Darien deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, temió morir de éxtasis.

La sensación de tener las manos y la boca de Darien moviéndose sobre ella era más de lo que podía soportar. Mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió que su cuerpo era desgarrado por espasmos del más puro deleite. Darien volvió a gruñir mientras contemplaba su rostro cuando ella llegaba a la cumbre del placer. Sí, le encantaba verla así y poder sentir el cuerpo de Serena aferrándose desesperadamente al suyo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Quiero probar algo diferente.

Era algo de lo que había oído hablar a otros hombres y había visto unas cuantas veces entre hombres y mujeres a los que no les importaba demasiado quién pudiera sorprenderlos en flagrante delito. Besándola en el hombro, le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla arrodillada sobre la cama. Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero tenía una absoluta confianza en él. Sabía que Darien nunca le haría daño.

Poniéndose detrás de ella, su esposo la rodeó con los brazos y, manteniéndole la espalda pegada a su pecho, le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo. Ella suspiró de satisfacción al sentir el suave calor de sus dedos. Su miembro, palpitante y abrasador, reposaba sobre su cadera mientras él le pasaba la lengua por el cuello.

—Oh, Darien —gimió ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo se inflamaba bajo aquellas caricias.

—Nunca tendré bastante de ti, Serena —le dijo él al oído con voz entrecortada.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por los brazos de ella hasta que pudo capturarle las manos en las suyas. Después la empujó hacia adelante, inclinándola con una suave presión hasta que las manos de Serena quedaron apoyadas en la cabecera esculpida. Depositando un tierno beso en su hombro, Darien le separó las piernas un poco más.

Serena se mordió el labio, sintiéndose presa de un súbito nerviosismo al no estar muy segura de lo que tenía intención de hacerle. Darien retrocedió y le puso las manos en las caderas. Dos segundos después, entró en ella con una súbita acometida que hundió su miembro hasta la raíz. El placer que experimentó al sentir el cuerpo de Darien con toda la dureza de su miembro profundamente metida en ella hizo gritar a Serena. Siseando de placer, sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas. Por todos los santos, cómo amaba a aquel hombre. Adoraba compartir su cuerpo con el de Darien sabiendo que él le pertenecía. Que era todo suyo.

Darien enterró su rostro en el cuello de Serena mientras se movía junto a su cuerpo. Lentamente, con una inmensa pasión. Entró y salió de ella una y otra vez, haciéndola estremecerse. Serena adoraba la sensación de tenerlo dentro y detrás de ella, el modo en que los labios y la lengua de Darien jugaban con su carne para llenarla de excitación. Dejándose llevar por el instinto, respondió a sus acometidas con las suyas hasta que él hizo una pausa, y se quedó inmóvil.

—Eso es, amor mío —le susurró él—. Muéstrame qué es lo que te hace sentir bien.

Darien apretó los dientes al sentir cómo el placer iba creciendo en el interior de su cuerpo a medida que ella lo cabalgaba pausadamente. Serena se levantó de la cabecera de la cama hasta quedar apoyada en él y empezó a retorcerse entre sus brazos. Pasando las manos por encima de la cabeza, tiró de él para poder reclamar los labios de Darien con los suyos. Él satisfizo de buena gana su petición, al mismo tiempo que pasaba las manos por los rígidos pechos de Serena y las hacía descender por su suave estómago hasta llegar al húmedo enredo de los rizos de su sexo. Sus lenguas danzaron al unísono siguiendo el compás de los movimientos de Serena mientras él separaba los delicados pliegues de su cuerpo y deslizaba sus dedos sobre el interior de su sexo.

Serena gimió. Aquello era increíble. Nunca había soñado que pudiera existir algo semejante. Darien la marcaba a fuego con su contacto, haciendo que todo su ser se sintiera desgarrado por el deseo y reconfortándola al mismo tiempo. Y cuando volvió a alcanzar la cima del éxtasis, Serena mantuvo su cabeza junto a la de él y la sensación fue tan intensa que la hizo gritar.

Darien rio suavemente al sentir la fuerza con que Serena se aferraba a él. Apenas podía respirar, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Esperó hasta que el último espasmo hubo abandonado el cuerpo de Serena antes de volver a asumir el control. Inclinándola hacia adelante, aceleró el ritmo de las acometidas con las que penetraba en su cálido interior. Sí, Serena era su cielo. Y cuando encontró su propia liberación un instante después, la estrechó entre sus brazos y murmuró su nombre. Consumidos por la pasión, se desplomaron sobre la cama con sus cuerpos todavía unidos.

Darien permaneció inmóvil, con la espalda de Serena firmemente apretada contra su pecho, y dejó que sus pensamientos erraran a su antojo. Nunca había vivido una tarde corno aquélla. Nunca había experimentado la deliciosa sensación de sentirse abrazado con amor. Rodeó a su esposa con los brazos, oyó cómo enseguida se quedaba dormida.

Sonriente, se inclinó sobre ella para contemplar la tranquilidad de sus facciones mientras sentía las suaves cosquillas del aliento de su esposa en los brazos. De haber podido, se habría quedado allí para siempre y hubiese pasado el resto de su existencia en aquel paraíso lleno de paz que era Serena. Cerrando los ojos, Darien hizo lo que no había hecho desde que era pequeño. Rezó. Rezó para que las maniobras políticas de Artemís y del hermano de Serena no llegaran a interponerse entre ellos. Rezó para que algún milagro hiciera que él y Serena llegaran a tener un futuro juntos.

Y mientras yacía allí, detrás de los párpados de sus ojos hizo otra cosa que no había vuelto a hacer desde su más temprana infancia. Se permitió abrigar esperanzas. Vio con los ojos de su imaginación a los hijos que tanto le encantaría tener. Niñitos y niñitas que tendrían la bondad y el espíritu de su madre. Quería aquel sueño. Cada partícula de su ser y cada fracción de su cuerpo anhelaban llegar a hacerlo realidad. Sí, tenía que ser suyo.

Y sin embargo, incluso mientras esos pensamientos tan llenos de paz lo iban llenando de sosiego, una parte de su mente seguía teniendo miedo de aquella esperanza. Porque el realista que había en él sabía que no sería así. En aquel instante Haruka estaba escondido en algún lugar, tramando la perdición de su propio clan, y si Yaten no podía detenerlo esa misma noche, entonces de un modo o de otro, cuando amaneciera, Darien haría aquello que el hombre no habría sido capaz de hacer.

Su única esperanza era que cuando lo hiciera su esposa podría perdonarlo.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 **

Aquella noche, ni Yaten ni Haruka volvieron a casa. Serena y Beryl paseaban nerviosamente por la gran sala mientras Darien y sus hermanos permanecían sentados a la mesa, bebiendo cerveza y hablando muy poco. Andrew ya se encontraba bastante mejor, pero todavía estaba acostado. Darien se limitó a contemplar a las mujeres durante todo el tiempo que fue capaz de hacerlo, pero el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago le decía que algo iba muy mal.

—Beryl —la llamó—, ya sé que no confías en mí. Pero realmente creo que deberías decirme dónde podría haber ido a esconderse tu hijo. Yaten ha ido en su busca, y quiero dar con ellos._ Ella y Serena se miraron nerviosamente. La duda era tangible en los ojos de Beryl. Serena le acarició el brazo.

—Yo confío en él, Beryl._ Aun así, la mujer no parecía muy convencida, Y Darien no podía culparla por ello. El amor de madre que sentía por sus hijos era lo que le parecía más adorable de Beryl. Darien trató de tranquilizarla.

—Me llevaré conmigo a Armando. Es un buen jefe de clan de las Highlands y ya sabes que puedes confiar en él._ Beryl siguió titubeando durante unos momentos más antes de hablar al fin.

—Mientras vivían, mis padres tuvieron una vieja cabaña en lo alto de las colinas del norte. Ahora está casi en ruinas y hace mucho que nadie cuida de ella, pero estoy relativamente segura de que Haruka estará allí._ Darien se levantó de su asiento.

—Armando, Endimión, partimos. Mamoru, tú quédate aquí y espera a los hombres. Si Haruka regresa, asegúrate de que no salga del castillo.

Mamoru se apresuró a asentir mientras ellos iban hacia la puerta. Serena siguió al pequeño grupo y lo vio montar. El miedo y la preocupación le oprimían el corazón. Ir y venir a su antojo sin que nadie supiera por dónde andaba era algo muy propio de Haruka, pero Yaten... Esperaba que no le hubiese ocurrido nada.

—Tened cuidado, por favor —les dijo. Armando y Endimión partieron al galope mientras Darien llevaba su caballo hasta los escalones en los que ella estaba de pie. Serena pudo ver el oscuro deseo en los ojos de él mientras la contemplaba.

—Os los devolveré, mi señora.

—Sé que lo harás. Nunca he dudado de ti._ Él cerró los ojos como si saborease sus palabras. Luego acercó su caballo un poco más, extendió las manos hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

Serena gimió cuando él le cubrió los labios con los suyos y la besó apasionadamente. Su lengua acarició la de Serena mientras ella se aferraba a él, necesitando sentir el consuelo de su presencia. Darien retrocedió y le pasó la mano por los labios hinchados.

—Cuida de Beryl hasta mi regreso.

—Lo haré._ Mirándola con ojos atormentados por el deseo, Darien volvió a dejarla en el escalón y luego espoleó a su montura.

Serena lo vio salir de la fortaleza. Había visto algo en los ojos de su esposo, algo oscuro y maligno que la asustaba y la llenaba de preocupación. Pero se negó a dudar de él. Su esposo la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él. Serena estaba segura. Y tenía la esperanza de que algún día él también se daría cuenta.

Darien, Armando y Endimión cabalgaron durante dos horas antes de llegar a la cabaña. Desmontaron y registraron la oscura vivienda lo más deprisa que pudieron. Estaba vacía.

—Alguien ha estado aquí —dijo Armando después de haber puesto la mano sobre la chimenea—. Todavía está caliente.

—¿Dónde pueden estar? —preguntó Armando. Darien suspiró.

—No hay forma de saberlo._ Disgustado y lleno de cansancio, los llevó hasta los caballos y se dispuso a regresar al castillo de los Tsukino. No habían ido muy lejos cuando vieron el resplandor de unas llamaradas en el valle, muy por debajo de ellos, al otro lado de la colina.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puede ser eso? —le preguntó Darien a Armando. Armando sacudió la cabeza.

—Ninguna, pero parece un gran incendio. Como si una aldea entera estuviese ardiendo.

Fueron en esa dirección tan deprisa como podían llevarlos sus monturas. Cuando se encontraron lo bastante cerca para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Darien detuvo en seco a su caballo con un brusco tirón de riendas. Era increíble. Por todas partes yacían cuerpos, tanto de escoceses como de ingleses. Aquello no era ninguna aldea. Era un campo de batalla.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Armando mientras desmontaba.

Darien no podía hablar. Era un soldado y había tenido ocasión de ver cosas mucho peores. Pero lo que lo llenaba de horror eran las caras que conocía tan bien en ambos lados del conflicto. Lo que no conseguía entender era cómo se las habían arreglado los ingleses para llegar hasta allí sin que él lo supiera.

—Son los guardias reales y los caballeros del rey —dijo, sintiendo cómo el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho mientras saltaba de su silla de montar. Miró a Endimión y Armando—. Artemís está aquí.

—¿El rey? —preguntó Endimión. Darien asintió. Armando llegó a palidecer ante la noticia.

—¿Qué crees que puede haber ocurrido para causar esto?_ Darien cerró los ojos mientras intentaba no dejarse dominar por la rabia que hervía dentro de él. Desgraciadamente, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que había tenido lugar aquella noche.

—Yo diría que Haruka organizó una salida contra el rey. No me preguntéis qué puede haberlo impulsado a cometer semejante estupidez. Tampoco sé cuál es la razón por la que Artemís se encuentra en Escocia... —Entonces se calló, porque acababa de acordarse del mensaje que les había enviado Oxley. El rey iría a Escocia para ver con sus propios ojos cuáles habían sido los daños causados por los rebeldes del clan Tsukino. ¡Maldición! Y Haruka había estado presente entre la multitud para oír aquel anuncio.

—Artemís querrá sangre por esto —dijo Endimión.

—Lo sé. —Y Darien lo sabía. Artemís nunca perdonaría semejante matanza. Querría dar un ejemplo con todos los que habían tomado parte en ella. Armando se adelantó.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí a montar guardia junto a los cuerpos mientras tú regresas en busca de ayuda para que podamos llevarlos a casa o...?

—No —lo interrumpió Darien—. Si alguna de las fuerzas que ha enviado Artemís regresan aquí, os matarán sin hacer preguntas. Lo único que verán será cadáveres ingleses y vuestro plaid. Tenemos que volver juntos, y una vez que hayamos regresado deberéis dejar que sea yo quien informe de esto a Artemís.

Cuando oyó acercarse los caballos, Serena pensó que era su esposo que volvía al castillo. Corrió hacia la puerta sintiéndose muy aliviada, y un instante después retrocedió tambaleándose cuando vio entrar a Haruka llevando el cuerpo desmadejado de Yaten en sus jóvenes brazos. Serena se persignó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Haruka?_ Las mejillas de su hermano estaban cubiertas de sangre, polvo y lágrimas y sus ojos eran los de un anciano que había visto al diablo y dejado el alma en sus manos.

—Lo maté —gimoteó Haruka—. Los maté a todos._ El grito de Beryl llenó de ecos aquella sala mientras corría hacia su hijo. Haruka cayó de rodillas en la entrada con Yaten todavía en los brazos. Estrechando contra su pecho el cuerpo de su tío, lo meció lentamente como si quisiera despertarlo y hacer que volviera a vivir. —No era mi intención. Oh, Dios, no quería que murieras, Yaten, viejo tonto.

Beryl gimió y pasó los brazos alrededor de Haruka mientras éste permanecía arrodillado en el suelo sin dejar de mecer a Yaten. Samuel bajó corriendo para enterarse de qué estaba pasando, pero Serena se giró y lo mandó de regreso a su habitación con Mamoru. No quería que el chico viera aquello. Ella tampoco quería verlo, y lo último que necesitaba Samuel era el recuerdo de su hermano y su tío inmóviles como una sola figura cubierta de sangre.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero las mantuvo a raya. Tenía que entender aquel acontecimiento, por mucho que quedase más allá de su comprensión. Se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de Haruka.

—Haruka, cuéntame qué ha sucedido. —Su hermano había empezado a llorar. Serena le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla directamente. —Tienes que contarme lo que ha sucedido.

—Yo sólo quería capturar a Artemís. —Las palabras salieron de los labios de Haruka en una breve ráfaga entrecortada. Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—¿Artemís... el rey de Inglaterra?_ Su hermano asintió.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

—Diamante me contó que Artemís iba a venir para resolver esta cuestión de una vez por todas —gimoteó Haruka—. Me dijo que el rey haría que todos muriéramos en el cadalso. Pensé que si lo capturábamos, como él hizo contigo, podríamos librarnos de él obligándolo a firmar una carta que dejara Escocia en manos de los escoceses._ Sus hombros se estremecían bajo el peso impalpable de la culpa y los remordimientos. —Se supone que los ingleses son unos cobardes. Papá siempre decía que un solo escocés podía vencer a diez de ellos, y en el pasado los ingleses siempre han huido de nosotros. Ni una sola vez se dieron la vuelta y lucharon._ Serena lloró mientras deploraba la arrogancia juvenil de su hermano. Era una manera terrible de crecer, y habría vendido su alma si con ello hubiese podido borrar aquella noche y devolverle su inocencia a Haruka.

—Antes atacabas a colonos, Haruka. No a unos caballeros que han aprendido a combatir y han jurado proteger a su rey.

—Lucharon como demonios. Estaban por todas partes a la vez. Detrás de nosotros, delante de nosotros. No podíamos movernos de tantos que había._ Serena le apartó de la cara sus cabellos sucios de sangre y tierra mientras él proseguía con su historia. —Yaten trató de detener la lucha. Intentaba convencerme de que debía regresar a casa, y... —Cerró los ojos como si lo estuviese reviviendo—. Los muy bastardos lo hirieron por la espalda mientras trataba de llegar hasta mí.

Serena cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. La puerta de la sala se abrió. Serena alzó la mirada, medio esperando ver al rey inglés plantado allí y exigiendo la cabeza de Haruka. No era el rey inglés.

Darien estaba en la entrada con sus hermanos. Por la expresión que vio en su rostro, Serena supo que ya se había enterado del ataque. La escena que había ante él dejó helado a Darien. Haruka acunaba el cuerpo de Yaten mientras su madre se agarraba a sus hombros y lloraba. Serena estaba sentada junto a él con la pena y el miedo oscureciendo sus grandes ojos. Las lágrimas que vio en sus mejillas hicieron que el fuego de la ira ardiese con menos fuerza dentro de él. Finalmente, los llantos de Haruka y Beryl se abrieron paso a través de su estupor inicial.

—Ha sido un accidente —dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie—. Él no pretendía que sucediera esto._ Darien la contempló con ojos inexpresivos, ocultándole su propia pena.

—Necesito hablar con Haruka. A solas._ Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Serena se llevó a Beryl entre las protestas de la mujer.

—Mi pequeño me necesita —lloraba, extendiendo las manos hacia Haruka.

Darien le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Serena, y luego cogió del brazo a Haruka y se lo llevó a la pequeña sala de consejo junto a la escalera. Sin demasiados miramientos, sentó al muchacho en un asiento y luego fue a la puerta y la cerró dando un portazo.

—Límpiate la cara —le dijo con voz áspera—. Si eres lo bastante hombre para llevar un ejército al campo de batalla, entonces también lo serás para sentarte ahí y no llorar como una mujer por lo que has hecho.

Haruka se pasó por la cara la manga medio desgarrada de su túnica, en un gesto tan infantil que al verlo Darien comprendió con quién tenía que vérselas. A los dieciséis años Darien ya se había curtido en muchos combates y estaba vacío por dentro. La muerte no significaba nada para él.

Pero el muchacho sentado ante él nunca había pasado por semejante experiencia. Haruka siempre había sido querido y mimado por su familia y por todo su clan. Las pequeñas incursiones que había perpetrado hasta entonces sólo pretendían asustar a los ingleses y en realidad se habían reducido a una mera ocasión de lucirse y causar unos cuantos daños materiales. Para Haruka aquella noche había sido como volver a nacer, y de la manera más dura posible. Haruka se sorbió las lágrimas y tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado.

—Y ahora cuéntame lo que sucedió —dijo Darien, pasando a emplear un tono más suave. Haruka logró calmarse y supo hacerle frente a Darien como un hombre, cosa que decía mucho en su favor.

—Fuimos a capturar a Artemís para usarlo como rehén.

—¿Fuiste tú quien ideó ese plan tan brillante? —Haruka asintió.

—Sabíamos que el rey iba a ir a Oxley y estábamos esperando en el valle, sabiendo que tendría que pasar por allí. Así que pensamos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad.

—¿Cómo empezó el combate?_ Un estremecimiento hizo temblar los labios del muchacho.

—Les dimos el alto y les pedimos que nos entregaran a Artemís. Ellos se rieron de mí, y lo siguiente que supe fue que nos estaban atacando._ Darien estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido para pensar que los caballeros ingleses les entregarían a su rey sin oponer la menor resistencia, pero se guardó su cáustico comentario. Haruka hizo otra profunda inspiración.

—Intenté decirles a los demás que huyeran, pero se negaron a escucharme. Seguían gritando que había que matar al rey. Me asusté y...

—¿Huiste?_ Haruka volvió a asentir.

—Me encontré con Yaten en los bosques. Pensó que podría detener a los demás. Pensó que lo escucharían. —Las lágrimas fluían silenciosamente de sus ojos—. Bastardos, vosotros lo matasteis.

—No —dijo Darien sin levantarle la voz—, fue el destino el que lo mató. No yo, ni tú, ni ningún otro. Nunca habías tomado parte en una batalla y no sabías cuáles son los pensamientos que pasan por la mente de un soldado cuando empieza a luchar. La sed de sangre, el miedo y el instinto de conservación que te oprimen las entrañas y te impulsan a cometer actos atroces.

Desgraciadamente, ahora el muchacho lo sabía. Haruka alzó los ojos hacia él para mirarlo con una madurez que sorprendió a Darien.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Seguro que puedo darme por muerto, ¿verdad?_ Darien respiró hondo mientras reflexionaba. Que Dios se apiadara de él, pero no podía ver ningún otro final.

—¿Quieres que te mienta? —Haruka sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo haces para seguir viviendo cuando sabes que has matado a muchos hombres?

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Intento no pensar en ello, pero cuando lo hago, intento justificarlo. Me digo que si no les hubiera dado muerte en el campo de batalla ellos me habrían matado. En cuanto a los demás... Una vez más, no tuve elección. Si no lo hubiera hecho mi vida habría llegado a su fin de un modo que haría que hasta un verdugo tuviera pesadillas._ Darien fue a sentarse en el borde del escritorio y miró al muchacho con compasión. —La capa del liderazgo no resulta fácil de llevar. Pero una vez que te la has puesto ya no puedes quitártela de encima con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

—Que tienes que cargar con las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Esos hombres creían en ti y te siguieron porque pensaban que eras digno de mandarlos. Si ahora optas por huir de esto y esconderte, será como si abofetearas a cada uno de los hombres que estuvieron contigo esta noche. A cada uno de los hombres que te creyeron merecedor de que dieran su vida por ti._ Haruka permaneció sentado en silencio durante un buen rato mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de oír.

—Ojalá pudiera volver a vivir este día para hacer las cosas de otra manera.

—Ya lo sé, muchacho. Han sido muchas las veces en que yo he tenido ese mismo pensamiento._ Haruka lo miró a los ojos.

—Dame unos momentos para lavarme la cara y cambiarme de ropa, y compareceré ante tu rey sin oponer resistencia.

Darien guardó silencio. Podía ver con los ojos de la imaginación la manera en que Beryl se había aferrado a Haruka, y la expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de éste cuando Darien lo sentó en aquella silla. Durante los últimos minutos, el muchacho se había convertido en hombre.

—Ve a lavarte._ Haruka asintió y se fue.

Darien lo siguió y se detuvo cuando vio a un sirviente que se disponía a llevar arriba el cuerpo de Yaten para dar inicio a los preparativos del entierro. Su esposa estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, apoyándose en Armando. Pero nada más ver a Darien, corrió hacia él en busca de consuelo. Darien la apretó contra su pecho y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Serena no dijo nada, pero él sabía lo que estaba pensando. En una sola noche, debido a una temeridad, había perdido a su hermano y a su tío. Lo único que podía hacer él era rezar para que no perdiera también a su clan.

—Endimión —le dijo en voz baja a su hermano—, necesito hacerle llegar un mensaje a Artemís. ¿Te pondrás algunas ropas mías y se lo entregarás?

—Sí._ Darien se lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. Serena lo miró y fue la expresión que vio en sus ojos lo que realmente lo llenó de dolor. Su esposa tenía miedo y estaba muy afligida.

—Vas a entregarles a Haruka —murmuró, sin que se tratara de una pregunta.

—Artemís exigirá que se le entregue a alguien. No puede permitir que semejantes acciones escapen al castigo. Han intentado acabar con su vida y son muchos los hombres que han muerto a causa de ello. Si no hace nada, será visto como un monarca débil e incapaz de actuar. Dos cosas que un rey que está luchando por su trono no puede permitirse.

—Lo sé. —El temblor se había vuelto todavía más intenso, pero las lágrimas habían desaparecido de los ojos de Serena—. Necesito hablar con Haruka._ Darien la vio marchar, de mala gana pero sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer, y luego fue a escribirle su misiva a Artemís mientras Endimión se vestía como un caballero inglés.

Con cada palabra que le escribía a Artemís, Darien sabía en el fondo de su corazón que iba a perder a su esposa. Serena podría decirle que lo entendía, pero estaba escogiendo entre el hermano y el esposo. Un esposo al que apenas conocía y un hermano al que llevaba casi veinte años queriendo. Cierto, no todos los parientes se profesaban tal afecto, pero ella y Haruka sí. En eso se parecían mucho a Darien y sus hermanos. Aunque la distancia y el tiempo los hubieran separado, nunca habían dejado de estar unidos en sus corazones.

No. Con el tiempo, Serena llegaría a odiarlo por aquello.

Con un gruñido, Darien rompió la nota y escribió rápidamente otra. Sabía lo que había que hacer. Era la única manera de poder ver feliz a Serena.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

Serena se quedó muy asombrada al ver que Darien no enviaba directamente a su hermano con el rey. Pero en cuanto llegó la mañana, supo por qué. Artemís, sus guardias y, todos los ingleses que antes vivían en Oxley habían acampado delante de su castillo. Las gentes del clan de Serena se reunieron en la fortaleza, aterradas ante lo que podían querer los ingleses.

Darien había ordenado cerrar las puertas y mandado apostar hombres en las almenas, y luego la había dejado para ir a ponerse su armadura. Con el corazón retumbándole dentro del pecho, Serena hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener la calma. Pero por dentro estaba aterrorizada y no paraba de temblar. En ese momento estaba en lo alto del castillo, con Endimión, Armando, Haruka y Mamoru junto a ella. Andrew, un poco pálido y con aspecto de estar todavía bastante débil, se reunió con ellos.

—Artemís está ahí fuera, ¿eh? —Serena asintió.

—Sí, y quiere la sangre de los Tsukino.

Su mirada fue hacia Haruka, quien permanecía orgullosamente erguido a su lado. Vio el miedo que había en sus ojos mientras tenía cogido de la mano a Samuel. La puerta del castillo se abrió y todos los presentes se quedaron muy callados. Serena se volvió para ver qué los había reducido al silencio. Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Su esposo estaba de pie en la entrada del castillo. Y llevaba el plaid verde, amarillo y azul oscuro del padre de Serena.

La magnitud de ese gesto la llenó de emoción. «No seré propiedad de nadie.» ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho él aquello? Verlo así ataviado hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. En ese instante, Darien había declarado su lealtad hacia ella de un modo que la conmovía profundamente. El hombre que no quería que nada pudiera reclamarlo, y que no quería ser dueño de nada, ahora lucía los colores de Serena. Nunca lo había amado más.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero fue el vacío que había en la de él lo que la asustó todavía más que el hecho de que Artemís estuviera esperando ante el castillo para matar a su hermano. Darien le estaba ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Estoy listo para partir —anunció Haruka valientemente. Darien inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Antes déjame hablar con Artemís.

—¿Piensas que puedes convencerlo de que le perdone la vida a Haruka? —preguntó Beryl, su tono lleno de esperanza.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer._ Darien fue hacia Serena y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—Deséame suerte.

—Te la deseo, Darien. Eso tú ya lo sabes.

Él bajó la cabeza, la besó suavemente en los labios, y luego bajó los escalones y caminó a través de la multitud. Serena no volvió a moverse hasta que lo vio salir del castillo por la pequeña puerta del puesto de guardia. Corrió a la pared y subió por la escalera de madera que llevaba a los parapetos; Andrew, sus hermanos y los Tsukino la seguían. Con el corazón martilleándole dentro del pecho, vio cómo su esposo iba hacia su rey. Todo se hallaba en silencio y ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a romper la tensa calma de aquella mañana.

Darien respiró hondo mientras contemplaba a los caballeros ingleses en torno a él. Los pocos a los que conocía fruncieron el ceño ante su indumentaria, pero no dijeron nada mientras él iba lentamente hacia Artemís, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

—Artemís Moon, rey de Inglaterra, yo, Darien Chiba del clan de los Tsukino, os saludo._ Artemís no parecía sentirse nada complacido.

—¿Qué intentas conseguir llevando esas ropas, divertirnos o llenarnos de ira?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, majestad. Estoy aquí para poner remedio a lo que sucedió anoche._ Artemís bajó de su corcel y fue hacia él para que pudieran hablar sin que los oyeran.

—¿Estabas al corriente de ello, entonces?

—Sí. Desgraciadamente, lo descubrí demasiado tarde para impedir que ocurriera._ Artemís asintió mientras se lo llevaba lejos del gentío. Dos de sus guardias personales echaron a andar tras ellos, pero se mantuvieron a una discreta distancia.

—En ese caso ya sabes que venimos a por el Incursor. Entréganoslo.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa._ Artemís se detuvo y arqueó una ceja censuradora.

—¿Nos engaña el oído o has dicho lo que nos parece que has dicho? _Darien tensó la espalda, preparado para soportar todo el peso de la ira de Artemís.

—El Tsukino ha muerto. Lo mataron durante el encuentro de anoche. Los que quedan han aprendido la lección, creedme. Los Tsukino nunca volverán a organizar otra incursión contra vos.

—¿Quién es el nuevo jefe del clan? —quiso saber Artemís.

—Todavía tienen que votar, pero puedo aseguraros que su nuevo líder no va a querer de vos nada que no sea la paz._ Artemís entornó los ojos y lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y el Incursor? ¿También le dieron muerte anoche?

Darien guardó silencio. «¡Miente, maldito seas, miente!.» Si le decía a Artemís que el Incursor estaba muerto, entonces el asunto quedaría olvidado. Inmediatamente. Pero él nunca le había mentido a Artemís. «Serena podría ser tuya para siempre. Nadie lo sabría jamás.» Pero todo habría sido edificado sobre una mentira.

¿Qué clase de futuro tendrían si Darien sabía que había engañado a la persona que le dio su libertad? No, él no podía hacer eso. Se negaba totalmente a hacerlo. Su honor era lo único que había poseído en el mundo, y nadie iba a arrebatárselo.

—El Incursor está acabado —se limitó a decir.

—Pero ¿ha muerto?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza en una lenta negativa.

—Entonces queremos que nos sea entregado. Ahora._ Darien cerró los ojos al oír las palabras que había sabido que diría Artemís. Haciendo frente a su rey sin temor o remordimiento alguno habló muy despacio:

—Entonces tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. —Artemís rio despectivamente al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

—No, majestad. Pero estoy decidido a que sea así.

—¿Morirías en el lugar de ese hombre?

—Si es necesario.

—Y si él continúa con sus incursiones después de tu muerte, te habrás sacrificado por nada.

—No volverá a hacer más incursiones. Lo sé._ La rabia oscureció el rostro de Artemís. Era una expresión que Darien conocía demasiado bien, éste decidió apelar a la amistad que los unía mientras le hablaba a su rey. —Firmaré una confesión completa de traición asegurando que fui yo quien organizó todas las incursiones contra vos desde el primer instante. Los enemigos que tengo en la corte estarán encantados de creerla, y de esa manera vos tendréis a vuestro Incursor para ejecutarlo públicamente. Lo único que os pido a cambio es vuestra palabra de honor de que no tomaréis represalias contra los Tsukino en cuanto yo me haya ido de este mundo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Vuestros súbditos dejarán de respetaros y yo os haré frente con todas las habilidades de que dispongo._ Los ojos de Artemís mostraron el respeto que le inspiraban aquellas palabras. Ambos sabían que nadie podía igualar a Darien en el campo de batalla. Ni siquiera Artemís.

—Muy bien, entonces proclamamos que eres el Incursor.

—¿Cuento con vuestra palabra, Artemís? ¿Dejaréis en paz a los Tsukino?

—Sí, viejo amigo. Te doy mi palabra de que, mientras ellos se abstengan de volver a atacar a mis gentes, yo los dejaré en paz._ Darien asintió. Artemís podía ser muchas cosas, pero también era un hombre de honor.

—Guardias —ordenó Artemís—, lleváoslo._ Darien no protestó cuando los guardias lo agarraron de los brazos y se lo llevaron.

Lo único que lamentaba era que no se atrevía a volver la cabeza para mirar a su esposa. Temía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de seguir adelante con aquello. La quería más que a nada en el mundo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón desgarrado por las dudas, sabía que era así como tenía que ser. Serena contempló con ojos llenos de terror cómo los guardias del rey agarraban a su esposo y le ataban las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Van a llevarse a Darien —susurró Andrew. El pánico hizo presa en Serena.

—¿Qué significa esto?_ Andrew no quiso sostenerle la mirada. Serena vio el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos mientras contemplaba cómo los guardias subían a Darien a la grupa de un caballo y el rey volvía a montar en su corcel.

—Significa que se ha negado a darle a Artemís el nombre de Haruka.

—No —jadeó Serena, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer él tal cosa?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Porque es un maldito imbécil —gruñó Armando—. Planea morir en lugar de tu hermano._ Aquellas palabras hicieron que Serena sintiese que le faltaba el aliento.

—¡Esperad! —les gritó a los ingleses de abajo. Vio cómo Artemís hacía avanzar a su caballo.

—¿Decíais algo?

—¿Por qué os lleváis a mi esposo? —Artemís arqueó una regia ceja.

—Ha proclamado que él es el Incursor y como tal tiene que ser ejecutado por haber intentado matarnos._ Serena sintió cómo las palabras del rey le desgarraban el corazón hasta dejárselo hecho jirones. No, aquello no podía ser real. Tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla. Y sin embargo ella sabía que no lo era. Miró fijamente al rey Artemís.

—Darien no ha hecho tal cosa, y vos lo sabéis muy bien.

—Él dice que lo hizo.

—Miente para proteger... —Su voz se desvaneció en el silencio cuando se obligó a callar antes de traicionar a su hermano. Artemís se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su silla de montar, muy interesado por las palabras de Serena.

—Decidnos, mi señora, ¿a quién protege? —Luego dijo lo más cruel de cuanto hubiera podido decirle—. Serena, si vuestro corazón siente algún amor por vuestro esposo, entonces dadnos el nombre que necesitamos para salvar su vida.

Serena se envaró mientras volvía la mirada hacia Darien, quien permanecía inmóvil sobre su caballo con la espalda rígida y los hombros erguidos en una orgullosa resolución. Ella nunca traicionaría a Haruka, y tampoco tenía intención de ver cómo Darien cargaba con las consecuencias de un crimen que no había cometido.

—Quiero que mi esposo sea puesto en libertad. Ahora. —Artemís sonrió burlonamente.

—Entonces ofrecednos a otro para que muera en su lugar. _Serena miró a Andrew, que había palidecido.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó frenéticamente.

—Nada. Artemís ha de tener un chivo expiatorio. Es o vuestro hermano o vuestro esposo, milady. No hay ninguna manera de evitarlo.

Mascullando un fétido juramento, Mamoru agarró a Haruka y se dispuso a arrojarlo por encima del muro. Armando y Endimión sujetaron a su hermano y, le quitaron de las manos a Haruka, que se retorcía y pataleaba, y luego se interpusieron entre los dos.

—¡No! —rugió Mamoru al tiempo que extendía las manos hacia Haruka, quien había buscado refugio detrás de Endimión—. No veré cómo ejecutan a Darien por un jovencito estúpido que tiene menos sesos que un mosquito._ Armando sujetó a su hermano y lo obligó a retroceder.

—Cálmate, Mamoru. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver muerto a Darien.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Serena mientras veía cómo el rey empezaba a alejarse de su castillo y daba la orden de partir. ¡Oh, Dios, no! La protesta le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras veía cómo se llevaban consigo a su esposo. Para que muriera. Darien llevaba toda la vida siendo sacrificado para salvar a otros. Había perdido su inocencia, su infancia, su libertad, su misma alma, y ahora iba a perder la vida. ¿Y para qué?

—Oh, Darien—jadeó.

Serena se dio la vuelta en el parapeto y miró a las personas que permanecían inmóviles a lo largo de los muros junto a ella. Miró a los hombres y las mujeres que esperaban en el patio de la fortaleza. Ahora que Yaten se había ido, aquellos hombres y mujeres eran su gente. Ella mandaría sobre todas aquellas personas. No había nadie más que pudiera ejercer el poder supremo sobre el clan de los Tsukino. «¿Qué es lo primero que debes hacer para cumplir con tu deber?»

La voz que Serena acababa de oír dentro de su mente era la de su padre, y fue la filosofía de su padre la que le vino a la memoria con una alarmante claridad. «Mi fuerza debe protegerme de todo mal.» Ése era el lema de su clan. Ella y Haruka habían sido educados de acuerdo con ese lema. Por primera vez en su vida, Serena entendió realmente el significado de aquellas palabras.

Nadie amenazaba a un Tsukino. Antes moriría que ver cómo Darien permitía que lo sacrificaran para proteger a su hermano. Con una fortaleza interior y una certidumbre que le resultaban desconocidas y le daban nuevos ánimos, se apartó del muro.

—Tengo un plan —les anunció a los hombres—. Armando, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Parece que tu esposa ya te ha abandonado —dijo Artemís mientras cabalgaba junto a Darien.

Darien no permitió que Artemís viese lo mucho que le dolían aquellas palabras. Nunca admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, que lo que realmente había querido era que Serena lo retuviera. Hasta el instante en que el castillo se perdió de vista, una parte de él no había dejado de anhelar oír la voz de Serena gritando que lo amaba demasiado para verlo morir. Que haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo. Había sido un sueño insensato, y él lo sabía muy bien.

—Mi esposa hace lo que tiene que hacer para proteger a su gente, de un modo muy parecido a otra persona que conozco._ Artemís resopló burlonamente.

—Nunca pensamos que veríamos cómo te sacrificabas por un asqueroso escocés. Ni que te veríamos lucir su marca. Dinos, Darien, ¿qué ha causado este cambio en ti?_ Darien no respondió. No podía hacerlo.

¿Qué había causado aquel cambio? La dulce sonrisa de una hermosa doncella que había sabido llegar al interior de su muerto corazón y había hecho que volviera a latir. Cerrando los ojos, Darien hizo aparecer en su mente la imagen de aquel rostro tan querido.

Lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por Serena. Ahora su esposa podría disfrutar de esa paz que tanto significaba para ella. Haruka nunca volvería a atreverse a hacer que los Tsukino alzaran sus armas contra Inglaterra, y Serena sabría que su gente estaba a salvo. No habría más derramamiento de sangre. Artemís dejó escapar un largo suspiro y, cuando habló, fue sin la fría formalidad propia de un rey.

—Darien, no me obligues a hacer esto. Tú eres el único hombre al que realmente no quiero matar. Dame algo para te salve la vida.

—No puedo hacerlo, Artemís.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No quiero.

—¡Maldito seas!_ Oírle decir aquello hizo reír a Darien; y le devolvió al rey las palabras que éste le había dicho antes de casarlo con Serena:

—Si realmente estoy maldito, sin duda habrá sido por algo más que por esta pequeña cuestión._ Artemís flexionó la mandíbula

—Muy bien. Te llevaremos de regreso a Londres, donde haremos que se te inflija un castigo ejemplar. Esperamos que cuando te estén arrancando las entrañas del cuerpo, mientras todavía estás vivo para sentirlo, este sacrificio seguirá pareciéndote tan noble como te lo parece ahora. _Después espoleó a su caballo y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Pasaron el resto del día cabalgando, deteniéndose únicamente para hacer una pequeña colación a mediodía. Como era de esperar, nadie se molestó en ofrecerle comida a Darien. No había ninguna necesidad de malgastar los suministros en un hombre que ya estaba muerto.

Condenado al ostracismo por parte de todos, Darien permaneció solo hasta que acamparon aquel anochecer. Pasó la noche en el frío suelo, a la intemperie y encadenado a un tronco. Hubiese debido tener frío y padecer grandes incomodidades, pero sólo podía pensar en su esposa.

Siempre había estado seguro de que moriría en el campo de batalla, abatido por una flecha o una espada enemiga. Nunca se había atrevido a soñar que sería el amor el que lo matara. Había conocido el amor durante un período de tiempo tan corto que no parecía justo que ahora éste fuese a ser la causa de su muerte, y sin embargo no se le ocurría ningún final mejor.

No podía quedarse cruzado de brazos y dejar que se llevaran al hermano de Serena y lo ejecutaran, y tampoco podría haber dado muerte a Haruka con sus propias manos. Sus días de asesino habían terminado. Darien había dejado aquella parte de sí mismo en Inglaterra, y el corazón estaba en manos de su esposa. Ahora va no quedaba nada de él. Era un cascarón vacío que seguía existiendo únicamente para recordar el delicado rostro de Serena.

Cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que, aunque él no llegaría a vivir el resto de su existencia con Serena, al menos había sido lo bastante afortunado como para poder tenerla a su lado durante un breve período de tiempo. Morir era inevitable, pero hasta el día en que Serena había vuelto hacia él aquella devastadora sonrisa suya en realidad él nunca había vivido.

Por la mañana, Artemís dispuso a sus tropas y dieron inicio a la larga marcha que los llevaría a casa. Con cada legua que recorrían, Darien sentía profundamente en su corazón la distancia que iba separándolo de su esposa. Cómo deseaba que hubieran podido disfrutar de un día más juntos, de una noche más y así podido estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor. ¿Por qué se había empeñado en mantenerse alejado de ella? Ahora aquello le parecía el colmo de la insensatez, y, si pudiera volver a disponer del tiempo transcurrido lo pasaría en los brazos de Serena, estrechándola contra su pecho y amándola con todo su cuerpo. Con todo su corazón. Sí, poder sentir sus labios una vez más...

Un sonido extraño procedente de los bosques hizo que todos se pusieran alerta.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

Había sonado como el áspero grito de alguna clase de pájaro. Darien alzó la mirada para ver un movimiento entre los árboles. Los caballeros se dispusieron a entrar en acción mientras la guardia real rodeaba a Artemís. Procedente del follaje, oyeron el sonido de un caballo que venía hacia ellos. La atmósfera se llenó de tensión a su alrededor mientras los caballeros se preparaban para combatir. El caballo siguió aproximándose. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

Por fin, del denso verdor de los bosques emergió un gran corcel negro cuyo jinete llevaba una armadura negra, demasiado grande para su talla, cubierta por una gruesa sobreveste negra. Pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue el estandarte que ondeaba en la brisa. Era del mismo color verde oscuro visible en los plaids que llevaban los hermanos de Darien y en el centro había un tronco de roble con un corazón atravesado por cuatro espadas que lo unían al tronco, y las palabras FORTALEZA EN EL ÁNIMO bordadas a través de él.

Era un estandarte que Darien no había vuelto a ver desde su infancia, sólo que entonces lucía cuatro espadas doradas: una para Endimión, una para Cronos, una para Armando y una para Mamoru. Ahora la segunda espada estaba bordada en hilo negro, representando la muerte de Cronos. La visión hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y un instante le bastó para reconocer a la delicada figura que permanecía inmóvil sobre la grupa de su caballo. Era Serena; el orgullo de su clan, llevando la armadura de Darien y blandiendo el estandarte de los Chiba.

Su esposa detuvo al corcel con un tirón de las riendas en cuanto hubo salido de entre los árboles y se quitó aquel casco que le quedaba demasiado grande. Poniéndoselo debajo del brazo, fulminó a Artemís con una mirada que habría llenado de envidia a cualquier arpía.

—Os saludo —dijo orgullosamente en una duplicación exacta de las palabras dichas por Darien cuando había ido al encuentro de su rey—, Artemís Moon, rey de Inglaterra. Soy Serena, esposa de Darien Chiba, líder del clan de los Tsukino, y he venido a liberar a mi esposo de vuestra custodia.

Los caballeros se rieron de ella. Pero Darien no lo hizo. El amor que le profesaba corrió por sus venas con la fuerza incontenible de un torrente y, si hubiese podido, habría corrido hacia ella para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba en aquel momento. Serena arqueó una ceja digna de una reina cuando Artemís, también, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el rey. Los zarcillos de la melena color oro de Serena se agitaban bajo la brisa con un suave susurro.

—¿Qué significa? Es muy sencillo. O me devolvéis a mi esposo o ninguno de vosotros regresará a Inglaterra intacto._ Artemís recibió su amenaza con una mueca llena de arrogancia.

—¿Y qué puede hacer una simple muchacha? —Serena sonrió fríamente.

—Mi padre me habló de santa María de Aragón, quien derrotó a un ejército sarraceno entero sin la ayuda de nadie y armada únicamente con su fe en Dios. También me habló de una antigua reina de los celtas llamada Boadicea que puso de rodillas a Roma e hizo que Londres ardiera hasta los cimientos. Solía decirme que una mujer era un enemigo mucho más mortífero que un hombre, porque los hombres libran las batallas con sus cabezas en tanto que las mujeres lo hacen con sus corazones. Podéis discutir con la cabeza de otro y vencerla, pero nunca podréis derrotar al corazón de una mujer._ Artemís fingió un bostezo, como si las palabras de Serena lo llenaran de aburrimiento.

—No disponemos de tiempo para hablar de esto, mujer. Y ahora dejadnos.

—Tal vez no he sabido explicarme con claridad —dijo ella. Luego silbó, y el bosque cobró vida cuando un hombre tras otro avanzaron para formar un círculo alrededor de ellos._ Una sonrisa se abrió paso a través del rostro de Darien cuando reconoció a los hombres. Allí tenía que haber por lo menos ciento cincuenta highlanders de los clanes Tsukino y Chiba, todos ellos dispuestos a defenderlo.

Nunca se había atrevido a abrigar la esperanza de que vería llegar el día en que un hombre se ponía de su parte, y mucho menos un ejército entero. Sonrió al ver a sus hermanos de pie junto a Haruka a la izquierda de Serena. Un muchacho que tendría quince años corrió hacia Serena, quien le entregó su estandarte.

—Como podéis ver, estáis ampliamente superados en número. Si no ponéis en libertad a mi esposo, no me dejaréis más elección que hacer inmensamente feliz a vuestro primogénito esta noche cuando sepa que os ha sucedido en el trono.

La ira tiñó de rojo el rostro de Artemís mientras se enfurecía ante la audacia de Serena. Que alguien supiera ser más listo que él no era algo que ocurriese muy a menudo, y Darien no sabía de ninguna mujer que hubiera conseguido ponerlo en un apuro antes. Ni siquiera Luna había logrado tal cosa.

—¿Estáis dispuesta a declarar la guerra por él? —preguntó Artemís indignado. Ella no titubeó con su respuesta.

—Lo estoy. ¿Lo estáis vos?

Darien cerró los ojos mientras oía las palabras más preciadas de toda su vida. Serena, que sólo creía en la paz, estaba dispuesta a luchar por él. Darien ya podía morir feliz. Aun así, no podía permitir que Serena hiciera aquello. Artemís no descansaría hasta que los hubiera enterrado a ella y a su clan. Un rey sólo contaba con su reputación, y si Artemís perdía el respeto de sus súbditos...

—Sere —dijo Darien, y luego esperó en silencio hasta que la mirada de ella se encontró con la suya—. Gracias, pero no puedes hacer esto. No puedes empezar una guerra por mí. Yo no valgo lo que costaría eso.

—Para mí tú lo vales todo._ Darien sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al oírle decir aquello. Por todos los santos, cómo quería abrazarla y besar aquellos magníficos labios que sabían a cielo.

—Por esos sentimientos que te inspiro, doy gracias a Dios. Pero tienes que pensar en lo que te dispones a hacer. Mira las caras que hay a tu alrededor. Estos hombres son tu familia.

—Al igual que tú._ Darien se volvió para ver a Diamante de pie con su espada preparada a un par de metros de él. Cuando Diamante volvió a hablar, las palabras que salieron de sus labios dejaron atónito a Darien.

—Eres un Tsukino y nadie se lleva a uno de nosotros sin acabar antes con todos.

—¡Sí! —El rugido del clan fue ensordecedor.

—Y tú eres un Chiba —añadió Armando—. Por nacimiento, por crianza y por educación._ Darien sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nunca hubiese esperado algo así. Nunca.

—No consentiremos que se nos tome como rehén —rugió Artemís, y luego ordenó a sus hombres que se preparasen para luchar. La tensión del momento pareció prolongarse eternamente.

Y entonces, Mamoru hizo avanzar a Haruka con un súbito empujón. El muchacho se tambaleó y luego recuperó el equilibrio. Fulminó con la mirada a Mamoru, quien estaba mirando inocentemente a su alrededor como si tratara de encontrar a la persona que lo había empujado. Poniéndose bien la ropa, Haruka fue lentamente hacia Artemís.

—Haruka—gritó Serena—, vuelve aquí.

—No, hermana—dijo él sin mirar atrás. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en Artemís, como si temiera que dirigir la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar pudiese hacer que le faltara el valor—. Esta vez dejaré de esconderme detrás de los demás y asumiré la responsabilidad de lo que he hecho._ Haruka se detuvo ante Artemís. —Soy el Incursor al que buscáis. Yo fui quien lanzó a mis hombres contra vos._ Por la expresión que vio aparecer en el rostro de Artemís, Darien supo lo que estaba pensando. Descubrir que un niño a medio crecer lo había mantenido en jaque durante todo aquel tiempo suponía un duro golpe para él.

—No eres más que un muchacho. —Haruka asintió.

—Y un muchacho que no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus actos, además. Aun así, no puedo permitir que un hombre inocente muera por mí._ Artemís estaba atónito

—¿Debemos creer que un niño mandaba a un ejército?_ Darien se aclaró la garganta con un ruidoso carraspeo. Artemís se removió nerviosamente en su silla como si se acordara de todas las batallas que Darien había librado y ganado en su nombre cuando sólo tenía dos años más que Haruka.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué Darien se negaba a darnos tu nombre. Nunca ha podido ver sufrir a un muchacho. —Alzó la mano para señalar a Darien—. Soltad al conde.

—Majestad —dijo Darien mientras uno de los guardias cortaba las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas—, vos sabéis que no puedo permitir que lo ejecutéis._ Artemís pareció sentirse terriblemente ofendido por aquellas palabras.

—No somos la clase de rey o de hombre cuya crueldad le permite rebajarse a dar muerte a un niño. Santo Dios, imagínate nuestra vergüenza si llegara a saberse que todos esos ataques fueron perpetrados por un crío. —Recorrió con la mirada a sus veinte guardias—. Si a alguno de vosotros se le escapa una sola palabra acerca de esto, haremos que os quedéis sin lengua._ Los guardias tragaron saliva audiblemente. Artemís se irguió sobre su corcel y volvió la mirada hacia Haruka. —Pero no podemos permitir que siga recorriendo los campos a su antojo.

—¿Qué es lo que proponéis? —preguntó Serena, acercándose un poco más a su hermano.

—Proponemos que permanezca bajo la custodia real hasta que haya cumplido los veinticinco._ Tanto Serena como Haruka palidecieron.

—¿Andrew? —llamó Darien, porque sólo se le ocurría una manera de que le fuese posible acceder a las condiciones de Artemís. Se frotó las manos para devolverles la circulación mientras iba hacia su esposa andando muy despacio. Lo que realmente quería era correr, pero aunque los hombres que lo rodeaban ya no se hallaban tan tensos como antes, seguían llenos de recelo y listos para luchar, y no quería que nadie pudiera malinterpretar sus intenciones. —¿Crees que Nicolás estaría dispuesto a acoger en su hogar a un nuevo escudero?_ Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por las facciones de Andrew.

—Sí, lo haría._ Darien asintió y luego se volvió hacia Artemís.

—¿Os parece bien, majestad?

—Sí —dijo Artemís al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de alivio—. Me parece que lord Nicolás será capaz de educar como es debido al muchacho. Y vos, milady jefe del clan, ¿lo encontráis aceptable?_ Serena sonrió.

—Ciertamente, majestad.

—¿Nicolás? —preguntó Haruka—. ¿Quién es ese hombre?_ Darien se detuvo ante su esposa y tomó su rostro entre las manos mientras miraba dentro de aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

—Es hermano de Andrew y un buen amigo mío—dijo, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los labios de Serena.

Serena tembló ante la expresión que estaba viendo en el rostro de su esposo y el amor y la gratitud que había en sus ojos. Desde que hicieron cautivo a Darien no había dejado de temer ni por un solo instante que no conseguirían llegar a tiempo hasta él o que Artemís los obligaría a luchar. Ahora que tenía delante a su esposo, sentía que nunca había habido una mujer más afortunada que ella. Se puso de puntillas y se inclinó hacia él.

Él aceptó su invitación. Tomándola en sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente. Una ensordecedora aclamación se elevó de los allí reunidos. Serena se apoyó en su esposo y sintió una inmensa alegría. Darien estaba a salvo y ellos tenían su paz. Darien saboreó el gusto y la sensación de los labios de Serena. Le habría dado igual que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era el amor que sentía por su esposa. Y el hecho de que ahora por fin tenía un hogar y unas gentes que lo aceptaban.

Sus hermanos y Andrew se congregaron a su alrededor mientras él se apartaba de mala gana de los labios de Serena. Artemís desmontó y fue hacia ellos. Midió a Serena con la mirada.

—Sois una mujer muy valiente, señora del clan Tsukino —dijo con un destello de diversión en los ojos—. ¿Todavía pensáis que obré mal al casaros con un hombre tan terco?

—No, majestad. Os doy las gracias por ello. _Artemís se volvió hacia Haruka y sacudió la cabeza.

—El Incursor, ¿eh? Vemos un cierto potencial en ti, muchacho. Acompáñanos y te contaremos una historia acerca de un hombre llamado _Malek in 0lüm. _

Darien no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de temor mientras veía alejarse a Artemís y Haruka. Bien, al parecer su amigo había encontrado otra generación a la cual moldear a su imagen y semejanza. Tendría que mantener una larga conversación con Artemís. Pero primero tenía una necesidad más importante que atender. Mamoru lo agarró por detrás y lo envolvió en un feroz abrazo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás vivo. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que arrancar unas cuantas pieles inglesas y despellejar a un joven ciervo escocés._ Por una vez Darien no protestó ante el afecto digno de un oso que le demostraba su hermano.

—Sí, ya vi el empujón que le diste al pobre Haruka. Suerte ha tenido de que no le rompieras la pierna.

—¿Yo? —boqueó Mamoru—. Soy inocente._ Armando y Endimión se apresuraron a llevárselo.

—¿Darien Chiba? —dijo Armando—. Cuando te oí hacer ese anuncio no supe si debía reír o llorar. —Se puso serio—. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, hermano. Bienvenido a casa._ Sus hermanos se fueron para que pudiera estar unos momentos a solas con su esposa.

Darien extendió las manos hacia Serena y saboreó la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Sere —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Supongo que no pensarías que iba a permitir que el rey matara al hombre que amo, ¿verdad?_ Él tomó la mano de Serena en la suya y contempló el anillo que le había dado. Con el corazón todavía palpitándole a causa de lo que acababa de oírle decir, lo sostuvo junto a su pecho.

—Te amo, Serena Elizabeth, señora del clan de los Tsukino y esposa de un hombre tan poco digno de ti que jura que pasará el resto de su vida intentando demostrarte lo mucho que significas para él._ Serena sonrió.

—No hace falta que lo intentes, Darien. Me basta con mirar en tus ojos para saberlo. —Lo besó apasionadamente, y luego tiró de él en dirección a su caballo—. Ahora ven conmigo, esposo, y te llevaré a nuestro hogar.

Darien cerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras. Por primera vez en su vida realmente tenía un hogar.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Epílogo **

_Víspera de Navidad. Unos meses después _

Fuera todo estaba nevado y hacía mucho frío, pero la gran sala estaba bien caldeada y repleta de Tsukinos que habían ido al castillo para tomar parte en la celebración navideña anual de la que le había hablado Serena. La música llenaba la sala mientras la gente cantaba, y Samuel corría de un lado a otro junto con el resto de los niños del clan. Sentado a la mesa del señor del castillo junto a su esposa, Darien tenía cogida de la mano a Serena mientras contemplaba la alegría general que lo rodeaba. Nunca había imaginado que llegaría a disfrutar de una Navidad semejante.

Hasta Haruka estaba allí con Andrew. Como era Navidad, Nicolás había obtenido permiso de Artemís para que el muchacho pudiera ir a visitarlos a Escocia con tal que permaneciera bajo la supervisión constante de Andrew. Nicolás también hubiese ido, pero ni él ni Rei habían querido arriesgarse a exponer a su bebé recién nacido al duro clima de las Highlands escocesas. Pero en cuanto llegara la primavera, irían con Haruka y su pequeño para hacerles otra visita.

—¿No te parece que deberíamos enviar a alguien para que vaya en busca de tus hermanos? —preguntó Serena. Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no les ha pasado nada. Sin duda el mal tiempo los habrá retrasado un poco, pero ya verás cómo se reúnen con nosotros en cualquier momento.

Serena contempló a su esposo mientras éste contemplaba a las gentes del clan, y volvió a sorprenderse ante lo mucho que había cambiado Darien durante los últimos meses. El hombre cortante y encerrado en sí mismo que siempre permanecía en tensión había desaparecido, y ahora en su lugar había alguien al que iba aprendiendo a querer un poco más cada día que transcurría. Cubrió sus manos entrelazadas con la que le quedaba libre y disfrutó de la sensación de la fortaleza de Darien en la palma de su mano.

Las puertas se abrieron, franqueando la entrada a un torbellino de nieve y seis figuras muy abrigadas. Por la altura de tres de ellas, Serena supo que tenían que ser sus cuñados. Antes de que pudiera levantarse para darles la bienvenida, uno de los visitantes de menor estatura se quitó la capucha y reveló a una hermosa mujer madura con una impresionante cabellera verde. Serena enseguida se habría olvidado de ella si no hubiera sentido cómo su esposo se ponía tenso. Volvió la mirada hacia él para ver odio en los ojos de Darien mientras contemplaba a la mujer. Enseguida supo quién era la recién llegada: Esmeralda.

¿Qué podía haber impulsado a su madrastra a ir hasta allí? Los demás se quitaron las capas y Serena reconoció a la esposa de Endimión, Selene, y su hijita, Serenity, que descansaba en los brazos de su madre, así como al hijo de Cronos, Zeus.

Todos se quedaron de pie en el vestíbulo, rígidamente inmóviles, mientras Esmeralda iba hacia la mesa. Darien vio acercarse a su madrastra. Paralizado y sin poder respirar, sintió cómo todos los insultos que le había lanzado ella volvían a resonar dentro de su cabeza.

Esmeralda miró primero a Serena y le ofreció una sonrisa, y luego volvió la mirada hacia Darien y la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. Se miraron fijamente y cada uno centró toda su atención en el otro. Por primera vez en su vida, Darien vio algo distinto al odio en los ojos de su madrastra. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, lo que estaba viendo en ellos ahora era culpa y remordimiento. Esmeralda tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado.

—Bien —dijo en voz baja—. Esto es todavía más difícil de lo que había pensado. Así pues, permíteme hablar y en cuanto haya terminado podrás tener la satisfacción de ver cómo me echan de tu sala._ Sus palabras dejaron tan atónito a Darien que no hubiese podido responder a ellas en el caso de que hubiera querido hacerlo. —Cometí un gran error al tratarte de la manera en que lo hice, muchacho. Ni siquiera intentaré presentarte excusas por ello. Pero yo era muy joven y tenía el corazón destrozado. Peor aún, me comporté como una idiota al culpar a un niño por algo de lo que él no era responsable._ Miró a Darien con una ternura que lo sorprendió y lo dejó perplejo. —Ya sé que no lo vas a creer, pero son muchas las noches que he pasado en vela deseando haber hecho las cosas de otra manera en lo que a ti concierne.

—No me debéis nada, mi señora—dijo Darien

—Oh, pues claro que sí. Cuando te quemaste y pasaste un tiempo con nosotros, quise decirte cómo me sentía, pero la cobardía siempre podía más que yo cada vez que lo intentaba. —Puso sobre la mesa ante ellos el regalo envuelto que traía en las manos—. Feliz Navidad a ambos, y me congratulo de vuestro matrimonio. —Le sonrió a Serena—. Espero que le darás todo el amor que yo debería haberle dado.

Después se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta. Darien la vio alejarse, todavía tan lleno de confusión que ni él mismo sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Serena cogió el regalo y lo abrió.

—¿Darien?

La mirada de él fue de su madrastra al estandarte de los Chiba que había en las manos de su esposa y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. En vez de cuatro espadas, el estandarte ahora contenía cinco. Y en la mano de Serena había una tarjetita que había sido embellecida con la letra elegante y precisa de Esmeralda: «Para Darien Chiba.» Miró a sus hermanos y a Selene, que lo observaba con ojos expectantes mientras su madrastra cruzaba la sala.

—Esmeralda—dijo sin darse tiempo a pensar. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Darien se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia ella. —Ya hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a olvidar mi pasado. Admito que ha habido momentos en los que resultaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no soy la clase de hombre que dedica su vida a recordar los viejos agravios. Sed bienvenida a mi hogar, milady. _Los ojos de Esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba.

—Nunca sabrás cuánto he deseado haber sido tan compasiva como tú lo eres ahora. Estoy segura de que habrán sido muchas las veces en que deseaste que yo te hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras. —Darien no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. Entonces Esmeralda hizo lo más inesperado. Extendió las manos hacia él y lo abrazó. Darien quedó paralizado por la conmoción.

Ella le palmeó la espalda y luego lo soltó. Levantando la vista hacia él, arrugó la nariz e hizo algo que nadie había hecho antes. Alzó la mano y le alisó los cabellos y luego le puso bien la ropa como una madre preocupada por la apariencia de su hijo.

—Ya está —dijo después acariciándole el brazo—. Ahora ya vuelves a estar presentable. _Darien rio mientras sus hermanos, su esposa y Selene se reunían con ellos. Los sirvientes dieron copas para la familia y luego todos volvieron a la mesa, donde cenaron en agradable compañía y cariño.

Horas después, cuando todo el mundo hubo comido hasta saciarse, los sirvientes distribuyeron los regalos. Darien cogió con una mirada de agradecimiento el que procedía de Serena. No era muy grande, y cuando lo abrió frunció el ceño.

—Deben de haberme dado el de Serenity por error —dijo al ver los diminutos zapatitos blancos de bebé. Se dispuso a dárselos a Selene, pero Serena lo detuvo.

—Ya sé que eres un hombre muy generoso, Darien Chiba, pero no se te ocurra regalarlos porque nos harán falta en cuanto llegue el verano._ Él se quedó boquiabierto mientras su mente asimilaba el significado de aquellas palabras.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Mordiéndose el labio, Serena asintió. Darien gritó de alegría mientras se la sentaba en el regazo, y luego se apresuró a disculparse por ello.

—No os habré hecho daño a ti o a nuestro bebé, ¿verdad? _Serena se rio de él al verlo tan preocupado.

—No, amor mío. Estoy segura de que si ha salido en algo a su padre será completamente indestructible._ Armando se levantó de su asiento con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Por Sere y Darien. Que éste sea el primero de muchos pequeños tesoros venideros._ Darien brindó por ello, y luego le ofreció su copa a su esposa y la miró mientras Serena bebía de ella.

—Sabéis, milady, dicen que beber vino de la copa de un hombre es una buena manera de acabar teniendo un hijo suyo._ Ella le besó cariñosamente los labios

—Me temo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Andrew, tapándole los ojos a Samuel con la mano—. ¿Queréis hacer el favor de subir a vuestra habitación? Cada vez que me vuelvo os encuentro fundidos en un estrecho abrazo, y se me está empezando a revolver el estómago._ Darien rio.

—¡Cielos! No podemos permitir que el estómago de Andrew se ponga nervioso mientras todavía queda algo de comida en la mesa, ¿verdad?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza, pero su sonrisa disipó la seriedad que pretendía tener el gesto.

—Muy bien, familia mía, en ese caso buenas noches. Que durmáis bien y, ya os veremos por la mañana.

Levantándose de la mesa, cogió en brazos a su esposa y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Detrás de él, pudo oír cómo sus hermanos empezaban a hacer apuestas.

—Cinco marcos a que no aparecen hasta bien entrada la mañana—dijo Mamoru.

—Diez por el mediodía —replicó Armando

—Sere está embarazada —dijo Endimión—. Yo apuesto diez marcos por primera hora de la mañana.

Una suave risa femenina resonó en la sala.

—Hombres —dijo Selene—. ¿Y tú qué dices, Esmeralda? Yo apuesto por bien avanzada la tarde.

—Sí. Decididamente.

FIN


End file.
